ModernStrange Fairytale
by Co-Star
Summary: Relena, uma jovem princesa na modernidade, almeja um pouco de liberdade, cansada dos fotógrafos, colunas sociais e casamentos arranjados. Será possível conseguir tal independência?
1. Une

**1**

Eu entendo, não vou me rebelar. Eu não nasci com um privilégio, mas com uma responsabilidade. Como uma princesa Peacecraft, tenho um dever a cumprir, um dever que fui ensinada a prezar e reconheço o valor dele. Eu preciso manter a paz, nem que seja o pouco que exista neste mundo conturbado. Ainda assim...

Eu não escolhi isso. Ninguém me perguntou como eu queria que fosse, ninguém nunca me deu uma chance, nem sequer uma. Eu só tenho dezessete anos... Sou muito jovem para essa vida que preciso levar, queria viver, um dia que fosse, como uma garota normal: ir para a escola com roupas comuns e da moda, e não o uniforme elegante da Academia Real, ter amigos legais e divertidos, e não ser exageradamente bem tratada ou exageradamente desprezada, queria professores simpáticos e compreensivos, queria uma vez na vida falar de modo mais espontâneo. Sonho acordada com isso e suspiro, pensando quão boa seria esta realidade. Ainda assim...

Eu não sou infeliz, nem estou com o complexo da "menina rica mal-agradecida". A única coisa que tenho é o desejo da independência, de poder andar na rua sem ser seguida por fotógrafos e conhecer gente sem sair na coluna social. Se as pessoas pensam que ser famoso é muito difícil, elas nem imaginam quão complicado é ter uma hora de anonimato.

O que não sabia era que as coisas iam mudar totalmente na minha vida.

Virei-me na cama e abri os olhos, a empregada já estava trazendo o café. Ela me deu minha xícara de capucchino expresso e me saudou bom dia. Sorri-lhe e tomei a bebida quente devagar. Era um dia como todos os outros, tomava o café, me vestia e ia para a aula e, depois que chegava, jantava com papai e mamãe. Zechs estudava internado na academia das Forças Aéreas e só vinha no fim de semana. Era um momento tranqüilo da nossa família, por um instante parecíamos normais, sem qualquer coroa pesando nas nossas cabeças. Depois do jantar, eu e mamãe íamos ler no quarto enquanto papai continuava trabalhando.

Só que uma coisa saiu errada na minha rotina quando mamãe entrou assim que a empregada levava a cafeteira expressa do meu quarto. Ela já estava toda arrumada, cheirando à camomila por causa da loção que usava para as mãos. Veio com um modo respeitoso e elegante, o usual, e sentou-se na cama ao meu lado.

–Bom dia, filha. –e então sorriu e foi animador. Embora não entendesse o que a trouxera ali, era bom senti-la presente na minha vida.

–Bom dia! –respondi assim, sorrindo e saindo da cama, procurando os chinelos. Fui logo em direção do closet apanhar meu uniforme quando mamãe falou me avisando:

–Não, meu bem, você não vai à escola hoje. É isso que vim te avisar… Seu pai programou um compromisso especial para você! –houve certa empolgação na voz da minha mãe e então comecei a perceber que havia algo terrível vindo em minha direção.

Enrolei-me no robe e franzi as sobrancelhas, intrigada, e fitei mamãe, exigindo mais. Ela riu, tinha uma risada melódica que na verdade debochava de mim.

–Seu pai quer que você conheça uma pessoa…

–Oh não! –protestei, pasma. Não podia ser o que estava pensando, orava para estar enganada.

Mamãe riu mais. Desesperava-me a cada minuto… pedia para estar enganada, mas lá no fundo sabia que não era assim.

–Dê uma chance ao rapaz… ele é o segundo príncipe da Holanda, realmente um rapaz muito lindo e de modos tão agradáveis!

Mamãe achava que ia me convencer, mas na verdade ela entrou em conflito com meu primeiro mandamento: "Jamais permitirás que escolham seu marido por ti". E por aquela diretriz eu lutaria até o final, até ser deserdada se preciso.

–Isso é coisa de séculos atrás, mamãe, por favor! Não me faça passar por isso! –protestei imediatamente, levantando-me e indo de volta até o closet, apanhando o uniforme.

–Eu não acredito que você vai querer usar o uniforme no primeiro encontro com seu futuro marido… –mamãe disse malvadamente, rindo, quando viu minha atitude. Virei-me para trás e fiquei imóvel, tamanho foi meu choque.

–Há um segundo atrás eu tinha escolha, mas agora ele já é meu marido! Oh não! –e disse brava e vesti na marra o tailleur rosa que mamãe escolheu.

Desci e o tal príncipe já estava me esperando na sala, vestindo um terno sem gravata. Ele era tão loiro quanto eu, de olhos verdes e um sorriso caloroso, e, sinceramente, não era de se jogar fora. Do lado dele, estava o pai e na frente, o meu pai, que se levantou e sorriu, falando alto:

–Venha, Relena, me deixe apresentá-la aos nossos nobres visitantes.

Eu fui calmamente, fazendo bem meu papel, e depois das apresentações e cortesias, papai me dispensou, dizendo que eu fosse mostrar os jardins ao holandês. O nome do príncipe era Noël, uma palavra de som muito meigo.

Assim que alcançamos o jardim, longe dos empregados e soldados, o holandês me olhou de modo malicioso e confidenciou:

–O que é que tem de bom nesse seu reino, hein?

Por um instante me ofendi, parecia que ele estava fazendo pouco caso do meu país. Olhei-o indignada, mas ele entendendo minha reação, riu a bom rir, os olhos verdes raiando.

–Não, menina, você não me entendeu! Estou falando da badalação… clubes, festas, rachas…

E vejam só! Um príncipe rebelde bem diante de mim!

–Eu não sei, não freqüento estes lugares. –respondi tranquilamente, adiantando o passo. Ele riu mais, e correu até mim:

–Não está a fim de descobrir então? Vamos lá, a gente burla a segurança facilmente e saí para dar umas voltinhas! Que tal?

Aquilo que ele estava fazendo comigo tinha apenas um nome: corrupção. Ele queria que eu estivesse disposta a jogar um longo histórico de bom comportamento por causa de um dia! E o pior de tudo é que eu estava pagando para fazer isso!

–Como vamos sair? –indaguei e ele me olhou astutamente.

–Vamos sair na sua limousine. –sugeriu, como se na verdade já tivesse arquitetado o plano há muito tempo.

Eu sabia que era arriscado e isso me deu mais vontade de prosseguir. O que aconteceu mesmo foi que nós simplesmente pegamos o carro enquanto Pargan, meu motorista, estava na cozinha, tiramos as bandeirinhas, e saímos com ele. Juro por Deus que não sei como passamos pelo portão principal sem problemas!

Noël sorriu contente quando três quadras depois, largou a limousine estacionada e meu deu a chave:

–Guarde, daqui para diante, nós vamos caminhar.

Estava cada vez mais confusa sobre o que fazia, mas me deixei levar, e coloquei a chave na bolsinha que trouxera por precaução. E nós dois saímos caminhando pela rua principal sem qualquer problema.

–Você sabe por que veio, Noël? –perguntei, enquanto andávamos ladeando uma porção de vitrines que não me interessavam em nada – eram apenas roupas chiques e caras, bem cortadas, justamente as quais eu já estava cansada de ver no meu armário.

–Ah, meu pai estava falando de eu e você nos casar, não é? –e o modo simplista que ele usou me chocou. Noël riu. –Esses velhos! Meu pai acha que vai conseguir me convencer! –ele exclamou, rebelde, sorrindo sagazmente. –Nada pessoal, viu, porque você é muito linda… –e mais chocada ainda fiquei com o jeito de ele me elogiar.

Noël era o perfeito príncipe problema que só queria curtir a vida. E, de um modo inesperado, o jeito problemático dele foi minha solução…

–Talvez a gente termine o dia de bem, que você acha? –falou depois, me olhando ainda mais internamente, mais malicioso. Enquanto queria falar espontaneamente, Noël não passava vontade.

Ele me pagou um crepe num lugarzinho chique, e foi isso que almoçamos. Mas nossa paz durou só até aí. Como era fácil de prever, Noël era um prato cheio dos _paparazzi_, que já estavam de sobreaviso, esperando que ele aprontasse uma em meu reino. Logo, eles estavam atrás de nós, foi um tumulto só, e caí na real então. O que é que estava fazendo? Estava acabando com minha reputação, com o exemplo que era para todas as moças do país, estava envergonhando minha família, desobedecendo meu querido pai! Noël segurou minha mão de repente e me puxou, gritando:

–Vamos por aqui! Temos de fugir! –disse com pressa e um sorriso excitado no rosto, mas eu não queria aquilo para mim. Tinha de parar antes que não houvesse volta.

–Não! –soltei a mão dele e caminhei rapidamente para outro lado, de encontro a um grupo de_ paparazzi_ que iam atrás de Noël. Com um breve movimento, me escondi na entrada de uma loja, e por pouco não fui percebida. Ali suspirei e tentei acalmar meu coração que batia acelerado de tanta agitação e medo.

Quando saí da loja, antes que qualquer vendedor viesse perguntar o que eu queria, esbarrei em alguém que vinha passando e caí, por que o choque foi muito grande, mas o rapaz continuou em pé e me olhou no chão de um modo ameaçador. Olhei-o um instante, assustada outra vez, e tentei me recompor, desviando o olhar, intimidada, e de repente senti alguém me erguendo pelo braço.

De pé, o fitei corada e sorri sem graça:

–Muito obrigada.

* * *

Olá a todos! Esta é minha estréia! Enfim eu estou fazendo o upload de uma fanfic! Que emoção!

Como todos perceberam, essa será um romance entre Relena e Heero. É necessário citar que nada relacionado com Gundam WIng me pertence. Fazer o que, né?

É um grande prazer estar trazendo esta fic para vocês! Espero vê-los comentar e corrigir-me! Suas opiniões são extremamente queridas por mim:D

O personagem Noël é de minha autoria. Por favor, não o usem sem permissão.  
E por favor, não usem a fic sem permissão também.

Bem, eu comecei a escrever este fic com a intenção de fazer uma oneshot, mas é quase impossível para mim escrever coisas curtas... TT Este seria meu fic para participar num certo concurso, de um certo blog que amo, de uma certa escritora que arrasa com as fics de RxH dela por aqui (Suss! You rock!)... XD  
Mas sabe como é, né? Eu não consegui terminar a tempo e não deu para participar… é duro ser prolixa! XP  
Também, é um marco para mim, porque é meu primeiro romance em 1ª pessoa! Está sendo muuuuuitoooo bom escrever este!

A maior parte da fic já está pronta, então, se eu demorar para uppar, é por pura preguiça...

Se acharam o capítulo curto, não se preocupem que eles vão aumentando cada vez mais...  
Se acharam o capítulo, podem se preocupar por que eles vão aumentando cada vez mais!  
Eu avisei que sou prolixa! XD

As notas vão ser sempre aqui em baixo, ok?

Bem, até mais!  
XOXO

23.02.2007


	2. Deux

**2**

Eu achei que a parte difícil tinha passado, e agora era só voltar para casa, mas quando eu vi aquele rapaz eu senti meu coração engasgar. Foi uma sensação boa e ao mesmo tempo terrível.

–Olhe melhor para onde vai, senhorita. –ele disse de modo muito rude, rouco e pronto para ir avante.

Eu assenti, envergonhada e sem ação e num minuto de atitude eu pedi:

–Por favor! Ajude–me… eu não sei bem onde estou. –eu pedi então, me odiei muito por fazer esse papel, mas era minha única ferramenta e, de qualquer forma, eu não sabia como voltar agora. Por três horas Noël me arrastou pela cidade, eu não tinha idéia de que caminho tomar. E ainda tinha os _papparazzi_…

O rapaz me olhou de um jeito impaciente.

–Eu tenho o que fazer, moça! –e me repeliu de um modo rude. Eu senti a respiração parar um pouquinho, mas não dei muita importância.

–Está bem… –era minha hora de liberdade, então. Eu ia sair dessa sozinha. Agarrei na minha bolsa e olhei os lados, pronta para escolher que caminho tomar. Talvez houvesse um policial por ali que poderia me ajudar.

E quando estava para me por em movimento, o rapaz disse:

–Você está mesmo perdida, não é? –havia uma impaciência assustadora no jeito dele e eu simplesmente assenti.

–Eu saí com um amigo e nós nos separamos e agora eu não sei como voltar. –eu expliquei, lamentando. O rapaz com certeza não me entendeu, mas naquele momento eu não estava gostando muito de mim.

Ele estalou os lábios e suspirou fundo, como um cavalo, contrariado.

–Está bem, para onde você quer ir? –ele perguntou. –Eu te levo.

Sorri, agradecida, aliviada. Ele podia ter pouca vontade, mas mesmo assim, ele ia me ajudar. Então pensei: voltar para o palácio sem o Noël seria tanto problema para mim que eu não poderia voltar tão cedo… eu estava atolada num problema terrível e tudo culpa minha! Engoli uma lágrima e o rapaz parecia cada vez mais irritado com minha demora.

–Desculpe… eu… – o problema em si não era eu estar perdida em minha própria capital, mas era o que eu tinha feito ao ceder para Noël.

–Você está bem? –ele me perguntou. O interesse dele era tão ríspido, mas sincero, e eu fui tocada por aquela pergunta. No olhar dele eu vi algo tão fascinante que fiquei muda por um instante. –Moça! –ele me chamou e eu corei outra vez.

–Me perdoe, me perdoe, eu sou uma tola. –disse elegantemente, e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. –Fico abusando de sua boa vontade, sendo que você está ocupado. Não se preocupe mais comigo, eu vou procurar um policial, você pode prosseguir… Obrigada de qualquer modo. –então eu desisti de usar a ajuda dele. De algum modo, aquele rapaz estava me fazendo mal, e eu estava tão desesperada que só iria parecer louca para ele. –Antes, qual é o seu nome?

Ele olhou o lado e pareceu desagradado demais com a pergunta.

–Heero Yuy.

–Muito, prazer, Heero. Eu sou Relena Darlian, e lhe agradeço muito… –disse então, num tom de voz doce e baixo, esperando uma reação exaltada dele, que com certeza ia me identificar como a princesa. Até estremeci.

–Não. –ele falou então, resoluto. Assustei, e fiquei pensado o que ele iria fazer comigo agora. –É melhor eu te levar para casa.

Ele insistia. Que estranho. O que tinha acontecido? Eu continuava em maus lençóis. Olhei dentro do olho dele e estremeci, ele com certeza via o pânico que eu sentia.

–Você está muito tensa. Vamos para algum lugar para você sentar. –e ele simplesmente disse sem rodeios ou educação e eu o segui então, como se fosse uma criança. Eu, Relena Darlian, uma princesa Peacecraft, a mercê de um estranho! Era algo para se rir depois, mas no momento era uma situação terrível.

Ele me levou para um café, numa praça. Eu sentei junto a uma mesinha e suspirei, olhando baixo. Ele sentou na minha frente e apoiou o queixo com a mão, olhando o outro lado. Acho que quem nos visse de longe ia nos achar um casal estranho e frio, como se tivéssemos brigado.

–Para mim, você parece estar metida numa grande fria. –ele disse depois, certeiro. Eu sorri achando a situação engraçada.

–Pois é. Perdoe–me o palavreado, mas eu me dei muito mal desta vez.

–Por que você está pedindo perdão? –ele com certeza não entendia minha polidez. E eu me esquecia de que estava entre gente comum agora. –Ah, não precisa falar o que você fez não, só diz para onde você quer ir.

–O problema é que eu não posso voltar para casa agora… ou nunca… –eu murmurei, me lamentando tanto. Ele riu, debochando da minha cara.

–Poucas meninas fogem de casa de taileur rosa e uma bolsinha de mão…

Ah! Que malvado! Eu o olhei indignada e ele me sorria maldoso.

–O que você está tentando fazer? –ele me perguntou em seguida, tirando um prazer maldoso da minha situação.

–Eu não sei! –eu disse, irritada com ele, comigo, com tudo! Bufei e me levantei da mesa e saí caminhando pela praça, brava e morrendo de vontade de chorar. Andei até o final e atravessei a rua, estava totalmente sozinha e perdida lá, piorando cada vez mais minha situação.

O que eu realmente precisava era achar Noël e voltar para casa, mas isso seria muito difícil, e enquanto eu divagava angustiada no que fazer, não via aonde ia, não me atentava em procurar alguém para me ajudar. Em outra praça, me sentei junto de uma fonte que imitava aquela que tínhamos na entrada do Palácio Peacemillion. E eu chorava, chorava olhando meu reflexo na água, sentindo tanta vergonha.

–Mas que coisa. Se queria chorar sem que eu visse não precisava vir tão longe, era só ir ao banheiro. –então eu ouvi e levei um susto, e enxugando os olhos com um lenço que eu tinha na bolsa me virei para trás, vi Heero outra vez.

–Heero! –eu me surpreendi. –Por que veio atrás de mim? Deixe–me em paz, eu me sinto terrível! –e disse, cheia de um misto de sentimentos que estava acabando comigo.

–Você é muito exagerada... você quer ou não quer resolver seu problema? –ele disse, rindo de mim, achando–me com certeza tola e infantil.

–Eu quero! Eu quero... mas não sei como. –eu disse de modo desesperançoso e sério, enxugando as lágrimas.

–Vamos, ficar aqui não vai adiantar em nada. Pare de choramingar. –então ele me provocou, me deu uma ordem dura, e era isso que ele entendia por consolo. Eu olhei para ele, para cima, ainda estava sentada na fonte e senti um desgosto: eu não queria obedecer–lho, eu não precisava disso.

–O que é que você vai fazer?

–Você quer ou não voltar?

–Não, eu não quero. –disse, determinada.

–Isso é covardia. –ele me acusou, firme, como se ele fosse o coronel e eu uma cadete. Desmanchei–me ali, diante dele, ele não me tinha respeito. Mas os olhos dele eram tão intensos e atraentes, me convidavam para chegar perto dele, eu quase não conseguia me segurar! E quando ele abaixava a cabeça, a franja de cabelos cor de chocolate caía nos olhos, lhe deixando tão charmoso...

–Então está bem. Eu vou voltar... –eu murmurei então, me levantando e arrumando a saia. –Afinal, não dá para fugir para sempre...

Ele ficou me olhando estático depois do que eu disse, como se o tivesse chocado. Minha frase deve ter causado alguma impressão nele, ele ficou calado de repente e me chamou só com um movimento de cabeça.

–Para onde? –perguntou-me.

–Para a Praça Real. –essa era praça que ficava em frente ao Peacemillion, ele não precisaria saber que eu queria ir para o palácio, pois pelo jeito ele não sabia que eu era a princesa.

Íamos caminhando então, ele ia um pouco à frente e eu o seguia, pensando no que ia acontecer quando chegasse em casa, e o que o rei da Holanda ia falar sobre mim e sobre meu pai depois desse episódio. Heero de vez em quando olhava para trás, para ver se eu ainda estava ali, mas eu fingia que não percebia. Uma esquina antes de chegar à praça, eu ergui a cabeça e vi uma porção de fotógrafos esperando a mim ou a Noël de volta. Eu agarrei o braço de Heero e murmurei:

–Temos de voltar. –fui tão enérgica, nem percebi minha própria determinação. Ele olhou para mim sobressaltado e eu continuei.

–Veja, reconheci aquela loja... venha comigo!! –e saía andando apressadamente, mas sem chamar atenção e atravessei a rua, chegando ao local onde tínhamos estacionado a limusine. –Sabe dirigir? –disse, um pouco apressada, ofegando. Ele notou meu pânico, claro, e me olhava achando–me exagerada outra vez.

–É claro. –e olhou a limusine com desconfiança. Eu arranquei a chave de dentro da bolsa e dei na mão dele.

–Vamos! –e dei a volta para entrar no banco do passageiro, na frente. Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta, foi entrando sem hesitação e colocando as mãos no volante de couro branco.

–Que beleza... –ele murmurou impressionado e cheio de agrado por causa do carro e deu a partida, saindo com o carro tão suavemente que eu o julguei imediatamente o melhor motorista do mundo.

Coloquei o braço no apoio da porta e suspirei, exausta. Sentia–me protegida dentro da limusine. Pelo menos não ficava tão exposta enquanto lá dentro.

–Certo, para onde vamos agora?

–Para onde você quiser, mas para longe daqui... –suspirei, cheia de pesar. Minha vida virara um caos... ele riu do meu jeito e apenas olhei–o de canto, exausta emocionalmente.

–Você não parecia ser tão desesperada nas fotos... Você é igualzinha a qualquer garota, mesmo... –ele murmurou de repente, e me senti tão boba.

–Você sabe, não é? Desde o começo você sabia... que coisa! Deve estar pensando que sou uma boba e ainda por cima uma inconseqüente, meti você num problema que nem é seu...

–Inconseqüente sou eu, menina. Você está morrendo de arrependimento aí, e ainda se acha inconseqüente? Pelo amor de Deus! Do que você tem medo? –ele foi me disciplinando, mas de algum modo eu senti que ele se compadecia de mim, me tinha carinho. Eu sorri sem jeito para ele, e ele ficava tão mudo quando eu sorria para ele, como se ele não gostasse do que via... Virei–me para a janela.

–Sei lá... até esqueci... Estou me sentindo idiota. E a situação, no fim, me parece muito engraçada... Só queria saber onde está o Noël... É por causa dele que eu estou aqui. –e eu dizia olhando pela janela, e por fim o olhei, me sentia tão serena de repente e sorri de novo. –Você me acalma... Obrigada por estar comigo. Não saberia o que fazer sem você.

Outra vez achei que ele não gostou do que viu e ouviu e fiquei chateada. Tinha medo de desagradá–lo, mas queria me expressar.

–Tudo é como uma aventura... eu nunca saio sozinha e assim não sei andar na cidade... Mas com um motorista experiente é mais fácil. –eu fui dizendo, e acho que já era meio óbvio que eu estava encantada por ele. Eu fiquei tão grata com a atitude dele... Por mais que ele não gostasse, ele não me deixava sozinha. Acho que isso é uma qualidade boa num namorado...

Agora Noël... aquele vândalo! Eu não vou casar com ele nem que seja o último nobre nessa terra! Ele é má–companhia isso sim! Veja só que me fez passar! De repente eu estava na minha limusine com um rapaz que acabara de conhecer, tentando me livrar dos _papparazzi_. Heero podia se aproveitar da minha situação, me raptar, me fazer mal, e de algum modo misterioso eu não tinha medo de nada isso. O jeito dele me deixava segura, eu estaria protegida enquanto com ele. Só não sei se minha presença lhe fazia bem.

–O que você ia fazer quando nos encontramos? –perguntei, curiosa, tentando achar assunto.

–Eu estava indo para casa. Estive fora no fim de semana. –ele respondeu secamente e eu só assenti, indicando que entendi. Porém, fiquei curiosa sobre o que ele fazia, sobre como ele vivia, e nem estranhei essa minha atitude... Aquele dia estava sendo tão estranho mesmo.

–Foi passear? –então perguntei, a minha gentileza de princesa me fazia muito respeitosa, mas com ele, isso não deu muito certo. Ele me olhou feio, pensei ter feito a pergunta errada.

–Desculpe. –sussurrei depois, mas acho que saiu tão baixinho que ele nem escutou.

–Pare com isso. –ele comandou imediatamente depois. Enfim, ele ouviu.

Ele dirigia, parecia que não tinha idéia do destino, mas de repente ele parou a limusine num espaço entre dois prédios, nos subúrbios. Olhei a volta, saí do carro e ele me devolveu a chave.

–Para onde vamos?

–Para minha casa. –ele respondeu e foi à frente e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Olá a todos! Bem-vindos ao segundo capítulo de Modern/Strange Fairytlae!

É necessário citar que nada relacionado com Gundam Wing me pertence. Fazer o que, né?

É um grande prazer estar trazendo esta fic para vocês! Espero vê-los continuarem a comentar e corrigir-me! Suas opiniões são extremamente queridas por mim:D !

O personagem Noël é de minha autoria. Por favor, não o usem sem permissão.  
E por favor, não usem a fic sem permissão também.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, winryyy, Rayara-chan e Layla! Ficou muito feliz com a participação de vocês! O capítulo é dedicado para vocês!

Desculpem-me pela péssima formatação do texto anterior! Eu ainda não sei mexer direito nas ferramentas do site e vou me preocupar melhor com o layout de meus capítulos, ok?

Enfim um novo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Nosso casal querido se encontrou! Relena já caidinha pelo Heero, dramática que só, confusa, e Heero nem aí para ela, sempre na dele, frio e ríspido e um pouco pilhérico... casal estranho! XD

O que será que vai acontecer depois, na casa dele?

Bem, muitas aventuras esperam-nos ao longo da história, espero vê-los acompanhando-a comigo, ok?

XOXO

11/03/2007


	3. Trois

**3**

–Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. –disse, resoluta.

–Ninguém vai te reconhecer. Vamos, eu preciso ver como as coisas estão. –ele disse aborrecido e então apenas segui-o. Ele tinha a capacidade de me fazer ir para o inferno se ele quisesse...

Entramos no condomínio, era um lugar triste, antigo e silencioso e depois de três lances de escada estávamos frente ao apartamento dele. Ao abrir a porta, ele acendeu a luz e revelou um lugar muito vazio para ser chamado de lar. Tinha uma mesa e duas cadeiras, um fogão e pia, um sofá com um notebook em cima, algumas malas num canto, perto do quarto. Eu entrei e sentei no sofá, fiquei quieta, sem saber como agir ali.

–Achei que uma princesa tinha modos melhores. –ele provocou, sorrindo malicioso e o olhei chateada. Estava cansada disso. Só porque eu era uma princesa não significa que eu era perfeita.

–Você já percebeu que eu não sou santa, sou só uma menina, e você mesmo me chama assim. –repliquei, melancólica e séria, olhando o redor e ele ficou em silêncio profundo me fitando. Achei a atitude dele estranha, mas estava cansada de ser julgada por causa da minha coroa e nem dei importância pelo jeito dele me encarar, como se eu fosse uma alienígena.

–Eu não sei por que estou te ajudando. –ele disse de repente, irritado e virou-se para pia, apoiando as duas mãos nela. Havia uma janela e entrava luz por ela, fazendo uma áurea aparecer em volta dele e imaginei que com um par de asas ele ficaria parecendo um anjo. Sem querer, murmurei, pensando alto:

–Porque é meu anjo da guarda.

Ele olhou rapidamente para mim, com uma ferocidade enorme, e então eu corei, arrependida. Ele foi para o quarto e fechou a porta com força e trancou-a, me deixando sozinha. Agora eu estava de refém. Não poderia ir embora – estava mais perdida do que antes e não sabia dirigir. Aquela solidão súbita me fez mal, e por algum tempo fiquei olhando o lugar vazio ao meu redor, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem ao meu olhar. A indiferença que ele usava às vezes era tão áspera. Senti sede, senti uma dor no estômago que nunca havia experimentado. Nem me lembrava de Noël. Voltava a me sentir boba e vulnerável.

Fui ver se conseguia beber água e enchi um copo com o que saiu da torneira. E enquanto eu bebia, junto da pia, ele saiu do quarto, com outra roupa, cabelos molhados e esfregava uma toalha na cabeça. Não houve palavra entre nós, ele se sentou no sofá e abriu o notebook, a luz iluminou a face dele, seus olhos vidrados e intensos se encheram de mais azul. Suspirei e coloquei o copo dentro da cuba. Olhei pela janela, mas era fosca e não enxergava nada lá fora. Olhei o relógio no pulso e eram três horas. O que ia fazer da vida? Será que ele não tinha um telefone? Eu não havia trazido o celular, só um lenço, meus documentos e um cartão de crédito. Achei-me isolada do mundo e de tudo que eu conhecia. E não podia culpar Noël por tudo mais. Talvez ele já estivesse no Peacemillion, talvez eu devesse ter ido com ele.

–O anjo é você. –de repente eu ouvi atrás de mim alguém falar com rouquidão e me lembrei que não estava sozinha. Voltei devagar a cabeça sobre o ombro e olhei para ele, que por sua vez, esteve me observando enquanto na frente da janela, contra a luz. E lhe sorri, sem timidez, achando interessante nós dois termos pensado a mesma coisa. Foi uma coincidência deliciosa...

Virei meu rosto para o lado, e falei:

–Que lugar triste que você mora... Não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que fica em um lugar só.

–Não mesmo. –ele respondeu com arrogância, mas muito sério.

–Está ocupado?

–Sim.

Eu assenti então e abri a porta. Olhei para o lado de fora, tudo lá era silencioso, o lugar parecia desabitado. Eu com certeza não seria perturbada por ali. Quando voltei para dentro do apartamento e fechei a porta, o lugar estava vazio. Fiquei assustada e confusa, não saí de perto da porta. O notebook estava ligado ainda e minha bolsa estava sobre a mesa e eu chamei:

–Heero? Você está aí ainda? –olhei os lados e engoli seco, fui caminhando devagar até a porta do quarto. –Heero? Tudo bem?

E lá estava ele. Sentado na ponta de uma pequena cama de solteiro.

–Esse lugar parece viver o pós-guerra! –exclamei, um pouco assustada, mas também debochando, precisava aliviar a tensão. Eu não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele olhou para mim com olhos feridos, eu me senti tão preocupada.

–Você está bem? –perguntei, indo mais rápido em direção dele. O quarto estava escuro, a luz vinha da sala apenas.

–Sim. –ele respondeu bruscamente. Não me convenceu.

–Minha presença te incomoda? –quis entender, de repente ele me parecia mal, doente. Ele não quis responder e me ignorou. –Me desculpe, mas você me trouxe aqui. Você sabe que eu não sei voltar, porém eu confio em você e preciso que me proteja. De qualquer modo, não quero te fazer mal... assim, apenas me diga o que houve. –eu então comecei a falar sem pensar mais, sem me importar se ele me desprezava. Eu me senti tão cansada. Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde, eu estava ajoelhada no chão do quarto desolado de um menino que conheci naquela mesma tarde. Nada mais de diferente poderia ocorrer.

–Seria melhor não termos nos conhecido. Vou te levar para casa. –e ele se levantou.

Fiquei no chão do mesmo jeito que antes.

–Não. Eu estou preocupada com você. Nós acabamos de nos conhecer, mas mesmo assim eu acho que você não está bem. –eu não entendia que ânsia era aquela, mas eu queria ajudá-lo, eu sentia tanta solidão naquele olhar dele que colocava todos para longe. Talvez, por trás daquele olhar poderoso que ele usava como escudo havia um rapaz muito bom, amável e que se sentia terrivelmente sozinho. Eu acreditava que estava estabelecendo uma ligação perigosa, mas eu não tinha mais medo depois de tudo que me aconteceu.

–Esquece isso, Relena. –e então ele me chamou pelo nome. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi meu nome da boca dele e de repente eu gostei muito de como soou e queria ouvir mais. Eu queria sim, meu coração batia sossegado, acostumado com o ambiente, como se a partir de agora eu devesse viver com Heero. E por que eu desejava isso? Sorri, sem querer saber a resposta.

Ele me olhava como um gato acuado. Eu não tinha medo. Levantei e me acheguei dele, e toquei-lhe o rosto.

–Olhe para mim e me responda: o que há de errado? Seja sincero comigo... Se você não me quer aqui, diga. Você não me deve nada. Quem deve aqui sou eu...

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas algo que eu fiz, e não foram só as palavras, fizeram-no respirar tão baixo que eu não escutava mais, e ele seria julgado morto se estivesse dormindo. Ele me olhava de volta e eu buscava a alma dele no fundo dos olhos azuis, tão turvos. Porque eu o conheci? Eu nem lembrava mais... tudo de repente ficou tão confuso... eu estava passando o dia com aquele doce estranho e me via apaixonada por ele. Será que amor à primeira vista é isso? Eu queria estar bem onde eu estava.

Ele suspirou fundo então, como que para aliviar a tensão e fez a nossa proximidade diminuir, fugindo do meu toque.

–Você tem de voltar. Não quero que te aconteça nada de mal. –aquela frase de certa forma me assustou e ao mesmo tempo me deixou tão confusa.

–O quê? O que disse? Não entendi... –eu disse calmamente, olhando-o se afastar e ir para luz. Heero tampouco me respondeu essas perguntas. Ele apenas foi e desligou o laptop. Foi minha vez de suspirar. –Se é isso que quer fazer, então está bem. Eu quero ir embora. –então murmurei, concordando.

Sorri, olhando baixo, me virei para o interior do quarto dele mais uma vez e de relance olhei no espelho e me enxergando diferente. Soltei as trancinhas que usava puxadas para trás e meu cabelo pendeu todo para frente, e por um momento eu passei a mão por eles, tentando juntar as peças daquele dia estranho. Então olhei para a porta e Heero estava ali outra vez, estacado como se tivesse sido preso ali. Parecia uma miragem.

Fiquei esperando. Achava que ele ia falar algo que mudaria completamente a situação. Talvez ele me pedisse para ficar, talvez ele me sorrisse dizendo que me amava (mas não era bom ficar se iludindo assim...).

–Vamos agora. –ele anunciou e eu assenti, me apressando de encontro dele. Quando ele abriu a porta, passei primeiro e fui descendo as escadas como se estivesse fugindo. Cheguei à limusine antes dele e parei diante da porta, olhando para meus sapatos.

–As chaves. –ele me pediu e estendeu a mão. Eu abri a bolsa e tirei com delicadeza a chave e caminhei até ele, meu sapato fazia barulho quando o salto tocava o chão. Toc, toc, toc... Sempre achei esse barulho elegante.

Eu estendi a mão com as chaves e quando dei por mim, ele me havia puxado para perto e me tinha nos braços olhando para mim como se eu fosse sublime. Havia tanto vazio naquele olhar dele que eu me perdi.

–Isso não pode ser amor. –murmurei. Ele me olhou tão intensamente, que me esfaqueou com a força dos olhos. Eu me senti fraca, soltando um pouco do meu peso nos braços dele. E embora ele me prendesse nos braços de um modo tão aconchegante, fazendo com que eu não quisesse mais sair, ele não fazia nada, ele mal piscava. –Fale alguma coisa! –eu pedi, acho que implorei na verdade, e ele abriu um sorriso como eu nunca tinha visto antes, algo completamente terno e brando, como se ele só estivesse esperando esse momento.

Do nada, ele foi me soltando devagar, como se ele soubesse que eu não estava muito estável para ficar de pé de uma vez depois daquilo. Eu não entendia a intenção dele ao agir daquele jeito. Quando ele abriu a porta, entrei na parte de trás e olhei o interior branco da minha limusine. Dava a impressão que fazia anos que não entrava ali. Eu me sentei e chorei, ele nem ousou abaixar a divisória.

–Isso tem de ser amor! –falei alto, enxugando as lágrimas, porque o que eu sentia não parecia ser momentâneo. Doía. Que coisa cruel! Como isso foi me acontecer? O que eu mais queria naquele momento era a minha vida de ontem de volta porque dali em diante as coisas não mais seriam as mesmas, nuca mais.

A limusine parou, eu fiquei lá dentro, imóvel, como se tivesse tentando acordar de um sonho perturbador. Mas aquele sonho era real demais para que eu acordasse, e quando a porta abriu, Heero me olhou lá dentro.

–Vamos descer?

Senti-me impelida a gritar "não" com toda a força do meu pulmão.

–Está bem. –respondi, olhando baixo. –Me preocupei tanto com você, no fim, quem está se sentindo mal sou eu. –murmurei enquanto saía, e ele sorriu astuto. Olhei em volta e vi que estava em casa. Ele estacionara atrás do Peacemillion, onde havia muros tão altos que eu não podia ver o prédio lá dentro. Guardei a chave mais uma vez na bolsa e saí caminhado, nem procurava ver onde ele estava. Só ouvia meu salto batendo contra a calçada. Toc, toc, toc... que dia horrível.

–Relena? –e então vinha aquela voz outra vez, timbre imperativo, jeito de descaso. Virei-me para trás, pensando quando foi que dei o direito para ele me chamar assim... Eu tinha nobreza, não era qualquer garota. Eu o olhei esperando o que ele ia dizer com pouco caso. –Eu sinto muito. –e então ele murmurou, os olhos dele tocaram os meus com tristeza e eu chorei, voltando a caminhar de costas para ele. Toc, toc, toc. Eu era só uma garota, só uma garota boba... Para o inferno com títulos de nobreza e pronomes de tratamento.

Parei e me virei para trás. Ele continuava em pé no mesmo lugar.

–Isto não é justo, Heero! Não é justo! Pode ter sido só um dia, mas ainda assim, não foi só atração para mim. –e fiquei imóvel onde estava, exigindo uma reação dele, não importava qual. Por mim ele podia virar as costas e ir embora, por mim ele podia me insultar, mas eu queria ver algum resultado produzido nele. Eu queria, eu queria! Que loucura! O que eu tinha feito da minha vida?

–Eu não posso fazer nada por você nesse sentido. –então ele explicou, sua voz saiu inexpressiva e de longe ele me olhava muito sério. Mesmo de longe eu lia bem as linhas do rosto dele.

Pensei: perdi minha compostura por você. Pensei isso e lamentei, de repente sentindo que só tinha feito isso o dia todo e eram só cinco horas. Eu ainda teria de caminhar bastante para poder entrar no Peacemillion. Talvez os _papparazzi_ me pegassem então. Ia ser simplesmente o final perfeito para aquele meu dia ás avessas. Como não entendia mais qual era o motivo de chorar, desisti disso.

–Se eu tinha uma chance de ganhar mais liberdade e autonomia, acabou. Vou ficar o resto da vida de castigo por causa de hoje. –falei, olhando-o com desânimo, mas ele me sorriu.

–E vai valer à pena? –ele indagou, parecia me provocar.

–Vai, vai sim, porque um dia como esse só acontecesse uma vez. –e sorri, triunfante, sem querer me martirizar. Estava cansada, chorei como uma criança quase o dia todo, não precisava mais disso. Eu tinha de manter a dignidade.

Heero sorriu outra vez e a imagem dele parecia ir se desfazendo diante de mim então. Ele me parecia mais distante de repente.

–Qual vai ser sua última palavra para mim? –perguntei então, minha voz saiu tão baixa, não sei como ele me escutou.

–Adeus. –ele disse suavemente.

Naquele momento eu me virei e voltei a caminhar. Acho que isso foi o que todos chamam de levar fora. Confesso que doeu ainda mais. Minha mente estava tão agitada, mais que meu coração. Eu não entendia como podia ter sentindo tão intensamente as coisas que experimentei naquela tarde. Fui caminhando pela calçada longa e aparentemente sem fim diante mim que me levaria até a Praça Real e consequentemente ao portão do Peacemillion.

Eu só escutava o som dos meus saltos e o turbilhão na minha mente, como se houvesse uma torcida de futebol presa lá dentro. Eu estava tentando me tranqüilizar, eu estava quase conseguindo na verdade, pensando no ponto positivo das coisas e sendo um pouco fria. Eu não podia nutrir aquele sentimento estranho no meu peito. Ele era uma doença que meu raciocínio repelia, assim, precisava me recuperar, aquilo era tolice. Eu não podia estar amando alguém só porque passei algumas horas com ele.

* * *

Olá a todos! Bem-vindos ao terceiro capítulo de Modern/Strange Fairytale! Yay! 

É necessário citar que nada relacionado com Gundam Wing me pertence. Fazer o que, né?

É um grande prazer estar trazendo esta fic para vocês! Espero vê-los continuarem a comentar e corrigir-me! Suas opiniões são extremamente queridas por mim:D !

Por favor, não usem a fic sem permissão também.

Dessa vez tive poucas reviews. A quem as escreveu, muito obrigada! Aqueles que leram e não deixaram um recadinho, sintam-se agradecidos do mesmo jeito! Todo apoio é bom!

Esse capítulo demorou em aparecer, não é? Desculpe, gente...

Enfim, Relena confessa o que está sentindo... e o Heero sempre enigmático e malvado, fica brincando com ela, embora goste muito do brinquedo (ehehehe). Me perdoem se o chap estiver dramático demais para seu gosto, eu não tenho jeito, sou uma chorona mesmo (:D)!

Mais aventuras nos esperam, certo? Vos aguardo no próximo e emocionante capítulo!

XOXO

07/05/2007

* * *


	4. Quatre

**4**

A tarde ia caindo, eu ouvia longe os carros contornando a praça, mas na rua ao meu lado não havia ninguém. Isso só aumentava a sensação de abandono que me assolava, o único consolo era que eu estava chegando em casa, e por mais que tivesse de agüentar sermões sem fim, era melhor que estar perdida e jogada para lá e para cá. Eu levei uma mão à testa enquanto andava com os olhos no chão, meditando, e de repente senti alguém se aproximar de mim. Meu coração idiota, mal tinha resolvido que não ia se entregar àquele sentimento, disparou, achando que era Heero, mas quando me virei vi um rapaz estranho com um sorriso brilhante que me assustou.

–Moça, que horas são? –ele me perguntou. Eu o olhei sobressaltada e segui adiante. Mais na frente havia outro me esperando. Quando vi o segundo homem, engoli seco.

Pensei: Não acredito que vou ser assaltada do lado do palácio! Onde estão os guardas?

O rapaz veio falando comigo e eu resolvi ir recuando devagar, voltando o passo, nem prestava atenção no que ele falava. Não gostava dos modos dele. E por mais que eu me afastasse, eles me seguiam, eu não desenhava nenhum movimento brusco e me mantinha calada, os olhos parados nos dois, sem exprimir meu medo.

–Essa daí é frígida. –um disse para o outro. Os dois trocaram sorrisos maliciosos.

–Eu gosto assim. –surgiu uma resposta e eu começava a ofegar.

–Moça bonita, me deixa ver o que tem na bolsa, por favor. –um deles me pediu com uma gentileza ameaçadora, e vi que escondia algo no bolso.

Eu estava quase me esfolando no muro de tanto que tentava me manter longe deles, e ia andando para trás bem devagar, olhando-os fixamente para não ser surpreendida. Fiquei em dúvida. Será que se entregasse a bolsa ele me deixaria em paz? Eu não tinha essa impressão, porém...

–A moça escutou? –o outro veio mais perto, e eu estava praticamente cercada, e ele falou mais ríspido que o outro. –A bolsa. Eu quero a bolsa.

Eu engoli seco e franzi as sobrancelhas. O que fazer? Eu nunca tinha enfrentado nada assim, o pior que conheci foram os príncipes abusados que encontrava em festas... Encolhida contra o muro naquele momento eu me sentia sem saída, eu não sabia o que fazer. Então eu entreabri os lábios, tentando articular uma palavra.

–E então, moça? Vamos com isso ou vai ter de ser do jeito mais difícil? –o primeiro me ameaçou então, chegando bem perto de mim, e assim eu olhei para ele e soltei um grito alto e chamei:

–Heero!

Com isso os moços vieram para cima irritados, e agarram a minha bolsa e agarram também a mim. Eu gritava com mais força e me debatia, o homem me jogou no chão enquanto o outro abria minha bolsa e jogava as coisas no chão. Com a queda eu fiquei desorientada e só vi o moço avançando em cima de mim enquanto o outro analisava minhas coisas no chão. Se eles descobrissem que eu era a princesa, eu estaria mesmo perdida.

–Heero! Socorro! Socorro! –eu gritei com força e lágrimas de esforço e desespero desciam meu rosto sem consentimento, tentava escapar do moço, mas não conseguia. –Socorro! Socorro! Heero! –e eu insistia, era impossível que ele estivesse tão longe que não me pudesse ouvir.

Mas ninguém vinha, ele não vinha e o homem tinha as mãos nos botões do meu blazer e o outro olhava minha carteira e eu perdia a esperança de ser socorrida. Debatia-me, me esforçava, protestava e gritava sem parar, lutando por mim, cheia da energia que ganhei do medo. O homem se mostrava bravo e tentava me bater, mas eu ainda assim me esgueirava pelo chão e escapava.

–Por que você não ficou quieta, moça? Devia ter obedecido! –ele me disse bravo e queria me punir com tapas, mas como eu não parava quieta, ele não conseguia acertar...

De repente, o moço que olhava minhas coisas pareceu assustado e olhou o outro:

–Olhe isso! Vamos, vamos... Não adianta mais! –ele se acovardou e jogou minha carteira no chão e saiu correndo e o outro olhou para o companheiro desagradado e não disposto a desistir. Eu não conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo. Era a polícia?

Eu ouvi um tiro. O rapaz se levantou de cima de mim e sacou seu revólver. Quando eu virei de lado vi Heero vindo. Levantei-me rápido e apanhei minhas coisas do chão. Heero veio correndo em direção do homem, que errou um segundo tiro. Com um impulso, Heero foi para cima do bandido e, por pouco se desviando de uma terceira bala, tirou o revólver da mão dele e o derrubou. O homem caiu tão rápido, nem acreditei no que vi! Heero apontou a arma contra o seu dono e com seus olhos glaciais disse muito baixo:

–Peça desculpas a ela e vá embora. –e mirava a arma no meio dos olhos dele, com a agressividade que eu temia existir debaixo daqueles modos ariscos de Heero. Eu fiquei ainda mais assustada e queria ir embora, não queria ficar ali e olhar aquele homem asqueroso. Tinha tanto medo!

Sob a mira da arma o homem se levantou e pediu desculpa. Heero mandou-o correr enquanto ele o seguia com o revólver. Por fim o homem foi embora. Eu segurava a bolsa, olhando Heero chocada e desolada, sem saber o que pensar.

–O que você vai fazer com isso agora? –eu disse, apontando o revólver, horrorizada. Heero descarregou a arma e guardou o resto da munição no bolso da calça enquanto o revólver enfiou dentro da jaqueta.

–Depois eu me livro disso.

Eu não o entendia mais... Que tipo de pessoa era ele? Será que eu estava mesmo segura com ele? Ainda assim, precisava agradecer:

–Obrigada. Eu estava com tanto medo de não conseguir escapar. Muito obrigada... Eu preciso saber o que fazer para recompensá-lo... –e disse, enxugando o rosto com a manga mesmo. Sabia que as costas do meu taileur estavam sujas do chão da calçada e sentia meu braço dolorido.

Heero sorriu, eu não soube por quê.

–É melhor eu te acompanhar até o portão antes que você atraía mais problemas... Que capacidade você tem, não? Acho que é por isso que seu pai não te deixa sair de casa. –ele ia falando com um jeito divertido e cruel enquanto andando do meu lado e eu baixei a cabeça.

–Se não fosse eu poderia ter sido outra moça... Como o mundo é cruel aqui fora. –comentei preocupada.

–Você não imaginava, não é? –ele me perguntou, em achando inocente com certeza.

–Imaginava sim, mas não achava que ia ter uma amostra... Isso foi para que eu aprendesse a me conformar. Bem, pelo menos acho que é isso que papai vai dizer antes de mandar policiarem melhor nossas ruas... –e eu disse, de repente com bom-humor para brincar um pouquinho. –Obrigada, Heero. –olhei-o no rosto e repeti, sem saber como expressar minha enorme gratidão. Ele não demonstrou reação e me mantive em silêncio, um pouco amoada por causa da presença dele. Fique tímida de repente, agora que ele sabia o que eu sentia por ele e não sabia o que ele pensava sobre isso.

Suspirei aliviada ao chegar a Praça Real, que estava toda iluminada, pois era noite então. Surpreendi-me com o modo do tempo ter passado tão rápido naquele dia. Heero do meu lado parecia só esperar o que eu ia fazer em seguida e me olhava. Da minha parte, eu apreciava a amplidão da praça. Era diferente do que eu via da sacada, era tão bonita e alegre, parecia outro lugar. Olhei as pessoas que iam para lá e para cá, ocupadas ou aproveitando um passeio, e fiquei meditando na vida como um todo. Depois do que passei minutos atrás, percebi que em meio a tantos que passavam pela praça eu era só mais alguém. Eu era só Relena, sem coroa, sem nada demais.

–Tudo bem? –ouvi Heero dizer quase no meu ouvido e de certa forma meu encanto por ele aumentou quando senti a voz dele tão perto de mim e tão quente. Eu só prossegui caminhando e não respondi. Heero me seguia. Faltava pouco até a guarita.

Preferia ficar em silêncio a desperdiçar minhas palavras com ele. Havia algo nele que ao mesmo tempo em que me atraía, me repelia também e nunca havia imaginado que isso fosse possível. Jamais entendi que sensação era esta e não me preocupava com isso. Por mais que me sentisse esgotada por causa de minhas emoções, eu ainda confiava naquele rapaz.

–Agora não deve ter mais perigo... Fico esperando você entrar daqui. –então ele parou e me disse com seriedade. Olhei, assenti e fiquei parada um instante olhando para ele. –O que está esperando? –ele me perguntou, intrigado, e eu sorri contidamente.

–Foi um prazer te conhecer. –disse de modo que só ele ouviu e fui me afastando, indo na direção da guarita aos poucos sem olhar para qualquer outro lugar, só para frente. Encarei a guarita intimidadora e falei no interfone:

–Me deixe entrar, Rostalf. –pedi, esgotada.

Rostalf abriu o vidro e olhou para minha cara, incrédulo, como se eu fosse um fantasma.

–Vamos, Rostalf, por favor. –eu repeti, pouco preocupada com o que ele estaria pensando e com o modo que ele me encarava.

Rostalf abriu o portão da guarita e eu entrei por ali. Olhei-o:

–Entregue para Pargan. Amanhã eu vou pessoalmente pedir-lhe desculpas... A limusine está estacionada no muro de trás. –entreguei a chave do carro e fui dizendo, sem dar detalhes, e Rostalf me assistia.

–Estão procurando vossa alteza...

–Eu sei, Rostalf, eu sei... Obrigada. –e saí, caminhando pelo pátio até o pórtico. Não me lembrava de algum dia já ter atravessado aquele lugar com meus próprios pés. Ia prestando atenção no jardim e olhando a fachada magnífica do nosso palácio _Art Noveau_ e sorri. Parei e me voltei para trás. Entre as grades do enorme portão eu olhava as pessoas lá fora e procurei-o, mas Heero não estava mais lá. Continuei até a porta do palácio.

Até aquele momento, Rostalf já devia ter avisado a segurança e alguém me viria receber, e antes de subir o último degrau, a porta se abriu para mim e vi papai parado atrás de dois seguranças. Ele me fitava severamente e eu não podia tirar-lhe a razão. Entrei vagarosamente no palácio e ouvi as portas se fecharem. Olhei o rosto de papai que me olhava de volta:

–Venha, Relena. Temos de conversar.

Devo confessar que tremi ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo com uma voz controlada e séria. Segui-o até o gabinete e ele me fez sentar. Depois chegou mamãe:

–Querida! Ah! Que alívio! Você está bem? Ficamos tão preocupados! Ainda bem que você voltou! –mamãe se aproximou e me beijou a testa e papai olhava pela janela enquanto isso.

Então mamãe olhou papai e suspirou. Ela tomou assento num sofá em minha frente e olhou o chão. Papai virou-se para nós e sentou-se ao lado de mamãe. Eu estremeci por dentro sem saber o que fazer.

–O que você estava pensando essa manhã, Relena? Por que você fez isso conosco? –e começando com essas duas frases, papai deu um discurso me repreendendo, advertindo e disciplinado por pelo menos meia hora. Eu apenas escutava, olhando para ele e mamãe olhava baixo ainda. Eu nem respirava enquanto ouvia. Quando ele terminou, me perguntou: –O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

–Eu espero não ter prejudicado seus tratados diplomáticos com o rei da Holanda. –murmurei olhando baixo e meu pai suspirou fundo.

–Não, Hagard já está acostumado com essas coisas por causa daquele filho dele... Mas uma única coisa eu decidi: você não vai se casar com aquele irresponsável do Noël!

–Onde eles estão? –perguntei.

–Voltaram para o hotel. Noël chegou aqui branco como um papel e Hagard teve de fazê-lo falar o que aconteceu. Ele contou aos poucos e nós mandamos procurar você, assustados, enquanto Hagard fazia um discurso contra o filho que olhava o pai em silêncio. Acho que ele vai dar sossego para o pai por um tempo. –papai foi dizendo um pouco alterado, eu não sabia se ele estava bravo comigo, com Noël ou com a situação, mas ele estava definitivamente bravo. –Espero que amanhã eles nos mandem alguma correspondência sobre este ocorrido, pelo menos perguntando sobre você...

–Oh, papai. Perdoe-me. Eu sei que o que fiz não foi certo, mas... Eu precisava muito sair. Não agüento mais ser super protegida e ficar presa aqui dentro... Eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas quando Noël propôs sairmos escondidos daqui eu não pensei duas vezes... –expliquei, dizendo sinceramente o que sentia e meus pais me escutavam sem expressar nada. Contei tudo o que aconteceu, falei sobre Heero que me ajudou e sobre o acontecido com os criminosos e mamãe quase chorou escutando.

–Mas este rapaz, que eu conheci hoje, me socorreu e não aconteceu nada mais. –terminei, afirmando.

–Que coisa terrível. –papai disse pensando alto, e suspirou. Parecia que por um instante ele não estava mais bravo comigo.

–Eu gostaria de recompensar o que ele fez por mim, mas não sei como... –murmurei, então, refletindo na ajuda que ele me prestou.

–Como é mesmo o nome dele? –mamãe pediu, se recuperando do choque.

–Heero Yuy. –eu disse pensativa, me lembrando do rosto dele. Pareceu que só então notei que ele era bonito.

De repente a porta abriu e Zechs entrou com o uniforme da academia desalinhado, olhando para nós no gabinete, cheio de uma pressa muito grande. Ele não sorriu, como costumava fazer e eu não entendia por que ele estava ali.

–Finalmente consegui chegar. –ele reclamou, arrumando a gola da roupa. –Está tudo bem?

–Agora sim. –papai respondeu olhando-o. Achei que Zechs não tinha me visto ali ainda.

–Puxa, Relena! Que susto que você nos deu! –ele exclamou me olhando e eu me encolhi onde estava sentada. –Os irmãos mais novos são sempre mais atentados! –e ele me provocou, de repente despreocupado e mamãe suspirou ao lado dele.

–Zechs, não é hora para isso... –ela disse baixo e suavemente, olhando-o incrédula e ele deu de ombros.

–Eu posso me retirar? –então pedi, me sentindo cansada, faminta e desconfortável. Papai me olhou feio:

–Ainda não. Diante de todo seu relato, levando em conta que você foi levada por influência de Noël, eu vou lhe dar uma semana de castigo. Lembra-se do baile beneficente no museu? Você não vai. Também não irá às regatas sábado. Amanhã quero que você peça desculpas a Pargan por causa do carro antes de ir para escola.

–Está bem. –concordei submissa. Eu não podia contestar papai e já estava tão acostumada com minha "clausura" que nem me importei em perder os eventos que estive ansiando...

–E enquanto isso, irei pensar na sua situação. Está dispensada. –papai terminou duramente e eu me levantei. Mamãe saiu junto comigo, ainda preocupada, e fomos para meu quarto. Enquanto isso, com certeza, papai deve ter contado a Zechs toda a parte que ele perdeu.

–Zechs veio da academia só por minha causa? –perguntei á mamãe e ela sorriu e assentiu. Fiquei envergonhada por causa do transtorno que causei. –Eu prometo não fazer mais isso, mamãe, eu prometo... –e disse chateada.

–Oh, querida, está tudo bem. Seu pai estava muito preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido, foi por isso que ele ficou tão bravo. Você devia ter dito como se sentia antes e não dar esse susto em nós. –mamãe me disse, alisando meus cabelos e eu nem sabia mais o que responder. –Mas você teve um dia cheio hoje, certo? Deve estar com fome e precisando dormir. Amanhã, veremos como as coisas vão estar, o pior já passou. –e mamãe me sorriu amável e eu me senti reconfortada. Sorri em resposta e mamãe saiu do meu quarto e me deixou sozinha com a empregada, que trouxe meu jantar enquanto eu tomava banho.

Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro aquela noite meus olhos não obedeciam minha vontade de dormir. Eu pensava nele, em Heero, e olhava o nada. Dava vazão para meditar: será que eu deixei com ele algum vestígio? Será que quando ele sentisse o meu perfume em algum lugar ia se lembrar de mim? Será que quando ouvisse meu nome, pensaria no dia de hoje? Afinal, o amor era aquilo? Era a emoção no meu peito, era real, era recíproco? Não havia respostas ou quietude. Só sabia que encontrar Heero mudara minha vida de forma completa.

De manhã, enquanto me arrumava para a aula, Noël me telefonou. Quis saber como eu estava e de um jeito descontraído pediu desculpas. Ele era um delinqüente disfarçado de príncipe e eu só sorri ao telefone, incapaz de brigar com ele.

–Eu marquei muito, né? Puxa, desculpa aí, foi mal... Culpa minha mesmo! –ele disse, a voz era tão bem-humorada.

–Tudo bem, Noël, eu te desculpo. –falei despreocupadamente.

–Vamos repetir isso uma outra vez e aí fazemos tudo direito... Descobri uns lugares muito bons por aqui! –ele adicionou faceiro, e eu ri diante do absurdo. –Beijos, tchau. –e despediu-se. Desliguei.

Saiu alguma nota sobre o caso, nada muito grave, em um ou dois tablóides. Pargan sorriu bondosamente depois que lhe pedi desculpas, momentos antes de chegar à escola. Ele sempre me é tão bondoso.

–Só você para fazer isso, alteza: pedir-me desculpas!

–Bem, acho que Noël nunca faria isso, certo? –comentei, sorrindo e Pargan riu calmo, assentindo.

–Não dê importância para isso, o importante é sua segurança, princesa. –ele me disse mais, tão tranqüilo, antes que eu descesse. Fiquei comovida.

Na escola, minhas amigas queriam saber detalhes, mas eu preferi não falar muito. Até parecia que eu estava tentando esquecer o que tinha se passado, e talvez, de certa forma, estava mesmo. Fiquei o resto do dia quieta e concentrada nas minhas lições. Ao meu redor, as pessoas ainda cochichavam inevitavelmente, foi assim praticamente toda a semana. Os professores me olhavam com ainda mais rigidez, se é que fosse possível, entretanto eu não dava atenção.

Zechs foi conversar comigo antes do baile, querendo saber como eu suportara a semana. Só ele sabia levantar meu ânimo. Graças a ele, meu fim-de-semana, mesmo sem as regatas, começou bem. Antes de anoitecer, fomos cavalgar no sábado, e eu me sentia bem disposta. Foi papai quem contou minha aventura para ele, mas como um bom irmão, ele queria mais detalhes e eu lhe revelei uma ou outra coisinha e quando anoiteceu, eu fui até a sacada e fiquei observando as luzes acenderem na Praça Real. O mundo lá fora parecia ainda mais interessante apesar de seus perigos e eu não tinha traumas, ao contrário, queria mais (no bom sentido, lógico).

Estava lá, me sentindo bastante só, não ouvia nada ao meu redor, com a atenção posta numa outra dimensão. Olhei meu lado e me surpreendi vendo papai parado ali. Eu o olhei e sorri, e me senti mais tranqüila quando ele me sorriu de volta.

–Você é uma boa filha, Relena. –ele disse amorosamente e eu abaixei os olhos. Era bom ouvir isso e acredito que ele também gostou de falar aquela frase. Continuava a me sorrir. –Eu cheguei a uma decisão quanto ao seu pedido. Eu e sua mãe conversamos sobre isso e concordamos em deixá-la sair, mas com um guarda-costas disfarçado. É o máximo que posso fazer por você.

–É o suficiente! –exclamei e abracei-o, me sentindo muito feliz. –Obrigada por me entender, papai, obrigada!

Ele me apertou nos seus braços me envolvendo com seu aconchegante calor paterno e eu me lembrava de quando era pequena e ele me pegava no colo. Acho que ele também pensava nisso e por esse motivo era tão difícil me ceder a liberdade que eu pedia, porque talvez tivesse se esquecido que eu crescera. Quando nos olhamos outra vez, ele me sorriu, mas avisou:

–Mas só a partir da quarta-feira, por que terça tem a inauguração da biblioteca. E quero que não perca suas responsabilidades quanto a deveres escolares e não pode deixar de ajudar sua mãe nos órgãos beneficentes.

–Certo, certo! –eu lhe sorri e concordei, para mim não era nada difícil. Eu tinha conseguido enfim o que eu sempre desejei.

* * *

Olá, como vão vocês? Gostaram do novo capítulo? Espero que sim!

Andei achando meio chato os comentários que fiz nos outros capítulos, então vou mudar a fórmula. Antes, quando eu escrevia, sempre fazia notas tão divertidas... sei lá porque não fiz o mesmo aqui antes!

Esse capítulo é um grande risco... muitas pessoas podem não gostar, ficou meio dramático demais, acho. Sei lá porque me veio essa idéia boba de fazer a Relena passar um periguinho... talvez tenha sido minha mania de tentar matar as personagens principais XD! Mas não se preocupe, na maioria das vezes eu fico só na tentativa...

E eu não podia perder a oportunidade de criar mais mistério em volta do Heero e fazê-lo mostrar suas habilidades viris . Heero bonitão! Ai, ai, ai... suspira

Bem, voltando ao assunto... enfim, Relena está livre! Agora que a coisa começa a esquentar! Ehehehehehe...

Bem, agora, só vos resta esperar pelo novo capítulo! ;)

Muito obrigada, Suss e winryy por deixarem seus post! Isso sempre me motiva!

Por favor, continuem me fazendo saber suas opiniões, críticas, sugestões! Tudo isso é muito importante!

Nada relacionado a Gundam Wing me pertence.

Por favor, não usem a Fic sem minha permissão.

Até mais!

XOXO

10/06/2007

* * *


	5. Cinq

**5**

A inauguração foi um sucesso. A biblioteca foi batizada em homenagem ao meu avô que criara projetos inovadores de incentivo a leitura nas escolas públicas. Enquanto eu estava parada ao lado de papai e mamãe e Zechs cortava a fita, os repórteres tiravam fotos que ao fundo exibiam o busto de cobre de vovô. Era uma estranha junção de gerações... Eu sorria, fazendo meu papel, a luz do sol era impedida pela aba do meu chapéu e eu olhava a multidão presente com tranqüilidade, percebendo a minha importância perante eles.

No dia seguinte eu saí da escola e cheguei a Pargan e disse:

–Quero ir para casa caminhando hoje. –disse brandamente e sorri. Ele sorriu também e me perguntou amorosamente:

–Sabe o caminho?

–Sim, sei.

Assim, ele entrou no carro e antes de partir, apenas lembrou:

–Se por acaso se perder, me ligue, eu irei buscá-la, alteza.

Eu assenti e fiquei observando minha limusine partir e então tomei a mesma direção que ela, mas nos meus próprios pés. Sabia, que em algum lugar, o guarda-costas que papai tinha colocado na minha cola estaria me vigiando e seguindo e embora eu não soubesse quem ele era, não me preocupava com isso, não me importava em estar sendo vigiada porque sabia o propósito de papai com isso.

Ninguém olhava para mim. Eu me sentia invisível. Era totalmente diferente da inauguração no dia anterior, eu sorri caminhando na rua enquanto pensava neste fato. Uma senhora com um cachorrinho passou por mim e ela parou para que eu brincasse com o bichinho, que veio até mim contente, querendo me lamber. Eu elogiei o animal e nos despedimos, e eu continuei o caminho de casa. Tudo estava saindo bem.

Eu não me lembro aonde foi que eu dobrei a esquina errada, mas enquanto passava por uma porção de lojas interessantes, mas não familiares, fiquei distraída olhando os produtos nas vitrines e quando dei por mim, não sabia onde eu estava. E naquele instante pensei que isso ia acontecer muito comigo ainda. Junto dessa sensação de estar perdida, vieram as lembranças de Heero. Fazia algum tempo que não pensava nele, e ali, tudo veio à tona, me inundando.

O modo que ele olhava para mim me marcara tanto, eu de repente achei que ele estava me olhando outra vez de tão reais que eram minhas lembranças. Suspirei, meu coração bateu forte outra vez. Seria possível que eu ainda tivesse sentimentos por ele? Mas que sentimentos seriam, se é que existiam? Seria possível amar alguém que você praticamente não conhece? Por que será que eu sou capaz de dizer que sim e repetir para não deixar dúvidas?

Aproximei-me de umas colegiais que olharam meu uniforme em choque. Elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto me ouviam perguntar para que lado eu devia ir para chegar no Palácio Peacemillion e depois, enquanto eu esperava a respostas, elas se entreolharam e riram.

–Tira uma foto comigo? –a primeira perguntou, sacando o celular e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

–Por quê? –perguntei, confusa, e olhei para as três garotas outra vez, e elas riram.

–Oras, porque sim! Espere só eu contar para os garotos da nossa sala que nós nos encontramos com a princesa! –e a mesma mocinha do celular me respondeu e disse para as amigas, que pareciam empolgadas.

–Então, para que lado devo ir? –perguntei depois da foto, e a menina me instruiu a voltar a quadra, atravessar a rua e virar a direita na próxima esquina.

Segui as instruções e assim, me vi no caminho conhecido outra vez. Pensava que não tinha sido boa idéia tirar a foto com a menina, mas agora era tarde... e que mal os _papparazzi_ poderiam falar de mim só por isso? Suspirei e resolvi pensar em outra coisa. Quando cheguei em casa, me senti vencedora! Rostalf me cumprimentou com um jeito contente e Pargan me aplaudiu, brincando comigo quando cruzei com ele, entrando pela cozinha.

Fui para o quarto me trocar e fazer a lição de casa como todos os dias, me sentindo encantada pela experiência que ganhei. Assim a partir dali, eu resolvi voltar todos os dias andando (e não me perdi mais), apenas ia de carro para a escola. Meus colegas começaram a comentar entre si o fato e minhas amigas me perguntaram o que havia acontecido, mas eu não quis responder com muitos detalhes... elas em sorriam e diziam:

–Agora você pode ir ao clube com a gente! –coisa que eu nunca tinha feito e morria de vontade.

Nos fins de semana eu saía e dava uma volta na enorme Praça Real e comprava pipoca que dividia com os pombos, ia às lojas de roupa que haviam por perto e lanchava por ali, contente com minha mobilidade. Ás vezes me lembrava de Heero outra vez e pensava se iria reencontrá-lo, já que nos conhecemos por ali. Eu, de minha parte, queria muito que isso acontecesse, porque havia coisas que queria dizer a ele. E quando eu pensava nisso, tentava me recordar que coisas eram estas e nem sempre conseguia. Não queria, porém, cair na besteira de dizer "eu gosto de você", porque ele ia rir da minha cara e com razão. Até eu rio pensando nisso...

Durante meus passeios, eu tomava alguns cuidados que o chefe da segurança me sugeriu para garantir minha tranqüilidade: eu era discreta, não falava muito ou lia alto, usava roupas simples, óculos escuros quando convinha e algo que deixasse minha aparência diferente da conhecida. Tudo tinha dado certo e se alguém me reconhecia, ainda ficava em dúvida e preferia não me abordar. E, apesar da tranqüilidade, sair sozinha era um pouco chato. Comecei a pensar se não devia convidar minhas amigas.

Falei com papai sobre isso, mas ele achou pouco prudente e disse para que eu esperasse mais. Então, não havia outra escolha além de sair sozinha. Uma vez ou outra, muito raramente mesmo, Zechs ia comigo, e então era um pouco mais divertido, embora tivéssemos de ser ainda mais discretos, visto que ele chamava muita atenção.

Depois de alguns meses assim, eu já tinha me acostumado a andar pela cidade e me aventurava a tomar ônibus então para ir ao cinema ou ir ao clube jogar tênis com minhas amigas. Nos sábados nós nos encontrávamos para ir à piscina. O clube da Academia Real era mesmo muito bom e tinha várias atividades, e nós passávamos a tarde toda no clube e voltávamos de carro só depois das oito horas. Pargan sempre ia me buscar e de vez em quando levávamos uma de minhas amigas até a casa dela. Todas as minhas amigas eram nobres ou filhas de militares de alta patente, e haviam até algumas estrangeiras. Divertíamos-nos muito sempre que nos encontrávamos. Até no shopping já tínhamos ido e elas achavam um máximo o meu novo "privilégio".

Certo dia, no clube da Academia, eu ouvi alguns rapazes da minha sala comentar sobre a festa que haveria numa danceteria no centro, não muito longe do Peacemillion. Logo depois, eu vi o cartaz anunciando e apanhei um flyer para mim e pensava se seria interessante a minha presença lá. Eu nunca tinha ido a um lugar como aquele. Sorri ao lembrar de Noël: achei que era àquilo que ele se referira quando falara de badalação.

Havia um alvoroço interno se apoderando de mim enquanto eu olhava aquele flyer durante uma explicação de história ou no quarto enquanto eu fazia a lição de casa. Eu queria ir, desde que ouvi sobre a festa, me interessei nela e comecei então a fazer meus planos. Uma intuição estranha me dava esperanças de encontrar Heero lá, mas eu tentava não dar consideração a essa sensação infundada.

Faltando duas semanas para a festa, eu comprei uma roupa nova para o evento. Escolhi um jeans azul desbotado de lycra e uma blusa de decote V cor de rosa com um lacinho embaixo do seio. Comprei um par de botas brancas também e alguns acessórios divertidos nas lojinhas de bijoux e pensava no conjunto completo com grande satisfação. Acabei comprando uma bolsinha para combinar com a bota, por que não poderia sair de casa de mãos abanando. Depois, eu comprei a entrada. Fiz tudo em segredo, ninguém desconfiava de nada e eu preferia que ficasse assim.

O evento seria no sábado, bem no dia em que ficava até tarde no clube. Eu não estava muito feliz em mentir e por isso convidei algumas amigas para irmos juntas e elas aceitaram. Agora, era só contar a meia verdade para papai. Já avisei na quarta:

–Papai, sábado eu vou dormir na casa da Tess, tudo bem? –disse, bem calma e séria, durante o café da manhã. Mamãe apenas me olhou e ficou esperando o que papai ia dizer.

Eu, como disse, estava a dizer a meia verdade. Tess já era acostumada a ir às casas noturnas, os pais dela criaram-na um regime mais liberal, e assim também concordaram com a nossa combinação de dormir lá depois da festa. Seria uma festa do pijama pós-balada.

–Os pais dela sabem disso? –papai perguntou, me olhando nos olhos, certificando de que eu não mentia.

–Sim. Eles deixaram. Eu volto para casa no domingo à tarde, ligo para o Pargan ir me buscar, ele sabe onde a Tess mora. –expliquei mais, calmamente.

–Está bem, eu deixo que você vá. Espero que se comporte, ouviu?

–Claro, papai. –respondi bem tranqüila, mas tinha medo de ter indigestão por causa da minha consciência. Mas agora já estava feito. Nem pensei muito sobre o meu guarda-costas disfarçado. Não estava bem certa de que poderia enganá-lo e qual seria a reação dele ao descobrir para onde eu ia. Talvez ele fosse ligar para os demais seguranças para que viessem me buscar. Talvez ele se aproximasse de mim e me dissesse para ir para casa, revelando sua identidade... Mas estranhamente eu não me preocupava com isso. Eu já tinha feito a pior parte: eu tinha enganado meu pai.

Isso me atormentou um pouco até sexta-feira, inclusive quando eu experimentava uma última vez minha roupa para a festa e me olhava no espelho. Sentia-me uma filha má. Suspirei e tornei a me despir e pôr meu pijama.

No sábado, arrumei uma malinha com roupas de dormir, a roupa para a festa, alguns sapatos, além de minhas coisas pessoais: lingeries, itens de higiene pessoal, maquiagem, carteira e celular. Pargan me levou até a casa da Tess depois do almoço onde deixei minha mala e nós fomos juntas para o clube encontrar as outras. Ficamos por lá sonhando com a festa, Tess estava muito animada. Depois, quando deu sete horas, voltamos para a casa dela, nos arrumamos e às nove e meia estávamos na porta do clube. Eu olhei a fila e suspirei. Tudo estava tão escuro ao redor, eu quase não reconhecia onde estava, mas olhando para um lado, enxerguei as luzes vindas da Praça Real sobre os telhados. Não estava tão longe de casa, enfim.

Nossos ingressos eram preferenciais e então entramos sem fila. Tess tinha o cartão da casa noturna. O que eu senti era que estava vivendo um daqueles clips de hip-hop, onde as garotas entram na danceteria com grande estilo, sorrindo e se divertindo, chamando a atenção. O lugar estava um pouco vazio e era muito bonito, e os poucos lá dentro olhavam para nós com desinteresse. Eu prestava atenção na arquitetura, nas luzes, admirei a pista de dança, tudo era curioso e novo para mim. Minhas amigas conversavam muito e eu quase não entendia do que elas falavam.

Nos sentamos num sofá de corino roxo e ficamos conversando ao passo que o clube enchia e o DJ tocava músicas que penetravam na minha cabeça, quase que me hipnotizando, junto das luzes frenéticas.

–Vamos dançar? –Tess convidou todas nós, mas eu disse que ia ao banheiro. Elas se levantaram empolgadas e se encaminharam para a pista.

Eu entrei no banheiro, que era tão chique quanto o salão, e suspirei. O que eu tinha ido fazer ali mesmo? Eu tinha esquecido, minha vida andava um pouco conturbada. Meus pensamentos e desejos não faziam sentindo. Eu estava acordando de um sonho muito real, ali, no banheiro de uma casa noturna que chamava "Hype", como uma revista de modas, e me perguntava por que eu estava ali. Que coisa mais engraçada...

As minhas amigas não se preocuparam em me procurar, deviam estar muito entretidas dançando. Elas é que estavam certas – sabiam para que tinham vindo e estavam aproveitando. Eu, na verdade, estava brincando com a sorte. Eu não era uma pessoa que devia cometer esse tipo de deslize. Se um _papparazzi_ me visse, eu ia me sair muito mal. Mas não era hora para pensamentos positivos...

Devia ser legal assistir a minha decadência...

Falando nisso, o que teria acontecido com meu guarda-costas?

Saí do banheiro, me espantei em ver como o lugar estava cheio. Havia tanta gente bonita lá. Eu olhava em redor e não reconhecia ninguém, de repente vi uma das minhas amigas conversando com um rapaz charmoso, mas não quis me aproximar dela. Encostei-me no balcão e pedi um modesto refrigerante. Nem sabia o nome dos drinques e nem pensava em beber um. Já tinha me acostumado com a música extraordinariamente alta, e conseguia ouvir as pessoas conversando ao meu lado com certa clareza. Senti-me tão sozinha e deslocada, me senti repentinamente infeliz.

Peguei o copo que o barman encheu para mim de refrigerante e me virei de costas para o balcão, observando os presentes e, como num sonho, eu o vi, surgindo de trás de alguém que passava pela minha frente, ele olhou para o lado e parecia estar conversando com um outro rapaz. Seria um sonho? Eu quis checar isso. Tomei mais um gole e deixei o copo. Andei tranqüila e docilmente até ele, fazendo os desvios necessários e quanto mais eu me aproximava mais tinha certeza de que meus olhos não me enganavam: era Heero bem ali!

O outro rapaz com quem ele conversava sumiu, nem prestei atenção para onde ele foi. Heero olhou outra direção, como se procurasse por alguém, parecia não ter me visto ainda. Fui gentil e toquei-lhe o braço e, assim que ele olhou para mim, sorri:

–Olá! –cumprimentei e ele ficou fitando-me com muita intensidade, exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu me recordava. Seus olhos azuis tão profundos e firmes me fizeram silenciar e eu suspirei contra a vontade.

–Relena. Você aqui? –ele disse depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu apenas assenti. –Acho que uma princesa não combina muito com esse ambiente... –ele me provocou com crueldade debochada e eu sorri abaixando os olhos.

–Não sei, vim descobrir isso... Antes de eu ser princesa, sou uma pessoa como qualquer outra... –respondi com leveza, sorrindo mais e ele pareceu contrariado. Sua face não me era muito amigável. –O que faz aqui?

–Vim resolver uns assuntos.

–Ah, certo. Foi bom te encontrar. Eu preciso conversar com você... –eu disse então, exatamente como eu tinha ensaiado mentalmente mil vezes, no caso de encontrá-lo em qualquer esquina. Ele quase sorriu para mim, eu senti isso. Talvez tivesse achado graça.

–Está bem. É melhor irmos para um lugar mais silencioso. –ele disse me olhando diretamente, e me sentia pura e simplesmente uma garota qualquer. Ele era tão imponente que apagava até mesmo o meu brilho principesco que tanto gostava de ressaltar.

–Mas e minhas amigas?

–Elas não vão sentir sua falta... Além do mais, nós não vamos sair daqui... –e ele apontou uma parte do salão que eu ainda não tinha entendido o que era. De qualquer modo, ele me tocou o braço e me fez segui-lo. Eu olhei para trás, em volta. Não via mais Tess nem qualquer outra. Lembrei também do meu guarda-costa: se ele estivesse ali, será que me via? O que iria pensar? Chegamos à frente de uma porta. Heero passou um cartão e entrou – ele também era afiliado do Hype, como Tess. A porta de vidro abriu e ele me fez entrar. Era uma sala VIP.

Era espaçoso o suficiente para se ter uma festa particular paralela àquela que acontecia lá fora no salão. Havia duas mesinhas com duas cadeiras cada, um sofá de corino anil e muito espaço livre para dançar. Tinha até um banheiro ali. A música que tocava na pista também era ouvida ali dentro, mas Heero abaixou o som assim que entrou, aumentando também a intensidade das luzes. Eu olhei o interior sofisticado da sala e depois me voltei para olhá-lo.

–Sente-se. –ele disse e deste modo eu me acomodei numa das cadeiras. –Está gostando? Achou divertido? –e me perguntou em seguida, fechando a porta.

–Me arrependi de ter vindo... –respondi, olhando pela vitrine que me permitia ver lá fora sem ser percebida.

–Por quê? –ele achou minha resposta interessante e quis entender-me.

Respondi:

–Este não me pareceu um lugar agradável ou divertido... Não entendo qual é a graça. –fui sincera. A verdade era que me sentia sozinha e inibida. Não havia nada motivando minha presença ali. Não sabia dançar no meio daquela gente ou sabia os passos. Eu não era daquele mundo.

Ele não comentou mais nada sobre minha resposta.

–Está com sede? –perguntou, mudando de assunto. Estava falante, achei-o mudado.

Recusei:

–Não, eu estou bem. Eu...

E ele virou, não prestando atenção em mim, e usando um interfone, pediu:

–Um uísque caubói e uma _piña colada_. –falando assim, veio até onde eu estava e sentou na minha frente.

–Você ia dizendo...? –e me incentivou a continuar. Mas houve algo que tive de perguntar antes:

–Você vai beber os dois?

–Não. Um é para você. –respondeu sem qualquer entonação na voz, muito sério.

–Mas eu disse que não queria. –objetei, lembrando, sem entendê-lo.

–Apenas experimente.

Eu o olhei e fiquei em silêncio. Ele também se calou. Heero estava bonito. Usava botas pretas, um jeans escuro e uma camisa vermelha com os três primeiros botões abertos. Seu cabelo desarranjado naturalmente dava o toque final. Os marcantes olhos azuis estavam limpos e profundos, e permaneciam firmes sobre mim, vigiando-me, analisando-me.

–O que você fez no cabelo? –de repente ele me indagou imperioso. Olhei-o um segundo sem saber o que responder, surpreendida pela natureza da pergunta.

Meu cabelo estava com volume, um pouco ondulado e despontado embaixo, e não liso como sempre. Fora Tess quem sugeriu.

–Babyliss. –respondi, sem graça. Ele somente assentiu e fiquei preocupada com o que ele continuou a pensar, mas não expressou. O garçom chegou. Ele nos cumprimentou, deixou os copos e se foi, como um autômato. Heero pegou seu uísque e me sobrou o outro copo, alto e cheio de uma bebida clara.

Ele tomou um gole e eu apenas assisti. Suspirei.

–Eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas. –disse finalmente. –Naquele dia eu fui muito exagerada, não devia ter feito tanto drama. Desculpe-me, fui muito tola. Como podia dizer sentir aquelas coisas por alguém que eu mal-conheço? –disse, envergonhada e vi-o sorrir espertamente. –Eu não era a mesma àquele dia.

Ele me ficou observando imparcialmente depois que fechou seu sorriso. Eu o encarei e suspirei fundo, aliviada de ter dito.

–Mas ainda, não é exatamente assim, certo? –ele perguntou depois. Percebi que não tinha enganado-o.

Acho que uma garota apaixonada nunca consegue mentir seu amor, por que ele está claro nos olhos dela quando ela tenta negá-lo, pois dói tanto que é difícil reprimir. E eu tinha me apaixonado. Por causa de um só dia, por causa de um só olhar, eu descobri o que era se sentir sozinha.

–Não. –eu confessei então e lhe sorri simplesmente. –Entretanto, é como deve ser.

–Por quê? –ele me perguntou em seguida, me surpreendendo com sua atitude.

–Porque do jeito que eu gostaria que nossa relação fosse não pode ser. Talvez você não entenda meus sentimentos e eu não te culpo disso por que às vezes nem eu entendo, mas estes sentimentos são reais. –suspirei, numa pausa, tentando não atropelar as palavras. –Você não sabe como é difícil derramar meu coração assim e... –mas eu não conseguia me acalmar, e hesitava. Não precisava entrar em pânico, eu mesma sabia disso, embora não pudesse evitar. –Eu acho que não quero chorar hoje. –terminei abruptamente e disse séria e meus olhos já estavam marejados. Ele me olhou impassível.

–Entendo. –disse e assentiu.

Resolvi provar um gole do drinque e me agradei com o gosto doce dele. Suspirei outra vez, vazia, olhando o lado, preferindo não encarar aquele rosto que me inspirava tanta confiança e medo ao mesmo tempo.

–Eu nunca vi coisa igual. –o ouvi dizer na minha frente, de repente. Olhei-o, aguçada pelo som de sua voz e não entendia sobre o que ele falava. Não sabia o que passava pela cabeça dele e isso me assustava. –Você é muito delicada e tranqüila. –comentou depois, mas fez com que a frase não soasse um elogio. Abaixei o olhar e fitei a mesa. –Você já percebeu que não pode esconder de mim... Porque não fala tudo de uma vez?

–Oras, você mesmo não vê? –perguntei entristecida com a curiosidade cruel dele. –Me diga você o que eu sinto. –e virei-lhe o rosto, irritada e magoada. Ele brincava, como uma criança má, não tinha cuidado com meus sentimentos frágeis.

Preenchida de ultrajo, tomei outro gole do drinque e me levantei para sair da sala. Sentia-me aflita, presa, sufocada, só ele era capaz de me fazer perder a compostura, a firmeza, o autocontrole. A presença dele me desesperava por causa do amor que sentia e isso me levava a pensar se este amor não me fazia mal, este amor estranho, rejeitado, infundado...

–Se acha que eu quero um beijo, venha e me dê, mas não fique jogando comigo... –afrontei, passando por ele, mas Heero continuou em silêncio, apenas me observando com um olhar de prazer sádico, sentado tranqüilo em sua cadeira.

Parei na frente da porta e olhei esta com determinação, as lágrimas inundando meus olhos, e reprimi um soluço. Meus pés obedeciam meu coração e não queriam que eu fosse embora. Forcei-me a abrir a porta, mas mal tinha conseguido, a vi imediatamente fechar. Heero estava ao meu lado, a mão espalmada sobre a porta, me impedindo de sair. Olhei-o no fundo dos olhos, arisca, assustada, foi uma situação estranha. Tudo, na verdade, tinha sido uma sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos desde que eu o conheci. Insistia em olhar, mas não enxergava nada dentro do olhar dele. Heero me prendeu a cintura e me beijou na boca, sem rodeios. Foi a resposta ao meu desafio.

O beijo dele foi amargo, talvez por causa do uísque. Eu me senti como que sedada, os sentidos se acalmaram a ponto de me excluírem do plano exterior. Havia tanto silêncio na sala, como se nem estivéssemos lá e nos olhamos, ele parecia me afrontar com o olhar como se esperasse alguma atitude minha, e levada por aquela empolgação, me atrevi a beijá-lo enquanto sentia-o apertar minha cintura ao passo que ele me encostava contra a porta.

Eu estava presa, sentindo o coração bater e logo comecei a ruborizar de agitação. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram outra vez, ele continuava a me afrontar e eu respirava aceleradamente, inquieta. Como escrito em "Romeu e Julieta", Heero beijava com técnica e eu continuava com a amargura na minha boca como se eu tivesse provado um pouco do gosto da sua essência. Não imaginava o que ele sentia, ainda assim, não era rejeição o que eu parecia ver nele, nem desagrado... Afinal, a iniciativa fora dele.

Heero não falava nada, eu toquei seu rosto levemente, com receio, e sussurrei, em pânico:

–Eu sei que é estranho, mas é você quem eu quero para estar comigo.

E ele não respondia, apenas me olhava, como se me analisasse. Não era uma sensação boa normalmente, mas naquele instante eu não me importava com aquilo, só me interessava na proximidade das nossas almas. Ele me puxou com pressa, mas com uma interessante delicadeza, e trocamos de posição – ele ficou de costas para a parede e continuava prendendo minha cintura.

–Esses jeans ficaram bem em você. –disse-me rouco e charmoso, me deixando sem ação. E riu do meu jeito constrangido, e por fim, eu sorri, tímida, sem saber o que falar. Em seguida, eu estava sendo beijada por ele outra vez, com muito mais intensidade. Sabia que ele não pretendia me soltar tão cedo e minha única escolha era me entregar na mão dele, totalmente rendida àquela atração que ele exercia sobre mim.

Eu não sabia resistir, desde o começo meio que desejei o que estava vivendo no momento. Ele me interessava muito, não por causa da aparência externa, mas por causa do que ele me fazia experimentar enquanto com ele. Eu me sentia segura, protegida e fascinada completamente pelo jeito dele me olhar, pelas expressões faciais sérias e insensíveis, pelo descaso que o fazia tão sensual. O jeito que os lábios dele tocavam os meus provocavam uma sensação única e especial. Aquela noite foi uma que não consegui esquecer.

Num mísero segundo de intervalo, consegui dizer baixo:

–Isso não está certo. –e me desvencilhei dos braços dele. Suspirei, já sem fôlego, ofegante.

–O que foi? –ele indagou com rispidez e despreocupação, sem ver problemas.

–Não é bem assim que eu queria... –falei.

Não queria um amor sem compromisso, casual, uma explosão em cada encontro. Não queria só o prazer. Eu queria realidade, consistência, eu queria pensar nele e lembrar que era meu e que estaria com ele para sempre. A segurança que ele me transmitia, a confiança, o calor, eu não queria perder.

Ele só me fitou insensível diante do que eu insinuava e entendia sobre o que eu dizia.

–É sobre isso que eu estava falando antes... Eu não quero nada passageiro, eu quero solidez, eu... –e fui dizendo, olhando-o e quase tremendo, pela primeira vez tentando me expressar independente do que ele fosse achar.

–Shhhh... –ele me calou. –Você está muito ansiosa. –e abriu a porta, me fazendo sair por tocar levemente na minha cintura e me empurrar.

–Não quero ficar sozinha com o fantasma dessa sensação deliciosa me impedindo de seguir em frente, me fazendo sofrer. –expressei, sincera, olhando para ele ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos até a pista. De obsessão não se vive, pensei.

–Quem te disse que você vai ficar sozinha? –ele rebateu, com decisão e rudeza, e ainda assim eu não me sentia hostilizada por ele. Fiquei admirada com seu comentário e depois sorri, feliz. Ele me mostrou um sorriso misterioso e discreto que o traiu completamente.

Ele me levou para um canto e ficou do meu lado todo o tempo, uma mão sua sempre dava um jeito de pousar na minha cintura. Ficava como que me protegendo, deixando claro que eu lhe pertencia, e esta sua atitude me deliciava ao mesmo tempo em que me surpreendia. Não imaginava isso dele, não pensava que ele seria assim. Beijou-me no pescoço, como que para deixar uma marca, e seguiu beijando-me de leve nos lábios. Eu sentia o sabor de sua afeição, de seu carinho, cada vez que ele me beijava.

De repente, meu celular apitou dentro da bolsa e apanhei-o com pressa. Tess me mandara uma mensagem:

"Cadê você?! Vamos embora! Esperamos aqui fora."

Li surpresa e olhei as horas. Era tarde, quase três horas! Nosso combinado era às duas horas, e eu nem senti o tempo passar...

–Tenho de ir. –disse com relutância. Esta frase desencadeou algum processo nele, visto que imediatamente tirou suas mãos de mim e se endireitou, tomando uma postura séria e ameaçadora, imponente. –Quando nos veremos outra vez?

–Eu te acho. –ele apenas me respondeu com força, seus olhos eram intensos sobre mim.

Fiquei fitando-o de volta com jeito de quem não se contentara.

–Não se preocupe com isso. Vai. –repetiu, e eu desviei os olhos, tímida.

–Me desculpe. –Um segundo atrás pareci não confiar nele e por isso me arrependi.

–Pare. Seja menos boazinha pelo menos uma vez, Relena. –Heero falou duramente, me repreendendo. Ele era uma caixa de surpresas, eu não imaginava isso! Assenti em resposta, como uma criança, e caminhei devagar para a saída, pensando no que vivi. Parecia que fiquei tão pouco com ele – um nada. Dentro de mim havia uma loucura e eu sorria sozinha, perdida nos meus pensamentos, me sentia quente, especialmente onde ele me tinha tocado, e aquele calor me envolvia, me deixando alheia. Não pensava poder me sentir mais feliz ou realizada.

Quando cheguei onde minhas amigas esperavam, me sentia como que pisando em nuvens, totalmente distante, como num estado de graça. Pensava nos olhares, na voz e nos beijos dele todo o momento. Assim que apareci, entramos todas na limusine.

–Relena! Onde você estava, que sumiu? –me perguntaram. Eu as olhava e via como que em outro plano. Sorri.

–No banheiro é que não... –Tess comentou baixo e maliciosamente. Todas riram, eu olhei para a janela, sem dar atenção. Elas prosseguiram falando da noite que tiveram, de quem encontraram e tudo me parecia pouco interessante, eu estava distraída. Pensava muito nele porque era recente, vim a me controlar depois...

Chegamos à casa de Tess e trocamos de roupa para dormir. Acho que era óbvio o meu estado sonhador, pois eu não sabia esconder a paixão. E escondê-la, na verdade, era o que eu menos queria: eu queria curtir aquela sensação o máximo possível. As meninas insistiam em descobrir o que havia comigo, e para aquietá-las, sussurrei:

–Encontrei um garoto...

Elas me ouviram instantaneamente admiradas e riram de empolgação.

–Ele é bonito?

–Vocês beijaram?

–Ele beija bem?

Vinha uma pergunta após a outra, eu conseguia apenas assentir com a cabeça. De repente, outra garota contou sobre um rapaz e conseguiu a mesma reação das outras. Eu ficava em silêncio, corando sozinha e lembrando do meu primeiro beijo e seu gosto amargo e sedutor. Coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro, perguntando-me se vivera um sonho e o que seria do amanhã.

Faltavam poucos minutos para as quatro horas, eu fechei os olhos e não tornei a abri-los até o outro dia. Quando acordamos, já havia passado da hora do almoço, eu me levantei, me vesti, arrumei minhas coisas, despedi-me alegremente de todos e voltei para casa. Olhei no espelho de bolso como estava minha face antes de descer da limusine e sorri para mim mesma, enxergando um brilho intenso no meu olhar.

Apesar de a primavera estar findando, meu coração ainda se regozijava, como se estivesse florescendo.

Meu domingo foi curto por ter acordado muito tarde. Encontrei minha família tomando lanche no jardim e me juntei a eles, muito bem disposta. Zechs olhava para mim e ria, cheio de suspeitas, e papai e mamãe pareciam felizes com minha alegria. Ninguém me perguntou nada, para meu alívio, mas só pensei nisso alguns dias depois...

Era como se eu tivesse acordado diferente depois do sábado à noite e dali em diante eu vivia uma nova vida. Heero dera isso para mim.

* * *

Olá! Tudo bom?

O que acharam do novo capítulo? Enfim, espero que todas as fãs do Heero tenham gostado! XD

Puxa, esse daqui tá comprido! Tem 7 páginas no Word fonte 10! XD Deu canseira ler isso?

As coisas avançaram entre os dois, não é mesmo? Ohohohohoho! Quem diria que o Heero ia ser tão atirado? E a dona Relena, então, que trama que ela desenvolveu para ir ao clube escondida! Até parece menina do interior! XD

A partir de agora, vamos ter capítulos mais alegres e apaixonados... ;) Junto de tudo isso, mais detalhes intrigantes e informações sobre Heero aparecerão...

Notei que tem muita gente sempre curiosa por mais! É legal ver que estou conseguindo o efeito desejado!

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que vem comentando, fico contente com a presença de todos!

Agradeço a minhas amigas que me dão um super apoio por ler e exigir por mais! Amo todas vocês:D

Assim, eu peço que por favor, continuem me fazendo saber suas opiniões, críticas, sugestões! Tudo isso é muito importante!

Nada relacionado a Gundam Wing me pertence.

Por favor, não usem a Fic sem minha permissão.

XOXO

23-06-2007


	6. Six

**6**

Sentia-me vivendo um conto de fadas, embora algumas coisas estivessem meio estranhas.

Pequenos detalhes se apresentavam que não combinavam com uma narração. Para começar: eu era uma princesa de verdade, mas Heero era plebeu; segundo: eu fui salva por ele de uma grande dificuldade, mas não fui muito bem tratada; terceiro: eu me apaixonei por ele á primeira vista, mas não tenho certeza de que foi assim com ele. Pela minha análise, percebia que o conto de fadas acontecia apenas quando se referia a mim, porque quando pensava nele, não via a mesma disposição – era ele quem não cooperava.

Assim, divagava: acho que minha história é um conto de fadas moderno. Ah, só podia ser...

Acho que por isso, Heero era perfeito para mim. Sim, não haveria príncipe melhor se eu quisesse viver um conto de fadas: ele era tudo o esperado – não demonstrava fraqueza, tomava o controle da situação, me cercava, me deixava sem ação, me fazia sentir segura. Mesmo daquele jeito rude e firme, ele era o príncipe ideal para minha estória. Por que o coração faz coisas assim? Ás vezes é assustador...

Na segunda-feira nenhuma das minhas amigas parecia lembrar da noite de sábado. A rotina era a mesma de sempre, as aulas, os professores, tudo parecia ser tão repetitivo, e somente o que eu queria era sair de lá... caminhar pelas ruas e sentir a energia da cidade incansável. Sentia que eu não era mais a mesma já fazia algum tempo. Não era só por causa de Heero, era por minha causa também: eu mudara por que a liberdade recebida me permitiu ver, sentir e desejar outras coisas, e de repente eu já tinha me acostumado com elas. Nem lembrava exatamente como eu era antes.

Eu me despedi das amigas e dos colegas de classe e saí da escola pelo seu grande portão luxuoso. Atravessei a rua, estava com meus pensamentos numa vitrine que tinha visto na sexta-feira com uma porção de jeans bonitos em exibição, e ia caminhando pela calçada escolhendo um deles mentalmente. Assim, como se era de esperar, eu estava bastante distraída, já há muito tempo não me preocupava com _papparazzi_ ou me lembrava do tal guarda-costas disfarçado. Também me divertia em pensar da proximidade do verão e fiquei planejando o que poderia fazer. Havia o parque de diversões fixo no litoral, o clube da escola, e sempre havia os países vizinhos para o veraneio. O problema era que não sabia quais eram as intenções de papai neste último caso...

Havia cruzado três quadras, andava a um passo lento. Ao me aproximar da esquina, pronta para atravessar, ouvi alguém chamar às minhas costas. Achei isto estranho e temi me virar, mas a curiosidade me venceu. Parei então, depois de virar completamente, e olhei para o muro alto, com heras caindo dele e o que me fez imóvel não nada tinha a ver com a parede, mas estava na frente dela, me olhando, com as mãos nos bolsos de uma calça bem cortada. E eu o olhava como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, tamanha minha surpresa.

–Heero. –murmurei baixo, como se estivesse em dúvida, como se ele não me parecesse real. Ele mostrou um sorriso malicioso e soberbo. Estremeci, quase corando, embora achasse que já devia estar tão vermelha como meu uniforme. Então ele riu, debochado, e eu lhe sorri. –O que está fazendo aqui?

–Eu não disse que te achava?

Assenti.

–Eu não duvidava disso. –disse mais depois e o olhava com tranqüilidade, recuperada. Minha vontade era beijá-lo, mas tinha medo de ser indiscreta. –Só não pensei que seria tão rápido... –depois provoquei, dei-lhe as costas e voltei a caminhar. Ouvi-o vir atrás de mim e dizer sobre meu ombro:

–Aonde vai?

–Quero ir comprar um jeans. –expliquei, sem olhá-lo, já estávamos do outro lado da rua e eu via o centro da cidade se revelando atrás de um toldo de café.

Heero estava vestindo roupa de escritório, algo totalmente novo para mim. Discretamente, olhava-o com o canto do olho enquanto caminhava ao meu lado, usando calças esporte-chique azul-marinho, uma camisa branca de mangas longas e uma gravata de um azul muito escuro. Ele estava muito elegante, parecia duas vezes mais alto, mas seu rosto amarrado lhe dava ares de quem não gostava de vestir a roupa e achei isso muito engraçado.

–Do que está rindo? –ele perguntou bravo, como se eu tivesse cometido um crime. Ri ainda mais.

–Nada, nada... –refutei, olhando para frente, alegre. Ele meneou a cabeça, aborrecido.

A tarde foi simplesmente ótima. Nada de extraordinário aconteceu, mas para mim a presença dele era o suficiente... Era só o que eu queria fazer: estar ao lado dele, senti-lo próximo de mim e sorrir ao olhá-lo. Comprei meu jeans, tomamos lanche na cidade, passeamos, apesar de não conversarmos muito, e antes de anoitecer, eu me despedia dele na Praça Real. Por causa desta tarde tudo ao meu redor parecia muito bom! Eu não me importava com nada, não me irritava, não via maldade. Por exemplo:

Papai invocou com a minha compra, quando lhe contei no jantar.

–Vai fazer coleção de jeans, filha? –ele brincou. Apenas suspirei e assenti, nem me importando.

Zechs estava em casa naquela noite:

–Ah, agora que a Relena está emancipada ela não quer mais saber de usar taileur e chapéu! Só vai querer andar na moda... Se tornou uma princesa _street_, moderna! –e ele riu, malvadamente, como qualquer irmão mais velho e eu ri também, achando o jeito dele engraçado. Mamãe apenas assistia a cena.

Talvez mamãe notasse meus modos calmos e distraídos, o sorrisinho que estava sempre presente no meu rosto. Ainda assim, achava improvável que ela pudesse desconfiar e descobrir exatamente do que se tratava, e naquele momento, eu não dava à mínima – enxergava tudo cor-de-rosa.

No dia seguinte, quando me aproximava do fim da terceira quadra, andei mais devagar, ansiosa, assustada. Subiu-me um estremecimento, minha respiração ficou um pouco tolhida. Ficava pensando se ele me esperava ali, ao dobrar da esquina, e tinha medo de me iludir. Domando aquela agitação dentro de mim, fui caminhando e ao chegar à beira da calçada, eu me virei e o vi lá, no mesmo lugar, como se o ontem se repetisse diante de mim, e não consegui conter um grande sorriso. Ele apenas me olhou intensamente, em silêncio, como sempre fazia. Eu já não me sentia intimidada.

Parecia que por dentro, de repente eu percebia, que ele se sentia exatamente como eu, com a mesma alegria, e cada vez mais ele parecia mais acostumado comigo, mais relaxado, embora conservasse seus modos rudes e frios, que de vez em quando vinham à tona, só para me fazer lembrar de como ele era.

Todos os meus dias se resumiam nisso. Eu ia para a aula, estudava dedicadamente, apenas divagando um pouquinho sobre Heero, e depois passava o dia com ele, na cidade. Eventualmente, nós trocamos os números de celular, porque havia dias em que não pudemos passar juntos –eu às vezes precisava estudar ou tinha algum compromisso, já que eu prometera não abandonar minhas responsabilidades para papai, e às vezes era ele quem não podia me encontrar. Ele nunca explicava porque e eu nunca perguntava... ele sempre fora tão misterioso e me parecia tão arisco que talvez fugisse de mim se eu lhe perguntasse algo.

Após um mês deste modo, resolvemos mudar de estratégia e nos encontrávamos na estação de trem, e lá eu me trocava antes de irmos passear. Era ruim ficar com o uniforme pela cidade, pois chamava muita atenção, já que aquele era um uniforme da Academia Real, o que mostrava às pessoas que eu era alguém importante, e ao andar entre eles de mãos dadas com um rapaz fazia isso soar a namoro escondido... E era mesmo, fazer o quê? Porém, trocando de roupas, a situação melhorava muito e nos misturavam facilmente na multidão.

Amava estar com ele em todos os lugares, e segurava sua mão todo o tempo. O mais interessante era que ele nunca falava nada sobre isto, embora parecesse indignado quando eu apertava a mão dele assim que começávamos a caminhar depois de nos encontrarmos. Às vezes nós caminhávamos sem rumo pelas ruas do centro e pelas praças, às vezes eu o acompanhava quando ele precisava ir ao banco e ele sempre ia comigo quando eu queria comprar roupas e ficava me criticando vez por outra, embora eu desse pouca atenção a isso. E o que eu mais gostava de fazer era ir ao cinema, embora notasse que Heero ficava um pouco entediado com isso. Lá era um único lugar que eu me sentia sozinha com ele e notava que ele era só meu.

Em toda a minha vida não imaginava me sentir tão bem e não conseguia me lembrar de algo tão agradável como o tempo que eu passava com ele.

Certo dia, eu olhei para ele enquanto comíamos num café e perguntei-lhe, sem mais poder conter meu interesse:

–Você trabalha, não é, Heero? O que você faz? –e o olhei esperando a resposta com muita naturalidade.

–Eu trabalho para uma organização pública. –ele disse, rouco e sério, e eu achei que a resposta veio tão fácil. –Não estão precisando de mim agora, assim estou de folga por enquanto.

–Então, você é funcionário do governo? –quis simplificar. Fiquei um pouco intrigada com a resposta dele.

–Sim, você pode dizer que sim. –ele disse, olhando outra direção, com ar de quem não gostava do assunto. Suspirei.

Olhei o movimento na rua, os carros, as pessoas. Por um instante, me distanciei do mundo observando as coisas atrás das muretas do café.

–Heero... nós estamos namorando? –então, depois de muito tempo, eu indaguei, distraída, pensando naquele assunto.

–Por quê? –ele me respondeu com outra pergunta, parecendo surpreendido, um pouco assustado.

–Ah, é que já faz mais de um mês que nos encontramos e ficamos juntos por toda à tarde... Eu queria saber se este tipo de relacionamento que estamos tendo é um namoro... –disse, ingenuamente. Ele me fitou com desagradado, e deu de ombros.

–Você é quem sabe.

Eu ri. Achei que aquilo era um sim.

–Eu realmente aprecio muito todos os minutos que passo ao seu lado, Heero. –e depois disse, lhe sorrindo e ele me olhava fixo, como que surpreendido, não sabia se ele tinha se espantado com meus dizeres. Suspirei outra vez, voltei a olhar os carros na avenida ao lado, a meditar nas coisas que me aconteciam.

Faltava somente um mês para o verão e eu não sabia como faria para encontrá-lo neste período. Iria ser triste se não pudesse vê-lo por quase três meses. E o pior era que eu não sabia o que ele sentia nesse respeito. Ele era tão quieto, eu não conseguia desvendar o que se passava no coração dele. Entretanto, se ele vinha me esperar todos os dias era por que havia alguma coisa, disso eu tinha certeza. Ele não iria fazer isso por nada, ainda mais com a personalidade que eu sabia que ele tinha. Por que quando eu o beijava eu nunca sentia rejeição, e aprendi que é pelo beijo que sabemos se somos amadas.

Numa segunda-feira eu o encontrei na estação sentado num banco e o olhei. Sentia-me muito ansiosa e preocupada. Havia dois dias na semana que eram diferentes dos outros para mim: as segundas e as sextas-feiras. As sextas-feiras eram sempre difíceis, já que era o último dia em que eu podia vê-lo. E as segundas-feiras, quando eu o encontrava, parecia que fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, e de certa forma era uma sensação boa, renovadora, que me fazia sentir a durabilidade de meus sentimentos. Eu evitava vê-lo nos fins-de-semana para não levantar muitas suspeitas, mas variava as companhias e limitava os meus passeios. Por isso, não era sempre que me sentia sozinha aos fins-de-semana, e nem sempre ficava apenas pensando nele, já me distraía e buscava um equilíbrio, um controle sobre minhas emoções. O problema era que fazia tão pouco tempo que estávamos juntos (e nunca parecia o bastante) e era difícil não deixar-se sonhar com ele.

Porém, aquele fim-de-semana foi diferente, me foi terrível e me sentia muito mal. O tempo todo me perseguiam pensamentos e ao me lembrar dele eu me afligia com idéias que assustavam, e acabei por adquirir uma tristeza que nada conseguia comprar de mim. Fiquei desconfiada, de repente me lembrei de que era vigiada, observada e chegaria uma hora em que teria de dar satisfações por tudo o que ocorria. Tinha medo. Comecei a pensar sobre a reação do meu guarda-costas, fiquei receosa de que ele acabasse me delatando para papai e tudo acabaria de modo infeliz...

Não conseguia me imaginar longe de Heero, era uma sensação estranha, eu sentia um vazio desolador. E subitamente me sentia boba por causa de tudo e, consequentemente, muito deprimida. E quando eu ficava sozinha, quando eu ia dormir, todas essas coisas me assombravam. Minha cara não estava muito boa quando encontrei Heero e sorri de modo fraco, como se tivesse me recuperado de uma doença forte. Não sabia bem o que ele pensava sobre isso. Suspirei.

–O que quer fazer hoje? –ele me perguntou.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

–Não me sinto bem. –murmurei.

–Se queria ir para casa, porque não me avisou antes? –ele indagou, sem me compreender. –Vamos, eu te levo. –e ele logo se prontificou de um modo brusco e sério, nem parecia que ele se preocupava.

–Não, não estou doente. Eu estou muito inquieta, estou preocupada! Eu não quero me separar de você...

–Hã? –ele me olhou, sem me compreender. –Está falando sobre o verão? É isso?

–Não. –eu olhei baixo, irritada, mas não sabia bem com o quê. Ele me olhava friamente, esperando que eu explicasse. Ele era sempre tão calculista, tão centrado, eu o invejava. Ele nunca temia nada...

–Eu estou com medo. Estive pensando nestes últimos dias sobre o tal guarda-costas disfarçado que papai colocou para cuidar de mim... será que ele contou a papai sobre nós dois? Se isso aconteceu, papai jamais permitirá que eu veja você, ele não vai mais me deixar sair sozinha... Mas eu não posso contar a ele, eu não posso fazer isso também! Eu não sei o que fazer! –eu estava com peso na consciência e quase desesperada ao refletir naquelas questões, como se não houvesse qualquer saída. Heero olhou para mim e sorriu, como que com pena, como se eu fosse tola. Uma tranqüilidade e certeza tão grande se desprenderam de seu olhar que eu fiquei admirada enquanto o fitava.

–Não se preocupe. –ele murmurou compassivamente e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

–Por quê? –pedi, não entendia no que ele baseava sua tranqüilidade.

–Eu estarei sempre com você. –ele me garantiu, olhando-me e alisando repetidamente os meus cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo. Eu abaixei o olhar mais uma vez, e suspirei, melancólica.

–É isso o que eu quero. –disse depois, em resposta a garantia que ele me dava. Eu o ouvi sorrir e voltei meus olhos para ele. Eu sentia força na afirmação, como se ele pudesse tornar tudo possível, me transmitindo grande confiança. Nunca entendi o que ele tem, mas sempre estive segura ao seu lado. O olhar feroz dele me transmitia tanta tranqüilidade, como no conto da Bela e da Fera: talvez só eu soubesse ver o que havia por trás daquela ferocidade...

Por fim sorri, e ri sem graça. Ele meneou a cabeça me achando tolinha...

Eu me inclinei sobre o ombro dele, escondendo meu rosto, e sussurrei:

–É verdade: eu amo você. Obrigada.

Ele não disse nada em resposta, e na verdade, eu nunca esperei uma. Simplesmente disse sem querer nada de volta. Era como se aquela declaração estivesse sendo implorada pelos meus ouvidos há tempos... era uma necessidade minha, e não pensava nos efeitos de minha frase aos ouvidos dele.

–Eu... –comecei e ele me interrompeu:

–Não repita. Não desperdice frases como esta. –ele me advertiu de um modo lacônico, me olhando com força. Sim, eu ia falar outra vez, e falaria outra vez mais, mas ele não me permitia.

–Certo. –assenti, confusa. Abaixei os olhos outra vez e somente pensei "desculpe", embora não tivesse motivos para dizer isso.

Ele me olhava fixamente, e senti que suspirou forte. O que pensava? Meu Deus! Um dia será que o desvendaria? Queria tanto saber o que ele sentia...

Heero me beijou a testa e me fez levantar do banco segurando minha mão. Eu enganchei forte em seu braço com minha cabeça roçando a manga de sua camiseta. Andamos em silêncio para fora da estação e eu lhe sorri depois, tentando passar-lhe serenidade, como se tudo estivesse bem. Ele me olhou com sua intensidade costumeira, e eu tinha certeza que ele podia enxergar muito fundo, todo o meu âmago.

–Eu quero ir ao shopping hoje! Vamos! –e assim, respondi a sua primeira pergunta do dia, como se nosso diálogo nunca tivesse existido.

Ele me olhava em silêncio, de repente mais brandamente, e assentiu. Eu o parei naquele momento, ele me olhou como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e me estiquei para beijá-lo, um beijo que ele não esperava, mas que não rejeitou.

–Ah, pode falar, Relena... –depois ele disse de forma relutante e eu o olhei com um sorriso:

–Eu te amo... –e ri, divertida com o jeito aborrecido dele. Ele suspirou e envolveu meus ombros para voltarmos a caminhar.

O shopping era a seis quadras da estação e íamos caminhando sem pressa. Eu carregava uma sacola da Chanel onde coloquei minha pasta e uniforme da escola, mas ele nunca trazia nada consigo, tudo o que precisava sempre estava nos bolsos de seu jeans. Naquele dia ele usava óculos escuros, eu os identificava prontamente como um Ray-Ban modelo _Aviator_, igual ao dos militares americanos, e que ficava perfeito no rosto de Heero. A lente era azul muito escuro, eu não conseguia ver os olhos dele lá dentro. O luxo dos óculos quase não combinava com a camiseta branca que ele usava junto das calças jeans pretas e dos tênis um pouco sujos.

Passamos toda à tarde no shopping, o lugar estava muito tranqüilo visto ser segunda-feira, e até parecia que era só nosso. Era muito gostoso. Nós tomamos raspadinhas de groselha e eu ia olhando as vitrines, procurando algo que me interessasse. Ele gostava de me importunar dizendo que eu estava gastando todo o tesouro real desde que comecei a sair sozinha, mas eu somente ria, sem me afetar, e sentia que ele acabava sorrindo também.

–Tome cuidado... não vá estourar o limite do cartão, ouviu? –ele me disse, como se fosse meu pai, foi uma sensação tão estranha que até fiquei sem reação. –O que foi agora? –ele me indagou impaciente diante do meu jeito, mas eu neguei com a cabeça. –Você recebe mesada?

–Sim. 100 Euros por semana. –respondi concisamente. Ele assentiu então e eu me virei para uma vitrine. –Oh, olhe! Isso é lindo! Vamos entrar! –disse animada e ele fez uma cara de enorme desânimo, embora soubesse que isso não era suficiente para me deter.

Era uma loja de sapatos e eu me apaixonei por um lindo par cor-de-rosa com fitas de cetim para amarrar nos tornozelos como numa sapatilha de balé. O salto era agulha, o que na verdade não era problema para mim, e tinha detalhes em _strass_. Ia ficar simplesmente perfeito com meus vestidos e tailleurs, eu não podia perder a oportunidade. Eu o experimentei cuidadosamente, enquanto Heero ficava para lá e para cá com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando os outros mostruários, esperando.

–O que acha? –eu lhe perguntei, ele olhou rapidamente para o sapato e assentiu. A vendedora me ajudou a tirar. –Vou levá-lo. –lhe informei e ela sorriu, já os apanhando e colocando-os na caixa. Calcei meus tênis outra vez e fui até o caixa.

Tinha acabado de dar o cartão de crédito para a atendente quando Heero se aproximou de mim pelo lado, e alisou meus cabelos. Devagar ele enlaçou minha cintura e depois sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei tão surpreendida com a situação que corei e ele riu maliciosamente, se afastando também devagar, indo na direção da porta. Do modo que eu fiquei vermelha, a moça do caixa deve ter pensado que ele me dissera alguma obscenidade... Mas tudo o que ele falou foi: "Eu também amo você, Relena".

* * *

Ois, leitoras! Como vão? 

Meu último capítulo faz algum tempo já, não é mesmo?

É um grande prazer estar trazendo esta fic para vocês! Espero que todas continuem animadas com a história!

Agradecimentos: a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Meninas, você são demais!

Uma das minhas reviewers levantou uma questão que vou responder antes de comentar o capítulo. Como é que o Heero consegue amar a Relena? Bem, isso primeiro evidencia que alguém aqui tem muitos ciúmes dela, né Mari? XD Puxa... se você chega ao ponto de morrer por ele você deve odiar a Relena! XD

Sempre que escrevo romances tento mostrar uma Relena fiel ao que ela é no anime, mas comum toque especial. Ela tende a ser odiada, eu sei lá porque... às vezes ela parece mesmo muito chata e desagradável, mas é o jeitinho dela ser, e não acho que só isso seja motivo de odiá-la.

Relena é uma adolescente confusa perdida num mundo confuso, além de apaixonada por um cara bastante intrigante e nada comum.

Agora, quanto a resposta da pergunta: Heero ama Relena porque simplesmente é ela que trás a paz interior que ele tanto busca e precisa e só ela consegue na verdade fazê-lo parar seu proceder, sua atitude calculista e voltar a ser humano. No começo, ele a odiava por isso, assim como muitos fãs da série de GW, mas como foi dito já em Kaleido Star, o ódio é uma forma de amor, e ele entendeu que na verdade, a amava e só podia amar a ela somente, visto que ninguém mais podia fazer por ele o que ela consegue! ;)

Sobre o capítulo: este está curtinho! Peninha, né? Mas está bem meigo e interessante. Não tinha como evitar esse tipo de capítulo pacato, visto que é preciso se aprofundar no namoro desses dois para depois levantar os obstáculos! (Mwuahahahahahahahaha!) Gosto de como termina esse capítulo. O Heero é um charme! O O Zechs faz uma aparição divertida também, ele sempre rouba a cena aonde quer que vá! XD

Minhas queridas reviewers são muito perspicazes e inteligentes e já descobriram a plot da história TT! Tomara que isso não as faça desanimar... como disse para a Suss, o interessante mesmo é ver o desenrolar das coisas e conto com a companhia de vocês durante isso! Por favor, comentem! Yay! Suas opinões são extremamente queridas por mim :D

Como todos perceberam, essa será um romance entre Relena e Heero. É necessário citar que nada relacionado com Gundam WIng me pertence. Fazer o que, né?

Por favor, não usem a fic sem permissão também.

XOXO

09.07.2007

* * *


	7. Sept

**7**

Como faltava apenas um mês para o Verão, o parque de diversões na baía já estava funcionando e nós combinamos de ir na sexta-feira. Eu ia sair mais cedo da escola e então tratamos de nos encontrar lá. A melhor forma de chegar ao Magical Island é de trem, assim eu fui até a estação, troquei de roupas e apanhei o trem das três horas. Demorava vinte minutos para alcançar a estação e mais dez minutos de caminhada até o parque. Deste modo, as três e trinta e três da tarde, eu tinha acabado de sentar num banco de madeira, próximo da portaria, para esperá-lo. Distraí-me observando as crianças animadas por toda parte. O parque estava bastante cheio, e o riso de todos enchia o ar. Havia um clima gostoso no lugar, uma despreocupação de Verão estava flutuando em toda a parte e eu a absorvia cada vez que respirava, e sorria sozinha.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada lá esperando. Foi meu celular que me despertou do devaneio. Ele ia tocando sem parar, só para me apressar, já que demorou que eu o apanhasse na bolsa. O toque do meu celular era o tema do filme de Romeu e Julieta, e atraiu um pouco a atenção dos transeuntes, acho que por causa da raridade do fato. Acredito que era esperado de uma jovem normal ter como toque a última música de sucesso da banda de rock mais badalada, ou algo assim, mas meu toque anterior tinha sido "Habanera" da ópera Carmem.

Quando enfim atendi o aparelho escutei:

–Olhe para frente. –a voz me era familiar. E obedecendo ao celular, levantei os olhos da tela e vi Heero caminhando em minha direção, parecendo muito tranqüilo, com o celular junto ao ouvido também, e eu o recebi com um sorriso, me levantando imediatamente. Desliguei o meu telefone e ele desligou o dele assim que chegou.

Enquanto isso, pensava: nunca tinha ouvido como era o toque do celular dele.

–No que vamos primeiro? –perguntei, alegremente e ele olhou a volta.

–Eu nunca vim aqui... –ele comentou e por isso eu tive uma idéia.

–Gostaria de dar uma volta primeiro, então?

Ele me olhou, parecia pensar na proposta.

–Você já veio aqui antes?

–Oh, não, mas conheço de tanto olhar os mapas e ouvir falar... –respondi, naturalmente, e ele riu da minha espontaneidade. –Afinal, é um ponto turístico de meu país...

–Certo, vamos conhecer o terreno então...

Eu segurei sua mão e começamos a caminhar. Depois de alguns minutos, encontramos a pista dos carrinhos de batida.

–Vamos nesse. –ele apontou, suspendendo nossa expedição pela Magical Island.

–Certo!

E entramos na fila.

A Magical Island era um parque feito com quatro temas diferentes: Urbano, que era onde estávamos, na entrada do parque, Medieval, Futurista e Tropical. Da fila, eu podia ver as torres de um castelo com uma flâmula comprida ao sabor do vento e também, do outro lado, uma torre de metal de arquitetura extremamente interessante que refulgia na luz do sol ardente. Perto da costa ficava a área Tropical, e de lá podíamos ver o mar azul alcançando com bastante mansidão a praia que ficava abaixo do parque. Era um lugar muito bonito. O carrossel ficava na área Medieval. A roda-gigante na área Futurista. Na área Tropical ficava a montanha-russa principal.

Nossa vez na fila chegou e cada um foi para um carrinho e por toda a sessão, eu fiquei tentando fugir de Heero e de todo mundo, por que todos conseguiam bater em mim, já que eu não tinha experiência nenhuma em dirigir qualquer coisa de quatro rodas (embora soubesse andar de cavalo muito bem). A cada pancada eu ria, levando um susto, mas isso não significa que eu não acertei ninguém... Consegui pegar alguns com lambadas violentas do meu carrinho, embora reconheça que um ruivinho de dez anos que estava lá dirigia muito melhor que eu...

Aquele foi um ótimo começo.

Continuamos andando pelo parque, eu não sei se é possível imaginar como fazíamos isso, pois íamos em silêncio, já que Heero não era nada dado a conversar... Ainda medito se pode ser aceito como normal namorados em silêncio caminhando por um parque de diversões agitado... Depois de andarmos nos brinquedos da área Urbana, nos dirigimos à parte Medieval e lá paramos depois para comer alguma coisa. Nós não podíamos ir ao carrossel por causa da nossa idade, e assim, apenas visitamos a feira medieval e suas barraquinhas cheias de souvenires e desafios. Heero se prestou para tirar a "Excalibur" da pedra e devo confessar que ele não foi um Arthur tão ruim assim, já que conseguiu deslizar a lâmina em vinte centímetros, e por isso ganhou um prêmio, que concedeu a mim, a sua Guinevere – era um urso de pelúcia caramelo com olhos dóceis vestido de uma túnica de escudeiro verde. A desculpa dele foi que não pegava bem ele ficar andando com aquele urso pelo parque todo.

–Oh, então está bem! Depois que sairmos eu devolvo ele para você... –eu provoquei depois da explicação séria dele, e Heero faltou me estrangular ali, por que a olhada que ele deu para mim deu calafrios intensos. Ainda assim, eu consegui dar boas risadas...

Dali nos dirigimos até a área Tropical. Eu repetia vez após vez que não ia à montanha-russa e ele ria malvadamente, me acalmando, fingindo-se de generoso:

–Está bem, Relena, eu já entendi. Nós não vamos à montanha-russa. Não precisa repetir. –e depois ele olhava para mim com seu sorriso mal e isso me assustava, e acabava falando outra vez que eu não ia lá.

Mas de uma coisa eu não consegui escapar: eu tive de ir ao barco Viking. Quase fiquei muda de tanto gritar, mas consegui vencer o desafio. Heero parecia nem notar meu desespero...

–Eu quase fiquei surdo, sabia? –e o infeliz ainda reclamou depois que descemos do brinquedo. Eu o olhei pasma com sua crueldade, e até o hoje fico em dúvida se depois disso ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso ou não...

Quando ergui meus olhos enquanto andávamos, eu abraçando o urso, vi a enorme roda de aço com suas cabinezinhas de vidro girando diante de mim. Nem era preciso dizer que eu queria ir lá. Entramos na fila e tivemos de esperar bastante visto que aquela era uma atração bastante popular.

–O que vamos fazer depois? –perguntei para ele na fila, para matar o tempo. –Que tal irmos ao Cinema 3D?

–Tudo bem. –ele disse sem esforço.

–Você está gostando? –perguntei. Ficava sempre em dúvida se ele se divertia com alguma coisa...

–Sim, estou. –ele outra vez respondeu conciso, e olhava outra direção. Não foi muito convincente.

Eu suspirei então, e apertei o urso.

–Devia ter levado o Beans para o guarda-volumes também... –murmurei, olhando o brinquedo, pensando alto. O bichinho olhava para mim com cara de dó e eu o encarava de volta, meditativa.

–Beans, é? –ele achou o nome engraçado de certo, mas eu não me irritei para não lhe conceder este gosto.

–Sim... ou você prefere Teddy? –então eu perguntei, me passando de inocente, e fiz o urso olhar Heero. Ele me encarou pasmo, como que assustado com minha reação e ficou ainda mais bravo depois que notou que eu estava provocando-o.

–Você é muito sério... –eu fingi que o urso tinha dito isso, mexendo a cabecinha dele, e ri.

Ele apenas ficou me olhando, em silêncio completo, de forma séria.

–Não precisa ser assim... –eu depois disse calmamente, olhando o urso. Mas Heero não me respondia. Era sempre assim.

Chegou a nossa vez. O funcionário do parque abriu a portinha de nossa cabine e entramos. Eu me sentia de repente agitada por causa da situação. Fazia bastante tempo que não ficávamos realmente sozinhos... eu entrei primeiro e me sentei no banquinho arrumando minha saia com delicadeza e ele ficou parado do outro lado olhando pelo painel de vidro. Foi o urso que sentou do meu lado.

A cabine era quase como um ovo, uma parte era toda coberta de vidro, oferecendo uma linda vista panorâmica, e a outra era onde o banco estava preso. Eu fiquei sentada observando as costas dele. Era uma sensação familiar. A luz entrava pelo vidro, criando algum efeito em volta dele. Eu estava tão apaixonada, ficava observando-o com fascínio no olhar. Ele parecia me ignorar.

Será que ele não se sentia à vontade de ficar sozinho comigo? A proximidade nos fez ainda mais tímidos. Naquele dia em que o encontrei não tive medo de lhe dizer tudo o que queria, mas então, ao passo que nos conhecíamos mais, nos tornávamos mais reservados. Era algo estranho, mas o silêncio dele me parecia diferente, especial.

Me ocorreu algo.

Tirei o celular da bolsa delicadamente, só um pouquinho, e apertei o número dele na minha agenda. Ele não notou. Imediatamente o celular dele começou a tocar. Ele respondeu ao som como se fosse uma máquina. Aquele pequeno instante me foi o suficiente para decifrar: agora eu sabia o toque do celular dele. Desliguei rápido e ele olhou para mim com ar acusatório, a chamada era identificada. Sorri e não disse nada.

Quando alguém ligava, Heero respondia ao som da música "Behind blue eyes".

–Muito adequado... –eu murmurei enquanto ele se aproximava de mim. Ele pareceu encabulado, mas disfarçou muito bem. Sorri ainda outra vez.

Para completar esse momento, só um beijo igual àquele do clipe da versão mais atual dessa música... Durante esse beijo, eu não senti o tempo passar.

Nossa cabine parou, olhamos para porta que já ia abrir. Eu sorri para ele e fitei o interior de seus olhos frios continuando a me perguntar o que havia por trás deles. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para fora da cabine e voltamos a caminhar pelo parque, em rumo da próxima atração.

Não me lembro de dia mais aprazível que este, mesmo que ao lado dele todos os dias fossem extremamente proveitosos.

Antes de dar oito horas, estávamos sentados num banco da Praça Real, eu estava admirando o Peacemillion. Ele estava do meu lado brincando com as hastes de seus óculos escuros como que entediado. Eu balançava a bolsa e sorria, sentindo a áurea dele ao meu lado.

–A tarde foi muito legal... Divertimos-nos bastantes, não é mesmo?

O urso estava no meu colo. Ele era minha prenda.

–Sim. –ele me respondeu levianamente. Beijei-lhe o rosto e suspirei, encostando-me ao seu ombro.

–Não queria que ela terminasse.

–Só termina quando acaba, Relena... Até segunda-feira. –ele me disse, me fazendo afastar gentilmente. Aquela frase me deixou intrigada.

–Até. –respondi, e ele notava o meu modo pensativo. Ele sorriu astuto e foi se afastando a um passo vigoroso, e eu nem percebi ele ir embora.

Depois de meditar mais um pouco, me ergui e fui para casa, sentindo em mim ainda a magia do dia alegre passado ao lado dele. Nunca me sentiria triste ou vazia enquanto ele existisse para mim.

Quando finalmente faltava uma semana para o Verão, e consequentemente um mês para as esperadas férias, eu saí da escola um pouco cabisbaixa. Segurava na minha mão o calendário da escola e o encarava enquanto caminhava pela calçada como se meu olhar antipático fosse fazer o Verão deixar de existir. Onde já se viu? A estação mais divertida do ano estava me deprimindo e não tinha nada a ver com a depressão sazonal que afeta alguns... O problema era que nesse longo período seria difícil arranjar desculpas para encontrar Heero.

–Será que devo contar? Será... –eu pensava. Talvez se eu revelasse tudo a papai e mamãe as coisas mudariam. Eu mesma estava cansada daquela estória de me esconder. Não me agradava estar ocultando dos meus pais a melhor coisa que me acontecia... Suspirei, sem ter idéia do que fazer.

Cheguei à estação e me troquei. Coloquei todas as minhas coisas numa sacola de papel e fui esperar Heero no ponto de encontro habitual enquanto eu tomava uma raspadinha. Tentava me alegrar, mas estava um pouco difícil. Ele chegou e olhou para mim e antes de qualquer coisa, murmurou:

–É o Verão, certo?

–Não é o Verão, é a situação. Precisamos pensar no que fazer... –respondi, calmamente. –Quer? –ofereci a raspadinha, mas ele não aceitou. Suspirei.

Parecia que ele não se importava com o fato de termos de nos separar por algumas semanas. Eu o encarava enquanto ele olhava alheio para frente, e me sentia aborrecida.

–Você não vai ficar feliz de ficar longe de mim, não é? –então indaguei, me sentindo desanimada. Ele me olhou e pareceu preocupado. Achei que ele ia me responder algo amável.

–Oras, Relena... Não seja tão dramática. –mas ele me puniu de forma fria. Suspirei.

–Qual é o propósito de nossa relação? –eu murmurei para mim mesma, esquecendo dele. Ele me olhava de volta muito concentrado. –Eu só tenho olhos para você. –adicionei e fiquei esperando uma reação.

–Você está me pedindo uma prova? –ele perguntou num tom de desafio e eu me senti completamente assustada. Entretanto, isso não foi o suficiente para me fazer calar:

–Eu sei que você me ama, Heero. Eu sei isso por que você mesmo falou. Eu ainda te sinto sussurrar no meu ouvido, eu sei me lembrar de cada vez que você me tocou. –e eu fui falando de forma intensa, de repente sentia lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele me sorriu de repente, pareceu-me muito brando. Era uma visão muito rara e assaz preciosa.

–Você se preocupa demais... O que acha que vai acontecer? –ele me indagou. Não fazia muito sentindo o que ele perguntava.

–O quê? –indaguei, sem entendê-lo.

–O que você acha que pode nos acontecer? –ele voltou a fazer a mesma pergunta, o que não ajudou muito. Acho que ele estava me induzindo a pensar. Fiquei um tempo em silêncio, olhando aqueles olhos frios de repente parecerem muito acolhedores. Era uma metamorfose. Ele estava tranqüilo como um lago e eu me sentia aflita por causa da nossa situação embora eu mesma fosse muito decidida.

–Só acaba quando termina. –murmurei aquela frase que ficara gravada em mim.

–E quando é que termina, Relena?

Suspirei.

–Nunca... Se depender de mim, nunca. –eu respondi, reunindo forças. Ele me sorriu mais largo.

–O que mais preciso te dizer. Chega disso. –e ele disse baixo. Ele era minha sustentação.

Então entendi. Como eu estava vivendo um conto de fadas eu teria de enfrentar algumas dificuldades para alcançar o "feliz para sempre" do final.

–Mas eu sei que ele está lá... –então pensei alto, concluindo o raciocínio.

–Hã? –ele não ouviu o que eu disse e me pediu para repetir. Neguei com a cabeça:

–Não é nada...

Não importava que tipo de dificuldades, elas surgiriam: poderia ser as minhas inseguranças, a raiva de papai, o fator social, o tempo, as pessoas... Tudo deveria ser enfrentado e consequentemente transposto, porque o final feliz estava lá esperando-nos para se prolongar para sempre... Tudo se tornara claro, era tão simples. Heero entendera isso mesmo antes de mim.

Então sorri. No momento em que eu sorri, ele fechou a cara. Eu nem me importei com isso... Era sempre assim mesmo.

–Existe algo nos esperando. –então eu lhe falei de modo enigmático e ele apenas ficou me fitando, sem reagir. –Pode ter certeza disso... Você não vai escapar.

Ele pareceu surpreendido com minha frase, mas eu ri.

–Não, não; não vai mesmo! –e eu reforcei, rindo travessamente.

* * *

Olá, leitores! Como vão? 

Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo! Yay! Demorei um pouco, eu sei... me desculpem.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei muito contente em ler a opinião de todos! Deixem mais, deixem sempre!

Mais um capítulo tranqüilo e curtinho... Revisando-o, notei-o meio formal de mais, um pouco truncado! Que triste... Mesmo assim, eu espero sinceramente que gostem.

A partir daqui, as coisas vão animar um pouco! Esperem pela aparição de um belo obstáculo na vida dos namoradinhos!

Qualquer dúvida, sugestão e comentário por favor, me deixem nas reviews...

Lembre-se que Gundam Wing não me pertence de forma alguma.

Por favor, não usem essa fic sem permissão!

Me desculpem pelos erros de ortografia que andam aparecendo nessa seção, viu?

Vejo vocês no capítulo 8! Yay!

XOXO

09.08.2007


	8. Huit

**8**

Na sexta-feira, depois que cheguei em casa, tomei meu banho e me arrumei para o jantar. Mamãe veio ao meu quarto.

–Como vão as coisas, meu bem? –me perguntou docilmente.

–Vai tudo muito bem! –respondi contente, fechando os botões de meu blazer.

–Isto é muito bom. Se divertindo na cidade?

–Sim, sim... –continuei despreocupadamente.

–E na escola?

–Também deu tudo certo este semestre... Nada a se preocupar. –respondi e me virei para ela, sorrindo.

–Seu sorriso é igual ao de Zechs, a não ser pela parte tentadora... Tão correto e inspirador. –mamãe comentou e eu a olhei um pouco confusa. Ela riu. –Ah querida, tenho uma notícia que com certeza não vai te agradar.

Sentei na banqueta da penteadeira e comecei a arranjar meu cabelo.

–Pode dizer. –falei, suavemente. Agora eu estava pronta para tudo desde o incidente com Noël.

–Seu pai resolveu convidar o príncipe de Mônaco para passar algumas semanas aqui, visto alguns interesses diplomáticos.

–Certo. –respondi, indicando minha atenção. –Até aí, tudo bem. Ele é casado, não é mesmo? –eu sabia que Antoni era casado com a jovem filha de um grande empresário francês. O nome dela era Elene.

–Sim, sim. Ele é casado, mas não se esqueça que ele tem um irmão, Ricard. –mamãe então disse pronta para me ver explodir.

–Ah não. –eu disse de modo irritado. –Outra vez! Será que papai não achou suficiente a passagem de Noël?

Mamãe riu, achando meu argumento interessante. E depois me olhou com jeito sutil de quem queria o melhor para sua filha.

–Só estamos tentando garantir seu futuro e tenho certeza de que você será uma linda princesa-noiva! –ela debochou depois e eu suspirei, sorrindo irônica.

–Ah! Que nada! Não é necessário casamentos arranjados hoje em dia para garantir o futuro da filha... Ainda se ele fosse o herdeiro, mas é só o segundo no trono. E Elene está grávida, não está?

–É o que os tablóides dizem... eles não deram anúncio oficial ainda. Nós pedimos apenas que conheça o rapaz. Não é obrigada a se casar com ele, Relena... Apenas conheça...

–Aposto que vocês não faziam isso com Zechs!

–Claro que fazíamos e ele achava uma maravilha! –mamãe respondeu de modo malicioso e me fez rir.

–Ah, é lógico... Mas pelo jeito, nunca deu certo.

–É que as princesas não cooperam, entende? –mamãe gracejou, sugestiva. Eu a olhei achando-a muito levada e ela riu.

–Mas Zechs é tão bonito... –murmurei depois e mamãe assentiu, cheia de orgulho.

–Ah, mas Ricard também é... Se você não gostar desse, eu prometo que o próximo será o herdeiro... É que não sabíamos dessa sua ganância. –e mamãe brincava, talvez para quebrar o clima. Eu reclamei qualquer coisa e ri mais, olhando-a. Ela era muito afetuosa e eu a amava.

–Eu entendo o seu desgosto quanto a essas coisas. Não queremos te obrigar, sei que você quer viver o amor. Mas o único jeito de você encontrá-lo é conhecendo seus pretendentes. Talvez, algum dia, um deles lhe desperte esse sentimento. Foi assim entre eu e seu pai.

Eu assenti, atenciosa e grata pelo conselho. O que ela não sabia era que eu já estava amando. Eu já tinha entregado meu coração para alguém e carregava o dele comigo. O que Heero pensaria se soubesse de Ricard?

Enfim, no primeiro dia de Verão tudo estava sendo preparado para receber as realezas de Mônaco. Eles chegaram no sábado e nós os recebemos no Peacemillion um pouco antes do chá. Tínhamos preparado uma pequena recepção com os membros mais importantes do parlamento e parentes no jardim. Como esperado, os monegascos eram pessoas muito finas e elegantes.

Eu e minha família esperávamos no hall e iríamos com eles para o jardim depois.

O primeiro que vi foi Antoni enganchado em sua amável esposa, Elene. Ele vinha num terno Armani azul-marinho e ela num taileur branco com um pequeno chapéu e usava luvas que a deixavam muito mimosa. Eu cumprimentei a ambos com bastante alegria.

Depois, veio Ricard enganchado com sua irmã. Seu nome era Galina. Ela era completamente linda, assim como seus irmãos. Todos tinham cabelos pretos e olhos claros. A pele era dourada por causa do sol litorâneo. Ela usava um taileur verde-água e Ricard usava um terno Armani verde-escuro, formando um conjunto muito bonito com Galina. Eu confesso que fiquei bastante impressionada com a aparência de todos. Eram muito vistosos e atraentes.

Ricard me parecia muito gentil. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu e tinha um sorriso de galã quase irresistível. Beijou minha mão com polidez e elogiou minha roupa. Galina comentou em seguida que gostara de meu vestido e eu agradeci, calmamente, espantada pela espontaneidade deles. Eu usava um vestido leve de tafetá cor-de-rosa e sapatos dourados.

–Você está parecendo uma boneca! –ela me disse. Era bem mais velha que eu, devia ter vinte e cinco anos. –Linda, linda!

No jardim conversamos enquanto tomávamos o lanche. Numa mesa estava eu, Zechs, Ricard e Galina. Na outra, meu pais e Antoni com Elene.

–Elene está mesmo grávida? –Zechs olhou Galina. Eles já se conheciam e se davam bem, embora eu não visse nenhuma fagulha especial entre eles.

–Sim, está. Faz um mês que descobriram. Eles querem ser discretos para não expor muito o bebê por vir. –Galina explicou e Zechs assentiu.

–Sim, sim, muito sábio. Como você se sente sobre isso, Ricard?

–Ah, não me importo, se é que está falando sobre a linha de sucessão ao trono. Papai sempre me disse que eu não nasci para o trono de Mônaco. –Ricard falou maroto, e eu o olhava enquanto ele respondia. Então ele olhou para mim. –Não que eu não seja responsável. Entenda: eu não tenho a paciência necessária para isso, mas Antoni tem de sobra. Acho mesmo que eu não agüentaria a pressão...

–Oh, não! Com certeza não agüentaria, mano. –Galina comentou, gracejando e ele olhou-a irritado.

–Sim, e uma criança é uma benção, um presente! Será um ótimo acontecimento na família! –depois ele expressou mais, alegre. Eu não derivava nenhuma conclusão. Ele me parecia um rapaz normal.

–Vamos dar uma volta, Galina? –Zechs então a convidou. E eu achei a atitude dele um pouco estranha e olhei indagando o porquê disso. Ele riu.

–Ótima idéia! Eu não conheço o palácio de vocês... Parece-me bastante bonito. Lembra-se de quando foi em casa? Foi tão engraçado! –ela foi falando alegre, tinha um sotaque bonito, tão elegante! Eu a admirava.

–É! Como se tivéssemos nascido um para o outro! –ele ironizou. Entendi que nada deu certo. E eles saíram caminhando, conversando intimamente e com alegria. Assim, fiquei só com Ricard. Ele me olhou um instante e depois olhou o arredor.

–Seu país é muito parecido com o meu... –comentou, calmo. Sorriu-me. –Isso me agrada! Sei assim que aqui é lindo.

–Realmente, Mônaco é um lugar bonito, mas nós ganhamos de você quando falamos de tranqüilidade.

–Oh, é verdade! Nós temos muita agitação em nosso principado. Seu país é de fato o melhor local para estabelecer o exemplo de pacifismo. –ele era muito gentil. Eu o olhava me sentindo bem na presença dele. Não era tão ruim afinal. E não teve outro jeito: eu passei a maior parte do tempo com ele. Ele era divertido e simpático, sempre tínhamos assunto. Papai e Zechs só ficavam observando, eles achavam que eu não os notava, mas se enganavam... E também se enganavam na conclusão que tiravam: que eu e Ricard iríamos dar certo.

Não que o próprio Ricard não me desse motivos para isso. Ele era bonito e gentil, com calorosos olhos verdes e lustrosos cabelos negros. Seu sorriso era extremamente atraente e havia algo nele que não era preciso nem que ele se apresentasse e você já sabia que ele era um príncipe. Naquela semana, passeamos pelos jardins, oferecemos mais uma festa e demos algumas voltas de carro pela cidade, seguidos pelos paparazzis. Com Ricard seria impossível caminhar pela cidade sem estar sendo assediada pelos repórteres de todos os tablóides europeus e muito menos escapar das manchetes formadas da palavra "namoro"...

Mas, apesar de todas as boas qualidades de Ricard, eu não sabia esquecer de Heero. Havia uma coisa que ele me dava que nenhum homem no mundo seria capaz de me dar, e eu soube isso desde o começo, desde o nosso primeiro olhar. Eu nem sei como explicar. A presença de Heero inspira tanta segurança e certeza, é tão confortante... Talvez este tenha sido o verdadeiro motivo de ter me apaixonado por ele. Ricard podia ser tudo o que Heero não era: doce, cavalheiro, alegre e extrovertido, mas não me passava essa deliciosa sensação que me era tão importante. Eu não podia trocar Heero por ele. Não era uma coisa que minha mente planejava ou meu coração permitia. O amor não é assim, volúvel, não o meu...

Eu sentia saudades. Às vezes me dava uma vontade de escapar, sair do palácio e ligar para ele ir me encontrar. Entretanto, não fazia isso porque papai estava sempre inventando um passeio para eu fazer com Ricard e Galina, qualquer coisa que me mantivesse ocupada e distraída com o pretendente. Mas o príncipe mesmo começou a notar minhas recaídas.

Estávamos tomando um lanche no jardim, já era noite. Tínhamos jantado há algumas horas, mas Zechs inventou que tínhamos de comer alguma coisa antes de dormir.

–Oh, Zechs! Este tipo de refeição destrói a nossa dieta! –Galina reclamou, irritada, mas Zechs riu, pouco se importando.

Mandou os empregados fazer limonada cor-de-rosa e sanduíches e trazerem biscoitos. Arrumaram a mesa de forma simples e colocaram quatro cadeiras. O pátio estava iluminado, dali podíamos ter uma visão geral do jardim. Havia uma fonte em alguma parte e dava para ouvir o ruído delicado da água. Eu me sentei entre Zechs e Ricard. A conversa estava animada, Galina e Ricard contavam sobre uma viagem a África que fizeram. Zechs ouvia os relatos do safári e do encontro com os nativos cheio de interesse, mas eu estava olhando o líquido cor-de-rosa no meu copo, ouvindo tudo muito distante.

–A Gilly levou um susto enorme! –Ricard provocou, durante o relato do momento em que um guepardo pulou e deitou em cima do carro onde eles estavam.

–Não, não levei! Eu apenas não esperava que ele fosse tão audacioso! –ela se justificou, mas não foi muito convincente. Ricard riu ao meu lado e me olhou, participando-me, e eu sorri. Foi aí que ele notou minha alienação.

–Os animais na savana já se acostumaram com os visitantes... –Zechs comentou com Galina sobre o fato e ela prosseguiu explicando outros detalhes da aventura.

–Você está bem? –Ricard me perguntou discretamente com um sorriso interessado. Eu sorri-lhe e suspirei:

–Acho que estou cansada... Ultimamente estamos tendo dias agitados... Acho que vocês trouxeram um pouco da agitação de Mônaco para cá... –expliquei calmamente, olhando-o, sem querer dar muita margem para especulação. Eu estava cansada sim, mas ali eu estava lembrando do dia no parque com Heero. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia precisar me controlar, eu não queria.

–E com certeza eu levarei um pouquinho da sofisticação do seu reino comigo. –ele respondeu, sorrindo galanteador e eu ri, assentindo.

Eu apoiei um cotovelo na mesa e depois calcei meu rosto na minha mão, e fiquei olhando-o com um resto de riso nos lábios. Mas em pensamentos eu estava triste, sem saber como me divertir.

Ricard olhou-me subitamente com mais brilho no olhar.

–Fique assim, não se mexa, ouviu? –ele me pediu, e tirando o celular do bolso, surpreendeu-me por tirar uma foto minha.

–É verdade que você pode sair sozinha, Relena? –Galina virou-se para mim e perguntou. Eu assenti.

–Sim, sim... Mas papai disse que colocou um guarda costas disfarçado para me vigiar... Eu não sei se é só blefe, mesmo assim, não é muito bom duvidar. –expliquei.

–Você já testou para descobrir quem é o seu guarda-costas? –Ricard indagou malicioso e Zechs riu e olhou diretamente para mim.

Eu olhei todos e fiquei sem saber o que responder. Eu nunca fiz nada de propósito, mas fiz coisas bem arriscadas que poderiam me ter revelado a presença do guarda-costas.

–Não. –resolvi dizer. –E ás vezes me esqueço que ele existe. Eu também não me exponho muito porque saio meio que disfarçada... E quase ninguém me nota.

–Tem de ter cuidado com inimigos, sabe? Se essa informação chegar às pessoas de má-fé, você corre risco de sofrer algum atentado. –Galina disse séria, e Zechs concordou.

–Não acredito que tenhamos este tipo de desordem em nosso país. Nunca ouvi falar sobre opositores ao governo... –murmurei.

–Mas sempre têm, querida... –Zechs respondeu bondosamente e eu assenti.

–Mesmo que haja, não precisa ficar preocupada... Nós lá em Mônaco só temos problemas de verdade com os paparazzis... –Ricard então disse, despreocupado e eu ri. Dei de ombros e ouvi Zechs comentar:

–Um problema de todos nós, pode estar certo, Ricard.

–Por que você está dizendo isso, Zechs? –Galina perguntou, cheia de suspeitas e sorriu maliciosa.

–Oras, eu também tenho de fugir dos paparazzis! –ele disse, apenas alimentando as suspeitas de Galina, que riu. Eu só observava. Os dois agiam muito estranho.

–O que você está aprontando, Zechs?! –Galina exigiu, com um sorriso felino, mas meu irmão só riu vulpino e não disse nada. –Esses moleques da academia só aprontam! Eu sei! Eu lembro do Toni! Ele parece ser certinho, mas não é de todo! Bagunçou bastante também! –e depois ela disse tudo isso para mim, num tom maduro. Eu ri. Ricard limpou a garganta.

–Eu sou super bem-comportado! –falou e tanto Galina como Zechs caíram numa escarninha risada de descrença que o deixou muito irritado. Eu acabei rindo também, ele ficou tão bonitinho com aquele jeito de bravo.

Quando jovens se reúnem é difícil sair alguma coisa proveitosa entre eles...

Suspirei. Olhei o outro lado com meu queixo dentro de minha mão. Deviam ser nove horas já. Tudo continuava me parecendo muito estranho.

Eu sentia que Ricard olhava para mim de rabeira, e aos poucos eu ia compreendendo que era aquilo que me incomodava. Suspirei outra vez.

–Eu estou cansada... Vou me recolher. –anunciei timidamente, e fui olhada de forma surpresa por todos, embora não houvesse protestos.

–Você tem certeza que está bem? –Ricard me perguntou e eu o fitei, pensando no modo que a pergunta foi formulada. Assenti somente. Saí da mesa e fui para meu quarto.

Troquei de roupas, escovei os dentes, sempre pensando no que eu podia fazer para aliviar aquela tristeza que aos poucos começava a surgir. Achava que se não houvesse Ricard comigo, seria muito mais fácil lidar com a falta de Heero porque não haveria ninguém me lembrando dele todo o tempo. Outra coisa que me preocupava era que não podia deixar Ricard se apaixonar por mim. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Pensava se por acaso ele sabia qual era o propósito dos nossos pais, ficava imaginando se a intenção dele era mesmo me namorar...

Sentei na cama e apaguei a luz, embora eu não tivesse sono naquela noite. Luz entrava pelas janelas e marcava o chão de quadrinhos brancos. E eu só fazia suspirar.

De repente, num impulso, apanhei meu celular e disquei o número do apartamento de Heero. A secretária eletrônica me atendeu e pediu com pouca educação que eu deixasse recado, se houvesse algum.

–Sou eu, Relena. Desculpe ligar a essa hora... –comecei, escolhendo minhas palavras e falando um pouco baixo. –Se você estiver aí, não precisa atender. Eu só queria te dizer uma coisa. Eu não sei bem o que passa por sua mente, mas acho que isso não importa muito. Talvez, as coisas que irei falar a seguir te irritem, mesmo assim, eu preciso dizer. Você é o único para mim. Não há alguém que me possa amar melhor que você, Heero. Assim, não quero que nada nos separe. Eu quero ficar com você... eu sei que eu consegui algo bom para mim. É só isso. –e depois de todas essas frases, eu parei e fiquei pensando como terminar. Mas não sabia. Seria muito repetitivo dizer que eu o amava. Eu fiz um silêncio profundo e, sem querer, suspirei no telefone. E então desliguei.

Tempos mais tarde fiquei sabendo por meio dele mesmo que ele ouvira a gravação enquanto eu a fazia e que, às vezes, a colocava para repetir.

* * *

Oi, meus leitores queridos!

Quanto tempo, hein?

Como estiveram por todo esse tempo?

Enfim, mais um capítulo! Apostos que estavam achando que nunca mais iam ver um desses por aqui! XD

Mas eu tardo, mas não falho!

Bem, eis que aparece o obstáculo na vida de Relena e Heero. Ele nem parece muito relevante, não é?

Hmmm... Mas sempre achei Ricard estonteante. Uma coisa sutil na narrativa me faz perguntar se Relena não lutou com dúvidas e indecisões.

Como deve ser a sensação de ser tentada?

Bem, fico grata por qualquer comentário, crítica ou sugestão que vocês possam fazer!

Agradeço às minhas fiéis reviewers Nike-chan, Miyavi Kikumaru, Winry, Juh e Rayara que sempre me deixam um recadinho motivador!

Agradeço àquelas minhas grandes amigas que lêem também!

Lembre-se que nada relacionado à Gundam Wing me pertence!

A família real monegasca, entretanto, é de criação minha!

Vejo vocês logo, logo (eu prometo) no capítulo 9!

Beijos e espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura!

23.10.2007


	9. Neuf

**9**

Fiquei sabendo do jogo de pólo que ia haver na hípica mais importante da capital. Iria ser um evento apenas para os mais altos patamares da elite de meu país, algo para encher as páginas dos tablóides e colunas sociais. Seria um pouco maçante, com certeza, mas eu teria Zechs e Ricard ao meu lado, o que tornaria o dia aproveitável em alguns sentidos.

–Mas em outros não. –Galina brincou, discordando. Estávamos no meu quarto, nos arrumando para ir ao clube da academia. Seria a primeira vez que eu iria lá nas férias. Minhas amigas esperavam com expectativa em conhecer Ricard e Galina, que me acompanhariam. Zechs fizera planos de ir também. Ele era um exímio jogador de tênis.

Galina se dispôs a ser a companheira de meu irmão nos jogos de tênis enquanto eu e Ricard iríamos para a piscina. Lá nos encontraríamos com minhas amigas que iriam ficar a tarde inteira tentando roubar Ricard de mim.

Logo na entrada do clube nos separamos, e eu levei Ricard para os vestiários. Nunca vi ninguém para chamar atenção como ele! Ou será que era o fato de que nós dois estávamos juntos? Eu não me ligava muito com isso nem puxava conversa, eu sentia que ele olhava para mim de vez em quando, mas eu não correspondia. Eu estava pensativa. Quando entrei no vestiário para colocar os trajes de banho me perguntava por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis. Se havia algum motivo para estar ali, qual era? Eu tinha de ficar fazendo sala para Ricard o tempo todo enquanto na verdade eu queria estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa.

Cada vez mais Ricard notava meus modos pensativos, mas eu desviava a atenção dele como podia, respondia qualquer coisa, não querendo deixar escapar algo que só fosse piorar minha situação. Eu pensava qual seria meu futuro com Heero, quando eu poderia ser sincera com papai e como eu poderia fazer isso. Era como viver na época medieval! Será que eu realmente só poderia me casar com um nobre? E isso ia me significar o que? Acho que Heero me mataria se soubesse que eu pensava em casamento...

Quando saí do vestiário, Ricard estava me esperando. Ele era tão bonito! Era impressionante! Sua pele era dourada e seu corpo era atlético e eu entendia muito bem porque todas as minhas amigas iam ficar frenéticas quando o vissem. Eu apertei o nó da canga estampada que eu usava com meu biquíni e ajeitei a alça da bolsa antes de caminhar até ele. Ele usava uma camiseta branca e uma espécie de shorts apertadinho azul-escuro e me sorria, esperando-me tranquilamente. Que homem bonito... Eu suspirei e tentei me controlar. Ele tinha me pego de desprevenida e só estava dando mais motivos para Heero me matar se ele estivesse presente!

Nem tínhamos chegado direito na piscina e minhas amigas já vinham até nós, todas competindo para chegar primeiro. Ricard parecia estar amando aquilo, e assim que Tess chegou, ela olhou para mim num apelo para que eu a apresentasse. Eu sorri, achando-as bobas.

–Ricard, esta aqui é a Theresa. –falei simplesmente, me reduzindo aos nomes próprios, e Tess demonstrou certa impaciência porque eu não citei seu título ou seu sobrenome.

Ricard olhou-a com seu sorriso galanteador e mesurou a cabeça. Tess ficava muito bem com os cabelos molhados brilhando ao sol, e ela abriu seu sorriso confiante para ele, sussurrando muito prazer. Eu olhei as outras, todas ansiosas pela apresentação e numa tacada só falei o nome delas enquanto indicava quem era quem e Ricard ia acompanhando e sorrindo para as meninas que só faltavam desmaiar.

O melhor do dia é que não pude ficar nem um instante sozinha com Ricard, porque elas simplesmente não o deixavam em paz. Toda hora uma chamava-o para alguma coisa, outra puxava assunto, uma terceira fazia uma pergunta sobre Mônaco fingindo que nunca tinha ido para lá. Ele ia tratando todas com muita graciosidade, sempre exibindo seu jeito conquistador e atraente, fazendo-as completamente derretidas.

Eu ficava por ali, conversando com os outros garotos da minha sala que também freqüentavam o clube ou falando qualquer coisa com uma das minhas amigas, e elas sempre gostavam de perguntar:

–E o que você está achando dele? –como se eu e Ricard estivéssemos mesmo namorando. Eu sorria e simplesmente respondia, bastante displicente:

–Ele é muito legal. –e com isso já as fazia sentir duas coisas completamente opostas: primeiro, tristeza: porque logo notavam que eu não estava gostando dele. E segundo, alegria: porque eu não estava gostando dele, o que significava caminho livre.

Ah, mas eu não falava nenhuma mentira. Ricard era muito legal mesmo. As conversas com ele nunca ficavam monótonas, ele sabia ser muito educado, mas muito natural, e cativava qualquer um por causa disso. Ele fizera amizade também com os rapazes da minha classe e conversaram bastante também.

Houve um momento em que nos reunimos todos na beira da piscina, como se essa fosse nossa. Éramos um grande grupo animado. Minhas amigas continuavam em cima de Ricard disputando atenção, sorrindo, e ele ia despreocupadamente conversando um pouco com elas, um pouco com os rapazes. Eu estava ao lado dele, enrolada na minha canga, distraída com o assunto.

Não sei o que fez Ricard ter uma idéia brilhante de repentinamente pousar a mão na minha perna enquanto prosseguia o assunto naturalmente, embora todos nós tivéssemos ficado perplexos. Eu o olhei imediatamente, surpreendida. A mão dele não parecia exatamente estar me tocando, era uma sensação desconhecida por mim. Ele não se importava realmente com o que fazia e por isso eu precisei tomar uma atitude.

–Ricard, não faça isso, por favor. –eu pedi com firmeza, empurrando a sua mão.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, nem pareceu sem graça. Também não falou nada. Todos assistiram a cena sem comentar nada e depois de alguns minutos, tinham esquecido Mesmo assim, eu senti uma mudança de ares entre nós, foi como se nascesse uma suspeita. Aquilo foi estranho, não pareceu real. Suspirei, um pouco preocupada, um pouco triste, e olhei alheia para outro lado. Ricard tinha me assustado. Será que Ricard gosta de mim?, me perguntei, a suspeita conseguiu me atingir também. Acho que naquele instante todos sem querer se perguntavam se estava havendo algo entre eu e Ricard. Pois que outro motivo havia para ele gesticular daquela forma? Que atitude tinha sido aquela afinal?

Não queria que ele se apaixonasse por mim.

A tarde foi caminhando, e mesmo depois do ocorrido e da minha impressão de suspeita, nada me incomodava quanto à presença dele. Ele relanceava-me com um ar conquistador e cúmplice durante a conversa, meio como se fossemos namorados, mas eu sorria em resposta despreocupada. Isso também fazia parte do jeito dele de ser. E ele era muito bom no flerte, era fácil perceber.

Heero nunca tinha feito aquilo comigo. Ele era totalmente diferente de Ricard. Ele era tão austero e calado, não tinha aquele brilho, nem aquela atração, embora ele fosse muito bonito. Tampouco Ricard tinha aquela firmeza, aquela certeza que me fazia tão satisfeita, tão segura, embora ele me passasse bastante despreocupação. O contraste deles me deixava impressionada, e eu suspirava, entristecida, querendo que Ricard fosse embora, que as férias acabassem, para eu poder estar com Heero outra vez.

Estava quase anoitecendo, eu tinha entrado na piscina novamente, e notando as horas, resolvi sair da água. Ricard estava na água também, conversando com os rapazes e ainda algumas garotas estavam por ali. Observei-os da mesinha onde tinha deixado minha bolsa. Sentadas na mesinha, estavam Tess e mais duas amigas achegadas, e elas me sorriram.

–Gostei dele. Não ligaria se você ficasse com ele. –Tess murmurou, debochada, olhando Ricard.

–O quê? Desencanou? Pensei que vocês estavam tentando conquistar ele! –comentei, fingindo espanto, mas falando risonha. Tess riu.

–Se você não quiser, avisa, porque já tem até fila... –ouvi alguém comentar e ri a bom rir.

–Ai, ai... –suspirei depois, olhando o relógio no celular. Precisava voltar, Zechs e Galina já deviam estar nos esperando.

–Hey, Ricard! Vamos! –chamei. Ele olhou-me e sorriu amplamente, assentindo e começou a se despedir do pessoal.

Desviei o olhar para minhas coisas, guardando-as na bolsa, e quando o relanceei outra vez, sofri de uma miragem – efeito da saudade que sentia – e vi, não Ricard, mas Heero, vindo ao meu encontro, os olhos sérios embebidos em arrogância, ar misterioso, esfregando os cabelos numa toalha. Corei imediatamente, lembro-me de ter me sentido muito quente. Ricard vinha secando o cabelo e me enganou, me fez ter uma ilusão. As meninas notaram meu enrubescer e armaram um alvoroço em cima disso, como o esperado, e corei ainda mais.

Elas me perguntaram, maliciosas:

–Relena, você está apaixonada? –e me olhavam atiçadas, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

–O que você disse? –eu perguntei, perplexa, devia ter ficado branca como um papel então. Elas riram em uníssono, achando-me tolinha.

–Oras, você está muito quieta, pensativa, fica suspirando toda hora e de repente fica vermelha assim! O que é que você quer que a gente pense? Nunca tinha te visto assim antes do Ricard... Você está apaixonada? –Tess foi explicando com ar trivial, mas com jeito debochado, maroto. As outras meninas riam e concordavam.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que responder, tudo o que eu queria era saber como me sair daquela situação. Com certeza Zechs sabia, mas ele não estava lá para me ajudar. E o que mais me chateava era a interpretação errada que eu via formada na mente de minhas amigas.

Ricard e os meninos estavam perto já e escutaram tudo. Obviamente, se tornaram espectadores do meu embaraço. Respirei fundo. Não sabia como escapar. Não queria mentir, mas se eu falasse a verdade corria o risco de ter de contar meu segredo. Olhei todos, relutante.

–Estou sim. –acabei confessando, desviando imediatamente os olhos para baixo, voltando a ficar vermelha. Todos comemoraram minha resposta.

Mas Ricard agiu de forma mais contida, sem parecer muito convencido.

–Relena... –ele veio e me tocou o ombro gentilmente. –É verdade? –e me perguntou maravilhado.

Tinha me colocado numa posição pra lá de difícil. Olhava aquela beleza sem camisa e de cabelos molhados na minha frente, pensando em sua pergunta singela. Pela primeira vez eu notei simplicidade nele. Acontecera um mal-entendido imenso, gigantesco, e o pior de tudo é que eu não poderia desfazê-lo sem entregar o meu segredo, minha verdadeira paixão.

A frase que me deu vontade de dizer: Sim, é sério, mas não por você. Entretanto, eu não podia responder isso de jeito nenhum. Assim, eu escolhi sorrir, tímida, me sentindo muito oprimida internamente, mas ninguém desconfiava disso. Houve mais comemoração e eu queria morrer, cavar um buraco e sumir.

–Chega disso, gente. –Ricard pediu, parecia alegre e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Talvez nem ele contasse com o que acontecera. Eu suspirei mais uma vez, melancólica, sabendo que a conclusão que ele tinha era errada... Contudo, eu me via completamente encurralada. E a imagem de Heero continuava em minha mente, me culpando. De algum modo, minha tristeza só aumentou: metera-me em outro segredo, em outra coisa para fingir.

Quem ouve isso agora pode me chamar de fraca, e talvez tenha razão. Só que eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não passava de uma adolescente imatura a volta do primeiro amor sem saber muito bem como gerenciar as emoções, muito menos estava preparada para lidar com todas aquelas caras curiosas e famintas olhando para mim, não estava preparada para perder Heero, porque isso com certeza ia acontecer se eu tivesse resolvido contar por quem realmente eu estava apaixonada. De qualquer modo, eu nunca disse que gostava de Ricard, quem concluiu isso foram eles. Eu apenas consenti com meu silêncio de modo a proteger minha verdadeira afeição.

Poderia ser que hoje minha reação fosse outra, embora eu não saiba qual. Não penso mais nesse episódio.

Saímos do meio dos meus amigos em silêncio, eu não tive mais ânimo nem para falar tchau. Eles também não estavam muito interessados nisso, tudo o que eles queriam era nos deixar sozinhos. Mas do que adiantava? Eu não tinha coragem nem de olhar na cara de Ricard. Nos trocamos e fomos encontrar nossos irmãos na portaria, eles estavam confortavelmente instalados numa mureta, conversando de modo particular e quem os visse também concluiria, erroneamente, que namoravam. E eu não prestava atenção em nada, me sentia horrível. Há muito tempo que não me sentia daquela forma. Lembrei-me de quando conheci Heero e quando entramos na limusine. Galina e Zechs nos olhavam com jeito de que não entendiam nada. O silêncio do carro me lembrava a amargura que eu senti quando percebi que amava um rapaz estranho e quase que comecei a chorar.

Sentia que de vez em quando Ricard me olhava com ar hesitante de quem não sabe o que dizer. Ele também ficara sem reação tanto quanto eu.

–O que é que aconteceu? –Galina perguntou com ar intrigado, nos olhando sem nos entender. Antes nos dávamos tão bem, de repente nos repelíamos.

–Vocês brigaram? –Zechs arriscou, mas nenhum de nós tinha força para explicar o que havia e eu morria de vergonha só de pensar em falar alguma coisa.

Galina e Zechs se entreolharam. Na visão deles, era como se alguém tivesse morrido. Por fim, eles desistiram de nos fazer falar e prosseguiram conversando, de repente mais baixo e mais discretamente. Acho que falavam sobre nós. Eles não precisavam se preocupar com que altura dizer para disfarçar: podiam falar o que quisessem, ninguém estava disposto a ouvir.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e chorei a noite inteira de raiva, de vergonha e de tristeza, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa. Várias vezes alguém tentou vir ver como eu estava porque eu ouvia as batidas na porta, mas eu não ia abrir, não respondia nada por mais que insistissem. Eu não queria ver ninguém, nem Heero eu queria ver naquele instante. Durante a madrugada, me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando a janela, estática, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Queria muito que o dia não amanhecesse para que eu não tivesse de enfrentar aquele inferno.

Estava muito absorta na minha melancolia que não notei alguém que veio caminhando pela sacada e abriu a porta de vidro. Eu suspirei, quase soluçando, e esfreguei os olhos, alheia ao meu redor, até que senti alguém sentar-se ao meu lado. Virei-me para este mecanicamente, com olhos tristes, e vi Ricard.

–Zechs me deu a chave. –ele explicou porque conseguiu entrar. Zechs tinha uma cópia da porta da minha sacada desde que éramos criancinhas. Eu assenti e olhei o chão. –Você está bem? –ele me perguntou, tão preocupado.

–Me desculpe. –sempre que eu sofria de crises de choro ficava pedindo desculpas o tempo inteiro, às vezes sem qualquer motivo. Ricard sorriu docemente, como eu esperava que ele fosse fazer. Isso me deixou mais triste. Tomei fôlego, resolvida: ia explicar a situação para ele.

–Eu não te fiz nada, eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa. Por minha causa você passou vergonha e eu não te ajudei em nada na hora... –ele foi falando, olhando o chão e brincando com a chave. Suspirou e depois me olhou de canto, com um ar sorridente.

–Ricard, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. –eu anunciei, me sentindo séria e firme de repente.

–Não, tudo bem, Relena. Não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu não quero que você sofra mais. –ele me respondeu e me beijou a testa. –Nós estamos juntos agora.

Aquela frase foi definitiva. Ele me assumira como namorada. Eu o olhei assustada.

–Não, Ricard, eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante para você! –eu disse com urgência então, tentando ganhar a atenção dele. Ele me olhou fixamente, achei que ele ia me deixar falar, mas me enganei.

–Não precisa ter medo, Relena. Tudo vai dar certo.

Eu não entendia da onde ele tirava aquelas frases. Eu queria que ele me escutasse, mas ele achava estar adivinhando o que eu ia dizer, me assegurando de um futuro bom que eu odiava. Suspirei, olhei baixo novamente e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas amargas. Agora já é tarde demais, pensei, suspirando ainda mais uma vez. O que seria de mim?

Ricard se levantou e parou na minha frente.

–Não fique acordada mais. Descanse, por favor, eu também vou tentar dormir. É que eu não conseguia relaxar, precisava falar com você. Imaginei que tinha a magoado.

–Imagine, Ricard. Você não é capaz de fazer isso. –eu respondi, sorrindo para ele, e ele ficou fitando meu rosto com ar de quem via uma assombração.

–Você... está brilhando. –ele murmurou, espantado. Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso.

–Você contou para alguém já? –indaguei, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele negou com a cabeça. Senti-me aliviada. Olhei para o chão, para os quadrinhos de luz. Ele me olhava fixamente enquanto isso. Nenhum de nós sabia mais ser natural. Ele parecia perceber que eu sofria, e com certeza não entedia por que, assim, ele insistiu:

–Você está bem?

Eu queria tanto olhar para ele e gritar que não, mas eu não tinha coragem. Eu não queria machucá-lo. Ele não tinha culpa nenhuma, o problema era todo meu.

–Você também precisa ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, com certeza. –eu comentei e sorri outra vez. Ele suspirou profundamente e concordou, deixando meu quarto, sussurrando para que eu dormisse bem.

Mas dormir era uma coisa que eu não conseguia fazer.

* * *

Hey, hey, meus leitores! Enfim, um novo capítulo! O–––––O  
É, esse realmente demorou! Mas não se preocupem, eu não abandonarei a publicação...  
Culpem a preguiça... XDDDD  
Espero que todo mundo goste desse capítulo, que é uma boa reviravolta na história...

Tadinha da Relena, está passando por um aperto...

Como se resolverá esta questão? O que acontecerá depois?

Será que alguém pode imaginar?

Ó, sim! Nossa querida _**Nike-chan**_ fez um lindo desenho do Ricard!

Estou impossibilitada de _linká-lo_ agora, mas podem crer que no próximo _Free-talk_ (LOL), eu colocarei o endereço para que vocês apreciem o belo Ricard segundo a Sue! ;)

Muito obriga, Sue! Ameeeiiiii!

Assim, me despeço! Muito obrigada por todo apoio e reviews que vocês me dão!

Fico muito contente com seu carinho!

Até o próximo capítulo, e eu espero que isso seja logo!

X.O.X.O

07-01-2008


	10. Dix

**10**

Sobretudo, eu me sentia uma idiota completa. Nunca em minha vida eu tive tanto desgosto, tanta raiva de mim. O sol apareceu no céu azul inspirador de verão e iluminou meu quarto, parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos. "Querer morrer" é pouco para explicar como eu me sentia. Saí da cama, alcancei meu celular e hesitei olhando o aparelho. Abri o menu do SMS, olhei-o durante um tempo. Sentia-me sozinha. Queria escapar. Pensava em Heero. Mas mesmo assim, fiquei como estava porque não consegui força para ligar para ele.

As frases por mim ditas para uma secretária eletrônica algumas noites atrás visitavam minha mente ao mesmo tempo em que eu tomava banho e chorava silenciosamente. Ultimamente eu passava mais tempo lembrando do que vivendo, talvez porque minha vida parecesse terrível. E era tudo culpa minha! Eu ainda não entendia como fui me colocar naquela posição. Num jogo de xadrez, podíamos dizer que eu fui pregada. E jamais entendi como fizeram isso comigo. Da onde veio a incapacidade de desfazer os maus juízos antes que eles se tornassem nocivos? Aquela noite no clube foi maldita.

Precisava dar um jeito de me animar, se eu continuasse naquela tristeza não conseguiria sair dela. Saí do banho e me arrumei bem. Nos domingos, todos tomávamos café juntos, ainda mais quando tínhamos visitas. Coloquei um vestido rosa claro de cetim com bordados delicadíssimos em _strass_ e o par de sapatos que tinha comprado com Heero, uma roupa para uma ocasião especial embora de aparência _clean_. O poder da mulher está em seu guarda-roupa e eu nunca antes tinha precisado me fortalecer tanto.

Mas as coisas só tendiam a piorar, e eu tentava me enganar que não sabia disso, e o fazia totalmente em vão. Não havia escapatória para mim porque a pregadura em que me envolvi era imbatível.

Quando cheguei à sala de jantar todos inevitavelmente olharam para mim.

–Está bonita, Relena! –Zechs comentou, impressionado. Talvez não esperassem me ver tão arrumada. Eu fiz esforço para abrir um sorrisinho e ignorar o olhar de Ricard. Havia alguma coisa errada ali, o olhar de todos para mim não era o mesmo de sempre, especialmente se tratando de Ricard.

Meu espanto foi imenso quando eu vi o que é que causava aquele clima na mesa do café: dois ou três tablóides traziam, na primeira página, em tipos escandalosos, anúncios sobre meu namoro com Ricard! Uma daquelas ruidosas das minhas amigas tinha dado com a língua nos dentes! Que ódio. Minha vontade foi voltar pelo mesmo caminho e me enfiar no quarto, porém eu não fiz isso. Eu fui centrada.

Todos olhavam para mim, como se esperassem algo, talvez uma explicação. Eu me recusei a dizer algo em justificação, mas disse, olhando para Ricard com ar tranqüilo:

–O que foi que você disse sobre isso, Ricard?

Ele me olhou de forma pensativa, algo nele me transmitia calma e controle. Não parecia mais o mesmo garoto empolgado de ontem. Tinha aceitado a situação como natural enquanto eu me negava a viver aquele pesadelo imposto.

–Eu confirmei. Nós estamos namorando, foi isso o que você quis dizer ontem, não é mesmo? –as declarações dele demonstravam uma nova madurez e flerte e ele sorriu charmosamente depois. Era estranho demais para mim. Sorri, descrente, ninguém entendeu meu sorriso. Não esperava isso mesmo.

Sentei-me. Todos ainda me olhavam. Antoni e Elene pareciam curiosos sobre o assunto, pedindo mais detalhes. Meu pai atalhou:

–Vamos resolver isso depois do café.

Minha mãe o olhou com um consentimento oculto e Ricard assentiu de forma elegante. Era como se o responsável por mim agora fosse ele, era como se ele fosse me pedir em casamento. Eu estava gritando por dentro!

Mas o que mais me torturaria estava por vir. E vinha da pior direção possível: de dentro para fora. Durante o café, durante a conversa que papai e mamãe tiveram com Ricard e eu, foi como se eu não tivesse me dado conta da gravidade da situação.

–Então, filha... nesta situação complicada que estamos vivendo, você precisa nos dizer sua decisão. Segundo o que foi explicado aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois... –minha mãe avaliou a situação e concluiu.

Eu suspirei com bastante expressão. Se havia uma luz no fim do túnel, ela tinha se apagado.

–Ficaremos muito felizes com a união de vocês dois, se assim vocês quiserem, e os apoiaremos. Ricard já tomou a liberdade de pedir permissão para namorá-la. Agora resta você aceitar para oficializarmos o relacionamento. –papai já ia dizendo, pensando mais, acho, na burocracia, nas notas de imprensa, nos eventos de comemoração...

Eu suspirei mais uma vez, não tinha mais escapatória nem desculpa. Só duas escolhas: contar a verdade ou aceitar o que estava acontecendo ali e pensar mais tarde como sair da situação.

Contar a verdade não me pareceu nada atraente. Achava, e tinha certeza, que se é que haveria um momento para isso, não era aquele.

Morrer? Ah, essa já tinha se mostrado uma ótima solução para mim, mas agora eu estava sendo racional. Eu ia levar aquilo até onde poderia agüentar ou até que alguma providência divina me salvasse...

–Eu... aceito. –murmurei, me fiz de tímida para que ninguém desconfiasse do desânimo que usei para responder uma das perguntas mais importantes na minha vida segundo a perspectiva de todos ali. E por dentro resmungava amargamente, "que droga, que droga, me vendi como escrava!".

Ódio? Pode acreditar que senti muito nas próximas horas. Conversamos mais um pouco e eu pedi licença, e minha mãe me sorriu terna, e meu "namorado" me sorriu amável. Papai não fez nada, só prosseguiu falando. Eu levantei e caminhei até a porta, me odiando, odiando Ricard, odiando meus pais, odiando minhas amigas, odiando minha vida, odiando ontem, odiando, odiando, odiando, odiando! Até que meu coração deu um pulo.

Foi aí que a tortura veio.

Eu odiava todo o mundo, mas uma pessoa eu amava: Heero. Quanto tempo ia demorar para ele descobrir os tablóides? Nem meio minuto! E então haveria mais ódio: ele me odiaria, odiaria Ricard! Nosso amor por fim só gerou ódio. Ironia.

Zechs e Galina estavam lá fora, de espreita. Olharam-me, me cercaram um pouco, mas eu nem os via em minha frente, enfunada de ódio. Eles nem se manifestaram, o que foi um grande alívio, porque eu não estava em condições de tratá-los bem naquele instante.

Quando cheguei a meu quarto, meu coração pulando de ódio de mim e de amor por Heero, fiquei parada bem no meio, pensando no que fazer. Minha luz se tinha ido, não havia um caminho para seguir ao alcance de minha vista. Onde eu ia encontrar forças para ter paz ou alegria para viver aquilo? Onde, se eu era só amargura? Onde, se eu era só caos?

Morrer? Ah, sim, voltou a me parecer plausível. Para mim, era a única coisa que me agradava, porque no estado de inconsciência, nada me feriria. Mas isso não ia adiantar em nada porque não representava a solução, mas só mais um sofrimento.

E o ódio permaneceu por longas horas. Eu sentada numa cadeira no meu quarto olhando as páginas de um livro, fingindo para mim mesma que estava lendo, até que Ricard entrou, querendo conversar, querendo me mimar e me tirar de lá. E ele era lindo, lindo que eu quase não resistia. O ódio podia ser forte, porém, eu concluí que aquele comportamento hostil que eu assumira de nada ia adiantar, porque Ricard era inocente, porque ele só queria meu bem.

Ele me sorria. Eu lembrava dele saindo da piscina. Lindo. Logo em seguida eu lembrava de Heero secando os cabelos. Muito mais lindo. Sentia a superioridade do sentimento que eu guardava no meu coração – estava certa que meu amor por Heero ia sobreviver aquilo. Senti os olhos marejarem, mas resisti. Abri um sorriso e aceitei a mão de Ricard e fomos passear pelos jardins. Conversávamos, ríamos e as coisas não pareciam ter mudado entre nós, para mim ainda era completa e pura amizade, mas quando eu olhava os olhos dele notava algo diferente. Ele via tudo por outro ângulo então, usando os olhos do coração.

No dia seguinte, meu namoro era oficial, anunciado pelo país todo através da assessoria de imprensa do palácio, mas pedi que não houvesse nenhuma comemoração. Para minha sorte, Ricard concordou:

–Não precisamos fazer tanto transtorno... Afinal, é só um início de namoro. –ele disse, e pareceu de repente sem jeito. Eu ri. Galina também:

–É, né, Ricard?! Vamos guardar para o noivado... –ela provocou, intuitivamente notei que ela sabia do meu desgosto com a situação, mesmo que não tenha dado nenhuma evidência disso.

Zechs riu do gracejo dela. Eu não conseguia deixar de me perguntar se ele e Galina sabiam sobre a minha indisposição, ficava em dúvida sobre se eles desconfiavam ou não. Por serem mais velhos e mais experientes, por serem nossos irmãos, eu achava isso muito plausível e tinha receio. Perto deles não sabia como agir.

Os dias foram passando e todos comentavam nosso namoro discreto. Durante as festas que papai dava por causa da presença dos nobres monegascos, os parentes e as visitas faziam comentários sobre nós dois, nos elogiavam e faziam gracejos irritantes que deixavam Ricard um tanto constrangido. Ele olhava para mim e eu dava de ombros, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Tinha momentos que secretamente eu ria por dentro. Os _papparazzis_ continuavam a publicar notas sobre nós, alternando as poucas fotos que tinham, mas ainda conseguindo chamar a atenção do público.

As coisas podiam ter sido diferentes... e por quê não foram? Eu tinha parado de pensar nisso há algum tempo. Não sabia tampouco para onde isso ia me levar. Era desesperador por um lado, mas por outro, eu esquecia de me preocupar. Ricard conversava comigo como se nos conhecêssemos há séculos. Ele era bom para mim. Quando fomos há um jantar dançante na casa de um parlamentarista, ele ficava comigo como se tivesse de me proteger, era educado e me elogiava para quem conversava. Eu o observava de longe, impressionada. Nunca imaginei que um namoro poderia ser assim, estava tão acostumada com o segredo e rudeza da minha relação com Heero. Achava Ricard excepcional. Quando estávamos separados, ele fazia questão de lançar um olhar galante e possessivo para mim. Eu sorria pequeno e olhava outra direção. Ele me julgava tímida. Formávamos, a vista de outros, o casal perfeito.

Depois de três semanas desde o ocorrido no clube, eu me arrumava para ir à hípica. Estava muito sol, o jogo ia começar às 9 horas. Coloquei um vestido leve, branco, com blazer azul-claro de um botão só e sapatos confortáveis. Não podia me esquecer do chapéu, item indispensável para a ocasião. Pegando a bolsinha que quase não comportava nada, estava pronta para ir.

Desci, encontrei mamãe e Galina conversando. De certa forma, nos vestíamos todas iguais. O que mudava eram cores, detalhes, um recorte, mas todas trajavam o uniforme esporte-chique das realezas. Zechs e papai usavam ternos claros e bem-humorados, era interessante vê-los tão elegantes e tão esportivos ao mesmo tempo. Ricard veio até mim, nem sei da onde ele tinha saído. Usava roupa de iatismo: calças brancas e um paletó azul marinho com detalhes dourados e camisa branca, com dois botões abertos. Não tinha certeza de que era uma roupa muito própria para a ocasião, mas também não era reprovável, e ele estava lindo.

–Bom dia, alteza. –ele me disse, gostava de me tratar assim com um olhar malicioso. Eu ri para ele, sincera, e ele beijou minha mão. –Dormiu bem, Relena?

–Eu dormi. –respondi, com tranqüilidade.

–O sono te faz bem. –ele comentou depois e eu fiquei um pouco confusa sobre o que ele quis dizer com isso. Por minha vez, perguntei:

–E você? Está descansado para o dia de hoje?

–Sim, bastante.

Ele pegou uma rosa branca que tinha no vaso do aparador e colocou no meu chapéu. Eu ri outra vez e meneei a cabeça.

–Não precisa me agradar tanto, Ricard. –comentei, risonha. Suspirei, juntando as mãos perto do meu tronco, e abaixando a cabeça, fiz com que parte do meu rosto ficasse encoberta pela aba do chapéu.

Ricard sorriu e, usando o celular, tirou uma foto minha. Eu não me apercebi disso e suspirei outra vez.

Antoni e Elene desceram enfim e quando dei por mim, estava de mãos dadas com Ricard e ele me levava a limusine onde, juntos de Zechs e Galina, iríamos para a hípica.

Antoni se vestia similar a Ricard. Acho que era costume de Mônaco. Eu ia pensando nisso enquanto através do vidro escuro eu ia tentando enxergar as coisas lá fora. Tive outro flashback. Peguei-me pensando na angústia que sofri naquele dia que conheci Heero e em como chorei dentro daquela limusine. Sorri sozinha, sem motivo, por mais que a recordação fosse amarga. Estava tão silencioso lá dentro, não me lembro de conversarmos algo.

Tudo ia passando tão rápido, eu era vítima do tempo. Meu mundo não tinha noite nem dia, não tinha horas, minutos, segundos. Tudo era confuso, tudo era igual. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo em outra dimensão, dividia minha vida em antes e depois do verão. Ah, quanta tolice a gente pensa quando está sozinha e melancólica! Ria de mim mesma, por isso sorria sozinha. Ninguém tinha de entender, não entendiam. Eu sofria em silêncio, ganhava força, criava couraça. Estava me transformando em duas pessoas diferentes.

O clima na hípica era de festa, era alegre e campestre, como o esperado. Tive de tirar muitas fotos, quase todas com Ricard. Olhava as pessoas dirigirem olhares contentes para mim, como se eu estivesse fazendo muito bem em namorar o príncipe, como se eu fosse sortuda. Não tirava os méritos dos olhares. Até onde eles sabiam, estavam certos. O problema era que eu já amava. E quem eu amava era único para mim e tudo o que eu fazia ali era fingir. Eu odiava aquela outra pessoa que era, aquele papel que eu interpretava. Estava enganando quem? Todos? Eu? Me perdia em divagações sem proveito. Me condenava e me defendia. Esse era o resumo da minha vida.

Eu queria ficar sozinha. Já me sentia solitária entre as pessoas, como se eu fosse excluída daquele ambiente. Num intervalo do jogo, consegui me desvencilhar de Ricard e fui procurar algo para beber. Estava quente, os chapéus eram úteis, meus sapatos se provaram desconfortáveis depois. Caminhei até umas das mesas montadas debaixo de tendas e encontrei um garçom.

–Pois não, alteza?

–Eu quero uma _piña colada_. –pedi irrefletidamente. Ele assentiu e saiu, e então eu fiquei estática, pensando no que tinha acabado de dizer. Olhei os lados, e dei alguns passos para qualquer direção. Achei um canto sossegado e parei ali.

Instantaneamente me veio o gosto do meu primeiro beijo, um gosto forte, amargo, um calor intenso se apoderou de mim e eu ruborizei por causa de meus pensamentos. Sentia o toque dele, a respiração dele, Heero vivia dentro de mim. Eu vivia dentro dele? O gosto que ele tinha de mim era doce? Eu me perguntava, quase a ponto de chorar ali, esperando o garçom trazer um drinque nostálgico. Eu ia desmaiar, eu tinha falta de ar, a angústia trancava minha garganta. Ergui a cabeça, respirei fundo, mas não enxergava nada em minha frente.

–Seu drinque, alteza. –uma voz veio até mim, meio que por trás, uma voz que me perturbou. De desmaio e asma eu passei para ataque cardíaco. Olhei buscando a voz, as mãos prontas para receber o copo.

Heero me olhava com seus olhos azuis assassinos e o drinque na mão. Parecia miragem.

Não era.

Eu sei que fiquei pálida quando olhei para ele então. Sei que olhei baixo, submissa, mostrando que tinha feito algo de errado. E ele me condenava silenciosamente através do olhar firme, cortante, penetrante, eu o sentia estocar minhas entranhas. Peguei o copo devagar. Uma lágrima solitária me escorreu pelo olho, um lado do meu rosto estava encoberto pela aba do chapéu, Heero só viu a lágrima pingar. Bebi um grande gole, sentia ele me metralhar com o fito, eu estava sendo executada como um prisioneiro de guerra. A fúria dele queimava, ele não se esforçava em esconder.

–Você quer conversar? –levantei o rosto e larguei o copo em qualquer lugar, pela metade.

Ele não respondeu. Eu o fiquei olhando, já estava entrando em pânico.

–Para quê? –Heero me apunhalou com uma pergunta fria, rude e desdenhosa. –Vai adiantar o quê a gente conversar, Relena? –prosseguiu, a voz rouca impassível.

–Você quer ouvir a minha versão da história? Agora mesmo eu estava pensando em você... –eu disse aos poucos, sem calcular bem. Ele desdenhou, virando a cara para outro lado, abrindo um sorriso de descaso que me magoou.

Minha garganta secou, e procurei meu copo outra vez. Terminei o drinque. Ele me olhou de canto, menosprezando minha aflição.

–Eu pedi uma _piña colada_... –comentei, olhando-o, e ri sem graça, as lágrimas trancadas em meus olhos a força. Não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Ele ficou olhando para mim com uma insensibilidade monstruosa que me aterrorizava. Minhas mãos gelaram. Suspirei, quase gemi. –As coisas saíram do meu controle. Não leve em conta o que você vê por aí, ouve e lê...

–Poupe seus esforços. Não precisa me explicar nada.

–Mas Heero... –eu contestei, incrédula da amargura dele. Ele me olhava como se não me conhecesse.

–Eu não me importo com isso. Tanto faz... Pode ficar com o seu playboy. –ele disse displicente, sucinto.

–Hã? Heero! Não seja irracional... –eu tentei contornar, protestando.

–O que eu sentia por você era físico.

Ao ouvir isso, eu fiquei chocada. Ele me desprezou. Chamou-me de objeto. Ele podia ser tão superficial assim?! Podia.

–Mentira! –eu me exasperei. Não ia me permitir acreditar nisso. Ele olhava-me imperiosamente, de cima, como se não me considerasse. Eu me sentia morta aos olhos dele. Heero me fazia sentir entorpecida. Meu coração, minhas pernas, meus ouvidos, tudo estava além de mim, não sentia nada.

E ele me olhava, fixo, com indiferença. Eu não o reconhecia mais. Minha respiração começou faltar. Ofeguei, sem parar, como se tivesse corrido a maratona, e o tempo que passamos parados ali pareceu uma eternidade. Olhei outra direção e caminhei. Ele ficou me observando do lugar.

–Se é assim... se é só atração física... Porque você veio até aqui? Nós não temos nenhum compromisso. –aleguei então, me voltando para ele, que não demonstrou nada na face de pedra. –Em quem você prefere acreditar? Em mim ou nos tablóides? Se for só físico, Heero, você está perdendo seu tempo por estar aí me olhando. Vá embora.

Eu sempre dizia este tipo de coisa nesses momentos. Ele sempre me ficava olhando estático, como que me ignorando.

Ele suspirou e estalou os lábios. Via algo em meu olhar que não o deixava ir embora em paz. Se sentia traído, com o orgulho ferido, entretanto impelido a me escutar. Era um testemunho de coração. Eu vivia nele. Meu sabor era doce na boca dele. Ele não poderia negar.

–Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. –convidei, diante da falta de ação dele. E nos afastamos das tendas até um pátio oculto por vários arbustos.

Me sentei numa jardineira e tirei o chapéu. Ele ficou em pé com as mãos nos bolsos. Não sabia o que dizer, entretanto.

Fiquei olhando para o chapéu por alguns segundos, me preparando. Precisava arranjar uma forma de me defender.

–Eu estou esperando. –ele me cobrou com rude impaciência. Me senti tremer ao ouvi-lo.

–Eu amo você... –murmurei, num apelo que pretendia tocar-lhe o coração, mas naquele momento me esqueci completamente que o coração dele era feito de pedra fria.

–E o que tem isso?

Ruborizei-me toda diante da rejeição dele. Suspirei, tentando achar meu chão. Ele estava irredutível naquele dia. Porém, eu lhe dava alguns motivos. Ele agia daquela forma porque realmente me amava, mas naquele instante eu não tinha estrutura para entender isso. Só pensava em como ele me hostilizava.

–Não seja rude comigo, Heero. Eu compreendo que você se sinta mal e imagino como deve ter sido difícil para você lidar com a situação... Mas, igualmente, não é fácil para eu explicar o que aconteceu para criar esse mal-entendido. –eu disse, um tanto angustiada, por um instante me senti tão cansada daquilo tudo. –Foi um deslize meu me lembrar de você naquele clube, cercada das minhas amigas... elas confundiram as coisas e acharam que eu estava gostando do Ricard... Elas deixaram isso vazar, no dia seguinte o país todo sabia... Eu perdi todo o controle da situação... foi como uma bola de neve que eu não consegui impedir de rolar.

Ele me olhava imparcialmente enquanto eu explicava. Não se comovia diante de meu desconsolo, meu cansaço. Olhei para ele, diante de seu silêncio torturante e desabafei:

–Não sabe como está sendo difícil para mim enfrentar isso, Heero.

–Ok, muito bem. –e finalmente ele resolveu falar algo, irritado. Sua atitude desdenhosa voltava a me surpreender. Eu não conhecia aquele garoto, definitivamente! Tratava-me com tanto descaso como se não se importasse comigo... Era como falar para uma máquina que jamais entenderia o que eu sentia ali. Não me lembro da onde arranjei forças para não chorar. –Você já contou sua história. Agora quero saber até onde isso vai, Relena!? Até onde você vai suportar essa situação? Até ser muito tarde pra voltar, até se casar com o playboy?

O tiro de misericórdia foi disparado.

Ele me pediu a única resposta que eu não tinha.

Olhei para baixo, desesperada. Aquilo tudo era real?

Quando estava começando a chorar, em choque, incapaz de me defender da raiva de Heero, Ricard apareceu! Eu quase desmaiei.

–Relena! Enfim te achei! O que fo... –ele veio chegando, alegre, falando, logo me achando abatida, mas sua frase morreu quando notou o rapaz comigo.

Meu pânico foi tão grande que fui incapaz de reagir. Só assisti a cena. Os dois se olharam dos pés a cabeça, se mediram, como se fossem duelar. Tinha medo do que podia acontecer naquele instante e sentia vergonha. Nunca desejei passar por aquela situação! Será que alguém desejaria?

–Quem é você? –Ricard perguntou. –Relena, o que está acontecendo? –e depois me olhou com ar desagradado, quase agressivo, mas tão diferente de Heero. Havia alguma coisa nos modos dele que eu definiria como honra. Sua reação indicava que ele estava preocupado comigo, sua prioridade sendo me defender antes de qualquer coisa.

Entretanto, por mais que a atitude de Ricard me fosse favorável, eu não tinha forças para abrir minha boca e articular algo. Quando o príncipe notou que eu não iria lhe responder nada, não insistiu, antes, olhou para Heero, encheu o peito, e perguntou atrevido:

–Então, cavalheiro, poderia se apresentar? –e como ele era da realeza, tinha um jeito exigente de questionar.

–Não. –de forma soturna e predatória Heero respondeu bruscamente, olhando-o com afronta. E, mesmo não sendo da realeza, sua arrogância era imbatível. Eu o sentia curtindo-a interiormente, tal como um combustível que o movia a ser cada fez mais ferino.

–Como assim?! –Ricard com certeza ficou chocado com a resposta. Ele ainda não conhecia Heero. Hoje eu rio quando lembro disso. Tudo o que meu amigo sentia eram os dardos lançados do olhar glacial daqueles olhos azuis de afronta. –Oras! O que você pensar estar fazendo? Por que está aqui?! Relena não parece feliz com sua presença!

–Isso é verdade. Mas eu não sou a pessoa certa para explicar. Por que não pergunta a ela o por quê? Tem algumas coisas que sua princesa precisa te dizer... –Heero foi falando altivo e astuto, mas sua voz tinha timbre amargo, deixando Ricard confuso.

–Com que direito você afirma essas coisas?! –Ricard se indignava. Não aceitava me ver tratada daquela forma por um desconhecido sem classe. Ricard era mesmo um príncipe, um nobre...

Feita a provocação, Heero olhou para mim, com ar ferido, e não respondeu nada. Embora a impressão que eu tive foi de que ele se segurou em dizer algo revelador. Do jeito que ele estava bravo comigo, ele podia muito bem ter jogado algo como "com o direito de quem já beijou essa menina". Ainda assim, ele não disse nada, o que sentia por mim não o permitiu me tratar assim tão vulgarmente. Porque, contradizendo a ele mesmo, Heero não sentia só atração física por mim, mas amor.

Assim, chegando a tal clímax, percebi enfim que a ação cobrada de mim por Heero minutos atrás devia ser tomada e devia ser naquele instante. Não ia ser fácil, mas era preciso. Se eu perdesse aquela oportunidade, provavelmente não teria coragem de fazer isso depois.

–Heero... –disse e me levantei no instante que Ricard se preparava para continuar. O príncipe olhou para mim ao ouvir minha voz estável e triste. Heero me fitava também com firmeza. Seu olhar me pareceu enevoado e distante, por um segundo me perdi dentro de seus olhos. Até me esqueci de que queria chorar minutos atrás. –Você tem razão. Eu preciso conversar com o Ricard. Só que, antes, eu quero pedir perdão a você. –fui falando, de forma ponderada. Heero me olhava tão fixo que parecia estar enxergando através de mim. Ricard parecia não entender nada. –E agora, por favor, me deixe sozinha com Ricard.

O jeito de Heero me olhar parecia familiar. Era com aquele mesmo incômodo do nosso primeiro encontro, como se eu fizesse mal para ele. Suspirei triste e olhei Ricard.

–Eu também tenho de pedir perdão para você, Ricard.

Heero foi saindo devagar enquanto essas minhas palavras passeavam pelo ar. Esperei ele se afastar para continuar falando com Ricard, que já me olhava decepcionado. Com certeza, já tinha entendido. Sua expressão descaída me cortou o coração.

Expliquei-lhe sobre o dia do clube. Contei o que estava acontecendo, e sua reposta vinha através de um olhar com ar impressionado de criança. Fui extremamente sincera com ele, do jeito que devia ser.

–Não foi uma coisa proposital, Ricard, mas eu não consegui evitar esse meu namoro. E por causa da liberdade que meu pai me deu, consigo manter em segredo. Isso não me faz muito contente, porque não gosto de enganar meus pais e esconder a minha maior alegria... Mas, por enquanto, não achei forças para contar a verdade sem ter medo de perder Heero, porque é ele quem eu amo, Ricard. –fiz um intervalo e respirei fundo. –Desculpe-me... Eu sei que o que estou fazendo não é certo, escondendo assim meu namoro, usando você para isso, mas naquele dia, eu não tive escolha. Eu não sei se mereço seu perdão, mas peço mesmo assim. Você é muito companheiro, gosto de estar com você, mas não do jeito que todos imaginam... E nem sei o que você sente sobre isso... –eu falava, olhando um pouco para ele, um pouco para baixo. Lamentava, arrependida, Ricard não ia conseguir deixar de notar minha franqueza.

–Eu entendo. –ele falou baixo. Meio que me surpreendi com a resposta.

–Ah... Muita bondade sua. –eu disse, uma lágrima quente brotou no meu olho, de pesar. Me odiava por tê-lo feito sofrer. Porém ele me sorriu, um gesto do qual nunca me senti digna.

–Agradeço sua sinceridade. Não vou negar que estou triste. Até achei que ia dar certo, apesar de não sentir por você ainda esse amor que vejo você sentir por esse rapaz.

A consideração que ele exibia me deixou tocada e inevitavelmente sorri, emocionada, tentando guardar comigo as demais lágrimas que tentavam brotar. Ele seguia sorrindo, olhando-me com brandura. Nunca pensei haver tanta suavidade naquele jovem tão ousado e irreverente.

–Fiquei até sem saber o que pensar agora... –depois ele falou, confuso. –E não se preocupe, que minha tristeza pode ser intensa, mas não nutro nenhum ressentimento de você... Sua situação não é fácil, não é mesmo? Por isso que eu te entendo e respeito, e vou guardar esse seu segredo... tomara que você ache a hora certa para contar para seus pais qual é sua melhor alegria...

Chorei então. Não houve mais como impedir as lágrimas. Eu precisava delas para tentar mostrar como me sentia então diante de tanta gentileza.

–Você é um perfeito cavalheiro, Ricard. A gratidão que você me faz sentir não é facilmente traduzida em palavras. Eu tenho uma dívida eterna com você... Espero sempre poder ter a honra de sua amizade...

Ele estendeu-me um lenço perfumoso de modo que eu enxugasse minhas lágrimas e sorria com uma bondade tão linda que me fazia ainda mais arrependida de tê-lo magoado.

–Tudo bem, Relena... esqueça isso de dívida. Afinal, para que servem os amigos? Eu desejo só felicidade para você... –e pegou minha mão, como que para tornar suas palavras ainda mais verdadeiras. Sorri e devolvi o lenço, grata. –E caso dê errado, é só ligar para mim... –e por fim ele disse, provocando, com seu jeito malicioso. –Pretendo estar disponível... –e me piscou um dos olhos, tão charmoso.

Com isso, ri, solucei, e agradeci outra vez.

–Eu também quero só o melhor para você... –eu disse depois e ele assentiu, mantendo o sorriso.

–Quer voltar agora? –me perguntou.

–Não... eu preciso me restabelecer ainda... pode ir na frente.

–Tudo bem.

E ele saiu, como que de uma batalha, com a cabeça erguida apesar de derrotado.

Foi meu primeiro fim de namoro, embora eu jamais tenha considerado o tempo que passei com Ricard como um namoro. E mesmo que eu me sentisse assim, não posso dizer que foi uma experiência agradável.

Parecia que tinha sido tão fácil, o que soou muito estranho. Claro que Ricard colaborou muito, foi muito bom para mim, acho que até demais. Foi ele quem tornou tudo tão simples, digerível e sem feridas. Talvez uns arranhões leves. Aquele foi o assunto mais delicado que eu já discuti. Foi tudo rápido demais...

Fiquei sentada lá, enxugando as lágrimas sozinha, meditando no que devia aprender daquilo. A cada erro nosso se apresenta uma oportunidade de crescimento.

Nem notei o passar das horas, quando dei por mim, estava em casa, sentada no escritório do meu pai junto de Ricard. Já era noite, devia faltar pouco para o jantar. E ali, perante meus pais, Antoni e Elene, nós explicamos nossa decisão de terminar o namoro. Nossas famílias não entenderam muito bem, mas não contestaram. Quase um milagre eu devo dizer. Depois, olhei Ricard aliviada e ele me sorriu, contente também.

Fomos informados de que uma nota oficial ia ser publicada para informar ao povo sobre nossa decisão. Isso não me preocupava mais, nem as explicações absurdas que os tablóides iam inventar me interessavam...

Por ter explicado a verdade, eu me senti livre, fazendo jus à verdade bíblica.

Era outra pessoa, eu conseguia sorrir de verdade, inclusive para Ricard. Isso fez bem, especialmente para nós dois. Já não havia mais peso sobre mim, não tinha mais nada que me prendesse, tinha voltado à situação inicial. E não por isso minha relação com Ricard mudou: continuamos muito amigos, acho que até mais, e ele prosseguia me provocando com seu jeito charmoso e buliçoso.

Naquela mesma noite, liguei para Heero. Sua secretária eletrônica me atendeu, reproduzindo a gravação sucinta e nada simpática dele. Nem prestei atenção nela, apenas me concentrava no que tinha ensaiado tanto para dizer.

–Está tudo resolvido. –fui clara. Não era assim que ele gostava?

E, no final do verão, eu beijei o rosto de Ricard, já com saudades, me despedindo. E logo no dia seguinte, recebi no meu e-mail as nossas férias registradas nas fotos que ele tirou.

* * *

Yay! Viu, eu disse que ia ser rápido! xDDD 

Pois cá está o mais novo capítulo de MSFT:aplausos:  
Para as leitoras curiosíssimas, a resolução do assunto.  
Espero que gostem.  
Este capítulo tem sete páginas: O Mas é tão rápido de ler, né?  
No fim, em vez de fazer os meninos brigarem por ela, decidi que o certo era Relena assumir a responsabilidade pela bagunça e resolver tudo diplomaticamente, ao seu gosto. E gostei de como ficou.  
Bem, mas ainda restou a dúvida: como Heero vai aceitá-la de volta?  
Isso vocês só vão descobrir no capítulo 11!  
:menina má! Mwuahahahahahahaha!:

Quero agradecer as minhas fiéis _reviewers_, Suss e Sue, uma dupla imbatível:LOL – Desculpa...:  
Muito, muito, muito obrigada, queridas, seus comentários me motivam muuuuuuitão!  
Estou louca para ler novas fics de vocês também! ;)

Bem, eu tentei e tentei colocar o link para o desenho do Ricard, mas o não deixou... TTTT

Assim, por aqui eu me despeço...

Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo! \o/

14.01.2008


	11. Onze

**11**

Depois que os monegascos deixaram nossa casa, meus pais resolveram me importunar sobre meu namoro relâmpago com Ricard. Foi uma fase bastante difícil, fiquei muito grata de que minhas aulas já estavam para recomeçar, e assim, ficando a maior parte do tempo longe deles, evitaria afundar em mentiras, coisa que a todo custo tentava evitar. Zechs era quem nunca me perguntava nada. Realmente, era essa uma reação que eu não esperava.

Meu primeiro dia de aula foi bastante estranho também.

–Como você pôde fazer isso, Relena? –Tess foi logo me perguntando, irritada.

–O quê?

–Ah, e ainda age como se fosse tudo fútil!

–Mas foi, Tess... Bastante fútil na verdade. –e eu ria da cara de revoltada de minhas amigas. Sim, tudo não passou de uma triste futilidade.

–Eu não consigo entender... –Tess murmurou, confusa ainda. As outras meninas comentavam sobre as manchetes nos tablóides. Eu tudo ouvi com calma. –Não, eu nem acredito na imprensa! –Depois Tess se justificou. Ela estava intrigada com alguma outra coisa que não tinha relação com as mentiras espalhadas.

–Qual é o problema então? –eu perguntei, interessada e um tanto curiosa.

–Se você não gostava de Ricard, porque aceitou a situação se não era o que você queria? É como se você estivesse tentando proteger alguma coisa...

Sorri, felina, olhando para o lado.

–Ah! Você sabe que todos têm um segredo. Eu continuo apaixonada, Tess... faz muito tempo que estou apaixonada.

Minhas amigas me encaravam como se eu fosse estranha, tal qual nunca tivessem me visto antes. Eu não sentia nada. A reação delas era compreensível, por isso não me espantava. Tampouco tinha receio de falar-lhes. Aprendi que aquele receio só me resultava em problemas, coisa que não queria mais.

–Eu também não entendo uma coisa. –então murmurei, séria, me lembrando de algo. Olhei todas demoradamente, para assistir a reação de cada uma quando eu falasse. –Qual de vocês foi que deixou escapar o acontecimento daquela noite no clube? –eu perguntei bastante exigente.

Todas elas se retraíram de forma constrangida. Não ouvi resposta. Parecia que todas tinham entrado num acordo para não falar sobre aquilo.

Ainda assim, eu continuei não sentindo nada. Também tinha esperado aquela reação delas. Todas eram minhas amigas, mas por um momento me senti incapaz de confiar em todas elas, mesmo em Tess. Aquilo me deu raiva, foi como se elas tivessem me traído. E apesar de me sentir desagrada, sorri sozinha e dei as costas, indo me sentar longe delas. O amor dá uma força estranha, capacitando-nos a suportar todas as coisas.

Os meninos na escola subitamente temiam se aproximar de mim também. Não imagino o que é que pensavam. Talvez tivessem sido influenciados por aquelas bobagens ridículas dos tablóides. Os professores continuavam sem se modificar, com sua dura indiferença. As garotas me observavam através de olhares transformados. E eu não prestava atenção a nada disso, não me preocupava. Mesmo assim, não posso negar que foi um dia bastante diferente do que eu estava acostumada e um tanto sem propósito. Entretanto, eu não me concentrava muito nisso. Estava pensando em alguém.

Desde o telefone dado na noite da separação não ouvia a voz de Heero. Ele não fez contato, assim, eu não sabia como ele se sentia, se me perdoaria, se me queria ainda, se viria me ver. Só a opinião dele me importava. Importava tanto que ficava comigo grande dúvida e suspense, temia tê-lo perdido de algum modo.

Há várias maneiras de perder alguém... Existe a proverbial morte, a opcional distância, mas por decepcionar alguém também se perde, porque acaba a confiança, ingrediente da aderência entre dois corações, base de qualquer relacionamento humano. A confiança de Heero era algo difícil de conquistar, o que significava que quem a ganhava a considerava um tesouro frágil. E para mim, aquele tesouro era muito mais valioso do que poderia ser para qualquer um.

A aula passou mais rápido do que o normal. Acho que era eu e não o tempo. Estava muito ansiosa e quando o sinal anunciou o término da aula, não perdi tempo. Fechei minha bolsa e saí o mais rápido possível, sendo seguida por muitos olhares ao cruzar os corredores, cada olhar com uma opinião.

Perguntava-me: onde iria vê-lo outra vez? Devia ir encontrá-lo na estação como antes? Ou ele viria ao meu encontro, como fazia? Talvez eu devesse ir para a casa direto naquele dia e ligar para ele para nos acertarmos. Ao me aproximar da esquina onde nos encontrávamos no começo, minha ansiedade dobrou. Gelei, agitada, sem saber se ia prosseguir por ali. A lembrança foi muito forte, como um perfume inebriante me desorientou.

Segui o muro com a cautela de quem aguarda uma emboscada. Tentava me manter calma para evitar a decepção, caso não o encontrasse ali, caso meu coração fosse traiçoeiro com minha mente. Mas nada disso foi preciso no final.

Ele estava ali. _Déjà vu_. Foi um tanto como na primeira vez que o vi ali, acho que na verdade, até melhor. Ele não parecia arrumado embora usasse uma calça de corte fino, tecido italiano preto, e uma camisa de seda branca, todas peças de luxo e bom gosto. De repente a realeza pareceu ele e não eu, de repente vi uma beleza nele que era nova para mim. Ele era charmoso.

–Heero. –saiu de minha garganta um leve sussurro sem expressão. Ele me dedicava um olhar penetrante, sem se mover. Parecia miragem. Pelos modos dele não conseguia prever sua ação. Por isso, lhe sorri humilde e doce, para aliviar minha tensão. Afinal, se ele estava ali é por que estava me esperando.

Houve algo na expressão dele que criava um bom momento para sorrir, entretanto, ele ainda assim não mostrou qualquer emoção. Olhava de forma tão intensa, talvez meditativo, talvez me apreciando. Indo mais próximo dele, murmurei:

–Para mim, o tempo sem você não passa; com você, ele vai rápido demais. –se era eu quem tinha de fazer as declarações de amor, que assim fosse, porque eu não queria perdê-lo por nada. Uma ansiedade prejudicial crescia no meu íntimo como um balão e temia a hora em que este estourasse. Seu olhar me absorvia altivamente. Provei uma sensação que nem sou capaz de explicar enquanto ele me fitava. É como se a força do olhar dele me imobilizasse.

–Eu nunca mais quero que você faça isso. –ele me retornou enfim, com sua rudeza e firmeza, parecendo meu pai. Eu ri, me pareceu engraçado o jeito dele, e ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que aquele era o jeito dele expressar seu amor e a necessidade que tinha de me ter por perto. Assim, embora não fosse poesia, tinha significado igual, e de divertida passei para encantada. Ele riu de meu jeito apaixonado, me deixando mais corada, embora ele com certeza se sentisse tão apaixonado quanto eu.

–Você é possessivo, é? –eu indaguei, marota e ele riu discretamente, e nem respondeu nada. Puxou-me pelo pulso, logo entrelaçando os dedos com os meus, me beijando com urgente intensidade. Acredito que não haveria resposta mais adequada para minha pergunta do que aquela, muito menos mais gostosa. Nós não tínhamos medo de nada. A juventude é assim. Eu ri agitada quando nossos rostos se separaram. Os olhos dele me sorriam, mesmo que seus lábios não.

E ao fitar no interior vazio daquele par de olhos azuis, eu sentia uma força estranha agir em mim, que tomava controle de minha vontade. E toda a sensação de segurança que ele me proporcionava me fazia relaxada e contente. Amá-lo era a melhor coisa que eu tinha na minha vida.

–Durante esse tempo separados descobri que não consigo sorrir sem você. Simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo me imaginar sem você. Eu amo você mais agora, sem você não existe eu. –murmurei, numa espécie de desabafo, me sentindo trêmula, me subindo um choro. Eu sabia que ele escutava atentamente e seu silêncio não era novidade para mim.

Eu o ouvi suspirar, não olhava seu rosto. Foi um suspiro que não consegui compreender. Não sabia se era de embaraço, de carinho, de tristeza ou alegria. Mas a mão dele continuava segurando a minha, e sentindo-o puxá-la, ouvi:

–Vamos para um outro lugar...

E não me importava para onde, eu sabia estar segura. Ele me dava essa sensação. Só com Heero podia me sentir livre de qualquer medo porque a proteção que ele me dedicava era confiável. Eu estava tão viciada naquela presença que não conseguia viver sem ela. Se só ele existisse no mundo, era muito mais que suficiente para mim, ninguém mais importava. As mãos dele eram boas para mim, o toque delas garantia coisas que sua voz não sabia expressar. Não me incomodava com seu silêncio nem via mais indiferença nos olhos dele. E eu sorria para as costas dele quase o tempo todo enquanto era guiada por ele como se fosse uma criancinha, caminhando de forma discreta pelas calçadas.

Nossa rotina era assim, de segunda a sexta, nem sempre de sábado, e de domingo por SMS. E enquanto separados eu imaginava a voz dele no meu ouvido, lembrando-me de coisas que aconteceram nos dias anteriores, subindo a boca o sabor amargo dos beijos dele. E eu era notada feliz em casa só pelo timbre de voz, e os empregados de mais confiança sorriam para mim como se soubessem que eu estava apaixonada. Apesar disso, ninguém falava nada sobre o assunto ou perguntava, muito menos sugeria. Era como se eles guardassem o segredo de mim...

Meus dias despreocupados e leves iam passando por mim um por vez, eu não me atentava ao meu redor. Me dedicava aos estudos, me afastara das amizades achegadas de antes, me mostrava comportada em todo o lugar que me conheciam como princesa, mas quando saía da aula e me trocava eu era a Relena de quem eu gostava, a verdadeira, aquela que só os íntimos podiam ter o privilégio de conviver, aquela que amava.

–Você estará sempre comigo, não é? –eu perguntei um dia, depois de fitar durante o que pareceu horas para o rosto cada vez mais distante de Heero. Talvez ele se encabulasse com minha insistência de olhar.

Estávamos tomando sorvete.

Ele focalizou os olhos em mim, como que despertando, e por mais que ele se concentrasse em me olhar, seus olhos eram etéreos. Ele suspirou pesado, como que incomodado ou desdenhoso. A relutância dele de responder parecia ser impaciência. Aquele jeito dele me parecia meigo, entretanto. Uma vez que se aprende a amar, se emprega toda a sensibilidade do coração para decifrar e apreciar. O modo emburrado dele era o mais adorável de todos. Eu sorria ao vê-lo daquele jeito e ele não compreendia porque.

–Nossa relação é estranha... –ele murmurou, fora do contexto. –Quero que tome cuidado, Relena. Preste atenção por onde andar. Não sei por quanto tempo será seguro para você aproveitar desse prazer que você chama de liberdade.

Eu fiquei olhando-o em retorno toda confusa. O que ele queria dizer? Não podia entender...

–Eu estou segura do seu lado. Eu sempre senti isso. Desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos.

–Mas talvez eu não venha ser suficiente na hora, Relena. –ele respondeu com a rudeza de quando estava preocupado com algo.

É que eu não me dava conta. Eu podia estar livre pela cidade, viver no mundo exterior do palácio, mas continuava princesa, fechada no mundo de princesa, numa ilusão equivocada. Eu achava que tudo era paz e tranqüilidade, não percebia que muitas coisas estavam mudando no cenário de meu país. Os paparazzis estavam cada vez mais agressivos. Haviam focos de uma pequena revolta se formando em quase todo lugar. Não existe governo sem antagonista, na escola mesmo eu aprendia isso, mas não era capaz de aplicar lá no meu mundo particular onde tudo era corriqueiro.

Quando voltei para casa passei um tempo pensando nisso e notei que tinha me descuidado muito, pegado muita coragem e não podia mais continuar assim. Precisava de mais cautela ao sair na rua, ao andar meus trajetos, a me disfarçar.

Antes de descer da limusine algumas manhãs depois, Pargan me aconselhou:

–Tome muito cuidado ao andar sozinha na cidade, princesa. Lembre-se de me ligar casa aconteça alguma coisa. Eu irei te buscar.

Sorri e agradeci, assegurando de que seria cuidadosa. Pelo conselho eu percebi que as coisas vinham piorando. Fora da minha redoma de alegria eu via as faces sérias de papai e Zechs, indo do gabinete à sala de reuniões, tomando um lanche nos intervalos. Fazia duas semanas que meu irmão tinha pedido licença da academia para ajudar papai a resolver os problemas. Então os monegascos tinham razão. Então estava correndo risco de um atentado.

Durante a aula, eu dividia minha mente entre minhas preocupações com a política de meu reino e a matéria de biologia. Por dentro eu chorava angustiada com a situação. Não era nada feliz ver meu país daquela forma, mas ainda assim eu não tinha medo por mim. Eu tinha certeza de qualquer crítica lançada era infundada, papai era um rei justo e sábio, nunca trairia nada do que nos ensinou a praticar. O lema da nossa família – "_Salva veritate_" – a verdade preservada – sempre fora levado muito a sério.

Embora distraída eu sentia que Tess olhava para mim. De todas as amizades, a que mais me fazia falta era a dela. Mesmo que ainda não me achasse pronta para voltar àquela convivência, eu olhei-a e sorri exclusivamente, esperando ser respondida, e ao contrário, ela me encarou com siso e tornou a olhar o quadro. Até quando teria de ser assim? Talvez ela se magoara comigo por algum motivo, apesar de eu achar que ela não tinha um.

Algumas meninas de séries inferiores resolveram se aproximar de mim e por causa delas eu tinha alguma companhia no horário do almoço. Dávamos muito bem, elas eram diferentes das outras com que costumava passar meu tempo, e ríamos bastante. Naquela tarde, elas queriam entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu tampouco podia explicar, já que não sabia.

–Não se preocupem... isso logo passa. Não estamos em nenhuma ditadura, todos devem se expressar... Assim que meu pai o rei resolver essas questões, tudo voltará ao normal. –eu disse para tranqüilizá-las, certa do que falava. Elas me olharam neutras, pensativas e depois mudaram de assunto.

Em pensamentos eu prosseguia com ele, porém. Aquilo estava me deixando séria e concentrada. Suspirei, ouvindo o chilrear das meninas, conversando animadas como passarinhos alegres numa manhã de sol. Eu me sentia atada diante daquela situação, odiava aquela impressão. Quando Heero me encontrou á tarde, eu estava calada e desmotivada. Não tinha como evitar. Eu ergui olhos doridos para ele através dos meus óculos escuros. Ele me encarou em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto eu ficava sentada imóvel no banco da estação junto de minhas sacolas.

–O que foi agora? –essa foi a saudação que ele me deu.

Meneei a cabeça, não me incomodando em responder. Ele suspirou forte, contendo sua contrariedade e olhando para outra direção. O lugar estava bastante agitado. Ele sentou do meu lado um pouco e ficou me olhando ininterruptamente, mas não me perturbava com isso. Ele estava procurando alguma coisa, estava curioso com meus modos.

–Você não vai falar nada hoje, Relena? –era engraçado o modo com que ele me provocava à reagir, mas eu me negava.

–Eu quero sair daqui. –eu olhei para ele e disse, fora de contexto, e levantei. Ele suspirou outra vez, irritado, pegou minha sacola e me seguiu.

Andamos pelas ruas em silêncio, eu observava o movimento, as pessoas, os carros e não entendia qual era o problema. Tudo parecia extremamente normal. Onde poderiam estar esses opositores e o que estavam fazendo? Qual era o motivo deles?

Na praça, os pombos voavam enquanto passávamos, espantados por nossa aproximação. Íamos devagar, sem rumo. Eu tinha medo e revolta ao mesmo tempo junto de quietude, e, pelo que parecia, toda essa miscelânea de emoções afetava Heero ao meu lado, já que não deixava de me olhar com ar espantado e incomodado. O céu estava azul, o dia ainda estava quente e sentia meu rabo-de-cavalo ir se desfazendo muito lentamente, afrouxando. Os óculos anulavam um pouco da claridade deixando meus olhos confortados e dando uma aparência irreal à tudo que eu olhava. As lentes eram verdes.

A mão de Heero que segurava a minha colocou mais força e eu o olhei, despertada de repente, sentindo a sua pulsação descompassada. Era como um mau sinal. E então ele não olhava para mim, mas tinha olhos animais, e respiração desaparecida. Era como um felino á espreita. Sua mão por nada soltaria a minha. Eu senti um arrepio de expectativa.

Alguém me puxou pelo braço.

–Moça, quero venha com a gente... –me puxou com força, mas de forma discreta para que ninguém notasse sua abordagem. E ele nem sequer olhava para mim.

Ele estava acompanhado de outro rapaz.

Heero olhou para trás só com os olhos e sua mão se fechou mais em volta da minha. Ele parecia esperar um momento.

–O que foi? –eu perguntei irritada e recebi um olhar ameaçador em resposta do desconhecido.

–É melhor cooperar se não quiser se machucar, _alteza_... –ele me disse com jeito rude e insensível, usando meu título. Meu coração sofreu um solavanco. –Venha logo.

–O quê...? –me perguntei baixinho. O rapaz me puxou, o outro cobria a cena, e Heero me puxou também. Eu ofegava já, disputada por dois homens fortes e presa pelos meus segredos.

–Você está enganado. –Heero murmurou de forma fria, olhando o seqüestrador com ar superior de quem joga o mesmo jogo. O abordador não gostou nada disso.

–Enganado? Não sei não... Mas mesmo assim, o que é que eu tenho a perder? –ele retrucou arrogante e maldoso, armando um sorriso falso para não deixar perceber o conflito que vivíamos em meio às pessoas na praça. Ele colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta para dar a entender que estava armado. Eu tentava não olhar para ele.

–Por favor... –e pedi irrefletidamente. Ele me olhou com fúria, e o acompanhante dele se achegou mais, com as mãos no bolso também. E tudo isso acontecia em movimento. Heero não me permitira parar de andar.

E do nada surgiu um terceiro rapaz. Eu fiquei ainda mais insegura quando percebi sua presença. Ele olhou os dois abordadores e com um jeito estranhamente imperativo, perguntou-lhes:

–Amigos, podem me dar uma informação? –ele disse alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas e os dois seqüestradores pareceram bastante surpreendidos.

Heero olhou o rapaz que se aproximava e imediatamente envolveu meu ombro, me colocando à sua frente, e foi me fazendo andar, sussurrando para que fosse aumentando o ritmo. E minutos depois tínhamos nos afastado da cena, perdidos entre as pessoas que passavam. O terceiro rapaz ficou lá, conversando com os dois seqüestradores que continham o pânico.

Eu estava confusa, e não ousava falar nada, entretanto, meu coração batia tanto. Entramos numa loja e nos aprofundamos nela. Heero logo dispensou a atendente enquanto eu ia regularizando minha respiração. Ele esperava pacientemente.

Enquanto me acalmava, pensava no terceiro rapaz que aparecera. Ele tinha a mesma altura de Heero pelo que pude notar e usava óculos escuros de aros muito grandes, modelo Aviator, espelhados. Foi tudo muito rápido, e só pude observar as coisas mais chamativas nele, e percebi que tinha um cabelo comprido, feito numa trança, e acho que era de cor vermelha. Eu não sabia quem era, nem sei de onde veio, mas era muito grata a ele.

–Você está se sentindo bem? –ouvi o som reconfortante da voz rouca de Heero próximo de meu rosto. Ele ainda me mantinha envolvida em seus braços. Eu assenti, tranqüila.

Ele suspirou de ansiedade e eu o olhei como que pedindo apoio.

–Acho que não vai mais poder ter sua liberdade, Relena. –ele me disse conclusivo, em _sotto__voce_. Eu olhei para baixo, tristemente.

–Eu não acredito que estou passando por isso, Heero. –murmurei, amarga.

Não ouvi nada dele, mas sabia que ele me entendia.

–Precisa ir embora agora. –me disse, sensato.

Eu o olhei nos olhos, confusa. Tudo parecia distorcido e eu nem sabia me explicar.

–Durante todo o dia eu estive pensando nessa situação que contagia o reino... ainda bem que eu estava com você. Será que aquele terceiro rapaz que apareceu é meu guarda-costas à paisana? –e então fiquei intrigada e Heero apenas me olhou. Não disse nada. Eu não estranhei, obviamente.

Heero me beijou a testa e me ficou a me fitar. E eu olhava baixo, chateada.

–Vou... ligar para o Pargan. Ele me disse para fazer isso.

–Isso mesmo, ligue para ele.

Peguei o celular, liguei para meu fiel motorista, e falando baixo com ele, logo notou que tinha passado por algum aperto. Falei onde estava e recebi instruções de onde ele ia me esperar e que carro dirigiria. Usar a limusine seria arriscado demais. Heero assistia a ligação. Quando terminei, expliquei tudo a ele, que me ouviu silencioso.

–Como vamos fazer para nos ver? Não quero mais ficar longe de você... –expressei descontente, meneando a cabeça. Heero abriu um sorriso conformado.

–Esqueça isso. É só por um tempo, estou cansado de te consolar. –ele me respondeu com sua voz séria e madura, sem sentimentalismo. Aquilo magoava um pouco, e ao mesmo tempo fazia bem. Assenti, como uma criança disciplinada, e ele me acompanhou até um pouco antes do ponto de encontro. Despedimos-nos com pressa, eu logo entrei no carro e voltei para casa. Senti falta de um beijo dele pelo resto do dia.

Contei a Pargan o que tinha acontecido, mas pedi que mantivesse segredo. Não queria preocupar meu pai mais ainda.

A partir de então minha liberdade e sossego terminou. Foram dias irreais os que eu vivi depois disso. Na televisão, nos jornais, nos tablóides – notícias falsas ou verdadeiras que assombravam a nossa vida. Zechs não ia mais para a academia, tinha de ajudar papai. Mamãe parecia tensa e eu olhava com tristeza e seriedade aqueles rostos pesarosos.

Eu só entrava ou saía do palácio de carro, eu não sabia mais o que era colocar meus tênis para andar na praça ou ir ao shopping fazer compras. Eu tinha ganhado asas, mas alguém veio e aparou-me as penas. E dentro da minha gaiola eu apreciava o céu azul na onde eu não podia mais voar e pensava na companhia que eu não podia mais usufruir.

* * *

**_Free Talk_**

Olá, leitores! Como vão todos?

Eu estou muito bem!

Mais um novo capítulo de MSFT! Quem diria! Essa sigla que a Sue inventou parece de Partido Político! xDDD

Por motivações (cobranças xD) das minhas queridas Suss e Juh, aqui está!

Espero que gostem...

Acredito que ao acabarem de ler já vão me pedir o capítulo 12! xD

Aí, começa uma nova fase da história que só vai concluir-se mesmo com o clímax do final, na onde enrosquei mais recentemente! xDD

Espero que gostem!

Críticas, dúvidas, sugestões podem ser mandadas por e-mails ou por reviews!

Obrigada à Lika, Sue, winry, Bruna e Suss por todo o carinho e atenção!

Obrigada à Juh, Mel e a Nat que também lêem!

Obrigada à todo mundo que ainda não se declarou leitor! Ehehehe

Amo todos vocês! ;)

Esperem por mais em breve!

XOXO

23.02.08

* * *


	12. Douze

**12**

Era uma vez...

Bem, não sei definir qual é o objeto central desse conto. Tantas coisas ficaram entrelaçadas na estória.

Era uma vez uma criança que já se achava a heroína de sua vida e não entendia na verdade o seu papel nela.

Ela queria viver outra história, cansada da super proteção que vinha de todos os lados que servia só para privar suas asas de espaço para levantar vôo. Ela era uma canária jovem, ansiosa em voar, não se contentava com sua linda gaiola, onde tinha todo o necessário. Suas asas queriam mais. Porque teve de haver compreensão quanto à reinvidicação dela? Ela era uma ave inexperiente... Mas, talvez, de forma contrária, ela não aprenderia uma valiosa lição.

Sua concedida liberdade lhe significou vivências que antes nem lhe passavam pela mente. Viu-se cativa de novo, desta vez pelos olhos azuis intensos daquele plebeu que elegeu príncipe de seu coração. A canária provou do amor, ela não temia beber dele até a embriaguez, cultivava seu vício em segredo, porém, por medo de ser privada dele. Mas todo romance tem obstáculos.

O segredo, neste caso, sempre foi o maior de todos. Em seguida, certa intriga e a necessidade de se proteger. A canária vivia em prol de seu segredo ou de seu amor? Ela os podia separar? O medo foi outro empecilho, um medo mórbido de tudo, de até se ver nascer o dia. Entretanto tudo passou, até o segredo diminuiu. As asas recuperaram o vigor e sua devoção só se fortalecia.

Até aqui, tudo parece comum e indigno de relato. Porém, não era bem assim. Afinal, este é um conto de fadas estranho, que não termina em final feliz tão rápido assim. Uma estória onde a princesa que tem de demonstrar seu amor, declará-lo e lutar por ele; onde um príncipe é menos importante que um plebeu; onde o encanto acaba com a revolta em pleno dia.

Sempre tão pacífico, o reino nunca achou que atravessaria um momento de desaprovação na história. E a canária fora da gaiola, exposta a qualquer estímulo, entendeu também o que era ser odiada.

E para preservar sua vida e dignidade, longe das feras felinas que vinham atacá-la de repente, só lhe restou a coisa que ela mais detestava. Recolheu-se para sua gaiola com as penas aparadas, ansiando a proteção que outrora abominava, valorizando-a e sentindo-se perdida sem ela. Tudo voltara ao princípio. E de entre as barras, à ave dourada cabia sonhar, agora ainda mais amargamente, visto já ter provado e sentindo tudo o que desejava (outra vez). E nutria seu amor – o seu segredo – com todas as suas forças em silêncio.

E parava para se perguntar, lá dentro havia muito tempo para isso: "valeu o quê? Valeu o que eu ser livre se tenho agora de ser prisioneira dessa situação?"

–Valeu o quê? –eu me perguntava, deitada na cama, meia-hora depois de chegar em casa. E as lágrimas frustradas morriam no travesseiro. E eu tola invejava a condição delas.

Esta era minha tragédia, digna de balé. Eu, um canário sem asas, apaixonada por um falcão peregrino que pairava em algum lugar no céu longe de minha gaiola. Eu lamuriava em pensamentos sobre o que tinha feito com minha vida.

Tão jovem, tão amargurada.

Na verdade, esse é o mal da juventude. No futuro todos olham para trás e concluem-se idiotas por sofrerem tão exageradamente.

–Posso entrar? –uma voz veio me assustar. A porta estava aberta por descuido meu. Aquela voz masculina encorpada e militar podia até iludir meu coração carente se eu não a conhecesse tão bem.

–Adianta falar que não? –eu reclamei, num momento de irritação e ele suspirou. Achei-o cansado e preocupado e me arrependi de ser tão impulsiva. –Me desculpe, Zechs... entre se ainda quiser. –e disse com triste humildade diante de minha rudeza anterior.

Ele sorriu depois, mas continuou parecendo preocupado para mim. Seu sorriso era quente e charmoso sempre, sem importar a ocasião, diferente do meu – herdara-o de mamãe. Meu sorriso angélico e elegante não sei da onde veio, com certeza não de meu pai, que sorria tão pouco.

–O que foi, Relena? Você não me parece nada bem. –ele indagou enquanto eu me erguia da cama.

–Isto tudo está me fazendo lembrar da Revolução Russa de 1917! –eu reclamei aborrecida.

–Não seja exagerada! Se a situação estivesse nesse grau, com certeza não estaríamos aqui ainda... Inimizades é uma coisa que todos têm em algum momento da vida. Somos a família real. Existe certa irritação quanto a esse fato. Talvez um dia a monarquia não funcione mais aqui. Não podemos ignorar isso.

Tudo o que ele disse era verdade. Ele era o herdeiro e devia entender melhor destas coisas que qualquer outro. E eu resolvi deixar aquela frustração infantil de lado. Se eu queria mesmo ser heroína do conto de fadas que escrevia para mim, tinha que mudar um pouco meu caráter.

–Mesmo assim, não vou deixar de dizer que essa situação está muito complicada. –ele confessou depois, menos formal.

Eu assenti. Zechs sentou do meu lado.

–Não existe paz. Em lugar nenhum, em momento nenhum – só desordem. –eu falei, um tanto trágica, naqueles dias me sentia terrivelmente deprimida.

Meu irmão me olhou, mas eu não o olhei. Minhas palavras me distraíam ainda ecoando na minha cabeça.

–Posso te fazer uma pergunta nada a ver? –ele disse, jovial e intrigado.

–Faz. –respondi desanimadamente.

–Nunca entendi o que aconteceu entre você e Ricard. Perguntei para Galina, mas ela me disse que não conseguiu arrancar nada do irmão. Será que eu consigo alguma explicação de você?

–Quem sabe um dia?

Eu queria contar, mas vivia no medo. Eu gostava de amar, mas estar longe de Heero era quase a morte para mim, não conseguia odiar outra coisa do jeito que odiava a minha situação. Quase não havia equilíbrio, embora eu dissimulasse bem a alegria e tristeza da minha paixão. Tinha confiança de que ninguém suspeitava, era boa atriz. Mesmo assim não sei como me conteria diante daquela privação. Durante as férias estive bastante ocupada enfrentando os problemas com Ricard, mas o de agora era totalmente diferente.

–Oras, o que é isso, Lena? Foi tão ruim assim?

–Não, Zechs. Nós apenas percebemos que não daríamos certo. –respondi calmamente. Era bem verdade o que eu falava.

–Mas então, o que foi que houve entre vocês?

Eu suspirei, entendia a confusão do meu irmão. Devia ser muito difícil entender que fogo fora aquele que nos atravessou e que nos fez namorar por umas duas semanas e terminar tão abruptamente. Olhei Zechs, bastante incomodada comigo mesma.

–Um dia eu vou poder contar direito, e agora, tudo o que posso dizer foi que houve muito medo, Zechs, medo de tudo.

Ele me olhava cheio de intriga. Estalou os lábios e suspirou em seguida, aparentemente sem saber o que falar.

–Agora, eu conto com sua compreensão, por favor. –pedi, tristemente, e ele me olhou de forma diferente repentinamente. E assentiu, com um pequeníssimo sorriso de simpatia. Era bom sentir que alguém me aceitava, por mais que fosse difícil o fazer. Metade da opressão que eu sentia se aliviou.

Conto de fadas ia seguir, de algum modo seguiria. Mesmo se a canária ficasse escondida em sua gaiola tudo o que ela sentia não ia ser perdido, não por ela. E confiava que o objeto de seu amor também se manteria fiel.

Iniciaram-se assim as negociações. Papai fez um pronunciamento ao vivo em rede nacional, informando que estava aberto a discutir o motivo do descontentamento dos protestantes. Disse sabiamente que não gostava em nada do tumulto criado, onde o povo não tinha liberdade para sair em segurança e que estava interessado em saber a opinião dos súditos quanto ao governo e receber sugestões.

Eu assisti na televisão com mamãe, não estava presente na transmissão. Houve bastante preparo para esse pronunciamento, foi avisada toda a população sobre ele.

O mais interessante que esse apelo do meu pai funcionou. Ele e Zechs se encontraram com os líderes dos protestos e atentados, cercados de seguranças, lógico, e enfim entraram num acordo. Durante o tempo de negociação, eu fui mantida cercada da mais eficiente segurança, como seu fosse feita de cristal. Ia para escola de carro blindado, cada dia levada por um motorista diferente com mais dois seguranças dentro do carro. As chances de eu escapar e ver Heero eram mínimas. Outro carro sempre ia à nossa frente se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Cada dia eu descia em um lugar e era escoltada por seguranças até o portão.

Toda aquela proteção me assustava e acaba chamando muita atenção para mim.

Mas mesmo sendo clichê, eu diria que toda aquela proteção não me fazia se sentir segura como a presença de Heero me fazia. Era chato ficar sem ele. Por mais que ele fosse sério e geralmente acabasse com minha graça, a vida não era tão feliz sem ele comigo. O que eu podia fazer? Era aquela pessoa chata que eu amava, e só eu sabia como ele era de verdade, no íntimo, como ele era bondoso.

Mandei duas mensagens SMS para ele, mas fiquei sem resposta.

E um telefonema que eu nunca imaginei receber, aconteceu repentinamente em meio aos conflitos. Foi uma chamada internacional, direto no meu celular. Não tinha como mais ninguém saber, pelo menos no momento em que eu a recebia, da existência dessa ligação. Talvez papai a estranhasse na conta caso ele visse o boleto, o que era um pouco improvável. E eu não me preocupava com isso.

De qualquer modo, era surpreendente.

Atendi a chamada não identificada com certo temor de ser alguma ameaça, visto a época vivida.

–Princesa? ... –e aquele timbre charmoso me cumprimentou despojado. Corei. Não precisava ouvir mais para reconhecer. Era Ricard e eu estava feliz que ele não podia ver meu rosto vermelho. Pensei no que dizer por um tempo e ele respeitou meu silêncio.

–Príncipe? –resolvi responder da mesma forma, para parecer natural, e soltei um risinho.

–Bom ouvir sua voz, Relena.

–Digo o mesmo. O que me deve a honra de seu telefonema? –disse pausadamente, ainda nervosa, mas pelo telefone devia soar bastante calma e controlada.

–Me desculpe. Foi só eu dizer a você que é preciso ter cuidado e seu país entrou numa crise estranha. –ele comentou com um jeito sorridente na voz.

–Não se incomode com isso, Ricard. Tolice sua. Eu já me conscientizei de que isso é normal.

–Estava um pouco preocupado com vocês. Galina também comentou alguma coisa... Resolvi ligar então.

–Obrigada pela consideração. –sorri, mas outra vez, ele não podia ver. Que fosse sensível para vê-lo através de minha voz. –Estamos todos bem. Começaram as negociações. Acho que em breve haverá um acordo entre as duas partes.

–Por enquanto então você está privada de seus passeios à paisana? –e ele riu, divertido.

–Pois estou... muito triste para mim, devo dizer.

–Imagino, deve estar sentindo muita falta dele, não é?

Aquela declaração me deixou alarmada. Fiquei outra vez calada. Sabia bem a quem o pronome possessivo usado se referia: àquele rapaz que para Ricard não tinha nome, mas conhecia como meu namorado. Corei duas vezes mais. Sei lá se minha voz embargou.

–É verdade. Na última vez que o vi, fui abordada por uns tipos suspeitos e ele mesmo me recomendou deixar de sair sozinha por um tempo. –expliquei sincera, já que para Ricard pouco tinha a esconder.

–Ele é preocupado com você... Isso é bom. –O tom da voz do príncipe monegasco me assustou. Denunciou-lhe uma tristeza diferente, que eu reconhecia por já ter sentido: acho que Ricard gostava de mim de verdade e eu tinha um aperto no coração por não poder fazer nada.

Eu sei que o amor não quer pena ou misericórdia. Antes não ser correspondido do que alimentando só por dó. Isso é crueldade.

Ele suspirou no telefone. Aquilo soou melancólico. Eu imitei-o, sem refletir no que fazia. Foi como se ambos fossem ocupados pelos seus próprios pensamentos de repente e se esqueceram de que havia alguém consigo mesmo que a distância.

–E você, está bem? –resolvi perguntar, para quebrar um pouco aquele clima.

–Sim, tudo anda bem por aqui. Você recebeu as fotos, não é? –respondeu sereno e lembrou-se de perguntar.

–Recebi! Estão muito lindas! Você tem talento para isso, devia estudar fotografia mais profundamente. –comentei, descontraída.

–Obrigado... É uma boa sugestão a sua. Só que se lembre que você também é uma modelo talentosa. –ele murmurou depois de agradecer. Eu ri.

–Mesmo que eu não tenha posado em nenhuma das fotos? –repliquei. Tudo que ele tirou de mim foi de surpresa. Príncipes são criaturas difíceis de lidar. Eles estão sempre dando um jeito de galantear.

Ele riu charmoso no telefone, sedutor. Embora fosse uma coisa dele, eu me sentia embaraçada.

–Certo, alteza, tem razão. –ele murmurou, como que abrindo mão de algo. –Vou desligar agora se não se importa. Desejo-lhe o melhor.

–Do mesmo jeito que eu te desejo. –respondi, gentil e amável, sorrindo aquecida daquela amizade que fluía pela voz dele atrás do telefone. –Até mais. –murmurei e o ouvi desligar.

Diante daquele som entristeci e me senti só. Comecei a chorar. E como sempre, eu tola, desejei outra vida. Desejei minhas asas de volta para alcançar o sol e na sua glória áurea me fundir. E sobre esses sentimentos eu não tenho mais nada a relatar.

O que me mantinha em pé era a rotina. Nenhuma outra coisa havia de me sustentar. E até conseguia desse jeito esquecer o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Estava reclusa num mundo diferente do lá fora. Abri mão assim de minha atenção para prosseguir. Só às vezes mamãe me dizia quão perto estávamos do ajuste com os protestantes. Realmente,as negociações iam bem. Faziam duas semanas que elas aconteciam e progrediam bastante satisfatoriamente para ambas as partes. Sempre que eu ouvia isso sorria. Cada acordo significava que eu estava mais perto de quem amava.

Zechs não deixava de notar meu descontentamento. Além daquela vez, ele apareceu vários outros dias no meu quarto querendo me ouvir dizer o que fazia mal aos meus sorrisos ou o que apagava meus olhos que nunca mais foram alegres como antes. Suas palavras eram belas e poéticas. Eu ficava sem saber o que dizer. Mas sabia bem o que não dizer. Entendia que ele odiava me ver triste e que realmente eu andava desanimada, entretanto não via como explicar-lhe o que me abatia. Ansiava um dia poder falar.

Para explicar de uma forma que o convencesse e o acalmasse por endereçar-lhe algum motivo de meu mal, gemi:

–Estou com saudades. Gostava de poder passear despreocupada. Era bom, era interessante entrar em contato com os súditos daquele jeito e sentir o doce perfume da paz que dominava o reino. –e era a verdade, mas só uma parte dela, já que havia outras coisas que me inspiravam saudades. Mas um dia eu ia contar o quê. Por enquanto, aqueles argumentos serviram e Zechs me olhou com ar comovido.

–Eu partilho do seu sentimento e entendo que deve estar sendo muito chato ficar presa em casa. Porém, tudo vai mudar logo, não se preocupe. Vamos fazer tudo voltar ao normal e ser ainda melhor que antes. Confie em mim e no pai.

Assenti. Sorri triste e o abracei. Ninguém sabia o quanto eu apreciava aquelas palavras. Eu chorei agarrada ao ombro do meu irmão como seu eu tivesse dez anos outra vez. Como é difícil para o coração adolescente manejar as emoções de forma branda.

A vida é cheia de mudanças. Eu vivia a maior de todas, nunca tantas mudanças vieram ao meu encontro como naquele ano. Todo conto de fadas é sobre isso, sobre transformações e sobre resistência, sobre a vida e suas facetas – de todas elas, a mudança se sobressaí. Cinderela tinha suas noites de princesa, Odette precisava ser cisne, A Pequena Sereia, humana, era muda. Processos traumáticos de transição. Quando eu parava para refletir, eu percebia: se eu sobrevivesse as mudanças, eu venceria. Elas todas venceram. Havia de ter algo real nessas estórias.

Em Sank o inverno era estranho. Nevava, mas a aparência de verão seguia. Todo o outono e todo o inverno passou engolfado naquelas circunstâncias sofríveis. As negociações iam em ritmo bom, mas eram delicadas. Fiquei assim seis meses sem sair de casa, sem ver Heero.

A canária não viu todo esse tempo passar. Dentro da sua gaiola, fazia pouca diferença que horas eram, se chovia ou nevava, se era noite ou dia. Ela ia desfiando sua melodia de esperança incessantemente.

Vivia das lembranças.

Já que não tinha como vê-lo, como ouvi-lo, senti-lo, comecei usar de minhas lembranças. Conheci Heero no começo da primavera. Estava preste há fazer um ano. Foi por culpa de Noël. Aposto que ele nem desconfia do que fez. Ele me apresentou o amor de uma forma ou de outra. Meu primeiro beijo foi nas circunstâncias mais improváveis, meu primeiro amor idem. Eu não conhecia bem quem eu namorava. Só que não me importava com isso. O importante era que ele era meu. Eu repetia isso como um mantra para sossegar meu coração.

Estava frio naquele dia. Fiquei na sacada muito tempo, olhando a praça lá longe, todas as fontes desligadas, pouco movimento. Ia entardecendo, um lindo espetáculo. Tinha aprendido a viver sozinha. Me desligara do mundo exterior completamente. Meu sorriso era triste. Não sabia mais conversar sobre nenhum assunto. Não olhava para a janela quando ia para escola, não brincava com as poucas amigas que tinha, não as ouvia falar. Era somente eu em meu mundo.

Acho que fazia isso para me proteger. Não sei ao certo do quê, porém.

Eu estava muito errada em fazer isso. Mas essa conclusão não surtia efeito algum.

Amar era ruim assim? Eu me perguntava quando refletia sobre minha vida. O que eu estava fazendo comigo mesma? Heero ia aprovar meu comportamento? Eu tinha tendência a me deprimir de uma forma irremediável. Isso fazia muito mal para todos.

Que dia era aquele? Sim, quarta-feira 23 de novembro.

Zechs entrou no meu quarto. Não fiz caso. Acho que a princípio não o notei.

–Relena, conseguimos. –ele me contou com um suspiro. –As negociações terminaram.

Eu o olhei e sorri melancólica.

–Parabéns. –mas apesar de ser a notícia que esperei tanto, não me senti animada.

–O que foi? Você não está feliz?

–Estou, só que eu não consigo expressar. Acho que fiquei muito tempo reprimindo minhas emoções. Acho que as perdi. –murmurei, cansada. Ele me olhava decepcionado. Aquela expressão feria meu coração. Entretanto, ser sincera era muito agradável.

–O que é isso?

Já fazia tanto tempo, eu achava que Heero tinha se esquecido de mim.

–Eu acho que morri.

Pensar isso me deixava arrasada. Era esse o verdadeiro motivo de minha depressão. O coração das mulheres geralmente é bastante tolo. O meu é, e muito, estúpido e tolo. O amor segue a nossa razão, não temos lógica para mais nada. Eu queria acreditar que Heero tinha se esquecido de mim, e assim acreditava. Essa idéia quem me deu foi eu mesma. Não baseei em nada mais. Isso não lhe soa horrível? Eu estava me torturando em troca de um prazer esquisito.

–Relena, o que foi? –Zechs estava bastante preocupado. –Eu entendo que você se sentia preocupada com a situação que atravessamos nesse semestre, mas do que você está falando? Pare com esse drama! –e ele me pareceu bastante bravo.

Só que eu não sabia o que falar. Meneei a cabeça e entrei no quarto.

–Você não pode fraquejar assim! O que deu em você? –ele prosseguiu, falando comigo um pouco alterado.

Eu fechei a porta.

–Você nunca entenderia! –eu respondi com firmeza.

Zechs ficou me olhando por algum tempo, bastante pensativo. Eu não entendi o que ele pretendia. De repente ele pareceu me compreender e sentou-se. Não perdia o contato visual comigo. Me perguntava o que queria me dizer com aquele olhar. Eu também seguia em silêncio. Desviei a vista um instante para me preparar.

–Eu amo alguém. –anunciei para ele. Zechs não teve nenhuma reação, como se ele já estivesse esperando isso. Diante de tal recepção, não me acanhei. –Faz seis meses que eu não vejo ele! Como eu posso me sentir feliz assim? Eu estou aliviada pelo reino, por você e tudo o mais, quem se sente assim é a princesa dentro de mim. Ela sempre soube que tudo ia acabar bem, sempre confiou em você e papai. Mas existe outra metade ainda comigo. E essa metade se sente insegura, porque ela não sabe mais se quem ela ama continua esperando por ela, querendo-a bem como antes! –e eu enfim disse tudo o que esteve guardado tanto tempo. A comparação parece horrível, mas é a mais adequada: foi como vomitar. Enfim todo aquele peso e mal-estar foram embora. Eu via as borboletas voarem para fora do armário.

Zechs suspirou. Eu estava começando a ficar assustada. Ele não dizia nada, aquilo era tenso demais para mim.

–Quem diria, hã? E você ainda acha que eu não entendo... você se apaixonou por um súdito? –ele falou despreocupadamente, com um leve sorriso.

Assenti como única resposta. E ele assentiu também, como que imitando meu gesto.

–Você quer que eu guarde o seu segredo?

–Sim.

–Pois bem, eu vou te contar uma coisa também. Somos irmãos, certo? Vamos deixar tudo claro um para o outro. Eu também amo alguém. E também estou longe dela há bastante tempo. Está certo que existe uma diferença de idade expressiva entre nós, mas eu lhe aconselho a não ficar assim toda a vez que precisar se afastar de seu namorado. Isso vai acabar com você. Conselho de experiência própria. –e ele me foi dizendo, com carinho e tranqüilidade, me olhando como seu fosse frágil.

E eu era.

As lágrimas rolaram sem controle. Ele abriu os braços e eu aceitei o convite. Fui até ele e o abracei. Ele riu enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos.

–O papai também não sabe sobre seu namoro?

–Não, e não sei quando irei contar...

–Ela estuda com você?

–Sim, sim...

E depois que eu suspirei pela última vez, toda a dor tinha ido embora.

–Foi bom ser sincera, Zechs. Eu estive retendo isso por muito tempo. –e olhei meu irmão, comentando. Ele me sorriu. Era bom ser aceita. –Obrigada e me desculpe...

–Tudo bem. É bom entender você também. –e ele me sorriu com aquele brilho revigorante que sabia oferecer. –Se seu namorado não te aceitar mais, saiba que eu te apóio... –ele murmurou tão sério que me assustou. Fiquei um tempo chocada, olhando o rosto dele sem saber o que fazer.

Por todo esse tempo ele esteve segurando a risada, mas depois explodiu, zombando de mim.

–Zechs, seu malvado! –eu gritei brava, também segurando minha risada e o acertei com o travesseiro mais próximo.

Naquele fim de tarde de novembro as coisas começaram a melhorar.

* * *

_**Free Talk**_

:Sem idéia do que escrever...:

Bem, e aí, povo! \o/

Tudo bom?

Por aqui está tudo bem, na mesma...

Cá está o décimo segundo aguardado capítulo de MSFT:salva de palmas:

Agradeço à minhas fiéis reviewers e leitoras que me apóiam tanto!

Espero já ter respondido todas as suas dúvidas! Mandem mais caso queiram!

Esse capítulo é curtinho e feito de pedacinhos, mas é bem legal, apesar de ter uns momentos surreais. :pointless:

Espero que gostem!

É tarde da noite, se minha mãe me pega, me mata...

Deixa eu ir!

XOXO

16.03.2008


	13. Treize

**13**

Quando inverno começou a tornar-se mais rigoroso, papai liberou meus passeios sozinha pela cidade. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia fazer contato com Heero. Na segunda-feira, Pargan não veio me buscar. Eu prendi um rabo de cavalo e me enrolei num cachecol, me preocupando em cobrir bem as orelhas. Pelo sol, não podia se dizer que estava frio, mas pode acreditar que estava.

Fui caminhando pelos mesmos lugares, como fazia antes, há muito tempo atrás. Outra vez ficava prestando atenção no som dos meus sapatos aos encontrarem a calçada. Toc, toc, toc. Aquele som ia sincronizado com as batidas do meu coração cansado.

A "nossa" esquina se aproximava.

Eu entendia então o que era a emoção rítmica. Já ouvira falar dela, embora nunca pensei que a sentiria. Meu coração fluía, as batidas dele coordenavam o que eu sentia, minha mente conseguia adivinhar o que ia acontecer em seguida. Ela tinha certeza. Quanto mais a esquina chegava perto de mim, mais aquela emoção corria pelas minhas veias. Não queria alimentar aquilo para não me decepcionar, mas era impossível impedir. Eu tinha sido possuída.

Quando venci o muro da esquina, vi que não havia ninguém por ali. Heero tinha me esquecido, então. Bem, pelo menos era isso que eu consegui concluir apressadamente pela ausência dele no nosso ponto de encontro habitual. Talvez eu nunca mais o visse. O que fora feito de todas as juras? Se é que elas existiram…

"Eu estarei sempre com você" – sim, eu me lembrava de tê-lo ouvido prometer. Só que ali não mais me pareciam reais aquelas palavras, porque não conseguia vê-lo em parte alguma.

Atravessei a rua e prossegui. O que ia fazer naquele dia? Não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada. Talvez eu simplesmente voltasse para casa.

Ao chegar ao centro, olhei uma ou outra vitrine. Peguei aquele caminho pra me distrair. Num petshop, havia filhotinhos que olhavam para mim pedindo que os levasse para casa. Eram mesmo muito bonitinhos. Sorri para eles e saí logo, aquela imagem aumentava muito a dor de rejeição que eu sentia.

Acho que filhotes em vitrines evocam no ser humano uma coisa horrível, quase enlouquecedora: aquela necessidade egoísta de ter alguém cuidando, amando, aquele repúdio de ser abandonado, a grande fragilidade que todos nós guardamos. Eu estava com tudo aquilo à flor da pele. Não queria me expor a mais.

O cachecol estava me incomodando. Não sabia se estava muito apertado ou muito quente. Eles cumprem bem a tarefa deles, não queria mais usá-lo. Parei perto de um banco na praça para tentar ajeitá-lo ao meu gosto. Puxei um pouco para afrouxá-lo, mas a lã apenas esticava e apertava mais. Desenrolei um pouco e tornei a ajeitá-lo. Depois me sentei no banco e assisti o movimento por cinco minutos sem ficar inquieta. Foi naquela praça que vi Heero pela última vez. Mesmo que ele não estivesse comigo, as lembranças praticamente o substituíam. Não me deixavam em paz!

–Heero… –suspirei baixinho, pensativa. Aquele nome era querido para mim.

–Você não devia usar meu nome em vão. –do meu lado eu escutei, só que pareceu tão distante. Estive muito distraída olhando os transeuntes.

Me levantei, determinada a sair dali. Não tinha dado a mínima atenção ao que ouvira, achei que eram apenas coisas da minha cabeça. Voltei a ajeitar o cachecol desajeitado que me envolvia e comecei a andar em direção do meio da praça.

–Relena! Onde você vai? –a voz de Heero voltava a me assombrar. Gostaria que minha recordações não fossem tão reais. –Relena! –e um chamado vigoroso soou bem atrás de mim. Alguém segurou minha mão e me fez parar, me puxando. Quando olhei assustada para quem me retinha, quase me desmanchei em lágrimas.

–Onde você pensa que vai? –Heero demandou rudemente, me olhando como se sentisse bravo.

–Heero! –exclamei praticamente imobilizada.

–Ah, você fez outra vez! –e reclamou, sorrindo depois com ar felino e maldoso. Eu ri sem saber se devia chorar. Abaixei o rosto, afundando o queixo dentro do cachecol, me recuperando do baque. Tremia dentro do meu casaco, Heero sentia isso pela minha mão.

Me aproximei dele e apoiei a testa no seu peito, me segurando na borda da gola dele. Senti seus braços me envolverem, e momentaneamente fiquei ali cercada por aquele calor sufocante. Seu coração batia junto do meu, emoção rítmica e pura, unindo-nos. Não tinha muito que ele podia fazer para negar que se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu.

–Onde você esteve? –eu murmurei com a voz abafada pelo abraço.

Ele não me respondeu nada. Eu somente podia ouvir o coração dele e tentar decifrar o que as batidas significavam. Elas eram violentas, eu sentia a intensidade da força de vida dele me acertando no compasso do seu peito.

–O que você gosta em mim? –eu perguntei olhando-o e devagar me desvencilhando dele. A pergunta me veio num estalo. De repente aquilo abateu sobre minha mente como uma dúvida cruel.

–Que pergunta é essa? –ele estranhou e quis saber. Eu sabia que era naquilo que ia terminar.

–Eu acho que eu não sou o tipo que você escolheria.

–Ainda bem que você acha. –e ele respondeu em um tom de voz sério à minha insegurança. Eu gelei um pouco, fitando-o. –Porque se você tivesse certeza eu ficaria intrigado em saber da onde você conclui essas coisas. Pare de se preocupar com idiotices, Relena. Já deve ter ficado todo esse tempo se torturando, chega de pensar bobagens. –e ele foi discursando para mim, duramente, e eu sentia a preocupação dele bem camuflada debaixo de sua rudeza militar. –Se você simplesmente não confia em mim, não tem sentido a gente prosseguir.

–Eu… –e fiquei em dúvida do que dizer diante da conclusão atroz que ele apresentara. Ele era racional até demais, muito frio, de vez em quando ele encarnava aquele espírito inflexível que me dominava num jugo opressor.

Abaixei o rosto mais uma vez sem coragem de enfrentar aquele homem. Era assim que ele me recebia depois de tanto tempo? Em contrapartida, aquela atitude dava a impressão de que tínhamos nos visto ontem e de que ele encarava minha insegurança como uma frescura de menina muito mimada pelo amor dele. Neste ponto, era delicioso, porque percebia que o amor que tínhamos era real para ele. Eu sempre acabava vendo o ponto positivo de qualquer coisa quando com ele, por mais que sofresse. O amor nos faz mudados, tolos.

Ele ergueu meu rosto pelo queixo, e ficou segurando-o muito tempo, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Fazia tempo que eu não olhava daquela forma também. O que se passavam por trás dos olhos azuis profundos dele?

Ele me beijou de uma forma delicada e lenta que nunca tinha usado. Aquele sabor da primeira vez me veio à boca num golpe. O gosto amargo do meu primeiro beijo tinha ficado forte na lembrança, como cada detalhe dele. Heero tocava meus lábios com os dele com um cuidado e minúcia que me fez arrepiada. Tudo nele estava quente, diferente da atmosfera ao nosso redor, era como se eu me encontrasse em outro lugar.

Depois, ele me abraçou, me escondendo nele. Eu não desejava mais nada. Uma ou duas lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos, agridoces. Quanto tempo ia durar aquele sonho? Ele me abraçava forte e me balançou, eu estava confortável entre os braços dele. Ri, abafada, mas nunca ouvia qualquer som dele. Talvez ele também chorasse enquanto me abraçava, e não queria que eu visse.

O que Zechs acharia dele se o conhecesse? Que tipo de impressão Heero despertaria na minha família? Que tipo de "príncipe" ele seria? Como a sociedade reagiria? Por um minuto aquilo passou em minha mente, me intrigando, e depois se foi, como se nunca tivesse pensando nisso. Heero enxugava meu rosto da umidade das lágrimas e mostrava um olhar brando, sem sorriso, ao realizar aquela ação.

Eu achava que já eram cinco horas depois de tudo isso, mas não tinha corrido nem meia-hora desde que eu chegara ao parque. Continuava sem saber o que fazer. Foi difícil responder quando Heero me fez essa pergunta. Hesitei. Meneei a cabeça, segurando uma de suas mãos. Eu acho que eu não queria nada mais do que aquilo.

Talvez desejasse a presença dele mais forte em mim, mas não imaginava como conseguir aquilo. Como é que eu podia roubar o coração dele, mantê-lo sobre controle? Teria que ser como a Rainha Má da Branca de Neve? Eu queria prendê-lo a mim de algum modo, eu tinha medo de que algo nos separasse outra vez.

–Se você ficar assim toda a vez que tivermos de passar um tempo longe um do outro, você não vai durar muito tempo, princesa. –e escutei no meu ouvido, num sussurro quase sensual, me fazendo arrepiar.

As mesmas palavras de Zechs, praticamente as mesmas. Heero me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Ele me desnudava toda com os olhos, atravessava minha pele e estudava meu interior. Assenti. Tinha que concordar, já estava ciente daquilo. Ele me beijou a testa, e eu sorri serenamente, segurando na gola dele outra vez.

–Está frio aqui, vamos para outro lugar? –e sugeri. Ele pegou minha bolsa e fomos caminhando de volta para rua, como se soubéssemos para onde ir.

Paramos num café. Ele queria tomar um. Aceitei um chocolate quente. Sentamo-nos o mais escondido possível no lugar, por causa do frio, por causa das circunstâncias.

–Enfim, as negociações terminaram. O que tanto queria esse povo? –Heero comentou, adoçando o café e mexendo. Eu tomei um gole.

–Não prestei muita atenção. Não sei até onde o motivo de descontentamento deles era justificável. –respondi diplomaticamente.

Ele bebeu e eu bebi. Só silêncio.

–Será que tudo isso dura? –e ele conjeturou.

–Pelo jeito, sim… Para isso o esforço. –expliquei, bastante clara. Ele assentiu.

–Vejamos. Preciso que ainda seja alerta. –e recomendou. Assenti também. –Quer fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

Neguei com a cabeça.

–Não tenho planos. O que você quer fazer? –e lhe sorri.

–Meu dia estará livre… não tenho planos também.

Assenti.

–Estar com você já é o suficiente. –respondi, com doçura, o olhando gentilmente.

Ele ficou me encarando sem retorno. Não me importava mais com isso. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse, que guardasse tudo, contanto que me amasse.

Era mesmo como se tivéssemos nos visto ontem. Não notava nada de novo nele.

–Por que não respondia às minhas ligações, Heero?

–Porque era perigoso fazer isso. Nunca subestime seu inimigo.

Sorri, achando a resposta dele bastante coerente, mas engenhosa. Quem era meu inimigo?

–Eu confio em você, mas acho que não confio em mim. Me desculpe.

–Não suporto te ouvir dizer isso, cale a boca. –e ele rebateu tão estupidamente como se odiasse. Eu abri um grande sorriso travesso.

–Eu nunca perguntei sua opinião. –repliquei, preparada de antemão para a reação dele.

Possuído de surpresa, ele me encarou como se nunca ninguém tivesse falado com ele daquela forma e eu alarguei meu sorriso e minha malícia. Ele não pareceu ter forças para contrapor, ficou chocado, me olhando como uma estranha.

–Nunca mais peça desculpas para mim. –e enfim ele disse algo, olhando outra direção ainda um pouco baqueado. Eu não fiz caso de responder.

–Me leve para casa. –pedi depois que terminei o chocolate quente. Ele me olhou então, uma mão sobre os lábios, um olhar perplexo e dolorido.

Sorveu o último gole do café e se ergueu agilmente da cadeira. Eu já estava em pé. Fui caminhando devagar para fora, sendo seguida por ele. Devia estar um pouco irritado comigo. Não gostava de ser contrariado. Era um pouco infantil quando considerado esse seu comportamento. Era divertido provocar o garotinho dentro dele e ver sua expressão fechada de birra.

Me encostei no ombro dele enquanto caminhávamos e sorri. Ele ainda levava minha bolsa. Ajeitei mais uma vez o cachecol em mim. Depois, abracei seu braço com os meus mantendo o sorriso no rosto meio oculto pelas dobras de lã. Ele abaixou só um pouco a cabeça para me observar e suspirou, como se estivesse cansado.

Paramos quase perto da entrada do palácio que eu usava. Ali, não havia perigo. Mesmo que houvesse câmeras e policiais, a distância era suficiente para passarmos despercebidos.

Eu soltei-lhe o braço e olhei para ele, que se inclinou sobre mim, olhando fundo no meu olhar. Dentro dele, perdido em algum lugar, eu vi um sorriso terno para mim. Sorri também assim para ele. Heero se inclinara, mas não o suficiente para me beijar, e me pus nas pontas do pé, e selei-lhe o lábio com beijo singelo. Tirei meu cachecol e passei pela nuca dele, tirei minha bolsa de suas mãos e parti sem dizer uma palavra. De longe eu sentia o olhar cálido dele me vigiando até que eu entrasse.

Aquele tinha sido nosso terceiro começo. Queria que fosse o último, mas antes houvessem mais começos do que um único fim.

O porteiro me recebeu, comentando que tinha chegado cedo. Justifiquei o frio. Ele concordou comigo.

Eu não queria mais ficar com Heero naquele dia. Eu preferia tomar pequenas doses para me restabelecer ao contrário de me intoxicar de uma vez.

Meu rosto não estava corado só de frio e o calor que eu sentia não era só por causa do casaco. Dentro de mim, meu coração pulava como um tambor de guerra. Aquela agitação ingênua me fazia renovada, eu a queria desfrutar o dia todo. Para isso é que servia a nossa atitude doentia de se fazer acreditar em coisas ruins: para vê-las equivocadas. Heero não tinha me esquecido. Eu podia morrer feliz enfim, mas tinha certeza de que não queria que isso me acontecesse. Impomos dor sobre nós mesmos para extrair dela alguma felicidade por meio da frustração da dor. Parece complexo e tolo ao mesmo tempo quando penso nisso.

Será que Heero ia sonhar comigo, naquela noite? Será que ele não ia conseguir me esquecer pelo dia todo? Foi divertido tratá-lo como ele me tratava, dar o troco. Aquela expressão facial dele não teve preço. Eu ia sonhar com ele, dormindo e acordada, não ia ter vergonha de admitir. Por mais que eu me afastasse dele não havia como me separar. E pensava, planejando, que era preciso compensar todo aquele tempo que passamos separados, que me pareceu tão perdido e sem sentido no momento em que outra vez meus olhos tocaram o rosto dele.

E meus planos correram bem. Depois daquele dia, voltamos a nossa feliz rotina dos passeios. Ele usava sempre o cachecol que tinha lhe deixado. Nada era mais delicioso do que estar ao seu lado. Diante de todo o barulho que me cercava, das aulas maçantes, das amigas que não se importavam comigo, tudo o que eu queria era me refugiar no silêncio denso dele, esquecer do resto do mundo. Meu santuário.

Numa tarde de quarta-feira, eu ia muito tranqüila pelo meu caminho habitual até a estação encontrar Heero. Eu sempre fazia o mesmo trajeto, não me preocupava em ser seguida. Nem lembrava mais do tal guarda-costas disfarçado. E de certo modo ele era um dos motivos que me faziam despreocupada. Se ele estivesse por lá, que me vigiasse, afinal era o trabalho dele. Onde será que ele esteve todas as vezes que me expus a riscos e passei apuros? Começava a desconfiar de que ele não passava de um estratagema de meu pai para que me comportasse.

Ia chegando numa esquina e ao parar para olhar se era seguro atravessar, ouvi meu nome. Hesitei em virar, temi ser atacada. De repente lembrei que as ruas não eram tão seguras quanto eu gostaria. Segurei minha bolsa mais perto do meu corpo ao passo que me virei, um pouco ressabiada, para atender ao chamado.

–Está bonita hoje. –ouvi depois.

Fora Heero quem me chamara. Ele estava encostado num Passat champanhe estacionado próximo da esquina. Ele me sorriu com um ar felino.

Estava bastante frio. Eu usava um casaco pesado, vermelho-vinho muito intenso, parte do uniforme da escola, um cachecol preto e meus cabelos presos para cima e enfeitados com uma faixa preta. Meu rosto estava vermelho do vento, eu o sentia arder.

Sorri um pouco tímida e o escutei rir. Ele me parecia diferente.

–Por que está aqui? –indaguei, caminhando até ele. Não era ali que devíamos nos encontrar.

–Estou de carro hoje, resolvi pegá-la antes. –ele comentou.

O modelo do Passat era um pouco antigo, mas o automóvel estava limpo e brilhante. Eu olhei o veículo e fiquei me perguntando de onde ele tinha saído. Heero nunca comentara sobre ter um carro. Eu sabia que ele me observava enquanto eu investigava.

–Eu não sei nada sobre você. –e disse, sem olhá-lo. Não tive intenção de ser fria ou de acusá-lo. Eu concluí, percebi isso por causa de um carro.

–Vamos comprar café. –ele disse depois como se nem tivesse me escutado. Não que ele não estivesse prestando atenção, mas é que às vezes ele gostava de fingir que não estava.

Ele abriu o carro e guardamos minhas bolsas lá. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e segui-o até a cafeteria mais próxima. Íamos em silêncio, ele também debaixo de um capote escuro que realçava ainda mais o azul-meio-índigo dos olhos. Ele parecia um príncipe disfarçado, e isso era perfeito para mim, se é que me entende. Ele parecia até mais membro da realeza do que eu mesma. Perdi tempo olhando para ele ao meu lado, fiquei em silêncio mais do que pensei ser capaz.

Ao entrarmos na cafeteria, fiquei surpresa em ver o rapaz dos óculos de sol espelhados que me ajudou meses atrás. Ele olhou Heero e sorriu, falando oi. Eu o olhei intrigada e ele me sorriu também, mesurando com a cabeça. Uma moça ruiva veio e sentou-se ao lado dele e nos seguiu com o olhar. Aquelas pessoas conheciam Heero. Quem seriam elas? Heero nunca falava da vida dele para mim…

–O que você vai querer? –ele me olhou e quis saber, sua voz bonita era sedutora mesmo em momentos triviais.

–Um café ao leite. –disse olhando o cardápio preso na parede. Tantos nomes diferentes para que eu escolhesse… O mundo urbano parecia muito mais cheio de luxos do que o meu mundo da corte.

–Um ao leite _decaf _e dois pretos. –ele disse numa espécie de código que eu não entendi, mas a atendente pareceu saber muito bem o que lhe pediam. Ela sorriu e se apressou em preparar o pedido.

Olhei o redor. Era a primeira vez que entrava numa Starbucks. Lembro de Tess ter falado com outras moças ao meu lado, só uma semana atrás, que a inauguração dessa cafeteria era muito aguardada. O ambiente estava mesmo cheio, o lugar era novo e bastante agitado – obras do capitalismo. Ri sozinha pensando nisso. Confuso, ele me dirigiu um olhar enquanto eu ria, mas lhe abanei a mão, indicando que não ligasse. Ele apanhou a bandeja e saímos de lá. O casal de antes, na mesa, outra vez nos olhou, o rapaz se despediu.

–Tchau. –eu respondi me virando sobre o ombro. E depois de sairmos da Starbucks, quis saber. –Você conhece aquelas pessoas, Heero?

–De quem está falando? –ele se fez de desentendido a meu ver. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

–O casal na cafeteria…

–Não vi ninguém lá, Relena. –ele disse sem compreender o que eu queria. Suspirei, frustrada. Ele abriu o carro e entramos. Devia estar fingindo mais uma vez, não entendia que propósito aquele fingimento atendia…

–Para onde vamos? –só pensei nisso depois que ele saiu da vaga. –Ou será que também não vai me dizer?

–Por que está impaciente?

–Oras, porque estou! Se você não quer me explicar nada, também não vou explicar minhas coisas para você quando me pergunta. –fiz birra e virei o rosto para a janela de insulfilme. Ouvi ele rir chistoso.

Ele meneou a cabeça, conduzindo o carro com uma facilidade que me impressionava. Eu não sabia dirigir, não precisaria nunca aprender se considerássemos minha situação e rotina. Embora era só eu me interessar que papai me permitiria tomar aulas…

Eu parei de olhar pelo vidro e fiquei fitando a bandeja de café no meu colo. Cheirava tão bom, em um minuto invadiu o carro. Pelo pára-brisa, ás vezes, eu mirava a paisagem e aos poucos reconhecia o caminho e a vizinhança triste. Estávamos indo para o apartamento de Heero.

–Por que estamos indo para sua casa? –eu fiquei curiosa e resolvi voltar a falar.

–Podíamos conversar um pouco, em paz. –ele explicou. Não parecia a mesma pessoa. Não era, não devia ser.

Ele estava tranqüilo, mas para mim aquilo era sinal de que por dentro estava muito, muito inquieto e toda aquela expansão dele mascarava algum incômodo. Devia ter algo que ele precisava falar para mim, mas ainda não sabia como dizer. Devia ser algo horrível para fazer um ser tão direto e frio vacilar. Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. Até me lembrei de como foi a primeira vez que entrei no apartamento vazio dele: cheia de temor. Ia ser de novo assim.

O lugar estava diferente desde a última vez que entrei ali. Estava mais organizado, embora continuasse com aquele jeito de que vivia sem ninguém em casa. Ele trouxe minhas coisas enquanto eu levava a bandeja, que coloquei em cima da pia. Da janela vinha aquela luz baça que tornava tudo em volta preto e branco. Heero deixou minhas bolsas no sofá e tirou o capote, jogando-o junto com as bolsas.

Eu tirei os copos da bandeja e segurei o meu sem tirar a tampa. Ele veio e apanhou o café preto que cheirava forte. Sorveu um longo gole, olhando a janela que não mostrava nada. Eu tomei um pouco do meu pedido, pensativa. Estava quentinho. Deixei o copo na pia e desenrolei o cachecol antes de abrir os botões do casaco. Lá dentro não sentia mais frio.

Ele alisou meu rosto melancolicamente, e nos beijamos, o hálito amargo dele novamente me inundando de sensações saborosas. Naquela ausência total de som eu jurava escutar nosso coração batendo. Tudo que eu desejei naquele momento foi estar ao lado dele para sempre. Heero soltou o copo na pia para poder me abraçar durante o beijo, que delicioso, longo, lento e nunca antes tão satisfatório. Senti com o rosto afogueado ao passo que os hormônios endoideciam dentro de nós, ansiando a proximidade do corpo um do outro.

O coração marcava compasso enquanto eu me sentia presa pelos braços dele que me seguraram forte de forma possessiva. Tive medo. Senti que não conseguiria escapar e estava indo depressa demais. Interrompi.

Ofegante e corada, olhei-o num estado de êxtase e depois abri distância. Bebi do meu copo, alisei a testa. Sabia que ele assistia.

–Precisamos ir com calma. –comentei, olhando baixo como que para me proteger.

–Está com medo do perigo. –ele meio que me desafiou, felino.

–Se isso tivesse outro nome, talvez não tivesse medo, mas como o contrário é, você está certo. –expliquei calma e espertamente, sorrindo.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem expressão. O olhei e depois olhei o redor. Por que será que estávamos ali? O que tudo aquilo podia me dizer sobre ele?

–Heero, onde você nasceu? Quando foi? Quem são seus pais e onde estão? –fui perguntando pensativa, como se na verdade não fosse para ele ouvir. –O que faz morando aqui sozinho, com que trabalha, por que você gosta de mim? Quem é você? –e ia dizendo sem pensar sobre o que ele acharia.

Ele não bebeu mais do copo quase vazio de café preto e se afastou, apático, sentando-se no sofá entre as bolsas e o casaco.

–Para quê você quer saber essas coisas?

–Queria te entender de verdade, não superficialmente, já que estamos namorando. Você acha que estou errada?

–Não acho nada. Eu mesmo nunca te perguntei algo.

–E precisa? Compre uma revista qualquer, vá à biblioteca e pegue um livro de história ou uma enciclopédia e eu estarei lá, alguma coisa sobre mim revelada. Faça uma pesquisa na internet, veja o verbete do meu nome na Wikipédia… –suspirei. –Eu sou uma pessoa pública, quase tudo sobre mim é divulgado. Mas quanto a você, Heero, onde é que posso conseguir informações sobre você? É só você que me pode falar sobre esse assunto. –fui explicando, encostada na pia, com meu copo nas mãos. Ele ia esfriando.

Ele bufou de uma forma desdenhosa, como um felino.

–Muitas das perguntas que você me fez até tem resposta, mas são sigilosas, Relena. –ele replicou enfim, porém não me fez contente.

–Por que não quer que eu saiba? Não confia em mim?

–Não é questão de confiança. Essas informações não te interessam. –ele falava tão abertamente com seu jeito altivo e sua voz profunda, como se eu não tivesse nada que ver com a vida dele. Será que ele realmente pensava assim sobre mim? Eu pensava o contrário.

–Quanta rudeza. –reclamei espantada.

–Mas é a verdade. –ele alegou, e eu não podia repreendê-lo por ser sincero comigo.

Suspirei, meditando. Abandonei o copo na pia e fui até ele. Coloquei minhas bolsas no tapete, sentei no sofá ao seu lado e ele se virou para mim, apoiando um braço no encosto do móvel.

–Eu também não entendo você às vezes, princesa. Por que é tão importante saber essas coisas sem valor?

–Porque, diferente de você, para mim essas coisas têm valor. –ele não compreendia que eu queria formar com ele um laço de intimidade e domínio? O que é que ele sabia sobre um relacionamento? Ele vivia sozinho e era tão anti-social. –É normal se interessar pela pessoa que se ama. –e resolvi resumir deste modo, bem clara e objetiva do jeito que ele gostava.

Olhei nos olhos dele ao explicar, mas não atingia seu âmago. Era como se houvessem barreiras espessas bloqueando meus esforços de se aproximar. Ele me olhou com os olhos vazios e azuis por algum tempo, imóvel como uma estátua, convincente como uma. Eu o encarava de volta buscando vivificar qualquer coisa cálida que ele guardava dentro de seu ser glacial.

Heero me beijou nos lábios com uma sutil voracidade.

–Não mude de assunto. –adverti, séria, encurtando os planos que ele devia ter para seu gesto. Se ele estava pensando que as coisas seriam como ele queria, que ficasse sabendo que eu tinha mudado.

–Ah, está bem. Já que é assim, pode perguntar: vai, me diga o que você quer saber. –ele resmungou, fechando os olhos, apoiando a cabeça com a mão cujo braço estava sobre o encosto do sofá.

–Hã? Está certo então. –fiquei sem jeito. Daquela forma soava estranho, entrevistá-lo não era bem o que eu queria. Queria espontaneidade. –Você comprou aquele Passat há pouco tempo?

–Não, ele estava em outro país, onde eu morava antes, e acabou de chegar aqui em Sank. –ele disse casualmente.

–E onde é que você morava? Aqui na Europa, na Alemanha talvez?

–Faz tempo que cheguei à Europa, mas o carro estava na Ásia. Vim para cá a trabalho, não pretendia ficar muito, mas no fim fiquei preso por uma porção de coisas aqui. –ele respondia satisfatoriamente, e ao mesmo tempo havia algo que apenas me deixava mais curiosa, como se ele guardasse mais mistérios. Devia ser a linda voz que tinha…

E não parecia natural a forma com que conversávamos. Parecíamos estranhos arranjando assunto para passar o tempo, e não um casal. Eu não me agradava daquilo.

–O carro é muito bonito. Você podia se dar ao luxo de mudar para um lugar melhor, já que pretende ficar mais tempo por aqui, não acha? –continuei, o ar triste do apartamento dele me incomodava muito, nem conseguia me acostumar.

–Pra quê? Quase não fico em casa… É só mais para dormir. –descartou minha sugestão, achando desnecessário até mesmo tornar seu apartamentinho de solteiro mais agradável.

–Como você pode estar trabalhando se todo o dia você fica comigo? –e de repente me veio aquilo, indaguei pensativa.

Ele me olhou sério e prossegui fitando-o sem me ameaçar com sua austeridade opressiva.

Um telefone tocou. Por um instante, nenhum de nós soube de qual era. Mas conforme o toque foi desenvolvendo, reconheci "Behind Blue Eyes". Ele sacou o celular do bolso e saiu da sala para atender. Me deixou sozinha e sem saber o que pensar. Isso me fez sentir atrevida, invasora.

Eu achava sempre que ele devia sofrer de muita solidão. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade. Ainda assim, havia momentos que pensava que ele gostava de ser só, momentos onde me sentia indesejada. Aquele foi um deles.

–O que você tinha dito antes mesmo, Lena? –ele voltou subitamente, querendo saber, desinteressado.

Ergui meus olhos e meneei a cabeça.

–Não, nada… –me levantei alisando a saia e ajeitando meu cachecol nos ombros. Fui buscar na pia meu _café au lait_ _fast food_ e o bebi já frio e amaro. Mal engoli um pouco, me ri. Que loucura! Como eu podia confiar naquele homem? Mas eu confiava, sem medo qualquer. Não me sentia segura daquela forma com ninguém mais. Ele era o único que me dava sensação de proteção e eu vivia para sentir aquilo. Era dentro daquelas asas, daquele silêncio denso que eu queria viver.

–Por que você me trouxe aqui mesmo? –perguntei, a borda do copo encostada no meu lábio inferior, olhava-o furtivamente.

–Esqueci… –respondeu, suspirando, guardando o celular. Ele realmente não queria compartilhar nada comigo. –Você quer ir para casa?

–Não, agora não. É cedo ainda. –disse pensativa.

Ele prosseguia me olhando com jeito melancólico, e eu ansiava em saber por que, mas ele preferia sofrer sozinho.

–Você não me parece bem… –comentei, jogando verde.

Ele sorriu, algo brando e luminoso que de repente brotava nas feições tensas dele e destoava.

–Mas estou bem, não se preocupe, princesa.

O celular tocou outra vez. Nunca tinha visto isso acontecer. Será que havia algo errado acontecendo?

Depois que ele voltou, veio com o notebook e ficou em silêncio, usando o computador.

–Você trabalha com informática?

–Sou administrador da rede de um órgão público. –me explicou concentradamente enquanto digitava. –Aprendi muito sobre isso na época da guerra. Pelo menos, depois de tanto tempo gasto com aquela incoerência me valeu uma profissão.

Lembrava-me bem das guerras que aconteceram dois ou três anos antes. Foram conflitos fechados entre países por todo o globo, mas não durou muito tempo. O surpreendente foi que aquela guerra de interesses mesquinhos acabou de forma justa. Ainda assim, aquilo incomodou o sistema por todo o tempo que durou e fez suas vítimas. Como meu país é de atitude pacifista, apenas contribuímos para fundo de refugiados e ajuda voluntária em hospitais.

–Agora eu entendo… Você serviu o exército? –as coisas começaram a se encaixar enfim.

–Podemos dizer que sim, embora não seja da forma ortodoxa que você conhece. Quase fiz carreira, mas houve um acordo comum de que não faríamos isso. –ele me disse sorrindo, parecendo divertido. E falava de forma vaga, sempre cheia de mistérios que me deixavam atiçada por dentro.

Assenti. Apesar da abrasiva curiosidade e insegurança tola de quem percebe que possuí quase nada, algumas coisas realmente se esclareceram naquela tarde. A luz que passava pela janela fosca sob a pia começou a mostrar um pouco das cores do lugar.

–Seu trabalho é confidencial? –quis saber por saber.

–É sim.

–Mas como eu não entendo nada disso, posso me sentar do seu lado, não é? –perguntei, timidamente, interesseira se você quiser encarar assim.

Ele me sorriu outra vez, generoso, e assentiu. Que lindo ficava quando sorria daquela forma tépida! Eu me embevecia daquela beleza delicada a dividir espaço com a rudeza de sua personalidade, sempre tão dúbia e fascinante. Fiquei ao lado dele enquanto trabalhava, joguei no celular, mandei SMS para importunar Zechs na Academia, vi as notícias. Peguei meus cadernos e adiantei a lição, uma ou outra fórmula matemática eu pedia para Heero me explicar, o que ele fazia com facilidade e inexpressão, mal olhava para mim. Depois de algum tempo, caí no sono com o livro de História no colo. Cochilei uma meia hora, despertei com Heero falando no celular mais uma vez. Estava sendo um dia agitado para ele.

–Está na hora de ir, Lena. –eram seis e trinta no meu relógio. Assenti e arrumei minhas coisas, preparei-me para enfrentar o frio lá fora.

Estava chovendo. Ele, de volta ao interior de seu capote, tinha o recurso do capuz para se proteger, mas pareceu nem lembrar que isso existia. Eu envolvi minha cabeça usando o cachecol, cobrindo tudo o que podia da chuva.

Naquela parte antiga da capital, onde a rua era de paralelepípedo romano e os prédios desbotavam sua pintura _art noveau_ meio veneziana, o Passat brilhava com seu tom moderno e dourado em meio ao cinza velho da vizinhança.

–Um raio de sol… –comentei apontando o carro entre a chuva. Assim que entrei no carro, foi um alívio. Heero não se incomodava.

Eu resolvi ligar o rádio numa estação pop, já que sabia que seria uma viagem silenciosa. Pelo menos o som distraía um pouco. E, para minha surpresa, Heero não se importou com isso. Tinha certeza de que ele ia acabar reclamando. De repente, meu celular tocou. Que dia mais cheio para os telefones, pensei divertidamente e atendi prontamente.

–Alô? Ah! Pargan, já estou chegando… Não estou atrasada nada… quem disse que eu tenho hora para chegar? –e ri. –Daqui uns dez minutos eu estarei aí. Mamãe quer falar comigo? Certo… até mais. –O que será que minha mãe queria?

Heero parou o carro na esquina mais próxima, chovia cadentemente ainda. Era bonito de observavar, mas o insulfilme estragava um pouco a vista.

Eu o beijei e abri a porta.

–Agora vá correndo. –ele me falou e eu obedeci.

Cheguei molhada na portaria e mantive o ritmo apressado até a entrada. O guarda ficou me olhando passar por ele e atravessar correndo o caminho até a entrada de serviço enquanto ficou parado segurando um guarda-chuva aberto. Rumei imediatamente para o quarto, de modo a me trocar antes de falar com mamãe, mas a empregada me pegou no caminho, e oferecendo-se em levar minhas bolsas, me disse para ir logo falar com a rainha.

–Lena! Amanhã é o dia do compromisso com a costureira, você não se esqueceu, certo? –mamãe logo disse ao me ver entrar.

Paralisei.

–Ah! O Baile de Inverno! Não escolhi o modelo ainda, o que eu faço? –e entrei em pânico.

–Eu sabia! –mamãe riu. –Você está molhada… tome um banho rápido e um lanche e vamos resolver isso em seguida. –ela disse calmamente, sempre sorrindo. Conseguia cuidar de tudo tão habilidosamente. Queria ser igual a ela.

Assenti concordado. Brevemente fiz tudo o que era preciso para depois ficarmos até a hora de dormir folheando revistas e pesquisando sites para escolher os modelos que me agradavam e se adequavam a ocasião. A seleção final seria da costureira.

E antes de dormir, telefonei para Heero, na casa dele. A secretária eletrônica mais uma vez foi quem anotou o meu recado:

–Amanhã tenho hora marcada com a costureira. O Pargan vai me buscar na escola. Não poderei te ver, certo? Beijos.

E com algumas expectativas, fechei meus olhos para descansar do dia agitado e divertido.

* * *

**Free Talk**

5,885 - esse é um tanto de palavras que você acabou de ler.

Meu capítulo favorito! Acho lindo tudo o que acontece. Na época que escrevi, a impressão que tinha era totalmente diferente. Ao reler, achei tudo mais brando.

Ao chegar no capítulo 13 me lembra a triste verdade de que estamos nos aproximando do fim e que estou emperrada no capítulo de clímax! ¬¬ Justo nele! xD Mas calma, que chega um momento em que eu pego arranque com velocidade máxima.

Demorei demais para postar esse capítulo, né? Mil desculpas!

Mostrem que me perdoaram por deixarem reviews! \o/

Agradeço a todas minhas leitoras fiéis e amigas!

Contem comigo também! ;)

Espero que tenham se divertido com a leitura e estejam ansiosas por mais!

XOXO

15.05.2008


	14. Quatorze

**14**

Quando a costureira me viu em trajes esporte, num dos quatro jeans que adquiri nos meus passeios, achei que ela ia surtar. Concluí imediatamente que tinha odiado. Mamãe usava um terninho despojado sem abrir mão de sua elegância de rainha, os cabelos longos soltos sem cerimônias. Ela sorriu docemente para a costureira enquanto essa embarcava num um frenesi. Mas tudo isso foi porque ela gostou muito de me ver com roupas mais "jovens" (definiremos assim, já que mamãe parecia muito jovem com o clássico esporte-chique dela.). A costureira era tão excêntrica quanto talentosa, então perdoamos seu escândalo.

Passamos uma tarde comprida escolhendo, discutindo, medindo e pensando. O Baile de Inverno era uma ocasião de gala importante, realizada a cada dez anos. Uma princesa não poderia estar de qualquer jeito num acontecimento tamanho, muito menos a rainha. Foi mamãe que mais ocupou o tempo da costureira, embora já tivesse mais certeza de como queria o vestido. A indecisa foi mesmo eu, mas com ajuda de toda a equipe feminina reunida conosco, acabei resolvendo. A promessa foi de que ia ficar lindo, e disso tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

O vestido do Baile de Inverno era bastante elaborado, exatamente por causa da estação. Gostávamos de incluir detalhes de pele, capas, capuzes e luvas, abusar dessas coisas com a desculpa do clima. Nossa costureira, a melhor e mais tradicional da corte, já participava na manufatura dos vestidos reais há quarenta anos, nunca tendo decepcionado. Tinha bastante experiência. Ela era uma senhora amável e extravagante, bastante jovial apesar dos setenta anos.

No início, queriam que eu usasse um vestido rosa com aplicações de pele de chinchila, e embora o modelo e a cor fossem do meu agrado, queria mudar um pouco para aparecer no baile que me figurava tão importante. Na minha busca pela cor perfeita optei por um lilás marcante mas suave, com alguns detalhes em roxo e peles cor de sépia, elegantes.

Mamãe ia usar um lindo vestido azul-acinzentado com peles brancas, de mangas longas e gola alta, estilo eslavo – já que essa era procedência dela. Escolheu bastante facilmente. Além do bom-gosto real, mamãe era decidida. Já os integrantes masculinos da família nem tinham com que se preocupar: usavam as fardas e os fraques e estavam prontos. Ser homem é bastante fácil!

O mais emocionante do baile é que iria poder usar as jóias da coroa na festa! Aquele seria meu primeiro Baile de Inverno, já que na primeira vez que fui a um eu tinha sete anos e não pude aproveitar muita coisa. De certo modo, ia ser tudo novidade para mim. Estava empolgada. Não via hora de falar a Heero sobre o baile. Estava planejando comunicar nosso namoro aos meus pais e assumi-lo, caso tudo corresse bem, naquela festa. Bastante ambicioso, eu sei, mas não conseguia ver ocasião melhor.

Logo no dia seguinte, depois da aula, andando com Heero pelo centro de carro, comecei a contar-lhe minha idéia. Ele ouvia tudo de modo tão alheio como se na verdade não me escutasse. E não reagiu sobre minha atitude de revelar a verdade.

–Você não concorda, Heero? –indaguei, confusa. Ele parou o carro em qualquer lugar, nem sei para quê. –Me diga alguma coisa. –pedi, diante de tão mortal silêncio.

–Relena, é você quem sabe. Eu não posso interferir com isso. –me falou friamente de um modo que eu não compreendi.

–Como assim? –quis explicações.

–Essa decisão é só sua. –ele realmente não queria ter algo a ver com o assunto, com o que eu decidiria... Não conseguia atinar como podia ser assim.

Fiquei olhando-o em silêncio, assustada. O analisei por instantes, ele devolvia um olhar intenso para mim. Brincamos de jogo do siso e empatamos. Eu ouvia dentro dele um grito de desespero e o sentia distante de mim como se algo o atrapalhasse, alguma coisa que ele precisava falar e não conseguia.

–Eu acho a verdade importante e estou me odiando por esconder nossa situação de meus pais. –comentei, tristemente, desviando o olhar. De certa forma, foi uma indireta.

Heero prosseguiu me olhando fixo. Devia estar doendo por dentro dele.

–O baile é daqui um mês, não é? –ele pediu confirmação. –Até lá, temos uma folga. Mais importante: eu terei de ficar alguns dias fora do país para resolver questões do meu trabalho. Só volto na terça, ok? –e comunicou.

O olhei então e suspirei.

–Está bem. Obrigada por avisar. –e lhe sorri com brandura, o que pareceu somente aumentar a dor interna que ele sofria. Meu semblante descaiu diante da péssima recepção ao meu sorriso e olhei o vidro outra vez.

Eram quatro horas. Fazia uns vinte minutos que estávamos parados ali, só uma hora que eu tinha saído da escola. O vidro ia embaçando por causa da nossa respiração. O frio lá fora crescia. Chuviscava. Ouvia o barulhinho das gotas acertando o carro.

–Tome cuidado quando for andar sozinha. –eu o ouvi recomendar de forma grave, com sua linda voz rouca. Assenti em silêncio, ele não precisava me ouvir responder.

E no fim nossa presença ali só serviu para trocarmos beijos acalorados para compensar o tempo que estaríamos separados. O vidro ia embaçando mais em volta de nós. Os beijos dele iam ficando cada vez mais ousados, a liberdade parecia ir aumentando a cada um. Onde eu podia, controlava, mas era pouco o que conseguia fazer. Era estranho ter um primeiro amor tão intenso. Quando começava a sufocar, ele sentindo meu incômodo interrompia o beijo para me ver ofegante. E me sorria como um felino na espreita. Eu não podia resistir.

–Eu não posso ir até onde você quer... –sussurrei. Eu sabia que ele queria mais. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, se afastando de mim. Assentiu.

–Não quero ir a lugar algum, princesa. –e provocou, me olhando de esgueira.

Sorri para ele. Entendi que ele me respeitava. Foi uma sensação confortante.

Ele ligou o rádio e apoiou-se no volante. Era tão bonito. Eu via nele alguma coisa principesca que nem mesmo Ricard tinha ou Zechs. Isso para mim era um mistério. Ele devia ser mesmo um príncipe encantado de uma terra distante.

--

O fim de semana foi em muito como os outros, com exceção da agitação causada por uma nova visita da costureira no sábado, mas era só coisa de rotina. Era muito cedo pra prova. Conversamos uma hora e meia sobre as roupas. Zechs chegou à noite para trazer a roupa para lavar, como ele costumava dizer, brincando de universitário. Claro que o motivo dele ir para casa era se inteirar dos assuntos do reino e nos ver.

Conversamos bastante no domingo, ele me falou qualquer coisa sobre sua namorada. Era notável que tanto eu como ele namorávamos escondido. Devia ter alguma coisa genética por trás disso. Falávamos de forma evasiva sobre o assunto, de certo modo um querendo manter a coisa mais obscura o possível, mesmo entre nós, como uma medida de proteção. Eu enxergava no rosto dele, ao falar da moça, um ar de orgulho e satisfação que ele guardava especial. Isso me deixava alegre, e esperava que ele também enxergasse em mim um sentimento similar.

–Como você tem passado com o seu namorado? –me perguntou, debruçado no balcão. O vento gelado batia em nós, o sol se punha. Eu ficava observando a quietude do jardim.

–Ele, bem... não é igual ao Ricard. –e ri. A gentileza de Ricard não existiria em Heero nem por milagre. –Mas eu me sinto bem ao lado dele, como se não houvesse com o que se preocupar. –imendei, sorrindo.

–Um tipo rude, hã? –e ele adivinhou, me fazendo rir.

–Eu estou incomodada em manter essa relação em segredo, Zechs. Me decidi em contar a papai sobre isso antes do baile. Eu não vou suportar mais que isso. –e comentei, me sentindo pesada. Zechs assentiu.

Foi a vez dele de ficar pensando, distante, como se fosse dizer algo bastante complexo. E depois me olhou através dos olhos verdes muito claros.

–Sua situação é mais perigosa que a minha e ainda assim você tem mais coragem! Eu não posso mentir para você dizendo que o pai vai aceitar naturalmente a sua revelação, prepare-se para os castigos, discursos, ameaças e tantos outros recursos que os pais tem para nos torturar na adolescência. –ia falando comigo, tinha algo traquina em sua disposição que não combinava com a solenidade de sua voz. –Mas não se sinta intimidada por eu dizer isso. Sua coragem é admirável, eu a invejo! –e me piscou o olho em seguida, travesso.

Primeiro, ri. Depois assenti brandamente. Estava apercebida do que ele falava. E realmente como ele dissera, eu tinha coragem. Não parecia ver qualquer motivo para temer. Eu ia assumir minha escolha junto de suas responsabilidades.

E sempre que ia dormir, demorava-me, pensando sobre aquela expressão triste que assolava o rosto frio de Heero. Aquela imagem não me abandonava, me ocupava imaginando o que poderia ser que ele guardava e o perturbava. Sentia como intuição que havia algo que ele queria me dizer. Como um cachorro, parecia que ele pretendia fazer isso apenas pela forma de olhar. E seu olhar expressava uma dor assomada de quem se sente estocado por um espinho interno que aguarda ser retirado por uma mão habilidosa; entretanto, como toda boa fera, receava em permitir que minha mão tocasse sua ferida, mesmo ciente de minha boa intenção de curar-lhe a dor, fosse essa qual fosse. Não me era importante se também acabasse atingida.

Eu seria a solução ou a causa daquela angústia dele? A melancolia estranha que eu enxergava no fundo do mar revolto daquele olhar brilhante era recente, mas curtida, como se tivesse se desenvolvido aos poucos e enfim se pronunciado. Ele devia ser bom de ocultar as coisas – ou teria ele também despercebido sua própria tristeza, menosprezando-a como comum, aquela que sempre experimentou? Tudo isso me fazia inquieta, e adormecia pensando e desejando ser a solução dos problemas dele.

* * *

**Free talk**

Olha só um capítulo minúsculo de MSFT chegando na sua telinha.

Esse aqui é só para atiçar o gostinho de quero mais!

Momentos de transição outra vez, devo dizer. Relena, determinada, quer por todos os pingos nos is, mas Heero não parece muito interessado nisso. E que tristeza é essa que de repente aflorou no rapaz?

Eu gosto do Heero triste, ele fica ainda mais bonitão!

Que mais?…

E consegui escrever um capítulo novo dessa fábula! _Hurray_! \o/ Eu pretendo não passar de 20 capítulos e no momento, estou preparando o décimo-nono. Que novidades esperam vocês lá?

Continuem lendo e descobrirão! Conto com vocês!

Muuuuuuuuuuiiito obrigada pelo apoio que me dão! Obrigada _reviewers_ e leitoras! Continuem me cobrando e eu continuarei escrevendo!

Respostas:

Suss: Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim da Starbucks! E sabe, nem sei por que inclui isso na história! xD

Lica: O capítulo chama _treize_, porque, como você sabe, isso é "treze" em francês, e estou colocando como nome dos distintos capítulos numerais escritos em francês, por causa dessa coisa franca que o reino de Sank carrega (e isso se vê pelo nome, transliteração vocal de _cinq_, cinco).

Qualquer coisa, me perguntem, ok? Estou disposta a responder!

XOXO

08.06.2008 – como o tempo passaaaaa…


	15. Quinze

**15**

A segunda-feira tinha amanhecido então, chegara mais rápido do que eu queria. Foi desanimador sair da escola com a perspectiva de passar a tarde sozinha. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos profundos de meu casaco e saí andando, o rabo de cavalo escorrendo pelas minhas costas, o vento acertando minhas bochechas. Estava cada vez mais frio, quem diria! Entrávamos em Dezembro e mesmo assim o baile parecia longe ainda. Esse aconteceria uma semana depois do Ano Novo.

O tempo passara rápido.

Ao alcançar o centro, senti alguma nostalgia estranha, dando por falta de uma companhia. Eu e Heero tínhamos passado tanto tempo ali, que era estranho caminhar pelas calçadas sozinha, como se não fosse a mesma coisa. Isso me levou a pensar em como ele devia se sentir quando estava sem mim. Não conseguia saber se ele tinha a mesma tristeza que eu sobre isso.

Passei na frente da Starbucks movimentada, olhei e hesitei. O cheiro de café atraía, o clima era propício para que eu ficasse por ali, me aquecendo com as bebidas quentinhas do cardápio. Por fim, entrei. Estava mesmo aconchegante lá dentro. A fila não estava comprida. Olhei o cardápio, tinham tantos nomes diferentes que ficava confusa lendo. Me indagava o que podia ser um "_Caramel Maschiatto_". Acabei optando por um "_White Hot Chocolate_", que era uma coisa que nunca tinha experimentado e comecei a bebê-lo por ali, mas sem intenção de me instalar.

Mas antes de chegar à porta ouvi me chamarem:

–Hey, hey, dona moça! –o tom era estranhamente íntimo, como se essa pessoa me fosse chegada. Assustei, como se era de esperar, e não quis procurar bruscamente a origem da voz. Nem precisei, na verdade. Fui abordada. Será que estaria em perigo outra vez?

–Venha se sentar conosco, por que já está indo embora? –e era aquele rapaz outra vez, dos cabelos longos e acajus feitos numa trança, vestido de preto, os óculos de sol espelhados na cabeça, por sobre a franja espessa, me olhando com um sorriso extrema e deliciosamente maroto, brilhando tanto quanto os óculos.

Me encolhi um pouco, sem reação.

–Mas isso é jeito de falar com ela, Duo? –uma voz feminina, felina e sofisticada surgiu de repente, e logo depois a liguei a uma segunda figura. Era a moça ruiva que estava com ele na outra vez que entrei na Starbucks.

Ela também vestia preto, botas, calças e sobretudo, ambos jeans, e seria toda monocromática se não fosse pelos cabelos vermelhos e o cachecol, as luvas e as polainas roxas. Ele sorriu para a moça e riu para mim depois.

–Opa, é mesmo! Desculpe... –e me disse.

Fiquei ainda sem qualquer reação, olhando-os acuada.

–Nós somos amigos de Heero. –ele me explicou enfim. Assenti, com a minha discrição principesca.

–Não quer se sentar conosco? Por que vai ficar sozinha por aí, Lena? –a moça ruiva me disse, notei então a grande quantidade de charmosas sardas espalhadas por seu rosto.

Sorri.

–Está bem. –e resolvi acompanhá-los.

Depois que sentamos, por um tempo não falamos nada. Eu estava esquecendo as normas da etiqueta, mas me tornando duplamente reservada. Podia-se dizer que aprendi aquilo com Heero. Tomei um pouco do chocolate quente e sorri:

–Me desculpem. –e pensei um pouco enquanto me olhavam tranquilamente. –Heero nunca falou de vocês... –Estava sem saber como agir.

–Ah, isso não é nenhuma novidade! –o rapaz exclamou divertido. Sorri espantada pela despreocupação e sinceridade dele.

–É verdade, nem nos apresentamos, que falta de educação a nossa... Deve estar achando tudo muito estranho. –a moça se pôs no meu lugar e disse por sua vez, despretensiosa, entretanto.

–Eu sou Duo e o nome dela é Akane. Nós trabalhamos com Heero. Conhecemos ele já faz muito tempo. –e o rapaz foi quem fez as honras.

Assenti, contente.

–Prazer. Vocês não fazem questão de que eu me apresente formalmente, né? –brinquei.

–Não, a gente não é complicado assim não... –e foi Duo mesmo quem respondeu.

Sorri.

–O que estão fazendo por aqui?

–Estamos em Sank a trabalho. –Akane falou e bebeu seu cappuccino.

–Hey, puxa nunca pensei que aqui fosse ficar frio assim! –Duo reclamou. –No verão tava gostoso, mas nem deu para eu aproveitar a praia...

–Nós dificilmente vamos a praia por aqui. –e eu comentei, risonha, sem conseguir explicar o porquê do nosso comportamento.

Não sei bem como, estava me sentindo tão à vontade com eles. Estava tão acostumada com a meticulosidade do tratamento solene que sempre recebia dos estranhos, já que eu era uma princesa. Só que tranqüilizava conversar com pessoas que te consideram tão normal quanto elas, isso me fazia sentir real como se houvesse algo mais sobre mim além de meu título que as pessoas enxergavam. Sorria-lhes sem qualquer medo de ser má interpretada.

–Mas que o lugar é bonito, isso é! Gosto da atmosfera. –e Duo continuou seu julgamento sobre meu país. Akane falava pouco e isso me incomodou. Tinha a nítida impressão que isso não fazia o tipo dela.

–Faz tempo que chegaram? –fui levando o assunto através de perguntas.

–Estou aqui já por uns quatro meses, mas a Ane chegou semana passada.

–Nem ia vir, não tinha por que, mas insistiram muito sobre minha presença... –ela comentou com ar desdenhoso fingido. Duo riu para ela enquanto recebia um olhar traquina. Senti um clima no ar entre eles.

–E vocês fazem o quê?

–Sou engenheira mecânica. –Akane respondeu simplesmente, bebendo um pouco mais. Fiquei surpresa. Função bastante inusitada a que ela exercia. –Entendo de eletrônica também...

–Hey! Deixa de ser metida, mulher! –Duo provocou-a, que riu a bom rir.

–Que nada, é verdade! –e se defendeu.

–Só porque é verdade você tem que falar? E ainda com essa displicência esnobe, credo!

–Ué, mas ela perguntou...

A discussão deles ia correndo, mas eu via bem que na verdade era tudo brincadeira.

–E só porque ela perguntou você tem de responder? –ele levou a discussão à beira da ilógica, rindo moleque, sabendo-se já sem argumento.

–Você vai ver quando sairmos daqui! –ela se fez muito brava e ameaçou. –Lena, não ouça o que esse pirado fala, tá? –e disse para mim, fazendo-se entediada dele. Ri, era o que me restava.

–Cê viu como ela me trata? Vou denunciar no conselho tutelar! –ele foi comentando, chocado, soltando mais piadinhas hilárias. Eles dois riram, alegres. Como eram agitados!

–Eu trabalho com mecânica também, mas não sou engenheiro como a dona metida aqui... –e enfim, voltando ao estado normal, ele me explicou.

Fiquei um pouco intrigada, porque não podia imaginar a utilidade de mecânica no ramo de atividade de Heero.

–Bem, eu nem sei se posso falar isso, mas vocês parecem tão novos para serem assim tão instruídos... –e disse, vazando um pouco da minha intriga.

–Isso é mesmo... mas é que a gente começou cedo no ramo, sabe? –Duo explicou maroto, como se falasse de algo ilegal. Akane achou graça da resposta e gargalhou gostoso.

–Olha o jeito que você explica! Seja mais sério, Duo!

–Ah, diz a verdade: você gosta do meu jeito malandro, vai... –ele provocou-a sedutor, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas impressionada ao observá-los. Pelo jeito que se fitavam tão intensa e absorvidamente, senti que se beijavam em pensamento.

–Eu não me importo. –e depois falei.

–Tá vendo só? Ela não se importa. –Duo repetiu minha declaração a favor dele, me fazendo rir. –Ela não é fresca que nem você! –e prosseguia criando briga com Akane.

Ela se fazia brava, e internamente parecia querer esganá-lo.

–Hey, Akane... Eu não me importo: se ele está te incomodando, pode bater nele. –e fui dizendo calma, entrando na brincadeira.

–Peraí! –Duo se revoltou e Akane riu. –Lena, eu não esperava isso de você... –e ele alegou decepcionado.

Como será que Heero, sendo tão frio, podia ter conseguido amigos tão animados? Acho que realmente os opostos se atraem.

–Hmm, estou com fome! Vamos comer o crepe lá da praça? –e Akane mudou de assunto radicalmente.

–Muito bom, Lolita, vam'bora!

Nem quiseram saber o que eu achava, embora eu não visse motivos para me opor. Levantei-me junto deles, tomando rápido o fim do meu chocolate quente. Saímos em direção da praça que ficava a seis quadras dali. Não parávamos de falar, quanto mais conversávamos, mais parecíamos nos conhecer a séculos. Eles não me deixavam quieta. Ou eu estava rindo ou respondendo ou brincando junto deles, no mesmo clima.

Ao chegarmos ao quiosque da praça, Duo anunciou todo prosa:

–Agora eu vou pagar para as moças!

–Puxa, que milagre... Justo você que tá sempre pedindo dinheiro emprestado? –Akane disse espantada e desdenhosa.

–Ah, Ane! Pra quê isso, hein? –ele respondeu em tom de provocação, fingindo desgosto e embaraço quanto ao comentário.

Escolhemos os crepes, Duo pagou e saímos andando e comendo. Akane começou a conversar comigo então.

–O Heero te disse quando volta?

–Ah, amanhã, mas não sei que horas...

–E está indo tudo bem entre vocês?

–Está sim. –não podia alegar descontentamento, apesar de haver algumas coisas que me faziam querer reclamar.

–Ele não é nada bobo... –Duo comentou e deu uma risadinha manhosa, sem nos olhar.

Akane sorriu e olhou para mim, levando um dedo aos lábios.

–O bom gosto do Cachorrinho nunca me decepcionou! –e ela disse, com ar maroto. Fiquei incerta sobre quem ela falava. –Me arranjou uma cunhada linda! –e adicionou, sorridente. Eu fiquei ainda mais intrigada. Ela falava de Heero? Me encarava como cunhada? Eu achei estranho pensar que ele tinha uma irmã. Heero sempre fez o tipo que era sozinho no mundo, difícil imaginar que fosse diferente.

Apesar de tantas coisas a meditar, reagi imediatamente àqueles comentários buliçosos, corando e sorrindo tímida.

–Ai, olha só que meiga! –Duo observou, se derretendo.

–Pára com isso, vocês estão abusando de mim. –murmurei, olhando o chão, mas bem-humorada.

–Ah! E o que você vai fazer se não pararmos, hein? Vai mandar o Heero pegar a gente? –Duo falava destemido.

–Hey, isso é mau! –Akane entrou na brincadeira e avisou.

Eu ri, me divertindo.

Entramos no shopping. Tanto andamos que chegamos lá. Demos algumas voltas, sempre conversando.

–Ai, eu vou ao banheiro... Vamos comigo, Lena? –Akane informou e me chamou, eles usavam um apelido que ajudava a disfarçar meu nome na multidão e ao mesmo tempo expressava amizade. Não estava acostumada com isso. De certo modo meus ouvidos rejeitavam, embora eu soubesse que não havia nada de errado.

–Está bem. –aceitei acompanhá-la.

–Espere a gente por aqui, Duo. –Akane pediu.

–Não, não... É minha chance de escapar! –ele provocou ironicamente, e ri junto de Akane.

Enquanto ela ia ao toalete, segurei sua bolsa ao mesmo tempo em que me olhava no espelho subitamente pensando sobre o que estava me assombrando todas as noites. Eu via meus próprios olhos sérios e me perdia dentro deles.

Quando Akane veio até a pia lavar as mãos, me olhou através do espelho e notei como era bonita. E me sorriu, sabia já ter visto um sorriso semelhante antes, tão misterioso, confiante e triste quanto.

–Faz tempo que vocês estão namorando? –e me perguntou, como se tivéssemos ido ali somente para trocar aquelas informações. Suspirei.

–Não me apeguei aos números. Deve estar prestes de fazer um ano, acho. É pouco... –e expliquei calmamente.

–Não acho.

–Passamos muito tempo separados, por isso devo ter essa impressão. –expliquei mais. Ela assentiu.

–E o que você sente?

–Sentir? Sobre o que? –não entendi o que ela queria saber exatamente.

–Sobre vocês dois... –parecia que percebia que eu não tinha com quem falar abertamente sobre minha relação. Era como se realmente me conhecesse e soubesse o que eu pensava. Soava estranho, era uma impressão conhecida, mas não me alarmava. Quis confiar nela.

Sorri-lhe através do espelho ensaiando a resposta. Despreocupadamente, ela ficou a retocar o rímel e o batom.

–Me sinto bem, sempre houve algo sobre Heero que me faz sentir segura. Ele não é sempre o cavalheiro que eu gostaria e com os quais estou acostumada a conviver, acho que entende o que quero dizer, mas sei que posso contar com ele. –e disse, estranhando a facilidade com que me abria para ela. Era como se ela tivesse um poder estranho.

–Às vezes poder contar com alguém vale mais do que qualquer cavalheirismo. –ouvi-a concluir. –Só que vou falar para ele ser mais gentil com você. –e depois sorriu traquina, tão diferente de antes. Quantos sorrisos será que ela podia ter? Nas aulas de etiqueta aprendi que temos sete sorrisos diferentes, mas me via a volta de pessoas que quebravam essa regra.

–Ele fala sobre mim? –comecei a explorar o lado que não conhecia sobre Heero. Era curioso pensar que ele tinha outras convivências.

–De vez em quando. Me mostrou o cachecol que você deu… Na verdade, Heero é muito tímido, chega a ser engraçado pensar nisso.

Eu ri e notei a verdade sobre o que ela dizia. Toda aquela rudeza, frieza e reserva eram expressões de uma timidez que o cobria como uma barreira protetora e isolante.

–Entretanto, sei que ele está muito feliz com você, não precisa ter dúvida disso. Eu fico contente que você tenha acontecido na vida dele. –ela me falou de uma forma tão grata e dedicada que me deixou embaraçada.

Quando Akane falava sobre Heero, sentia que ela o amava de um jeito que eu jamais seria capaz. Interessantemente, não senti ciúmes, mas achei nela um apoio.

–Quando ele viu nos jornais sobre você e o príncipe monegasco, virou um bicho! Foi tão divertido acompanhar! No telefone, ele pareceu muito descontente! –e segredou comigo, achando graça em lembrar. Ri inevitavelmente, nunca tinha rido tanto, e saí com ela de volta ao corredor do shopping.

Lá fora, Duo nos esperava sentado largado numa mureta, claramente entediado:

–Pelo amor de Deus, como essas moças demoram! O que que tem de tão legal no banheiro? –e foi falando de forma lânguida, provocando sem parecer aborrecido. Akane teceu uma divertida resposta sobre as maravilhas ocultas que nos são oferecidas no banheiro que eu jamais seria capaz de contar da mesma forma que ela. Ele não pareceu muito convencido.

–Ah, não reclame, Docinho… –e enfim ela pediu, manhosa.

Gostava de observá-los. Pareciam tão unidos, uma química peculiar agia entre eles.

Duo a beijou levemente nos lábios por alguns segundos. Foi bonito, todo o movimento foi suave e romântico. Não me perturbei em vê-los e eles não se embaraçaram de beijar.

–Ah, agora vou ter de voltar ao banheiro de novo para retocar o batom! –ela reclamou em seguida, chistosa.

–Nem pensar! Né, Relena? –e ele protestou, pedindo meu apoio. Assenti entre sorrisos e vi eles se engancharem.

Em seguida, caminhamos mais pelo shopping, comentando sobre as vitrines, estávamos ali pelo simples prazer de caminhar, até que deu seis horas e eu precisava voltar. Os informei disso.

–Nós vamos com você. –Duo se prontificou então e Ane assentiu.

Ao chegarmos à portaria do palácio após todo o trajeto de volta, lhes sorri:

–Obrigada pela companhia! Essa tarde que passamos juntos foi muito legal!

–Pode crer que foi… –Duo concordou, malandro.

Não podia negar a sinceridade da expressão dele. Foi um dia bem diferente do que imaginei. Pensei que teria de passá-lo sozinha, estava sem companhia, por já fazer um bom tempo que tinha rompido com minhas amigas. Conhecendo duas pessoas novas, conheci um pouco mais sobre mim mesma, e gostei do que descobri. Meu mundo andava muito restrito, de repente foi bom estendê-lo e perceber que havia outras pessoas com que se podia contar. Existe bastante espaço na vida e no coração para abrigar outras pessoas, formar novos laços.

E realmente, era bom aceitar isso. Ao sair da escola, na terça-feira, tive uma surpresa.

Saí, como sempre de forma discreta, pensava se Heero já teria voltado de viagem e assim parei um instante por ali para ligar no seu celular e saber como estava. Mal tinha iniciado a ligação, algo me chamou a atenção. Ouvi meu nome, me chamavam. Procurei, olhei os lados, confusa, não reconheci a voz no meio do burburinho da saída da escola. Qual foi minha admiração em ver um Volkswagen Polo Sedan preto encostado bem na frente do portão e Akane encostado nele, acenando e sorrindo para mim, com os óculos escuros recém tirados do rosto numa das mãos.

Com seu gesto e sua aparência, ela chamou bastante a atenção, todos se perguntavam provavelmente sobre sua identidade e sua relação comigo. Principalmente os rapazes gostaram dela, e não tinha como reprová-los. Ela era do tipo de pessoa que chamava atenção onde quer que fosse, como se ela drenasse para si tudo. Isso me parecia distinto.

Eu lhe sorri e caminhei em sua direção, cancelando o telefonema:

–O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei, animada, observando que ela estava toda arrumada, vestida de uma blusa de linha de capuz roxo, jeans azuis e botas, com os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo despojado. E eu como sempre no casaco vermelho da escola e os cabelos feitos numa trança só, embutida.

Ela me piscou um olho:

–Vim te pegar para darmos umas voltas! Que tal? –e me explicou, espevitada, arrumando os óculos sobre a cabeça.

Ela era cheia de surpresas. Ao olhá-la ali, foi como conhecê-la há muito tempo. Ela usava comigo uma intimidade difícil de ignorar, algo que nunca tinha experimentado em lugar nenhum. Tinha liberdade com ela, via uma porta aberta na luxuriante presença daquela moça alta e atraente. Sorri-lhe, divertida e ouvi-a dizer mais:

–Como vai você? –e me perguntou de forma interessada, diminuindo o sorriso e formando com o rosto sardento uma expressão amistosa e atenciosa.

–Vou bem! –respondi, dando a volta para entrar no carro. Uma vez lá dentro, comentei: –Você e Heero tem um gosto parecido para carros... –havia alguma relação entre o Passat e o Polo, pelo menos para mim, principalmente porque ambos eram da mesma marca. Ela me sorriu piscando os olhos bastante, talvez para confirmar minha observação. –Sabe se Heero já chegou? –e adicionei a pergunta.

–Não sei... –ela me disse, pensativa, dando ignição no motor e olhando os retrovisores para sair da vaga. E assim que pegou velocidade, ligou o rádio num volume consideravelmente alto.

–Ele vai ficar irritado se estiver me esperando e eu não aparecer. –falei com consideração.

–Ah, que nada! Ele que ligue qualquer coisa! E também, você está comigo, ele não tem com que se preocupar! –e foi falando, efusiva, cantando junto da música no rádio. Me fez lembrar de Noël. Assim, a pergunta que eu fiz foi impossível de conter:

–Você é holandesa? –ela bem que fazia o tipo, ruiva e sardenta como era.

–Não, não, sou berlinense. –e em vez de me dizer a nacionalidade, me falou sua natureza municipal, e por isso senti como se a Europa toda fosse um grande país só. Ela era inusitada. Ri, achando-a original.

Akane era sempre tão simpática, me dava o respeito devido de forma tão desobrigada que nem me sentia princesa com ela, mas súdita de sua graça. Para retribuir o bem-estar que sentia, lhe tratava como amiga. Notei que nos dávamos bem sem esforço. Assim como quando vi Heero a primeira vez, eu fui envolvida pela sintonia que existia entre nós. Assim, posso dizer que foi uma amizade à primeira vista.

–O que vamos fazer hoje? –ela me olhou e quis saber, divertida.

Sorri-lhe, incerta.

–Eu não tenho nenhum plano... –e expliquei, intrigada.

–Ah! Assim é muito mais legal! –e me piscou um olho, com ar extravagante.

Ela dirigia calmamente sob o som alto do rádio. Não sei calcular quanto tempo rodamos. Ela seguia tão confiante, com certeza tinha um roteiro, com segurança seguia um caminho que eu não sabia aonde ia levar. Quando estacionou, estávamos diante de um teatro. Olhei a fachada e não consegui reconhecer aquele lugar de nenhuma coluna social. Do que se trataria? Era um lugar pitoresco, era como um encontro dimensional: a aparência vitoriana se misturava com uma modernidade urbana criando algo totalmente diferente do comum.

–O que viemos fazer aqui? –lhe perguntei, encarando a construção com intriga e curiosidade, cativada por aquela sensação estranha.

–Eu vou cantar aqui, é uma casa noturna. Vim conhecer o ambiente.

–Oh, além de engenheira ainda canta! O que diria Duo se a visse se exibindo tanto assim? –e tomei uma liberdade que nunca pensei ser capaz, provocando-a. Ela me riu chistosa.

–Ele é que escolheu uma namorada talentosa... Não é culpa minha! –e me explicou, cheia de si, e essa frase soou para mim de modo que entendi que o amor que ela vivia lhe era muito valioso. Sorri-lhe contente e subi com ela a escada na entrada do teatro.

Estranhei ter ouvido-a dizer que ali era uma casa noturna, mas só foi adentrar para acreditar nela. Vi-me num lugar de duas vezes de mais bom-gosto que o Hype. Que elegância! Aquilo era como um salão de bailes de gala moderno, já sem a pompa imperial que se imagina em um, mas com o charme que conhecemos no luxo dos nossos dias. Outra vez me maravilhei.

Ficamos por lá algum tempo. Ela foi conhecer as instalações, os funcionários, eu me indagava sobre os talentos vocais dela quase todo tempo. Depois de inspecionar e conhecer todo o clube, paramos no camarim que ela usaria no dia de sua apresentação.

–Foi a esse trabalho que eu vim... Fui convidada por alguns amigos a cantar aqui. –ela me explicou, sentada de costas diante do espelho da penteadeira que havia por ali.

–Que legal! E quando será sua apresentação?

–Sábado. Espero que você possa vir ver. Já falei para o Heero te trazer! –e me piscou o olho, espevitada. Ri e assenti. Seria trabalhoso, porém, assistir o show dela, porque obviamente se trataria de um acontecimento noturno. Como é que explicaria para meu pai? Já não tinha mais cobertura para contar meias-verdades.

O celular de Akane tocou de repente. Ela o procurou na bolsa demoradamente, sem se incomodar com a ansiedade de quem ligava. Saiu do camarim, atendeu, demorou alguns breves minutos e voltou, me falando para irmos embora. Já eram quase cinco horas quando saímos dali, e notei que ela não tinha muitas intenções de me levar para casa. Com seu Polo, andamos mais alguns minutos, paramos para tomar café.

–Estava com fome... –ela explicou, comendo doughnuts enormes, cobertas de chocolate. Eu assenti, compreensiva, bebericando o café. E por algum tempo fiquei pensativa.

Ela não me interrompeu. Se me notou distante, não quis me trazer de volta, não se incomodou com meu silêncio. É que eu estava refletindo. Enfim, tinha uma oportunidade de conhecer melhor uma parte de Heero que nem tinha imaginado existente. Hesitava, mesmo assim, em adentrar aquela perspectiva que se me apresentava. Suspirei sobre a xícara fumegante de café bem preto.

–Você não tem jeito de que gosta de café preto... –Akane falou aleatoriamente, descontraída.

–Pois é, aprendi a beber com Heero. Antes, não suportava... –expliquei, pensando nisso.

–Muitas noites insones por culpa dele? –e ela quis saber se era assim que tinha aprendido. Só que nem precisei responder, ela mesmo me sorriu divertida, identificando sua frase como brincadeira. Ri depois.

–A gente muda sem perceber, não é? –e comentei, conclusiva sobre mim mesma. Ela assentiu expressivamente.

–Isso é muito bom, desde que seja para melhor... Fiquei muito contente com as mudanças que Heero fez desde que te conheceu. Ele costumava ser tão insociável antes, tão rude! Você lhe fez muito bem. Obrigada! –ela explicou para mim, me sorrindo com bastante alegria, me olhando com gratidão novamente, olhar que já tinha visto antes e me parecia tão enigmático.

–Imagine! Eu não fiz nada... Às vezes me pergunto sobre o porquê dele se distanciar tanto de tudo e todos... É como se ele sempre estivesse fugindo. –murmurei, refletindo sobre a forma esquiva que Heero reagia às vezes, evitando meus olhos, sorrisos e palavras.

–Não se preocupe com isso. Ele já passou por muitas situações difíceis, assim, ele pode até parecer mal e indiferente, mas na verdade ele está muito atento a tudo e querendo cada vez mais a sua companhia. E você nem imagina como ele melhorou! Às vezes, nem parece o mesmo. É incrível quando eu o vejo sorrir ao falar sobre você. –Akane me foi dizendo, tranquilamente. Me surpreendi.

–Não consigo imaginar isso, apesar de você já ter me dito que ele fala de mim... –confessei, risonha. Na verdade, nunca nem imaginara que Heero tinha confiança em alguém para falar sobre esses assuntos ou que tivesse amigos... Era uma surpresa atrás da outra.

Akane me sorriu, indicando que me entendia. Assentiu:

–Ah, mas não pense que ele faz isso há qualquer hora... Ele não suporta as provocações que Duo faz por causa do namoro de vocês, se faz de sério e descompromissado, mas para mim ele comenta, me diz como te ama de uma forma que nem sempre é audível para os ouvidos... Aquele sorriso dele eu acho incrível... Será que você já viu? –e ela me dizia tão encantada, me fazia intrigada sobre que tipo de relação eles partilhavam.

–Eu não sei... Quem é que pode dizer que viu o verdadeiro sorriso dele? –divaguei. –E de coração queria entender, não seus sorrisos, mas a falta deles e toda aquela dureza e melancolia que ele teima em obstar entre ele e eu. Você sabe o que eu posso fazer? –e desabafei, me lembrando sempre da tristeza inexplicada que via possuir Heero por inteiro.

Ela me olhou de forma séria por algum tempo que não contei. Devolvi um olhar aflito e meditativo para ela, suspirei.

–Só consigo pensar nisso. Por que tem tanta dor por dentro dele? –enfatizei.

Akane sorriu de forma nervosa, como se compartilhasse de minha angústia em grau superlativo.

–Lena, isso é delicado demais para falarmos agora. É pessoal demais para que eu explique. Mas não se preocupe muito com isso, que não tem pra que. Pode continuar confiando em Heero, e tente de alguma forma fazer os sorrisos dele mais freqüentes do que as carrancas. –e me disse, soando tão triste. Entendi que ela lamentava em não poder satisfazer minha dúvida.

–Queria tanto poder saber! Você sabe? –e quase que implorei.

–E quem é que sabe o que se passa dentro dele? –ela respondeu com outra pergunta. Isso me frustrou. Olhei o lado, inconformada. Havia de ter solução, e essa eu queria saber. –Só que um dia você vai saber, Relena, tenha certeza disso... –e me assegurou em seguida, com certeza notando meu descontentamento. E senti então que ela conseguia dizer de verdade quem ele era, mas por algum motivo, ela não podia fazer isso. E aquele amor que ela tinha por ele me interessava, porque me era novidade ver alguém tão afeiçoado a ele.

–Você o conhece bem, não é mesmo? –voltei a olhá-la, não irritada com ela, mas com toda aquela situação de segredos. Era como se eu andasse por um campo minado, guiada benevolentemente por alguém que sabe o lugar das minas, mas que na verdade não me podia dizer onde elas estão, me enchendo de uma expectativa e tensão doentias e, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortantes.

–Sim, vivemos muitas coisas juntos... –e me disse de forma nostálgica e cheia de afeição por tudo que de repente deve ter corrido pela mente dela.

–O que você é de Heero? –e perguntei de forma direta, me sentindo à vontade para tais intimidades. Ela parou de comer, me olhou com a face em branco, não consegui prever a reação dela. Por um instante temi tê-la ofendido. Afinal de contas, Akane sempre tinha sido tão educada, solícita e amistosa comigo... E num daqueles meus momentos intensos podia muito bem fazê-la brava comigo assim como já tinha feito Heero algumas vezes.

–Você é ciumenta? –ela me perguntou, em tom baixo como se fosse fazer uma confissão. Sua voz soou suave, se não estivesse prestando atenção, talvez não ouvisse. E antes que eu respondesse, retomou. –Ah! Que pergunta boba, né? Quem não tem ciúmes do namorado, ainda mais quando ele é lindo de morrer como o Heero? –e me piscou um olho verde. Suspirou. –Eu queria te responder de forma sincera, mas acho que não vai pegar bem... Mas veja, minha cunhada, que laço de sangue nós não temos nenhum... –e me falando em adivinhas, respondeu, com jeito buliçoso.

Só me restou rir e concluir assim que ela o encarava como irmão. Mas qual seria seu sentimento sincero? Embora de forma diferente, ela era tão esquiva e reservada quanto Heero. Eu notava que havia alguma semelhança estranha entre os dois, mas não sabia defini-la.

–Bem, eu gosto de ter uma cunhada como você! –e indiquei a ela que entendi a mensagem. –Você não se importa que eu roube seu irmão, não é? –e brinquei, embora não acreditasse nesse tipo de ciúme, o fraterno.

–Meu bem, eu não estou perdendo um irmão, mas ganhando uma irmã! –e respondeu me fazendo sentir tão querida que por um instante me maravilhei com a capacidade de Akane fazer com que nos sintamos bem!

Ela tomou um pouco de chá e olhou o relógio do celular.

–Quase seis horas!

–Você ainda quer ir a algum outro lugar? Por que se for assim, eu ligo para casa avisando que vou demorar um pouquinho. –e disse em seguimento do comentário dela.

Um sorriso de gato muito astuto de abriu no rosto sardento dela.

–Bem, nós temos uma parada ainda para fazer, mas não precisa ligar para casa, vai ser meio rápido... –informou, como se tramasse, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, e lhe sorri suspeitando-lhe. Depois rimos juntas e fomos para o carro.

O rádio se encarregou de preencher o silêncio que nós duas fizemos dentro do carro. Distraí-me olhando a paisagem e pensando. Heero então pensava em mim! Me deixava tão contente saber como ele me considerava, saber que eu fazia parte da vida dele... E embora soubesse que ele escondia algum sofrimento, e que o escondia de mim somente, determinei-me a não deixar isso me fazer infeliz ou destruir minha vontade de amá-lo e retribuir a dedicação discreta que tinha por mim.

Quando me dei conta, estávamos estacionando na estação de trem onde antes ia encontrar Heero. O que é que tínhamos ido fazer ali? Akane me tocou o ombro antes de sair do carro. Saí também, dessa forma. Fechei o casaco, acertada por uma corrente fria de ar enquanto andávamos até a entrada. Ela ia caminhando com os óculos escuros no rosto, mostrando-se tão imponente. A assisti um pouquinho, querendo entender que atitude principesca era aquela que tanto Heero como ela tinham inerente... será que a realeza também se manifesta em gente comum? Isso era muito curioso.

Eu ia acompanhando o passo firme e atraente dela. E conforme nos aproximávamos de uma plataforma, ela foi tirando os óculos, diminuindo a velocidade e abrindo um sorriso esperto. Busquei olhar na mesma direção que ela e então entendi o propósito de nossa presença.

–Não acredito que você está andando com essa má-associação, Lena. –Heero me olhou, trazendo uma mala enorme na mão esquerda, de terno e gravata e sobretudo, tudo um pouco amarrotado. Depois que falou, fitou Akane, que parando, pôs uma das pernas dos óculos sobre o lábio e lhe sorriu provocante.

Eu ri, mais de nervoso e surpresa do que de alegria de revê-lo. Parei a certa distância dele, incerta do que fazer.

–Deixe de ser mal-educado, Cachorrinho... –ela replicou para ele, e vi que ele guardou para si um sorriso bastante astuto. Era a primeira vez que via os dois interagindo.

E o fitava, sentia frio, torcia as mãos de ansiedade, incerta de como reagir ali. Ele voltou a me olhar, pôs a mala no chão, tomou um suspiro profundo, enchendo o peito.

–E o que vocês estão esperando? Não se sintam envergonhados só porque eu estou aqui... –e ouvi Akane dizer pilhérica.

Sorri com energia e andei até Heero, mantendo contato visual todo o tempo. Era isso mesmo: eu não tinha vergonha de nada. Eu o amava e dali poucos meses, isso seria oficial.

O abracei, e apesar de sentir sua resistência no primeiro toque, ele logo cedeu e me abraçou de volta, muito acolhedoramente.

–Sentiu saudades? –e murmurei, bem encostada no ombro dele, sem nunca desejar ouvir resposta.

Pela pressão de seus braços em meu redor eu ouvia o sim que ele não tinha forças de pronunciar. E em meio à agitação da estação em plena hora do rush, eu ouvia seu coração e este batia muito forte.

* * *

**Freetalk**

Hey, hey, hey! Olhem só eu aqui outra vez! Espero que não tenham sentido a demora.

Fazia tempo que estava com vontade de postar e nunca fazia isso. Enfim, me realizei trazendo esse capítulo 15 que foi divertidíssimo de escrever, de ler e editar. A presença do Duo anima qualquer história, por mais funesta que seja.

A Akane também é uma personagem extremamente querida por mim que criei muito facilmente para habitar o mundo de Gundam Wing apenas um mês depois de conhecer a série. E bem antes de saber da existência da Hilde eu já tinha mentalizado ela como par do Duo. Esse fato é interessante por causar grandes problemas na minha fic "Gundam Wing Recontado" que um dia pretendo postar aqui. Se alguém se interessar em usar ou citar a Akane em alguma fic, me avise e credite, por gentileza.

Nessa fic, não dá pra sentir muito como ela é, mas aos poucos vocês irão conhecê-la melhor.

Aplaudam, porque esse capítulo tem sete páginas! Isso é bom, não?

Aplaudam porque ele faz todo mundo mais ou menos cinco capítulos perto do fim!

Lamentem porque fiquei com bloqueio de novo. Até eu lamento isso. ¬¬ Odeio saber o que escrever e não ter capacidade de fazê-lo.

Aqui temos mais Starbucks para a **Suss** que achou a cena do carro no capítulo anterior "quente" – ótima descrição! E você foi mesmo muito malvada por não ter postado sua review logo! Não sabe que ela é muito aguardada por mim?

Bem, **Lica**, eu acho que por enquanto a temperatura já subiu o suficiente, e como não sou muito fã de cenas assim, prefiro seguir a fic com um jeito mais romântico. Também, a partir de então os momentos para tanto vão faltar... Tadinhos, vão sofrer um pouquinho agora. :Aguardem! Mwuahahahahahaha!:

A **winry **deve ter ficado ansiosa porque eu demorei bastante desde a review dela pedindo mais!

Cadê a **Nike-chan**? Saudades de você, Sue! Tá ficando defasada na história, hein? APARECE!

Leitoras que costumam ler – **Nat, Juh**, é de vocês mesmo que tou falando – muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês também!

Obrigada de coração, gente! Por favor, se tiverem qualquer crítica, sugestão, comentário, elogio, dúvida, reclamação, me façam saber! É importantíssimo! Amo as reviews de vocês sempre!

Não se preocupem que o próximo capítulo é divertido também!

Acham que a história está comprida demais? Eu não consigo evitar.

Andei calculando, acho que vinte, vinte um ou vinte e dois capítulos serão o suficiente para terminar. O dezenove está quase, quase pronto, então ainda dá muito tempo de vocês opinarem, sem quiserem.

Olha, eu já falei demais aqui hoje! Milagre, né?

Vejo vocês logo, logo!

Beijos e abraços!

11.07.2008


	16. Seize

**16**

Naquele mesmo dia, logo após o jantar, resolvi ir conversar com meu pai sobre o show. Quanto antes o informasse de meus planos, melhor. Além de que ia ser meu primeiro exercício para lhe revelar a verdade sobre meu namoro.

Entrei em seu gabinete calmamente, observando-o debruçado sobre a mesa a analisar papéis.

–Papai, eu sei que está muito ocupado, mas poderíamos conversar por um instante? –expliquei e pedi.

Ele olhou para mim e comentou:

–Só estou vendo alguns detalhes para a inauguração do novo ambulatório daqui duas semanas.

–Já está pronto?

–Finalizando... estou lendo sobre a cerimônia aqui, mas pode dizer. –ele olhou para mim ao se endireitar na mesa, mostrando que me daria atenção.

Sorri e assenti. Sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa aparatosa.

–Obrigada. –olhei baixo um instante, formulando minhas próximas frases. –Então, vai haver um show no sábado e uma amiga minha me convidou para ir. Eu queria saber se posso. –fui direto ao ponto.

Ele pareceu ficar tenso e surpreso com meu pedido. Fiquei fitando-o, na espera de suas palavras enquanto ele parecia ter dificuldades de processar o que ouvira.

–Oras, você tem certeza disso, minha filha? Não acha que é um pouco imprudente de sua parte? –ele quis me chamar à razão. –Normalmente, estes ambientes são tumultuados e a situação pode ser muito arriscada para você...

–Eu pensei nisso por um instante. E cheguei a uma solução, veja o que acha dela: Pargan pode ir me levar e buscar. Se ele achar o lugar impróprio, me trará para casa e eu vou obedecê-lo como a um pai. Além do mais, tem meu guarda-costas para me acompanhar, certo? –coloquei todas as minhas cartas na mesa de papai para ele prever as jogadas. Tudo às claras.

–Realmente. Ele não tem me dito nada alarmante sobre seu comportamento em público. O que é muito bom, devo te elogiar sobre isso. Entretanto, quem é essa sua amiga que te convidou? Aonde você vai se encontrar com ela para o show? –papai foi falando, sempre muito pensativo, e eu sabia que por dentro ele odiou meu pedido e queria poder me proibir sem tanta diplomacia. Mas até em família ele usava dela.

–Ela é a cantora. Seu nome é Akane, veio da Alemanha. Uma boa moça. –fui dizendo calmamente, esperando encontrar benevolência no meu pai.

Ao mesmo tempo me achava tão falsa e dissimulada. Era como se não fosse eu mesma ali, de algum modo estava me sentindo suja.

Papai suspirou.

–Falando nisso, o que aconteceu com suas amigas, Theresa e as outras? –papai lembrou. –Nunca mais as vi por aqui ou ouvi você falar delas...

–Nós nos desentendemos... Realmente uma situação muito desagradável. Elas andaram espalhando alguns boatos que me deram muito trabalho. –pronto, começavam as meias verdades. Meu rosto ficou triste mais porque eu não podia dizer toda a verdade do que pelo fato de que descontinuei minha amizade com as meninas.

–Por que você não falou nada para mim? –papai estranhou, preocupado.

–Eu sabia que podia cuidar disso sozinha e não quis incomodar o senhor ou mamãe com isso. Agora está tudo resolvido, apesar de ter custado minha amizade. –expliquei, sentida, e suspirei. Ele assentiu evasivo.

Tomou fôlego:

–Mas sobre seu pedido, ainda não sei o que decidir. Me deixe conversar com sua mãe, sim? Logo lhe darei uma resposta. –a relutância de meu pai em permitir que eu fosse era óbvia e cada vez mais presente em sua voz e expressões. Assenti, sorrindo serenamente.

–Obrigada, papai. Mas pense com carinho porque eu gostaria muito de vê-la cantar. –e foi o que disse antes de sair.

E me encaminhei para o quarto. Tinha algum dever de casa para fazer. Não pensei mais sobre meu pedido nem sobre quão culpada de repente passei a me sentir por causa de tudo. Aquela era a segunda armação que eu fazia para poder sair. Dessa vez, na verdade, não era o local que eu queria esconder, mas as pessoas. Meus olhos não queriam me dar descanso quando me deitei para dormir, não sabia relaxar.

Minha consciência. Ela queria que eu prestasse minhas contas. Que tipo de princesa eu era? Como podia honrar meu povo se eu mentia para meus pais? Que exemplo ia dar?

Mas no dia seguinte, não lembrei de nada que me torturava ao ver Heero me esperando no local de encontro combinado. Lhe sorri, esperei que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas tudo que observei foi um olhar solícito em sua face que pouco me disse sobre seu estado de espírito.

–Ontem não tive tempo de perguntar: como foi a viagem?

–Correu tudo bem. –nunca esperei detalhes sobre ela realmente.

–Que bom. Conversei com papai ontem para poder ir ao show da Akane com você sábado!

–Ah, não! Eu sabia que aquela praga ia pôr caraminholas na sua cabeça! –Heero pareceu muito aborrecido com o que eu disse.

–Qual o problema? Você não quer ir ao show?

–Na verdade, não. Não acho nada interessante... –ele murmurou entediado. –Mas se você for, eu também vou. Não quero que Akane fique te arrastando para as armações dela. –e um pouco de orgulho e possessão aflorou graças à masculinidade dele.

Sorri, divertida.

–Mas que birra com ela... –comentei, realmente notando o relacionamento fraternal entre ele e a moça. –O fato é que eu só irei se meu pai permitir. –e adicionei, lembrando-o.

–Faz bem. E ele faz muito bem se te proibir. –e seguiu em seu súbito mau-humor. Mas eu só conseguia rir. –Qual a graça, Lena? –e até com meus risos ele implicou.

–Oras, é você, tolinho. –e provoquei. Ele bufou e meneou a cabeça, enfadado.

Depois suspirei, pouco me importando com a disposição de espírito dele. E segui:

–Bem, mesmo que eu não saiba ainda a resposta de papai, vamos começar a combinar. Eu lhe prometi que Pargan ia me levar, assim eu e você vamos ter de nos encontrar lá. Espere-me nas escadarias do teatro... Eu te mando uma mensagem SMS quando estiver chegando. –e para mim, todo o esquema estava acertado.

Ele apenas bufou, mal contente e não expressou qualquer coisa que fosse. Quem cala consente, concluí. Ele acabaria por ceder a fazer minha vontade. Naquele dia não falamos mais sobre aquele assunto, se é que falamos mais. A companhia já dizia por si, não sei bem, embora a voz dele me fizesse muita falta às vezes. E enquanto ficamos em silêncio, fiquei a imaginar com que roupa ia, me adiantando em planos mesmo sem saber sobre o aval de meu pai.

Achei que em meu armário não se incluía nada adequado. Lembrei do clima do lugar e fiquei a inventar alguma coisa para vestir. Queria ousar. Estava animada, realmente, talvez Heero tivesse razão sobre Akane ser contagiante. Poucos eventos me faziam tão ansiosa... mesmo compromissos reais. Apenas o Baile de Inverno me tinha posto em polvorosa, e por isso me perguntei a quantas andavam a fabricação de meu vestido.

Deixando isso de lado, entretanto, na quinta, ainda sem resposta, fui fazer algumas compras depois da escola. Sem Heero saber. Eu o avisei que não poderia encontrá-lo, ele nem me contestou. Numa loja só achei o que queria e coloquei o cartão de crédito em uso. A atendente ao ler meu nome ficou um pouco cismada.

–Onde você conseguiu isso, jovenzinha? –quis saber, de forma rígida, e fiquei um pouco confusa. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela esteve olhando para mim, ajudando a escolher e provar, como podia não ter me reconhecido?

Dei de ombros.

–Oras, essa sou eu. –disse simplesmente, apontando o nome no cartão. A moça seguia surpresa. –Você gostaria de ver minha carteira de identidade? –sugeri, na verdade, muito calmamente, e ainda hesitante, a moça assentiu.

E teve novo choque ao olhar o documento. Aquela na foto era eu, não haveria dúvida. A moça não conseguia compreender e me fitou, assustada, sem saber como reagir. Sorri, docemente:

–Não se preocupe com formalidades, por favor. Faça de conta que sou qualquer outra pessoa e tente não espalhar minha visita aqui, sim? –murmurei, recolhendo meu documento e assistindo ela passar o cartão na máquina.

–Sim, alteza. –e depois murmurou, retirando a nota e me entregando junto da sacola.

–Muito obrigada. –agradeci e saí, fazendo uso de meus óculos escuros outra vez.

Qual devia ser a sensação? Será que as pessoas realmente achavam que eu era especial em alguma coisa? Isso é tamanho erro! Sempre que ouvia falar sobre realezas pelo mundo expostas em tablóides às vezes porque realizaram alguma coisa simples do dia-a-dia me sentia frustrada. Não sabia entender porque parecia tão anormal ver uma princesa fazendo compras ou príncipe velejando com os amigos...

Será que continuávamos sendo endeusados como na antiguidade, endereçados como criaturas santas que jamais erram ou fazem algo mundano? Eu não era em nada diferente da moça da loja que me atendeu, e por que mesmo assim ela insistia em pensar diferente?

Qual a atitude dos cidadãos de um país democrático ao encontrarem seu presidente na rua? Ou a filha dele? Será que também são tratados assim, como se fossem diferentes?

Ah! Nem sei por que me demoro e te ocupo com esses pensamentos... Mas é que me são tão absorventes que não consigo deixar de citá-los, pois sempre me incomodaram.

Ao chegar em casa, um pouco depois das seis horas, com meu pacote, encontrei papai no corredor para meu quarto.

–Boa noite, minha filha. Vamos jantar, hã? Está atrasada... –e me comunicou, sem expressão. Assenti e sorrindo segui caminhando até meu quarto. –O que é essa sacola?

–Uma roupa. Para eu assistir ao show. –e esclareci, desinibida. Ele assentiu, aparentando perturbado. Seria possível que ainda não tinha decidido? –O senhor vai me deixar ir, não é, papai? –e quis confirmação, parando e olhando-o quase sobre meu ombro.

Ele suspirou.

–Eu não estou certo...

Fiz uma careta apertando meus lábios, e meneei a cabeça.

–Oras, por favor, papai! Me deixe ir... –insisti.

–Depois do jantar veremos sobre isso. –e ele tachou, indo para seu lado, me deixando em pé no corredor, escapando antes que eu fizesse qualquer outra observação.

Dez minutos depois nos encontramos na mesa do jantar.

Estava estranhamente silencioso. Mamãe olhava para mim com ares pensativos enquanto mastigava lentamente e papai concentrava-se em fitar o prato. Tentei me manter calma e composta. Como uma dama, como uma princesa, mas não tive paciência para tanto. A inquietude que me assolou me deixou irritada.

–Papai, por favor! O senhor tem de me deixar ir! –e cobrei, implorando impertinente.

–Eu não acho muito prudente. –ele expressou e olhou mamãe que nada disse. –Estou pensando em...

–Oh, papai! Por favor! Eu queria tanto... Não sei quando vou poder vê-la outra vez. E queria tanto assisti-la cantar! Tanto! Só dessa vez, papai, me deixe ir! –e continuei, em choramingas, como qualquer filha adolescente. Papai meneou a cabeça.

–Oras, você não era assim, minha querida... –ele murmurou, surpreso. –Onde foi que você conheceu essa moça?

–Ah... –e pensei para refletir o que ia explicar para papai. Ele não ia gostar do que ia lhe dizer. –Nos meus passeios. Já faz algum tempo.

–O quê? Mas minha filha! –e como previ, ele não gostou. Fiz uma carinha desapontada, sincera, desgastada com aquilo. Era primeira vez que eu resolvia não esconder o que ia fazer, e embora fosse um assunto praticamente trivial, não estava tendo uma boa recepção... que diria sobre meu namoro!

Mamãe limitava-se a assistir de forma tão impassível que parecia nem estar presente na sala. Meneei a cabeça, chateada. Nem sabia o que pensar. Era certo ou errado o que estava fazendo? Isso me deixava confusa e triste e olhei para baixo, indisposta de seguir a conversa.

E ninguém mais falou nada durante o jantar. Mal comi a sobremesa, com fingido gosto, voltei para o quarto. Comecei a cuidar da lição de casa, para me distrair. Tinha me determinado a seguir algumas exigências de minha consciência. Não ia me revoltar, nem dar trabalho aos meus pais. Estava um pouco dividida e confusa, sobre minha posição e minha personalidade, e mesmo que me desagradasse, resolvi que manteria um bom comportamento e obedeceria meus pais como uma filha exemplar – eu era uma princesa de qualquer modo. Precisava me lembrar disso e não permitir que me desorientasse.

Suspirei, nem percebi que acabara de responder um questionário de geografia. Olhei o relógio, só meia hora tinha passado. Estava uma noite gelada, o céu estava bonito, e resolvi ir até a janela olhar os arredores. Deixei meu quarto e procurei uma janela da onde pudesse ver a cidade. Tantas luzes douradas, quentes, em meio ao ar frio invisível do inverno. Aquele mundo exterior que me pertencia, embora eu não pertencesse a ele. Uma realidade distante ao alcance de minha pequena mão que não tinha forças para se agarrar àquilo tudo.

Enquanto minha vida era invejada por milhões, me perguntava sobre suas vantagens.

–Relena, querida, o que está fazendo aí? –mamãe vinha subindo as escadas e me viu na janela. Me sorriu e veio ao meu lado.

–Apreciando a vista. Acho bonito olhar a praça. –expliquei, tranquilamente, desviando pouco minha vista da janela.

–É mesmo. Tudo tão amplo!

–A senhora não sente falta, mamãe, de ver tudo com seus próprios olhos? –e de repente, me intriguei sobre esse fato. Como devia ser a vida dela, trancada naquele lugar?

Abriu um sorriso sincero.

–Dizer que não é mentira, mas fui criada de tal maneira que nunca me importei com esse modo de vida. E estou sempre tão ocupada com negócios ou compromissos que nem consigo pensar sobre como é andar por uma calçada entre as pessoas... Mas você é diferente, certo? Para você, isso é importante, não é?

Sorri. Mamãe era sempre disposta a me compreender. Isso me deixava tão aliviada.

Assenti, cuidadosamente, muda, certa de que meu gesto seria mais eficaz na comunicação. E depois, suspirei.

–O que foi? –ela queria que lhe interpretasse o suspiro.

–Acho que estou me saindo uma filha tola. –admiti, olhando para baixo, um pouco acanhada. Mamãe meneou a cabeça em gesto de negação.

Qual seria sua missão ali? Sabia que tinha um propósito, mamãe nunca dava qualquer ponto sem um nó.

–Tem algum motivo em especial para pensar assim? –ela quis saber. Escrutinava-me, com certeza. Devia desconfiar de algo mais. Mas a questão ali era um pouco diferente.

Olhei para ela um pouco preocupada, não sei bem o que lhe pareceu. Ela sorriu, como costumava, de modo bondoso. Mas queria uma resposta.

–Ah, estou confusa... acho que estou mudando muito e rápido demais.

–Isso é coisa da idade, acredite... e por que quer tanto ir à esse show? –e seguiu na entrevista que me deixava um pouco desconfortável – minha consciência cobrando seu tributo.

–Porque é a primeira vez que sou convidada assim para algo tão diferente... Ane me convidou pessoalmente... –expliquei com sinceridade, certa de que aquela era a verdade, embora ainda me sentisse como uma falsa. Franzi a testa e sai da janela, perturbada. –Mas acho melhor não ir... Tem algo me incomodando.

–Está certa disso? Eu consegui convencer seu pai de permitir... –ela disse, de forma espevitada, com um risinho provocativo mal-disfarçado.

Virei-me surpreendida, para fitar mamãe no rosto, incrédula do que tinha escutado. Ela me sorriu amplamente, traquina, tanto quanto se fosse até mais jovem que eu, e ainda assim não reagi. Segui atônita, com milhares de pensamentos inundando minha mente.

–Posso... mesmo? –e perguntei, insegura ainda.

–Isso mesmo! Não está feliz? –e continuou, sorrindo, dessa vez mais aristocraticamente, embora sem perder a doçura. –Mas desde que Pargan te leve e busque, como você mesma sugeriu. Depois, vai ter de se cuidar sozinha. Acha que consegue?

E abri um sorriso bobo:

–Acho... Sim, eu acho! –e ri, alegremente, abraçando minha mãe, que se uniu a mim na risada. Agradeci-lhe e lhe beijei o rosto, enfim externando toda minha felicidade.

Em seguida, corri ao gabinete e agradeci papai repetidas vezes. Ele me olhou com uma expressão de triste brandura de quem não tinha escolha a não ser se render.

Akane iria ficar muito contente! Quanto a mim, já estava contente e a empolgação que antes cultivei voltou.

Ao contar para Heero, na sexta, sobre a decisão dos meus pais em me permitirem, ele careteou horrorosamente.

–Pelo amor de Deus! Seus pais devem ter pirado de vez. –e brigou, não sei exatamente com quem ele estava mais bravo.

–Oh, e o que é agora? –não conseguia entender.

–Ah, esqueça... –mal-humorado, ele cortou a conversa. –Chega disso, vai... encheu. É amanhã, certo? Vamos seguir seu plano e não falemos mais deste show. Akane vai se ver comigo!

Ele parecia furioso e fiquei um pouco amedrontada. E como imaginei, Heero não falou mais nada. Assumiu uma frialdade intensa que era mais gélida que o clima e o toque de sua mão se tornou incômodo de repente, ardente de tão gelado. Não fizemos quase nada, caminhamos em vão, comemos alguma coisa, lhe contei qualquer acontecimento da escola, apenas para não deixar transparecer minha indisposição e depois, ele me deixou em casa. Tinha certeza que fora brigar com Akane.

De qualquer modo, no sábado, até penteado fiz para a grande noite. Coloquei meu cabelo em forma de ondas volumosas que ainda não prejudicava em muito o cumprimento. Queria parecer diferente, o que além de causar efeito e quebrar a rotina, ajudaria a não ser reconhecida. Maquilei-me impecavelmente com tons rosas e prateados, que me davam um rosto fosco e liso de porcelana. Gostava de me olhar no espelho e nem me reconhecer. Estava com aparência do século dezoito estilizada, mas isso ia mudar assim que me vestisse.

Coloquei o mini-vestido frente-única que era a roupa mais ousada que já tinha usado. Ele era bem comportado na frente, mas deixava minhas costas praticamente todas descobertas. Era cor-de-rosa, com detalhes metalizados, e a saia era leve e não chegava à metade minhas coxas. Por baixo, usaria _leggins_ prateadas em tom grafite. Era um conjunto interessante. Muito moderno e até extravagante, mas em mim tinha um quê de luxo. Deixou-me com aparência divertida de quem freqüentava normalmente danceterias e festas. Meu _look _incluíasapatos novos especiais. Eram sapatilhas de plástico completamente transparente, inclusive o salto, e de solas prateadas. Vesti um casaco branco bem comprido e arrumei minha bolsinha. Sempre fui muito vaidosa, confesso. Pronta, me despedi de meus pais e saí com Pargan para o local, às oito horas e trinta minutos. O início estava programado para as nove e quinze.

–Está tão diferente, alteza! –ele exclamou em bondoso espanto, a me ver enquanto abria a porta do automóvel. Isso porque ele nem via como era debaixo do casaco.

–Imagino. –Ri, feliz em ter conseguido o resultado desejado. –O que achou, Pargan?

–Oras, continua bonita como sempre, claro! –murmurou, com seu jeito gentil e despreocupado.

Sorri, sem saber o que pensar. Estava um pouco nervosa e muito inquieta. Quando chegamos ao clube, Pargan se impressionou com a quantidade de pessoas do lado de fora, conversando alegremente antes do show.

–Bem aqui estamos, alteza... espero que se divirta. Qualquer necessidade, por favor, me ligue e farei o impossível para auxiliá-la.

–Certo, muito obrigada por sua gentileza, Pargan. –e saí do carro.

A essa altura, já tinha instruído Heero sobre nosso encontro por SMS. Caminhei até a entrada, decididamente, olhando o redor, que me despercebia. Coloquei um pé dentro do prédio já conhecido, mas que iluminado tinha um requinte a mais, e disfarçadamente verifiquei se Pargan já tinha ido. Mas não podia mais identificar o carro negro que me trouxe por lá... fiquei um instante parada, observando o movimento na rua. E em seguida, voltei para encontrar Heero no lugar marcado.

Ele olhou para mim como se não me reconhecesse. Achei que tinha desaprovado. Tocou meu cabelo, impressionado e sorriu malicioso, em seguida. Não tinha desaprovado em nada, realmente.

–Você é realmente determinada, hã?

–Ah, eu tive um ótimo professor... –e sugeri, provocante.

Ele assentiu, expressando com um sorriso desprezível um pasmozinho de afronta. Que insuportável. Lindamente insuportável, devo dizer, já que seu sorriso era tentador. Ri, achando-o engraçado e ele tocou meu cabelo, impressionado e sorriu malicioso.

–Está feliz agora, vossa alteza? –e ironicamente, quis saber. Eu ri, pouco me importando com a implicância dele.

–Sim, estou feliz! –ele meneou a cabeça. –Pegou as entradas?

–Ane me deu ontem... Quer entrar já?

–Sim. Começa em pouco tempo.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno. E eu queria saber onde estava toda aquela indignação e fúria do dia anterior. Seu casaco castanho chocolate valorizava seus olhos, que de repente ficaram de um azul muito brilhante, mas ainda pouco cristalino. E sobre o rosto uma sombra charmosa era projetada por sua franja. Quem era ele? Sempre gostava de me perguntar isso. Uma pessoa tão ambígua. Me fascinava.

Passou um braço pelo meu ombro e entramos assim, unidos neste gesto nada usual da parte dele.

Mas sorri, confortada. Não haveria maior segurança para mim do que aquela.

–Você já tinha vindo aqui? –e perguntei-lhe ao passarmos pelo teto de viral moderno no hall.

–Sim, vim aqui com Akane ontem. –me pareceu que eles passavam um bom tempo juntos.

–Você não pegou pesado com a Ane, não é? –e quis saber. Ele parecia tão bravo com ela no dia anterior.

–Oras, do que está falando?

–Bem, você sabe... –e ao me deparar com a teimosia dele, apenas insinuei, com um pouco de irritação fingida para estimulá-lo.

–Ah! Pra que se preocupar com ela afinal... –ele desdenhou, aborrecido, embora fiquei sem entender o que exatamente ele desdenhava. Era enigmático esse rapaz, e apesar de me acusar muito fresca, ele também tinha seus luxos.

Tirou o casaco e deixou com um rapaz num balcão. Acabei por fazer o mesmo. Entreguei a bolsa para Heero segurar por um instante enquanto deslizei o casaco pelos braços, e provavelmente, a primeira coisa que Heero viu foram minhas costas nuas, embora não tivesse tido intenções de me insinuar.

O rapaz do balcão também não disfarçou ter notado minha beleza. Ficou com meu casaco em mãos alguns momentos extras julgados extremamente desnecessários por Heero, que o olhou de forma simples e assassina. Um pouco surpresa e embaraçada pela forma fixa com que o balconista me olhou, coloquei uma mão no rosto, olhando outra direção e Heero me devolveu a bolsa, embora pouca atenção prestou à ação que realizava. Quanto a mim, não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a bolsa com a situação, sorri e segurei meu objeto com as duas mãos, porque não podia me separar deste. Restava-me segurar a noite toda.

Logo me fiz à vontade por lá, muito curiosa sobre tudo, observando as pessoas que me eram próximas, seus assuntos e expressões faciais. Heero não tinha ido com o intuito de dançar, socializar ou mesmo assistir Akane cantar, mas para cuidar de mim. Sempre tinha deixado isso claro ao expressar seu desgosto de ter de ir ao evento. Ia obrigado por minha culpa, diríamos. Eu nem me importava, mas achava divertido. Ele pediu uma bebida, uísque como gostava, e lentamente bebeu, _on the rocks_. Devia estar acostumado com as apresentações de Akane, presumi, embora não tivesse certeza sobre quanto tempo eles passavam juntos. Deviam ser ambos muito ocupados.

Abandonando aquelas considerações, olhei o palco, ansiosa em ver o show começar. Perguntava-me sobre o talento de minha recém-amiga. Também, nunca tinha ido a tal evento. E era tão elegante! Os presentes se vestiam muito bem e já não me sentia mais extravagante em meio a tantos expectadores que se trajavam às vezes de modo mais incomum e moderno do que eu, com roupas que às vezes pareciam criações próprias. Devia estar num grande encontro de artistas, críticos, _connoseiurs _e boêmios.

Quando Akane surgiu, brilhante como uma jóia, todos entraram em feliz alvoroço para recepcioná-la. Pareciam conhecê-la pessoalmente. O entrosamento no ambiente era interessante. Novo para mim. Foi fácil me entregar à ele. Será que Heero não sentia? Ele não deixava seu canto, da onde me assistia com a atenção que deveria dar à Ane e com o silêncio e fidelidade que um cão rende ao dono que guarda.

E a linda voz de Akane vibrava pelo lugar, preenchendo com seu poder e harmonia cada fresta e coração. Para mim era impossível não se maravilhar com a sonoridade e alegria de sua voz e o carisma de sua performance. Foi como assistir um concerto. A música testemunhava com meu coração e a apresentação me entretinha facilmente. Havia sentimentos de verdade pairando junto da música. Era arte genuína. E Akane exibia também modos de que era íntima de cada um ali.

–Oh! Espetacular! –olhei Heero e exclamei, encantada. Ele me sorriu, de forma doce e distante, como se nem tivesse prestado atenção ao que eu dissera, tão mudado, como se tratasse uma criança.

–Você está esquisito. –comentei, franca, diante de tal recepção incompreensível da parte dele. Ia ficando cada vez mais enigmático conforme a passagem da noite. E ele riu, divertidamente.

–É que você está bonita demais... –justificou, murmurando séria, mas tranquilamente.

Tal opinião não lhe era única, visto que, pela primeira vez em minha breve vida, e vida noturna me refiro, recebi flertes e cantadas de desconhecidos, que malandros ou sedutores, diretos ou aristocráticos, vinham colher informações minhas ou convidar-me para dançar ao hipnótico soar das canções de Akane. E mal tinha como responder, Heero aparecia rapidamente, vindo de lugar nenhum, provando-se muito possessivo, mas não tiremos sua razão. Internamente, comovia-me a demonstração de amor e me divertia sobre a situação. Resolvi tirar proveito disso:

–Veja só, Heero... Todos acham que estou desacompanhada. –provoquei, sabiamente, soando luxenta e inocente ao mesmo tempo, propositadamente. –Devia dançar comigo, pelo menos uma vez, para mostrar para eles... –e joguei a isca, certa de que ele morderia.

Riu-se e reclamou pilhericamente de qualquer coisa desimportante e aceitou. Dançamos três canções, uma lenta inclusive, onde de brinde ganhei delicioso beijo. E ele pegou gosto e quis ficar comigo, bem perto, carinhosamente, por boa parte da noite.

–Ohoho... Heero não larga da sua menina, hein!? –ouvimos então espevitado comentário. Duo apareceu. Sorri-lhe em cumprimento, mas Heero fez uma cara feia assustadora. Nosso amigo riu, sem levar nada a sério. –E aí, crianças? Como você está, Relena?

–Estou bem!

–É, logo se vê! Está lindona, hein!? Caprichou na produção, hã?

Ri, alegremente lisonjeada em resposta.

–E é só isso que posso dizer ou o Cachorrinho me mata! –explicou em seguida, usando o nada usual apelido que deram a Heero, provavelmente sem lhe pedir permissão. Ri outra vez, sem poder me conter.

–Essa sua conversa mole, além de irritante, é insuportável... –Heero rosnou no clímax de sua antipatia.

Meneei a cabeça:

–Ah, Heero! Que rudeza desnecessária... O Duo sempre é muito simpático e agradável comigo... –e repreendi meu namorado, para que não ficasse tratando mal seu amigo.

–Viu só? As mulheres gostam de simpatia, e por isso que gostam mais de mim do que de você, mané! –e mostrou a língua para Heero, pueril. Provocava o amigo como a um irmão, mas Heero não se dava ao trabalho nem de reagir, tamanha apatia. –Mas eu já tenho minha sortuda, a mais linda do mundo todo – me desculpe, Lena, mas que nem a Ane para mim, não existe... –e explicou, com um jeito simples e apaixonado.

–Até parece que me incomodo com isso! –aleguei. –Faz muito bem, ela é muito especial! –e congratulei, feliz por eles.

–Sim, por isso que é minha! –e piscou um olho, buliçoso. –Veja como está linda lá! Não concorda, Heero?

–É... Ane está como sempre. –e ele disse, sem emoção. Ele nunca parecia muito contente com o comportamento da moça. Duo riu e eu fiquei intrigada, assistindo. O que haveria por trás de tudo isso? Coisas que eu não sabia...

Seguimos conversando qualquer coisa cotidiana entre diversas brincadeiras da parte de Duo, que me fazia rir como ninguém, alegrando-me. E quando ele e Heero entravam em alguma discussão era ainda mais engraçado, porque sempre alcançava níveis de absurdo sem sentido.

–Depois, vamos encontrar a Ane nos bastidores! –e anunciou, com uma animação que nunca se exauria.

Assenti, agradada. Heero parecia uma estátua ao meu lado então.

–Que horas acaba o show? –e levantei a questão.

Duo consultou seu enorme relógio de pulso:

–Onze e meia... está quase no fim.

Ele era tão diferente de Heero. Tão estiloso, talvez mais vaidoso do que eu, com os longos cabelos sempre brilhantes e bem ajeitados em sua trança. Parava cheio de pose, olhava adiante com uma chama branda que atiçava a atenção das meninas e o desagrado dos rapazes, enquanto Heero só colocava medo e intrigava com seu charme perigoso e felino. Eles dois eram o gelo e o fogo.

A música, embora alta e tomasse lugar de meus pensamentos, não me incomodava. Olhei o palco e quis saber como seria estar na posição de Akane, cercada das coloridas luzes alucinantes e abraçada pelos aplausos cálidos.

E fazia isso como se não tivesse louros sobre minha cabeça – eu, que era princesa legítima, dona de muito mais status, fama e imponência, pensando sobre aquilo. Porque de certo modo, Akane era uma princesa também, e ali não só divertia-se, como trabalhava, tendo uma responsabilidade a cumprir e um papel a representar. A questão é que fazia tudo com tanta naturalidade que concluí precisar aprender com ela o modo de lidar com a realeza que nos foi imposta, tanto pela nascença como pela vontade alheia.

De qualquer modo, não fora para essas divagações perturbadoras que tinha ido lá. Queria aproveitar o talento e clima amistoso do lugar e me fazer igual a todos os presentes, esquecer um pouco do que me esperava em casa, na volta.

–O que foi? –Heero sussurrou em meu ouvido. Como um bom guerreiro, notara minha breve batalha interna. Duo não notou o que se passava distraído com qualquer coisa.

Encarei Heero, perdida. Não gostei de ser flagrada. O tempo dentro do olhar dele arrastava-se muito vagarosamente, e eu era absorvida pela água turva de suas íris. Uma interrogação impertinente desenhava-se em seu semblante duro e suspirei. Foi estranha a descoberta de notar que Heero me notava de uma forma além do que sempre imaginei. Surpreendi-me em perceber que de algum modo, ele me conhecia melhor do que imaginava.

–Está tudo bem, tudo bem. –disse, como se na verdade o confortasse, como se fosse ele quem tinha problemas.

Meneou a cabeça, sem aceitar minha resposta. Mesmo assim, não insistiu. Dificilmente insistia. Devia estar tão acostumado em perseguir sozinho seus fantasmas pelos labirintos de sua consciência que não aceitava nem oferecia ajuda. E tampouco eu queria. O que me incomodava devia resolver sozinha.

–Não se esqueça de sorrir. Você não é nada sem seu sorriso. –essa frase me marcou de tal maneira que nunca esqueci nem mesmo a entonação fria e firme que ele usou ao recomendar.

Era um consolo? Uma ironia? Um pedido? Uma dura realidade? Para mim, era tudo isso e muito mais.

Abaixei o olhar, confusa. E sem querer, abri um sorrisinho inocente, perdida.

–Muito bem. –e ele aprovou.

Akane anunciou as últimas músicas e algum tempo depois, estávamos com ela nos bastidores. Abraçou-me, animada, a maquiagem que usava era muito carregada, mas impecável.

–Que bom que veio, Lena! Como está linda! –e disse, empolgada. Só sorri. –Gostou do show?

–Muito!

–Sabia! –me piscou um olho. –Mas a noite ainda não acabou! –anunciou, agitada e extravagante. Imaginei a careta que Heero fez em seguida dessa declaração.

Lá havia uma sala VIP suficiente para 30 pessoas onde Ane ia dar uma festinha para os amigos próximos, convidados especiais e os organizadores do show. Aparentei interessada, claro, mas Heero armou imediata expressão de ódio.

–Nem pensar! –objetou.

–Já pensei! –e Ane gargalhou argentina ao responder.

Duo deu de ombros nem aí.

–Você está louca achando que eu vou permitir! –Heero seguiu. Era um jogo de pingue-pongue entre eles, muito particular, mas eu estava me sentindo a bola.

–Mas quem falou que você manda nela?!

–Akane, não abuse!

Eu os assistia disputando – a mim, quem diria – pasma e confusa. Duo se aproximou e me disse secretamente:

–Vamos, a festa já começou... Eles provavelmente vão discutir por mais algum tempo. –e riu a seguir, do meu jeito completamente confuso. Olhei os dois ainda absortos na briga, bastante irritados, e resolvi seguir o conselho de Duo e o acompanhei. –Logo, logo eles aparecem lá. –e garantiu.

Ao entrarmos na festa, Duo me apresentou a um trio de garotas que conversavam logo na porta e me receberam como uma irmã, sorrindo e me tratando pelo nome com intimidade, como se meu título não fosse importante. Essas eram Strass, Astuce e Tint, garotas da mesma idade que eu, divertidas e amigáveis. Duo me deixou com elas enquanto foi em direção de outro trio, mas de rapazes, dos quais parecia ser muito amigo, e logo começaram a conversar.

Havia música, bebidas e uns lanchinhos. Tint me ofereceu um drinque que hesitei em aceitar. Em alguma coisa, ela me lembrava alguém, com certa ginga, esperteza e vivacidade que acabaram por me convencer a beber. Logo notei que ela era mais acostumada com o álcool do que eu. Astuce tocava bateria para Akane e tinha uma jovial conversa agradável que me distraiu muito tempo e Strass era bastante tranqüila e diáfana, loura e de voz afinada que dava um belo som aos diálogos. Tipos originais que jamais conheceria se não estivesse ali.

Não sabia que horas eram. Nem me preocupava em voltar. Mal pensava sobre se me expunha demais passando tempo com aquelas garotas. Outras pessoas se aproximavam delas, cumprimentavam, entravam e saíam da conversa, voláteis. Tratavam-me normalmente. Eu era apenas mais uma linda boneca, diva, entre aquelas moças populares. Curioso, amava observar como eram as coisas.

Mas estava ansiosa em ver Heero e também Akane. Já bebia meu terceiro drinque.

Duo, de longe, olhava o que eu estava fazendo, me sorria, mas não dizia nada. Os meninos com ele eram indiferentes a mim, com exceção de um loiro de aparência dócil que me acenou, polido.

Depois de muito tempo, Akane entrou na sala. Foi conversar um pouquinho com cada um antes de ir se juntar a nós. Heero veio logo depois. Eu estava bebendo meu quinto coquetel. Nem percebia os copos indo vazios e voltando cheios na minha mão. Heero olhou para mim e me roubou o copo.

–Chega, não?

–Ah, Heero! Me devolva! –reclamei. Já estava um pouco fora de mim, confesso. Ele esvaziou o copo no vaso ao lado e eu bufei.

Arranjei outro drinque logo depois enquanto ele não via. As coisas começaram a aparecer borradas diante de mim e comecei a rir além do meu normal, apesar de ninguém parecer notar. Não me conheciam, na verdade, assim mal podiam julgar quando é que tinha começado a perder o controle. Tampouco eu mesma sabia, porque nunca antes tinha bebido álcool naquela quantidade e me perdia em mim mesma.

Heero apareceu outra vez e tomou o copo da minha mão.

–Chega! –taxou, triplamente mais enérgico do que da primeira vez. Esvaziou na planta de novo.

–Desse jeito vai deixar a planta bêbada! –comentei, um pouco irritada.

–Que nem você? –alfinetou, cruel.

–Não estou! –e infantilmente, repliquei.

–Imagina... –ironizou, mas não levei em conta.

As meninas apenas assistiam impassíveis, pelo que me lembro. Arranjei outro copo. Já tinha perdido a conta. Elas bebiam também, não sei se mais moderadamente, mas Astuce soava um pouco bêbada, assim como eu. Acho.

As pessoas foram desaparecendo aos poucos com o final da festa se aproximando. A cada quinze minutos Heero vinha até mim, esvaziar meu copo na planta, me acabrunhando. Por fim, fiquei só. Todas as meninas foram embora e restaram mesmo eu, Akane e os meninos. Heero me sentou num sofá próximo dele e não bebi mais nada. Estava zonza. Mas todos os coquetéis foram muito gostosos – devo ter experimentado cada tipo que foi servido.

–Era por isso que eu não queria que você tivesse inventado isso! –Heero comentou com alguém.

–Oh, está certo... mas não venha por a culpa em mim! –Akane respondeu a ele. Tudo soava distante e irreal. Ia seguindo as frases com dificuldade.

–Ela devia ter ido embora já. –alguém falou, sobre mim, mas todas as outras vozes eram-me iguais.

–Tudo bem... eu levo ela para passar a noite comigo.

–Os pais dela vão ficar uma fera!

–Eu resolvo isso também...

–Ah, que lindo! Agora você vai acobertar tudo, é? –Heero expressou irritado. A voz dele sempre me era distinguível.

–Amigas são para essas coisas!

–Não vão começar outra vez, pelo amor de Deus! –alguém pediu.

Eu acompanhava a conversa em dúvida se a ouvia ou era coisa da minha imaginação. Confusa e incomodada, via tudo mover-se devagar ao meu redor e as luzes eram baças e cansativas de olhar. Uma letargia fazia meus olhos pesar.

Era a primeira vez que ficava bêbada. Foi completamente sem motivo... Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo quando comecei a beber. Apenas bebi, no embalo, não creio que alguém me influenciou. Concordo que não me fez bem, uma experiência pouco agradável, fora que Heero ficou furioso comigo, como o esperado, por uma quantia desnecessária de tempo.

Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez.

Aquela também foi à última.

* * *

**Free Talk**

Chegamos ao capítulo dezesseis! Yay!

Esse capítulo é legal, relata apenas um acontecimento da vida de Relena, que foi bem divertido de escrever e revisar! É bem comprido, tem oito páginas! Oh!

Nunca tinha feito a Relena bêbada antes! Ah, essa parte foi engraçada! Mas bem, como disse minha amiga, é claro que pelo menos um porre a Lena tinha de tomar em sua vidinha de princesa! xDDDD

O Heero tá irresistível e muito legal nesse capítulo, assim como o Duo!

E os outros pilotos fizeram um pequeno _cameo_! Notaram?

Quanto as três meninas - Strass, Tint e Astuce - são personagens minhas, amigas de Akane, e cada uma tem sua própria história. Eu tenho muitos personagens para Gundam Wing, wow!

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido!

Lembre-se de mandar comentários, críticas e sugestões se quiserem pelas reviews!

Agora, para esclarecer, a Akane não é ex-namorada do Heero e nem pretendeu ser namorada dele um dia. Ela tem uma relação fraterna com ele, eu a criei para ser uma espécie de complemento dele, parecia, mas diferente em vários aspectos. Minha intenção para ela sempre foi namorar o Duo.

Para todos que têm lido e/ou deixado reviews até o momento, o meu muito obrigado do fundo do coração!

Estamos chegando na reta final. Continuem acompanhando para ver o desenrolar da trama.

Beijos e abraços!

Até a próxima!

11.08.08


	17. Dixsept

**17**

Acordei num lugar desconhecido e me sentindo mal. Tonta e a cabeça dolorida por dentro. Olhei o redor, querendo me situar, mas não reconhecia nada. Era manhazinha e até mesmo a luz fraca me incomodava. Dores de cabeça como nunca havia sentido.

–Olá! –Akane surgiu do nada e cumprimentou, falando num tom agradável, já prevendo meu mal-estar.

–Hmmmm… –gemi. –Bom dia?

–Sim. Bom dia! –e me confirmou que já amanhecera. –Como se sente?

–Mal… O que aconteceu?

–A senhorita bebeu além da conta e caiu no sono. –ela explicou, com maternal modo de repreensão. Sorri, envergonhada. –Eu trouxe você para cá, onde estou hospedada…

–Ah, me desculpe, acabei dando trabalho. Não devia ter bebido…

–Bem, faz parte. Essa foi para você aprender… –ela concluiu, com um modo não muito amigável que me fez lembrar de alguém. E por fim, apenas concluí que talvez também não tivesse gostado de meu descontrole acidental. Assenti, mesmo assim.

–Meus pais devem estar muito preocupados e bravos!

–Avisei eles pelo seu celular, para deixá-los um pouco tranqüilos pelo menos…

–Isso não vai me ajudar em nada. Eu não devia ter feito isso… Eles nunca mais vão me deixar sair de casa! –antevi, descorçoada e arrependida. Por que adolescente sempre tem de aprontar alguma coisa? E eu detestava que esse adolescente fosse eu.

–Se acalme… Tudo tem conserto. –e me piscou um olho. –E eu sou especialista neles. Vou te levar para casa agora. Apresente-me seus pais e vou tentar aliviar sua barra com eles. –ela tinha um plano, era muito malandra também. Ri, achando a idéia descabida, mas nem pensei em rejeitá-la. Fazia parte.

–Heero vai odiar isso… –lembrei, meio aflita.

–Sim, com certeza. –ela murmurou, despreocupada. Ela não se importava. Curioso.

Me levantei, fui ao banheiro dar um jeito no cabelo e tentar me despertar. Em seguida, olhei o relógio: nove horas. Fui buscar meus sapatos, mas por mais que olhasse, só achava um pé. Akane me ajudou a procurar a seguir, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Intrigadas, nos entreolhamos. Onde será que tinha ido parar o outro sapato do par? Muito estranho… Mas não havia tempo para mais demora.

–Não tem problema. Coloque essas minhas botas. –emprestou.

–Obrigada. –calcei as botas, vesti o casaco e apanhei minha bolsa.

E depois de tomar um analgésico que ela me deu, descemos para o estacionamento e entramos no seu Polo.

–Oh, Ane… Me desculpe tanto incômodo. Estou envergonhada. Aposto que você esperava mais de uma princesa… –lamentei ainda, inconformada. Suspirei, certa de ter pago o mico do ano. Só que para minha surpresa, Akane riu:

–Ah, que é isso?! Você é super bem-comportada, vá! Já vi muita gente pior, nem esquente! –e levava tudo numa boa, como se não visse problemas. –Foi divertido!

E em partes, realmente foi divertido. Mas estava arrependida profundamente e decepcionada comigo mesmo por ter bebido tanto. Odiava essas crises de consciência! Por que não as tinha antes de fazer o errado? Talvez estivesse precisando de mais treino e de mais argúcia…

Ao nos aproximarmos da portaria, liguei para Rostalf avisando que estava chegando e me abrisse os portões.

–Oh, vossa alteza, seus pais estão muito furiosos. –ele me avisou com ar de espanto que soava fingido e sarcástico. Já não me importava com nada disso.

–É, eu posso imaginar. –concordei, preocupada e logo em seguida desliguei.

Akane dirigia alegremente ao som do rádio, pensativa em alguma coisa. Talvez estivesse preparando o script de suas falas para papai e mamãe. Seu carro sóbrio entrou nas dependências do palácio e cruzou fluentemente até as grandes e imponentes portas, que se abriram imediatamente diante de nós duas, como que por mágica. Fiquei tensa.

Ela tinha se vestido de acordo para um encontro com a realeza. Usava um distinto _talieur_ verde que realçava seus olhos e cabelos e as muitas sardas do rosto. Nenhum detalhe tinha escapado. Era diferente lembrar-se de como ela estava na madrugada e comparar com aquele momento. Uma mudança tão drástica que até poderia parecer outra pessoa.

Meus pais me esperavam na porta, com caras severas e intransigentes. De certo, Rostalf os comunicara sobre minha chegada. Entramos juntas, Akane sorria apesar da recepção fria, parecendo até dissimulada. Subitamente subiu-me uma louca vontade de rir, mas visto meu adestramento real de autocontrole e equilíbrio, consegui manter a compostura, mesmo que com muito esforço. E em seguida, apesar daquela impressão engraçada, me deprimi, lembrando dos motivos que inspiravam a existência de tão feias carrancas em meus pais. Suspirei.

–Papai, mamãe, bom dia. Desculpem-me. –comecei. –Esta daqui é minha amiga Akane, da qual já tinha falado antes.

Os dois olharam inflexíveis para ela, que fazendo uma mesura nobre, complementou:

–Akane Yora ao dispor, vossas majestades. –e colocou-se em pé outra vez. –Por favor, não sejam muito severos com a princesa… a culpa foi mesmo minha. Depois do show, eu a convidei para ir ao meu apartamento e acabou que a noite avançou fora de nosso controle, e pedi que a alteza dormisse lá, por precaução… –e com palavreado bem escolhido, explicou, usando de sinceridade um pouco distorcida. Mas não deixava de ser a verdade, e por isso, concordei:

–Me perdoem por não ter avisado com mais antecedência. Foi um descuido da minha parte, eu assumo.

Eles ouviam tudo como se na verdade fossem surdos. Pareciam em outra dimensão, mantendo-se muito sérios, alarmantemente estáticos. Entreolharam-se a seguir, como que para entrar num acordo.

–Pois muito bem. Vocês têm mais alguma coisa a dizer em suas defesas? –papai quis saber e nós duas negamos. –Foi muita consideração da senhorita vir até aqui justificar a irresponsabilidade de nossa filha, e por isso, somos agradecidos. –papai dirigiu-se a Akane com educação, mas continuava me soando muito furioso. Suspirei preocupada.

–Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para aliviá-la mais… –Akane adicionou, mas eu achava que isso não era justo.

–Não, nem que haja. Ouça, papai, estou completamente pronta para meu devido castigo. Akane não deve ser usada para esse fim. –declarei, final. Papai me encarava, fiquei em dúvida se ele escondia o espanto diante de minha determinação. Akane me sorriu, e olhou as majestades com agrado quase arrogante.

–Corretíssimo. Bem, porque não vamos tomar o café agora e depois tratamos desses detalhes? –e enfim papai se desmanchou um pouco e propôs. Sorri, com muito alívio. Eu não merecia tanta bondade. Akane me sorriu em comemoração.

Olhei mamãe:

–Gostaria de pedir licença para me trocar antes e me fazer mais apresentável. –solicitei.

–Sim, sim… Enquanto isso, nós desjejuaremos. –papai murmurou, e mamãe assentiu em aprovação.

Segundo o que pedi, agi, subindo para meu quarto, ao passo que Akane foi conduzida a mesa do café. Parecia natural com o ambiente. Parecia fazer parte de tudo ali, não sei com qual graça fazia isso. O carisma dela era forte, dobrou até mesmo a comum rigidez de meu pai com uma facilidade que não tinha fórmula. Fui rindo para o quarto, pensando na loucura que cometíamos e com que tipo de assunto Akane ia entreter meus pais para fazê-los mais confortáveis com a situação. Ela era hábil nessas coisas, não precisava conhecê-la muito profundamente para perceber.

Quando regressei, vestida em roupas de tons azuis que não eram nem frescas e nem quentes demais, mas suficientes para o clima do palácio, estavam todos sorridentes. Juntei-me a conversa deles facilmente, e de repente, esqueci que provavelmente estava de castigo por um mês ou que uma desconhecida tinha entrado no palácio graças a mim. Malmente ia disfarçando minha curiosidade sobre o que Akane tinha feito para amaciar tanto a atmosfera. Mas melhor que desvendá-la era vivê-la.

Meus pais lhe perguntavam coisas e ela polidamente respondia. Contava episódios divertidos como se eles fossem amigos de longa data. Sorria seu arrojado sorriso de quem sabe o que está fazendo, era fantástico vê-la em ação. E antes do almoço, ela se despediu cerimoniosamente de todos, simpática, prometendo voltar outras vezes.

–Akane realmente é uma boa moça, Relena. Fiquei feliz que você a trouxe aqui, no final das contas. –papai me disse com ar aliviado. Eu sorri, achando-o um pouco patético.

–Eu tinha certeza que o senhor concordaria comigo se a conhecesse. É difícil resistir a ela, na verdade… –e brinquei.

Mamãe riu, tendo escutado tudo.

–Bem, mas agora é hora de acertar os detalhes do seu castigo. Ou achou que ia escapar? –papai começou, lembrando-se.

–Eu estava esperando por isso, na verdade. –murmurei, tranquilamente, suspirando.

–Por isso o que? –mamãe quis que eu definisse. Claro que estranhou que eu estava falando assim sobre o castigo. Sorri:

–Por escapar, claro.

–Dificilmente. –e papai me provocou. –Eu quase não sei o que fazer com você desta vez, na verdade. Não vou te proibir de ir ao Baile de Inverno. Isso seria demais. Talvez uma semana de clausura seja o suficiente.

Eu assenti. Não havia alternativa além de aceitar, nem reclamar podia, visto papai ter bondosamente poupado o Baile de Inverno.

–Quem diria, nossa filha dando trabalho! –e exclamou com um ar preocupado que quase julguei fingido. Mamãe soltou um riso chilreante.

–Mas nem tanto trabalho assim, querido… –e me piscou um olho enquanto ambos iam para o escritório.

Fiquei sozinha no hall onde há alguns minutos tinha me despedido de Akane. Passei a mão nos cabelos e suspirei. As coisas não pareciam às mesmas de antes.

–Bom dia, princesa! O que está fazendo parada aí, hã? –Zechs apareceu sei lá da onde e foi dizendo bem-humorado.

–Bom dia! Acho que uma estátua minha ficaria muito bem, aqui, onde estou, não acha? –e o provoquei em resposta, espertamente.

–Ah, vá! A minha seria muito melhor… –e ele me empurrou de leve, como quando éramos crianças, ocupando o lugar onde estava. Soltei um riso.

–Chegou agora? –quis saber.

–Não, já há uma hora. –ele esclareceu.

–E por que não tomou café conosco? –estranhei.

–Estava com vergonha de sua convidada. –ele alegou, melindroso.

–Mentiroso! –acusei, porque sabia muito bem como Zechs era.

–Não! Eu tinha outras coisas para resolver… Tomei café no quarto mesmo.

Assenti. Ele me sorriu e foi para o escritório também.

E no quê eu estava pensando? Oras, tudo parecia ser um sonho. Havia algo de perfeito demais na minha vida que não era normal. Não podia ser. Não era perfeito assim, nem normal assim…

Como todos pareciam ocupados com algo, resolvi voltar para meu quarto e ver o que poderia fazer enquanto esperava o almoço. Surpreendi-me em chegar e ouvir meu celular apitando afoito, anunciando que tinha recebido uma mensagem. O que poderia ser? Fiquei bastante curiosa e corri para ler, e ri ao terminar de ansiosamente correr os olhos pela seguinte mensagem:

"Agora só falta dobrar o Heero, mas isso você vai fazer melhor do que eu! Beijo beijo! –Ane"

--

A semana foi tão tranqüila que nem parecia que eu estava de castigo. Talvez até estivesse feliz de ter de evitar Heero, para não ter de ficar ouvindo seus sermões. Pargan me foi buscar na escola, como o hábito de quando ficava de castigo, mas não sei por que, na quinta-feira ele me disse:

–A vossa alteza pode voltar sozinha hoje, não?

–Posso? –não entendi. Ele sorriu.

–Acho que sim. Seu pai que me pediu isso. –acrescentou.

–Ah é? Não acredito… –e comentei, um pouco perdida, antes de descer do carro. Pargan me sorriu um pouco e assentiu para me confirmar. –Mas por quê?

–Não sei, vossa majestade disse que a senhorita pode se cuidar sozinha.

Assenti, foi o que me restou. E passei o dia todo intrigada, as minhas novas amigas estavam curiosas por causa do meu modo pensativo. E me perguntavam o que acontecia e eu ria:

–Não sei… –e dava de ombros, divertidamente. Tess me olhava de longe, com um modo apático.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E não ia sossegar enquanto não descobrisse o que era.

Enfim, lá fui eu para casa, caminhando. Cautelosamente, atenta ao meu caminho, observava todas as recomendações que me tinham sido feitas desde o princípio. Estava tão frio, nunca tinha sentido o clima com tanta força sobre mim. Era interessante, uma sensação de vida. Parecia sentir meu sangue correr. Ao chegar em casa, meia-hora depois, vi logo meu pai, e resolvi perguntar:

–Papai, por que Pargan não foi me buscar hoje? Não estou de castigo?

–Está sim, mas eu era certo de que você não me desobedeceria, porém voltaria para casa conforme o combinado. –ele me disse, tranquilamente, sem parar de caminhar em direção do escritório. Andava ocupado com os detalhes da inauguração, que era dali menos uma semana, na próxima quarta-feira. –Não me decepcionei. –concluiu.

Olhei um pouco assustada, a princípio. Papai parou em seu caminho e me sorriu. Tão naturalmente. Um sorri tão novo, tão novo para mim. Meu sorriso. Estava ali, no rosto de meu pai. Meu próprio sorriso. E então compreendi como Heero se sentia ao me ver, como é que tocava fundo aquela expressão bondosa de tanta brandura por onde se vazava uma luz interior brilhante. Apesar de estar longe de me sentir ferida, ao modo de Heero, me deixou completamente admirada. Porque era uma força irresistível que eu experimentava emanar dele sobre mim. Fiquei mesmerizada sem poder disfarçar, e papai riu, meneou a cabeça.

–Obrigada, papai, pela confiança. –e com um pouco de demora, enfim pude pronunciar, repleta de um sentimento intraduzível de satisfação.

Ele assentiu e seguiu para seu gabinete.

Por que papai não sorria mais vezes? Surgiu para mim dez anos mais jovens quando o vi usar aquela expressão tão bonita. Sem reação, fiquei parada, olhando para o caminho que papai tomou. Aquela confiança. Aquela doçura. Suspirei, meditativa. Eu tinha algumas coisas a fazer sobre aquilo tudo.

Fui para o quarto estudar, já que as provas estavam se aproximando, e também porque queria um tempo sozinha. Só fui ver gente mesmo no jantar.

–Ansiosa, Relena? Amanhã é a prova final do vestido para o baile… –mamãe me lembrou. Sorri, assentindo. Depois olhei papai, mas ele estava alheio.

–Só espero não engordar até o baile. O vestido ficou pronto tão cedo! –brinquei. Mamãe riu como se fosse uma pomba arrulhando.

–Realmente. Ainda faltam duas semanas… Até pode parecer pouco, mas tantos imprevistos podem acontecer nesse espaço de tempo. –sabiamente, ela comentou, sorrindo.

–Vocês se divertem, mas isso tudo só me dá mesmo é trabalho… –papai murmurou, mas nós sabíamos que não era exatamente assim…

Rimos e ele fez um ar de coitado muito convincente. Certo que não é nada fácil ser rei, mas papai não cuidava de todas as coisas sozinho. Eram os assessores que realmente podiam falar a frase dele. E eles sempre faziam um ótimo trabalho de modo que tudo fluísse muito naturalmente.

No dia seguinte meu castigo acabava e Pargan me disse outra vez que não viria me buscar.

–Agora sabe o porquê, alteza?

–Sim! Agora sei! –e ri, feliz e toda orgulhosa. Pargan assentiu, partilhando de minha alegria à sua maneira branda.

Fui andando com tranqüilidade na volta para casa, nove horas depois desse diálogo com Pargan, sem a apreensão do dia anterior, até que, preste a atravessar uma movimentada rua, um automóvel parou junto a mim e a janela se abriu revelando o motorista:

–Não baixe a guarda. –me advertiu. Assustei, claro, e olhei em direção da voz, encontrando Heero, de óculos escuros, me encarando altivo, de braço debruçado na janela do Passat dourado.

–Seu mala! –exclamei, repreendendo-o também, e olhei os lados para me assegurar de que nada suspeito me cercava. –Eu não posso parar. Estou de castigo, tenho de ir para casa.

–Sim! Boas-novas estas! Então seus pais recobraram o juízo… –e ele exclamou implicante.

–Não fale assim. –repreendi, afrontada. –Nos falamos depois…

–Entre no carro. Quero te levar.

–Não. Se meu guarda-costas ver isso… –estávamos em lugar bem movimentado e meu vigia poderia estar em qualquer lugar de olho preso em mim. Mas Heero mal me deixou concluir o raciocínio e replicou:

–Me verei com ele se for o caso. Entre.

Hesitei. Não queria exatamente recusar, mas achava arriscado aceitar. Mas Heero abriu a porta para mim polidamente me obrigando a obedecê-lo. Entrei e me acomodei. A viagem não levaria mais que dez minutos então.

E se eu achava que as broncas tinham terminado, me enganara redondamente.

–Muito bonito o que vossa alteza e a senhorita Akane aprontaram. –e reclamou, agro, nem me olhando, mas concentrando-se no trânsito.

Suspirei, cansada só de pensar. Entendia porque Akane se aborrecia com a implicância dele, que de tão exigente, nunca se cansava de cobrar.

–Heero, já chega… Não adianta mais nada você se irritar. –afirmei. O incômodo dele tinha se tornado infundado então. Ele meneou a cabeça que foi o gesto mais próximo de expressar alguma concordância. –Por que fica tão aborrecido com a Ane? Tenho a impressão de que vocês se dão muito melhor que isso. –e observei, por minha vez, cobrando.

–Nem sei te dizer. É que a Akane não sabe ouvir não como resposta! Sempre tem de aprontar uma… e também não interessa isso. O que importa é que você fique fora das armações dela.

Ri

–Até parece que Akane é uma ameaça. Vocês dois são iguais demais para mim para que você fique falando essas coisas dela sem se queimar! Sossegue, vai… Fale logo que ficou preocupado comigo, é mais fácil.

–Não. Você não entendeu.

–Hm. Realmente, creio que não!

–O que me incomoda é… –e a reticência foi tão persistente que ele por si só encabulou-se e desistiu. Sorri, com generosidade.

–Heero… não se preocupe. Eu posso me cuidar. Até entendo seu motivo de ficar bravo. Mas a Ane nem tem nada que ver com isso. Se ela não tivesse me ajudado, iria ser pior para mim, honestamente. –e justifiquei.

Ele me olhou e suspirou. Sério, ficou pensativo de forma fora do normal.

–É verdade. –e pontuou inesperadamente. Achei bastante incomum sua disposição, mas percebi sentimento demais na sua resposta para pilheriá-lo.

–Vou me cuidar melhor sem repetir o que fiz.

–Acho bom. Não pode se dar ao luxo de um escândalo.

Parou o carro.

–Saudades de você. –e o beijei nos lábios, quase de raspão, mas por ele teria sido muito mais que isso. A ansiedade foi óbvia, mas eu não podia saciá-la. –Tenho de ir. Hoje é a última prova do vestido para o baile! A gente se vê… Te amo. –falei antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Olhou-me de forma comprida enquanto realizei essas ações, mas logo em seguida partiu. Pena que não podia me demorar com Heero. Também estava ansiosa. Era só passar um instante ao seu lado que ficava assim, sedenta de seus carinhos bruscos. Porém, iria mudar aquela situação de privações e segredo. Tinha chegado a hora. Em breve, tudo seria diferente. Daria-me ao luxo de desobedecê-lo: nem que a custo de um escândalo, ficaríamos juntos. A verdade tinha de ser conhecida. Estava devendo isso a todo mundo que confiava em mim.

Desta forma, tinha quatro dias para condicionar meu psicológico e criar o script de palavras bem escolhidas, ao modo de Akane, mas desta vez sem ocultar qualquer parte da verdade, e começar a ensaiar. Antes de tudo, devia me preparar mentalmente e então programar como faria a revelação do que andava passando comigo já por quase um ano. Pretendia aguardar até a inauguração do ambulatório, o que seria na terça, e assim que notasse meus pais mais tranqüilos, conversaria com eles. Queria contar-lhes bem antes do baile para que pudessem tomar suas decisões, escolherem os castigos e tudo o mais sem pressão ou pressa. Estava mesmo é pensando neles, porque para mim tanto faria.

Porque minha escolha já tinha sido feita. Porque eu não ia voltar atrás. E isso, secretamente, me amedrontava. Curioso me assustar diante de minha própria e cega determinação. Isso pois não sabia ao certo como manteria minha resolução. De repente, contraditoriamente, me arrependi do caminho sem volta que tomei. Já não era mais a mesma. E para quem sempre tinha sido somente ela mesma por dezessete anos, não parecia bom. Estava ficando perturbada. Eu não queria ter mudado. Mas até mesmo o cenário ao meu redor não me parecia ser a mesma coisa.

Como uma borboleta, tinha caído na teia de aranha da moral da história de meu conto de fada: não se pode levar segredos longe e se manter ileso.

Meu senso de justiça queria me assassinar, e não lhe tiraria a razão, assim como não tiraria a razão das coisas que ouviria e me aconteceriam quando eu apresentasse a verdade aos meus pais. E apesar de tudo se resumir ao fato de que eu devia fazer a coisa certa e deixar de trair assim meus pais, não mudaria de idéia. Realmente amava Heero o suficiente para tanto. E isso era a única coisa que me dava forças para seguir.

Me desculpe… eu não devo fazer muito sentido. Mas não precisa entender, porque nem eu mesma entendia. Só queria acertar as coisas tortas em minha vida.

Queria conversar com alguém, mas não havia ninguém disponível. Zechs não voltaria para casa no fim-de-semana ou depois, por causa das provas que precisava fazer. Não poderia conversar com mamãe por causa de meu segredo ou com Tess, cuja amizade perdi e não me preocupava em recuperar. E, longe de Heero, longe daqueles com quem compartilhava o tal segredo, só sobrava me punir com a solidão, minha escolha também.

A prova do vestido tomou pouco tempo meu, e apesar de ter ficado extremamente satisfeita com o resultado, aquela sensação não me foi suficiente para ofuscar a tensão que silenciosamente me percorria.

Coloquei uma cadeira confortável diante da sacada e, se eu tinha de esperar, que assim fosse. Passei a tarde observando o tempo passar pelo céu, pensando demasiadamente em coisas que já tinham sido pensadas até extinguirem-se. Repensei então, não por tédio, ou por ócio, mas por causa da expectativa. E ninguém me entendia inquieta… Ninguém realmente poderia imaginar.

Contudo, a vontade de falar com alguém não desaparecia. E nem sabia o que queria falar. Realmente, meu único desejo era olhar nos olhos de meu pai e magoá-lo confessando que má filha eu vinha sendo. Enquanto não fizesse isso, não teria paz. Fato.

O fim-de-semana se foi rapidamente, acelerado pela ansiedade insana de fraquejar e fingir que não tinha me determinado.

Na volta da escola, na segunda-feira, não vi Heero. Não entrou em contato comigo e assim, simplesmente dei algumas voltas e fui para casa. Apesar de estranhar, achei ter sido melhor daquele jeito, não queria realmente vê-lo. Não até acertar as pendências.

Cansada de tanto remoer, mas não deprimida, acabei que jantei sozinha, já que meus pais estavam ocupadíssimos com uma urgência de última hora, li algumas páginas de um livro qualquer que por acaso estava em meu quarto e fui dormir muito cedo. Deitei e mirei o teto por muito tempo antes de finalmente cerrar os olhos e esquecer momentaneamente a existências das coisas além de mim.

Depois de dias, muitos dias, e horas perdidas medindo, planejando, temendo, decidindo, suspirei: tinha certeza de que tudo ia terminar bem. De verdade.

* * *

**Free Talk**

Ai, ai…

Olá a todos os meus leitores! Como vão?

Eu estou bem! Um mês se passou desde o último capítulo dessa fic. Foi ruim a espera?

Quero começar esse free talk agradecendo a todos que vem acompanhando e/ou deixando reviews para mim! Saibam que são extremamente úteis e queridas.

Vamos lembrar que os personagens dessa fic, salvo qualquer indicação, não me pertencem, mas tem seus direitos reservados à Sunrise e todos os outros envolvidos na franquia Gundam.

Espero que tenham se divertido um pouco com esse capítulo. É um bom capítulo, curto na verdade e relevante mesmo só no final. Estamos chegando perto do final!

Gosto bastante da parte que o pai da Relena sorri. Ficou algo bem especial, né?

E tenho dó dela… em que situação ela foi se enrolar. Agora tá dando trabalho para mim desfazer! (xDDD) Tudo bem, é divertido… Mas coitada da Lena…

A Lica perguntou sobre quantos capítulos vai ter. Bem, ainda não sei prever exatamente, mas acho que não vai passar de 25 (LOL). Na verdade, acho que vou chegar até o 22. Estou preste a começar o 20.

Sobre novos projetos, ainda não tive tempo de efetivamente começar um novo projeto, ainda mais em matéria de fanfic. Mas sim, talvez eu comece a publicar o "Gundam Wing Recontado" que é minha primeira fic do anime, datada de 2004 (afe!). Ou eu a deixo para depois e começo a postar "Endless Duel" uma fic da série ambientada em época medieval aleatória (xD). Vocês podem opinar qual vão querer primeiro, na verdade. O que me dá preguiça mesmo é revisar (qualquer uma das duas).

Se houver erros de revisão neste capítulo, me avisem, ok?

Queria agradecer a Suss de novo pela motivadora review que me deixou no capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada!

Espero encontrá-lo todos nas reviews com seus comentários!

Beijos e abraços!

08.09.2008


	18. Dixhuit

**18**

–Relena! Filha, você precisa acordar... –ouvi, tão, tão distante, como a galáxia de Guerra nas Estrelas, a voz de minha mãe arruinar meu sono.

Gemi incomodada e devagar abri os olhos, completamente confusa. Entretanto foi fácil ver que a expressão na face dela era de quem ainda não tinha dormido. Mostrava uma espécie de firmeza como quando se decide alguma coisa importante, mas perigosa.

Esfreguei os olhos ainda sem ter pronunciado uma palavra sequer.

–Relena? –e ela quis se certificar que eu estava pertencendo ao plano dos despertos. Mas podia-se dizer que estava na fronteira ainda. Morfeu agarrava-se ao meu pé, querendo-me de volta, porém já não era dele momentaneamente.

–Diga, mamãe. –murmurei assim, num bocejo. Vi ela sorrir tranqüilizada, mas não me fazia nenhum sentindo.

–Filha, aconteceu um imprevisto e vamos precisar da sua ajuda hoje.

–Hã? Alguma coisa grave? –e me fiz mais alerta imediatamente.

–Não muito, mas é uma coisa bastante importante. Vai haver uma reunião de emergência da União Européia por causa de algumas controvérsias hoje à tarde e tanto eu quanto seu pai terá de comparecer. –ela continuou a explicar.

–Oh! Mas e a inauguração?

–Exatamente. Não estamos em posição de cancelá-la, porém Zechs não pode adiar mais a prova que vai fazer também no mesmo horário, então gostaríamos que você fizesse essa inauguração.

–Eu? Mas ainda não tenho idade… –somente membros da realeza maiores de dezoito anos é que podiam conduzir solenidades públicas segundo nossa lei.

–Não se preocupe. Esse é o menor dos problemas. Nós realmente não temos mais ninguém para nos substituir além de você.

–Acha mesmo que consigo?

–Sem dúvida. Não vai ser nada muito trabalhoso ou diferente do que você já conhece... É só sorrir e ser você mesma… alguma dificuldade nisso? –brincou, e eu ri, um pouco receosa, porém. –Nosso assessor de imprensa vai acompanhar você, logicamente, e também passará o discurso depois do café da manhã. Não é nada muito longo. Ele vai fazer adaptações para você...

Suspirei, um pouco imobilizada pela quantidade de informação que me soterrou às três horas da manhã. Passei uma mão no rosto, por instantes busquei absorver tudo, mas não pude. Mordi o lábio inferior, insegura:

–Eu vou me esforçar.

–Desculpe ter de ser assim, de surpresa… Mas confiamos em você, filha, e com certeza fará um bom trabalho. –e me sorriu de novo, calorosa, me passando uma energia boa.

Devolvi o sorriso e assenti. Se mamãe dizia, só podia ser verdade, não iria duvidar.

–Bem, tenho de ir. A reunião vai ser às nove da manhã, preciso passar instruções para os empregados sobre o baile e ajeitar as malas. Vamos partir daqui duas horas.

Assenti, dessa vez de modo mais mecânico de quem indica que entendeu. Olhei para as cobertas e fiquei pensando um pouco de tudo.

–E quando vocês voltam?

–Provavelmente quarta-feira, mais tardar na quinta.

–Eu não preciso ficar preocupada com vocês, não é? –e quis assegurar antes que ela saísse.

–Não, não precisa. Fique bem…Tente dormir um pouco mais. –e mamãe me beijou no rosto, me fazendo lembrar de quando eu era criança e ela se dava ao luxo de me pôr para dormir.

Sorri, contente. Uma grande sensação de segurança um pouco contraditória me invadiu. Foi delicioso. Assenti, assim, me enfiando dentro das cobertas e ouvi:

–Bom restinho de noite. –e bem-humorada e doce, me garantiu e desejou da porta, antes de fechá-la.

Adormeci sem perceber, mas ao acordar com o relógio às oito horas, parecia que não tinha descansado. Só má-impressão, deveras. As coisas ainda pareciam um sonho. Fiquei deitada na cama por meia hora, só olhando o teto, pensando aleatoriamente na passagem dos minutos, do bater de asas das pombas lá fora, no comprimento dos raios de sol. A vida era fácil. Espreguicei gostoso na enorme cama macia que me amparava.

Enfim, levantei, me enrolei no robe e fui tomar o café. Não iria para a aula, mas meu dia não seria menos ocupado por causa disso. As horas haviam de passar velozmente até o compromisso, às duas horas. Teria muito que estudar no discurso, teria de meticulosamente escolher o que vestir. Estava ansiosa no bom sentido da palavra. Para mim era privilégio poder sentir o que meu pai sentia ao se dirigir à nação. Quando o acompanhava a cerimônias, sempre me intrigava olhando o rosto dos repórteres, autoridades e pessoas que tão atentamente assistiam a tudo. As três classes se misturavam tão heterogeneamente, apesar de a atenção demonstrada ser a mesma.

O assessor de imprensa me tratou da melhor forma existente. Fazia-me tão segura e ciente de mim. Em momento nenhum conseguia suspirar, assustada, na perspectiva da ocasião importante que ia conduzir. A verdade era que estava empolgada. Quanto mais perto chegava a solenidade, mais ansiosa me tornava. Depois do café, fiquei ensaiando e repassando o discurso diversas vezes, me preparando, como se fosse uma atriz. Três horas antes do evento, fui escolher a roupa a ser usada com ajuda da consultora oficial. Tínhamos de prestar atenção a todas as meticulosidades.

Estava frio, mas eu precisava parecer jovem, fresca e elegante ainda assim. Tudo tinha de se mostrar perfeito, apesar de ser apenas uma substituição.

Nos jornais por todo o país, especialmente os televisivos, circulava-se a informação de que em vista da reunião de emergência, extraordinariamente a cerimônia seria conduzida por mim.

Almocei pouco, devido a pouca fome. Talvez estivesse agitada demais para comer. Ninguém na verdade poderia notar se eu estava ansiosa ou não, porque sabia manter a compostura, sempre fui muito estruturada.

Saí do palácio à uma hora. Todos meus pensamentos estavam voltados à inauguração. O assessor, comigo no carro, ia se comunicando com seus subordinados por Nextel, usando óculos escuros, parecendo até um espião. Sorri divertida em pensar nisso. Olhava a janela. Tudo parecia relaxantemente cinza lá fora, frio e tranqüilo. Minha roupa era creme. Um belo casaco longo, de _chamoix_, um tailleur combinando com aplicações de pelúcia, botas e luva de pelica. Eventos no Inverno eram raros, e até nisso tinha se tornado notável aquela inauguração.

O ministro da saúde e o diretor do hospital também estariam presentes e participariam da solenidade. Eu não estaria sozinha, embora fosse um acontecimento pequeno. Não estava exatamente certa sobre o que sentir quanto à ocasião. Sabia porém que estava feliz em saber que era um ambulatório para a comunidade mais desfavorecida que seria inaugurado, era bom ver que estávamos nos esforçando em servir bem ao povo sem generalizações, como sempre. Ficava orgulhosa. Era o trabalho de meu pai, independentemente do fato de que ele era o rei. Qualquer filho se sente orgulhoso da profissão do pai.

Ao sair do carro, o frio que nos cercava e que eu tinha me esquecido veio com força. Contagiada, fiquei com frio na barriga, borboletas no estômago. Será que alguma vez papai tinha se sentido daquela forma? A responsabilidade era inegavelmente bastante grande, dobrada para mim. Só que não estava com medo. Respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos para considerar tudo como banalidade. Tinha de esperar ainda uma hora e meia. Enquanto isso, deveria ir cumprimentar os convidados, o diretor do hospital e o ministro.

–Vossa Alteza não tem porque ficar nervosa. Tudo está para correr suave. –e o assessor apareceu do nada, para me assegurar. Sabia do que fazia, devido sua experiência, de modo a achar nada numa cerimônia de inauguração.

Sorri, embora eu tenha certeza de que pareci superficial. Longe de mim era essa intenção, mas não podia evitar, visto meu estado quase etéreo – tinha acumulado coisas demais e me perdia de repente entre elas.

Diante disso tudo, ele voltou a perguntar:

–A princesa se sente bem?

–Sim, estou bem. Desculpe-me… Estou ansiosa.

Ele fez gesto de que entendia e lhe sorri dessa vez com substância.

–Pronta?

–Sim, com certeza!

–Vai ser divertido.

Tomara, pensei, mas não era uma princesa deslocada. Sabia exatamente como tudo iria e devia acontecer e seguiria perfeitamente a coreografia, o roteiro, como se, realmente, fosse um espetáculo.

A verdade era que não imaginava quão perigosa era a situação em que me encontrava. E por achar que tudo era fácil me iludia até o pior acontecer. Nunca estaria preparada para o que aconteceria naquele dia, era impossível se preparar de qualquer modo. E mesmo que não acredite no destino, considero que há acontecimentos que simplesmente devem fazer parte da história de cada um. Ocasiões para manter a vida correndo.

Acho fácil comparar o desenvolver da nossa vida com um relógio sofisticado com muitas complicações que funciona à corda. A todo o momento estamos vendo as engrenagens rodarem seguindo em seu funcionamento milimétrico até que a corda precise ser dada outra vez, para que tudo volte a mover.

Confuso de explicar, mas mais confuso de viver. Acho que não estou fazendo muito sentido. O que realmente quero dizer é que momentos inesperados tornam-se marcos decisivos em nossas vida nos obrigando tomar medidas às vezes indesejadas ou proporcionar adiantamento de planos – felizes ou não.

Isso porque nós, seres humanos, somos complexos e complicamos o que talvez pudesse ser mais simples, normalmente quando se trata de relacionamentos.

Depois que pisei no púlpito sobre o palanque era difícil imaginar que haveria o que houve depois. Por breves vinte minutos eu falaria sob a vigia atenta das lentes das câmeras e do olhar dos convidados e súditos. Antes de mim já tinha discursado o ministro da saúde por dez minutos e a seguir, quando eu terminasse, o diretor do hospital adicionaria algumas palavras e agradecimentos, por mais dez minutos, e então cortaríamos orgulhosamente a fita, totalizando uma solenidade de aproximadamente uma hora, a contar com a execução do hino.

Talvez meu discurso não te interesse. Este tinha sido escrito por papai, e assim alguns trechos soavam estranhos em minha voz, por isso conseguia ouvir exatamente ele dizendo cada palavra que me esforçava em pronunciar com a máxima assertividade permitida. Não estava sob meus ombros a responsabilidade de suceder meu pai, mas mesmo assim precisava prestar atenção para não desonrar a família e agir, no caso, exatamente como Zechs faria ali.

–Muito boa tarde. Como já tivemos o prazer de ouvir o nosso ministro da saúde dizer, encontramos aqui um investimento feito em prol de todos os cidadãos do Reino de Sank. Com muito bom grado que foi planejado e construído o ambulatório que compõe o mais novo apoio para a saúde da população e visa, entre muitas melhorias, trazer um atendimento de qualidade e gratuito para todas as classes sociais, para isso contando com a tecnologia e o esforço dos ótimos profissionais que trabalharão aqui conosco. –falei tudo de forma grácil, facilmente, com emoção em minhas palavras. Pensar no que dizia me ajudava a entender a real importância do que tínhamos ali. Todos me ouviam com um olhar de admiração que mal compreendia, e me causava sorrir mais. Tomei um fôlego, recorri ao esboço. –Com certeza, esse foi um dinheiro muito bem gasto da parte de todos nós, já que a população tem contribuído para esse tipo de obra por meio dos impostos mantenedores. –estendi o crédito. E de repente me ocorreu uma coisa. –Em nossa sociedade extremamente consciente e buscadora da paz, acho elogiável o esforço que todos nós colocamos em fazer o que é direito e próprio para todos, não egoisticamente pensando em si somente. Por isso também estou aqui, para mostrar sinceramente que a importância que tenho para esse povo ao qual pertenço habita em alta estima no meu coração. É um prazer muito grande, então, nesse momento, entregar o fruto de nosso esforço mútuo, do qual todos poderemos nos beneficiar. –e os olhares admirados cresceram para o espanto ao me ouvirem pronunciar tal confissão, mas eu queria mesmo indicar o quanto me incluía no povo, quão próxima queria estar de cada um. Ali, onde estava, falando aquelas palavras, me senti com orgulho de ser o que eu era: uma princesa.

Sorri com calor, discorri mais um pouco sobre o prazer de ajudar e a importância da obra. Mas tenho que dizer que aquele não foi apenas mais um discurso de político. Significou alguma coisa para todos nós. Encerrei então, recebi aplausos. O diretor do hospital disse suas palavras com jeito emocionado. Talvez me excedera um pouco, mas não me importava. Porque em minhas mãos existia uma parcela do poder de fazer a diferença. Se alguém podia, este era eu.

Ao cortarmos a faixa, a explosão de flashes me fez sentir atordoada. Todos queriam o melhor ângulo, a melhor imagem, e espocavam as luzes como se as estrelas caíssem do céu em pleno dia. Devia sorrir, apesar de confusa, e tão rapidamente realizei a ação que todos tinham esperado por cinqüenta minutos. A fita caiu, dividida em duas, diante da entrada do ambulatório, e fiquei olhando-a por algum tempo. Não sei bem no que pensava. Acenei para todos, os repórteres e fotógrafos banqueteavam-se.

Uma letargia me ocupou para distanciar o tumulto que me envolvia. Era como se, de repente, não estivesse parada naquele lugar. Tudo acontecia como um sonho. Ia sendo levada por uma corrente que não sabia o que criava. Muitas pessoas se reuniam, buscando ver-me perto, todo o tipo de gente e quase nenhuma barreira para nos separar. Iria até uma área isolada, descansar um minuto e beber um pouco de água antes de voltar ao palácio. Forçosamente precisava passar por ali.

Quem se lembra de qualquer imagem do momento em que JFK foi baleado mortalmente deve ter notado como acontece de forma praticamente imperceptível e muito rápida. De repente, ele se curvou, caindo, o sangue pulsando de dentro de sua cabeça, pendendo em direção no colo da desesperada Jackie.

Assustador para qualquer um que vê.

Na minha mente, é vago o momento em que ouvi, ou pelo menos, distingui o som do disparo. Se tudo tivesse corrido conforme os planos do atirador, eu levaria o tiro certeiramente em meu peito, porque ainda descia do palanque, e mesmo cercada de pessoas, elas não eram suficientes para me bloquearem. Eu não sobreviveria àquilo. Morreria sem saber.

Só que promessas existem, são feitas, para uma única coisa apenas: para serem cumpridas.

Lágrimas me vêem aos olhos incontrolavelmente só de lembrar.

Uma experiência dessas é no mínimo traumática, mas aquilo tudo me despertou outro sentimento, maior do que o de auto-preservação.

Caí no chão, pesadamente. Houve gritos e comoção em torno, mas tudo o que via era o céu. Ofegava, tendo dificuldades de colocar ar para dentro. E de repente comecei a me sentir molhar, e uma dor estranha se abatia, uma que não sei explicar. Alguém tinha se jogado sobre mim, me protegido, e ainda não conseguia atinar bem o que estava acontecendo. O peso dele era mais do que eu podia agüentar e queria rolá-lo de cima de mim, cada vez mais sufocada. Entretanto, de forma urgente uma pessoa me dizia insistente:

–Não se mova! Não se mova, alteza! –e a energia da frase me feria.

Diante disso, logicamente preferi ficar quieta. A única vantagem é que nos encontrávamos diante de um hospital, o que fez os paramédicos chegarem praticamente imediatamente.

Podia ver pelas expressões faciais de todos que me cercavam a tensão e susto, e aquilo me contagiava massivamente. Lágrimas escorreram meu rosto, era como se eu estivesse debaixo de escombros num terremoto. Mas a pessoa por cima de mim vivia, porque sentia seus músculos contraindo-se levemente, respirando com dificuldade, talvez por causa da posição. Os repórteres, em cima da notícia, falavam alto e apressadamente o que tinha havido e não conseguia acompanhá-los, o que me deixava mais nervosa.

Tinha acabado de sofrer um atentado e o pensamento de que poderia ter sido papai me perturba às vezes até hoje. Não há como sair ileso de algo assim – se a cicatriz não é física, ela é emocional.

Debruçou-se sobre mim um paramédico, me dizendo que estava tudo bem, e segurou minha cabeça firmemente com suas duas mãos. Outro gritava quase irritado para que pessoas se afastassem. E ainda mais outros removiam de cima de mim aquele de reflexos impecáveis que decidira me salvar. Fiquei incerta sobre se queria ver tal pessoa, poderia ser uma cena horrível.

Estava cada vez mais úmida, sem imaginar do que, e aquilo me incomodava excessivamente. É difícil me lembrar de alguma coisa que não me incomodava naquele instante. E por mais que me afobasse, querendo me levantar, querendo olhar outra direção, a curiosidade humana tem predileção pelo que é mórbido e a primeira coisa que meus olhos buscaram foi o rosto de quem se sacrificara por mim.

Entrei em desgosto instantâneo, como se o mundo tivesse todo desabado sobre mim, contrariando qualquer lei física que exista sobre isso, e eu tivesse suportado o baque. Antes tivesse sido levada a baixo. Antes tivesse sido eu. A cena foi mais horrível do que jamais desejei, mais agridoce que Romeu e Julieta.

Com agilidade nunca antes entretida por minha mente, como um gato, como um elástico, me ergui num salto, contra os protestos do paramédico e de suas mãos fortes que tentaram me deter. A verdade era que me sentia bem, e o que me molhara tanto – sangue, muito sangue forte e quente – não era meu e aparentemente estava intacta.

Corri até quem era deitado na maca com todo o cuidado do mundo. Não considerei jamais viver para vê-lo tão frágil, mais vulnerável que eu, até que uma criança de colo. Heero. Os olhos dele, claros como jamais foram antes, fixos em mim, perderam a dureza, apesar de seguirem altivos. Surgia deles um olhar triste, comprido, como de quem se despede, cansado demais. Por quê? Chorei, intensamente, olhando-o ali. Seria assim tão shakespeariano meu conto de fadas? Não tinha previsto nada disso. E ele, morrendo ali, me fazia capaz de cometer a loucura de acompanhá-lo, tamanho desespero que me dominava então.

–Não… –meus lábios formaram a palavra, mas minhas cordas vocais não forneciam som, como um pássaro ferido fraco demais para clamar ajuda. Meneei a cabeça repetidas vezes, num lamento constante, sentindo as lágrimas virem uma após a outra, como a chuva. E o frio que nos envolvia, o sentia intenso, cortante, paralisante.

Ele piscou demoradamente, e abriu um sorriso pequeno.

E mais que o peso protetor do corpo dele, fui derrubada por uma conclusão alarmante. Caí nos meus joelhos, chorando, incansavelmente, as mãos buscando alcançar a maca, mas tinham o levado embora. Não havia nenhuma outra explicação. Aquilo fez voltas em minha mente durante todo o tempo enquanto incansavelmente chorava ali, e os repórteres banqueteavam-se com meu sofrimento e os guarda-costas os empurravam com veemência física.

O assessor de imprensa, temendo por minha imagem, veio até mim, cochichou algo que não me lembro o que e me levantou, enquanto os paramédicos estáticos não sabiam o que fazer comigo. Fui levada ao hospital por minha vez, cercada dos guarda-costas. Mas então já não era mais necessário. Pelo que notei, eles só sabiam proteger minha imagem, por isso lhes bastava uma foto. Aquele encarregado de livrar poderia ter sido poupado se todos fossem tão ágeis e astutos como ele. Aquele que me tinha acompanhado desde sempre, que de repente já não era mais obviamente livre de qualquer suspeita. Por dentro, meio que me sentia enganada, quase traída. Ao mesmo tempo, diversas coisas faziam cruel sentido. E por isso, eu chorava também, não só pela dor de possivelmente perdê-lo, mas por tudo que nos entrelaçava de repente.

Médicos me examinaram e entrevistaram para saber minhas dores, minhas reclamações, insistiam que eu tirasse o casaco manchado de sangue, mas aquela marca me era valiosa. Aquilo esteve correndo dentro de Heero por tanto tempo e por mim ele despejara. E quanto a dores, não tinha nenhuma, mal sentia alguma coisa além da constante água que corria por meu rosto. Estava entorpecida por completo. E quanto mais encarava a mancha de sangue na roupa, mais aumentava a dor e o fluxo. Desidrataria-me por aquele sofrimento, me lavaria inteira de lágrimas acres. Queria chorar. Desespero me levava fácil por um caminho impossível de se trilhar ereto.

Apesar de meu descaso, os médicos constataram: sofrera escoriações, algumas não tão leves, nas mãos, pernas e costas. Um pé torcera na queda e um galo se formara devido à pancada com a cabeça. Entretanto, se houvesse como descobrir como me sentia por dentro, a situação preocupante poderia ser declarada como perda total: era como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trator, totalmente esmagada me encontrava de modo que não me sentia capaz de ficar de pé. Ininterruptamente chorei por duas horas, inábil de querer outra coisa, tamanho o choque, o pânico, o medo, a culpa. E soluçava o nome dele, aflita. Ninguém podia entender.

Como podia ser? Aquele que sempre procurei justamente ao meu lado e disposto a tanto por mim. Porque ninguém poderia negar, eu podia concluir pelas evidências: não por coincidência ele estivera lá apesar de não tê-lo visto por alguns dias. Não por coincidência ele estivera pronto e atento. Vigiava-me. De longe, de perto. Em cada beijo, em cada olhar, até quando cri na sua ausência, ele estivera ali, a me proteger. Heero tinha sido então o meu guarda-costas por todo o tempo, disfarçado duplamente. E o disfarce que ele escolheu era um que eu jamais perceberia e lhe era mais que propício, porque me tinha próxima mais que cem por cento do tempo.

De qualquer forma, tinha tanto complicado quanto facilitado o trabalho dele. De qualquer modo eu estivera numa posição privilegiada e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Como é que diria então a meus pais que o amava, justo ele, o guarda-costas em que eles confiaram para garantir discretamente minha segurança? Sentia-me extremamente sem chão, como se todas as verdades do mundo tivessem acabado de ser demolidas. E minha preocupação com ele só ajudava meu temor. Se ele morresse, jamais me perdoaria. Se ele morresse… se ele morresse – essa idéia como um gongo em minha cabeça.

Muitos vinham tentar me convencer em voltar para casa depois do atendimento, mas o sucesso não pertenceria a ninguém. Iam desistindo. O ministro da saúde tentou falar comigo, o diretor do hospital, o assessor de imprensa, a assistente dele, um guarda-costas. Mas me negava, pedindo que me deixassem só, sem esquecer a educação fina da princesa, apesar de olhar o chão, sem coragem de encará-los e lhes exibir meu rosto inchado de chorar, enquanto apertava um lenço na mão. Tinha escolhido não abandonar aquele que jamais me abandonou.

Comecei a ver a movimentação pelo hospital de responsáveis da segurança real, gente indo e vindo, que passavam por mim, e além de também quererem me fazer ir embora, me perguntavam como eu estava. Não respondia quase nada, mostrando meus olhos vazios para eles. A presença daquela gente só podia confirmar para mim que minha conclusão estava certa. Inclusive, o chefe da segurança veio, me sorriu. Ao contrário do que imaginei, ele não me falou nada além de:

–Esse rapaz é muito competente. Nunca vi nada igual à ele. Não se sente agradecida?

E por alguns instantes fiquei pensando no que ouvi. Tinha valido alguma coisa Heero ser tão capaz? Suspirei e não respondi a pergunta. Ele me sorriu, compreensivo quanto meu abalo.

Enfim, depois de tanto, me sentaram em algum lugar tranqüilo, onde poderia chorar em paz e descansar meu corpo inerte. E sozinha, me pus a esperar, orando, tremendo, soluçando, ofegante. As lágrimas nunca mais iriam secar. Pareceu que tinha guardado todas para aquele momento.

Todo tipo de pensamento terrível me assombrava. Ardentemente desejava ter tomado o tiro que me destinaram. Já não me preocupava por que ele tinha sido disparado, não me interessava se o culpado tinha sido encontrado. O que queria era, mais que nunca, poder falar com Heero mais uma vez, dizer a ele então sobre o que achava quanto à verdade que por acaso descobri. Sobre quanto o amava, ainda mais depois da desistência de si mesmo que ele fizera. Se em algum momento duvidei de que ele me amava, ali tive a prova final. E que ninguém me dissesse que aquilo foi só por profissionalismo – dentro de mim tudo apoiava que ele não aceitara a oferta de ser meu guarda-costas à toa. Tínhamos nos apaixonados bem antes disso ter sido decidido.

E cada cena nossa, cada momento bom que passamos, as risadas, caretas, beijos e palavras marcantes, tudo correu em minha mente, sem servir de consolo, mas como algoz. E cada sutileza de comportamento, cada fala, finalmente, tinha seu sentido mais pleno fixo em minha mente. O desconforto dele e a ansiedade em falar algum segredo, a tristeza, os aparecimentos súbitos – então, em silêncio, tudo tinha sido explicado. E por tudo isso me sentia mal também, por não saber nem como reagir diante do mistério que descobrira.

Aos poucos fui ouvindo distante uma voz conhecida que me atraiu progressivamente para fora daquele martírio calcado. Como que tocada por uma luz, alguns movimentos meus pareceram voltar e me encolhi, procurando a direção do som, enquanto tal pessoa perguntava sobre o que houvera, sobre mim, para os que me vigiavam.

–Relena? –e outra voz, tão diferente, cálida e branda me chamou. Aos poucos, aqueles contatos me foram acalmando. Vi uma moça alta, branca e bonita ao meu lado, me sorrindo aconchegantemente, como uma aparição. Já não temia mais nada e a encarei sem vontade, aos soluços. Ela debruçara-se sobre si, para me olhar no rosto, mantendo a boa expressão que me intrigava. –Posso me sentar aqui? –e apontou o espaço ao meu lado no sofá desconfortável, bondosamente. Com esforço, assenti. Alisei meu rosto com o lenço amarrotado, achando um modo de me refazer. Mesmo assim, as lágrimas não paravam de descer.

–Quem é você? –e diretamente perguntei.

–Meu nome é Lucretzia Noin. Estou com Zechs… Viemos assim que soubemos de tudo. –explicou, suavemente. O sol da tarde batia nela, deixando tudo em volta amarelo cansado, como um sonho sem sabor. –Vamos parar de chorar, que tal? Tanto desgaste não vai te fazer nenhum bem. –e me ofereceu um lenço perfumado a alfazemas bem engomado, envergonhando aquele que eu segurava.

Peguei o tecido suave em minhas mãos gélidas. Larguei o meu no lixo ao lado, como se fosse um entulho desprezível. Tremi um pouco, não sei se de frio ou de crise. Nada que ela dissera me significara algo, tinha me tornado tão infeliz que não era mais capaz de acreditar que um dia tudo ficaria bem. Meus olhos doloridos ainda eram fontes férteis cheias de água para manar e banhar a árida superfície de meu rosto inchado da onde nenhuma expressão nasceria, a não ser lamento. Ela me fitava, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. A atenção que me dava era quase intimidadora.

–Alteza, seja forte. Ele está lutando muito para poder voltar para você… Não vai querer mostrar a ele esse rosto debilitado, melancólico, mas sim um radiante e jovial sorriso. –me lembrou, em incentivo.

Olhei para baixo, para o lenço novo em minhas mãos, para os raios do sol cansados prostrados no chão.

Haveria futuro? Haveria esperança? Haveria eu e Heero outra vez?

Mesmo que ele não morresse, já não acreditava mais que seguiríamos juntos a partir daquele dia.

Muitas coisas mudariam.

E de tão abatida, já não encarava essa realidade com medo, mas com conformidade.

Para mim bastava saber que ele sobreviveria e não deixaria meu posto até ter aquela certeza. Estupidez.

Parei para observar a moça. Usei o lenço que me cedera enfim e que, cálido como ela me parecia, secara meu rosto de modo reconfortante. Ela tinha uma postura nobre apesar de usar um uniforme sem atrativos e masculinizado da academia das forças aéreas. Seu nome estava bordado no casaco de tecido grosso, e era seu sobrenome que marcava na minha mente. De face com traços finos compondo feição elegante, de compleição pálida e cremosa, olhos azuis-violetas, usava seus cabelos muito negros num corte curto com uma franja desproporcionalmente longa sobre os olhos, que em vez de atenuar sua feminilidade junto do uniforme, acrescia glamour e atração, e me vi interessada por ela quase da mesma forma como por Akane. Algo nas duas me parecia semelhante, embora não pudesse me julgar íntima de nenhuma delas.

–Você é… –e tomei fôlego e arranjei forças para dirigir-lhe a palavra. –…a namorada de Zechs, não é?

Sorriu-me com seus dentes brancos e bem alinhados um sorriso confiante e quase militar, visto que era tépido.

–Sou sim. Voamos juntos.

A frase me pareceu bem mais romântica do que realmente era. Assenti, como se tivesse sido o bastante. Por enquanto, realmente era. Não tinha estrutura para mais.

–É boa a sensação de voar?

–Maravilhosa.

–E como é a sensação de cair?

–Senti só uma vez… é como se imagina, vertiginosa. A pior que existe para mim.

–Hmm… Pelo menos você sabe como estou me sentindo agora.

E Noin me lançou um fito compreensivo e aproximando-se, fez o impensado: abraçou-me. Ela sabia bem o quanto eu precisava de um abraço.

Então, depois do que pareceram eras, Zechs se aproximou, e tive vergonha de olhar para ele. Colocara minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Noin como se ela fosse minha irmã. Ele olhou a imagem e sorriu.

–Vocês estão parecendo um quadro de pós-guerra. –e não sei com qual ânimo, pilheriou.

–Zechs, agora não é hora para gracinhas. –e ela o advertiu com voz encorpada, como se na verdade fosse a mãe dele. Ri baixinho, pela primeira vez em três horas. O sol se punha diante de nossa janela.

O príncipe veio e se agachou diante de mim com o maior cuidado:

–Princesa, vamos para casa. –pediu, querendo tocar minha razoabilidade. Sorri, tristemente:

–Não posso. Meu lugar é aqui. –e defini, determinada, olhando-o certeiramente.

–Eu sei como você é preocupada com as pessoas e como deve se sentir agradecida a esse rapaz, mas também está precisando descansar. –ele alegou, crente de que sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

–Zechs… eu preciso te contar. –e anunciei, secando o que prometi para mim mesma serem as últimas lágrimas do dia e devolvendo para Noin o lenço.

Zechs se levantou, aguardando com atenção. Parecia que ia escutar um pronunciamento oficial diante da postura que assumiu.

–Você sabe quem é meu guarda-costas disfarçado? –perguntei, para introduzir a descoberta.

–Não, Relena. Nem para mim o pai contou. –e não podia duvidar daquela cara sincera. Assenti.

–Pois bem. Zechs, esse rapaz, que levou por mim uma bala, justamente esse que pode estar morrendo agora por mim, é ele quem é meu guarda-costas.

E meu irmão, ouvindo tudo isso, ficou meditativo. Noin apenas assistia neutra. Parei meus olhos no casaco de Zechs e fiquei formulando o que diria a seguir. Ele esperava, paciente como nunca tinha visto antes. E ele nem pensava em perguntar como descobrira aquilo.

–E agora… vou ter perguntar mais uma coisa: você sabe quem é meu namorado? Aquele que realmente amo? –e disse em um tom baixo e reservado.

O silêncio profundo que seguiu foi o suficiente para indicar que Zechs sabia a resposta.

–Sou um joguete do destino. –me vi parafraseando uma fala de Romeu que me era tão adequada. Não me saía da cabeça a imagem da cena final da peça de tragédia melhor conhecida quando o assunto é o amor versus destino.

Com um suspiro denso, Zechs não deixava de fitar minha face.

–Relena, não dá para acreditar. –ele me disse, infeliz.

–Eu… fico pensando que… quando nos vimos a última vez e nos olhamos de perto, não aproveitei o suficiente, não disse o quanto o amava, deixei simplesmente passar. –lamentei. –Não queria perdê-lo de jeito nenhum, mas se pudesse escolher, essa seria a última forma que pensaria em perdê-lo. Estou me sentindo completamente abandonada. –e expliquei, triste. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual. Profundo em mim nascia uma emoção indefinida, mas que ia me devorando, como uma peste de gafanhotos.

–Qualquer um pensaria o mesmo caso o tiro tivesse acertado você, inclusive ele. –Noin comentou. –Acho que o mal da humanidade é acreditar sempre que poderia ter feito melhor e aproveitado mais. Por que nunca podemos estar contentes? Você, querida, fez o que era necessário, não deve ficar se martirizando achando que não valorizou. Não vai adiantar em nada. –e me consolou, calorosa. Zechs a olhava enquanto falava com fito de carinho aveludado. Que gostoso era ver aquilo nele. E sabia muito bem como ela se sentia ao receber nem que inconscientemente aquele olhar.

Mais um período de silêncio seguiu, me via prisioneira dele, mas Zechs e Noin estavam à vontade. Abracei meus ombros, e bufei. Alguém veio e chamou Zechs por um instante, não sei da onde apareceu. E depois disso:

–Princesa, você vai ter de me perdoar, mas alguém vai ter de voltar para casa e manter o reino funcionando. Com esse caso, teremos muito trabalho. –sua voz era mansa e triste em me deixar parecia, e simplesmente assenti para não adicionar a dor dele.

–Eu entendo e agradeço por você poder cuidar disso tudo por mim. Por enquanto, ficarei aqui, esperando. –apenas determinei o que lhe era óbvio.

Com um sorriso amável, ele assentiu e delegou:

–Noin, cuide dela. Faça com que coma e mandarei mudas de roupas para vocês assim que chegar. Qualquer coisa, não deixe de me ligar.

–Pois não, alteza. –e com a cabeça, ela mesurou. Tanta formalidade necessária. Achei divertido assistir. E pensei que iam se beijar em despedida, já que de mim não precisavam ter vergonha, mas quem recebeu um beijo fui eu. Zechs de leve beijou o alto de minha cabeça, deu as costas e saiu, nos deixando outra vez em silêncio, mas então contemplativo.

Ficou noite. Nós tínhamos trocado de roupa, já que Zechs nos mandara as mudas como prometido.

Noin ficou tempo olhando meu rosto. Ela nunca falava nada, esperava algo sempre. Para mim tanto fazia. O lugar era gelado e impessoal, um hospital como qualquer outro, e já estava mais que agastada de estar ali, naquele mesmo corredor, por mais de quatro horas.

–Alteza, o que vai querer fazer? –e Noin me perguntou, então parecendo bonita e moderna nos trajes azuis e negros que vestira em troca do uniforme. A olhei em branco, sem imaginar o que responder.

Queria saber do estado dele. O que tinha acontecido. E ao mesmo tempo não sentia ânimo para isso. Estava fugindo da realidade.

–O que você faria, Noin? –e pedi uma sugestão, desesperançada. Ela me sorriu, cálida e compreensiva, e suspirou, aspirando idéias.

–Eu procuraria saber como ele está, para poder descansar um pouco.

Assenti. E com quem iria conseguir essas informações? Àquela altura ele já devia ter saído da cirurgia. E então vi o chefe da segurança outra vez. Era ele exatamente quem eu precisava.

–Queria conversar com o senhor. –abordei.

–Vossa alteza, ainda está aqui? –ele se espantou e parou para me ouvir.

–Queria saber do estado de saúde do jovem que me salvou…

–Ah, seu guarda-costas está bem agora. Eu mesmo vim aqui para ver como ele está. Ele não tem ninguém por aqui e a agência a qual ele se reporta ainda não pôde mandar ninguém para ficar com ele, mas não imaginei que a alteza estava disposta em acompanhá-lo assim.

–Podemos dizer que estou envolvida demais nisso tudo.

–E enquanto aqui dentro, está salva dos abusos dos repórteres e _paparazzi_ que acham que você morreu, porque não saiu ainda daqui. –ele explicou sorrindo. –Melhor prosseguir aqui, ainda, mas se quiser ir embora, posso providenciar isso.

–O que mais quero é que me responda minha pergunta. –confessei, descartando tudo o mais.

–Heero está repousando depois da cirurgia, dormindo. Ele é muito forte, nem parece que levou um tiro. Ainda estou meio assustado com a agilidade dele, sabe… e envergonhado de que meus homens não sejam tão preparados como aquele moleque. O tiro o acertou nas costas, mas por causa do desnível, não varou, alojando-se próximo a clavícula direita, um lugar que zera todos os riscos de vida. Além disso, quebrou um braço e uma costela. Vai demorar um tempo para se recuperar de tudo.

Alívio escorreu sobre mim como se tivesse entrado debaixo de uma cachoeira. Fechei os olhos e senti toneladas serem abandonadas no chão, até achei que ia cair com o desequilíbrio de me livrar daqueles fardos. Soltei ar que parecia preso dentro de mim desde que o peso de Heero caído me sufocou. E não sorri, mas lágrimas caíram de minha face, como água que brota diante muita pressão.

–Vossa alteza está bem?

–Muito. Fico feliz que ele não tenha morrido por mim. Nunca acreditei que poderíamos chegar nisso… estou me sentindo estranha por dentro.

O homem me olhou compassivamente, ele sempre tinha sido muito mais humano do que o esperado de um chefe de segurança. De longe, Noin nos assistia, ele a relanceou com um olhar de reconhecimento, e depois me sorriu.

–Foi com o maior prazer que ele fez o que fez, princesa. Sabe, para se tornar um guarda-costas, você não pode ser qualquer um. Vossa alteza disse que estava envolvida demais para abandoná-lo, certo? Ele se sente da mesma forma. Ele sempre esteve envolvido demais para deixá-la. Estava disposto a defendê-la de qualquer perigo.

–Mas dar a vida por mim… não mereço tanto.

–Ninguém merece, se é que posso dizer. Mas ele determinou-se a fazer isso se preciso, e cumpriu a promessa.

–Isto é verdade. –e confirmei, me lembrando do que ele jurou. –Preciso agradecê-lo. Recompensá-lo. Não sei. É por tudo isso que ainda estou aqui, é por ele.

Ele assentiu, concordando.

–Vossa alteza é muito pura e sincera, por isso é tão atraente. Tenho certeza que Heero te admirava por isso também. Cuide bem dele, se deseja tanto estar com ele.

Tentei sorrir, mas não fui muito bem-sucedida. O homem entendeu bem. Noin veio caminhando em nossa direção e pousou as mãos nos meus ombros, protetora.

–Eu vou embora agora. Logo, vossas majestades retornarão e talvez então seja bom que vossa alteza volte para casa. Por enquanto, permaneça aqui. –anunciou, explicando, e fiquei pensando sobre a sugestão dele e como era correta. –A senhorita Noin ficará fazendo companhia? –e se dirigiu diretamente para ela, como se já a conhecesse.

–Irei sim, Steff. –e realmente, eles já se conheciam. Seria possível que o chefe da segurança soubesse sobre ela?

Ele se despediu cortês e formalmente de nós duas e foi embora.

–Está com fome, alteza?

–Um pouco. Vamos até a cafeteria… E… chame-me de Relena, por favor. Somos cunhadas. –discorri, me esforçando mais uma vez em sorrir, ainda sem poder dar meu máximo. Mas Noin sorriu por mim melhor do que eu mesma faria, e juntas caminhamos. Ia poder descansar, exatamente como ela tinha dito.

–Não vai ir vê-lo? –e ela trouxe a idéia.

–Conhecendo-o como conheço, acho que não ia querer me enfrentar assim tão recentemente. Ele esteve tentando me contar sobre o que acontecia já há algum tempo, talvez prefira que as coisas sigam em outro ritmo. Vou esperar um pouco, por enquanto. Também, ele está repousando agora. –discorri, alheia, meditativa. Podia soar ilógico eu permanecer lá visto que na verdade já não intencionava vê-lo, mas para mim, era o bastante estar próxima.

Aspirei o perfume forte e atordoante de meu café preto. E então me lembrei que queria perguntar.

–O chefe da segurança sabe sobre você e Zechs?

–Sim, ele nos ajudou acobertar nosso namoro algumas vezes, até. –e riu, lembrando com certeza dessas ocasiões.

Enfim, sorri espontaneamente.

–E por que vocês escondem seu relacionamento? –fiquei curiosa em saber. Ela me olhou, admirada, como se nunca tivesse pensando nisso.

–Entre nós tudo sempre foi uma bola de neve… Conhecemo-nos desde que entramos na força aérea, o que já faz quatro anos, embora não pareça. Sempre fomos ligados, mais amigos que qualquer outra coisa, e entendemos muito bem como é se apaixonar por um amigo, e acho que por causa dessa circunstância tão tensa e indecisa as coisas foram acontecendo e ficando em segredo.

Diante do que escutei, fiquei imaginando como devia ter sido estranho e assustador tal sentimento.

–Mas o que você acha? Eu acho a situação de vocês menos complicada que a minha, já que são adultos e não houve nenhuma coincidência impossível entre vocês… Talvez papai aceite bem.

–Não dá para saber. Vossa majestade nunca deixou muito clara sua disposição quanto a pretendentes plebeus para seus filhos. –e sorriu, nervosa. Dei de ombros. Isso era bem verdade. Muitas famílias reais já não se importavam muito com a linhagem das pessoas que se casavam com seus filhos.

–Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?

–Uns dois anos…

E fiquei espantada. Aquilo era bastante. Zechs tinha disfarçado bem todo esse tempo! Como podia conseguir esconder assim?

–Isso é bastante, não é? –e Noin, notando minha reação, riu e comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior. E me admirava como era tão tranqüila sobre esse assunto.

–Vocês devem se gostar demais… –conclui, certa de que precisavam contar para papai o que acontecia para então poderem dar continuidade. Com certeza pretendiam e desejavam se casar.

–É… Não vou negar que é uma situação bem esquisita. Não estamos certos. –ela confessou, preocupada.

–Não, imagine. O meu caso que é sem comparação. –e consolei-a, lamentosamente, pensando no desenrolar da minha situação. Suspirei. –Me sinto sem saída. –e ri, de repente, achando tudo muito absurdo. –Não tem como não contar agora. Sou praticamente obrigada. Mas era bem isso que eu queria: dizer mesmo a verdade, já estava nos planos. Não desse modo, claro, mas assim também serve. –e fui explicando, rodando lentamente meu copo de café.

–Bem, agora é hora de fazer tudo valer à pena para você. –e ninguém poderia ter dito frase melhor para definir o momento. Assenti.

–O pior é que vou ter de lutar essa guerra sozinha. –e comentei, certa de não teria apoio de Heero, porque além de ele estar hospitalizado, não sabia que posição ele ia assumir na hora que eu revelasse tudo, ainda mais depois de descobrir que ele era meu guarda-costas. Estava tudo extremamente confuso.

–Você vai conseguir. E quem sabe Zechs se empolga… –e riu, divertidamente.

–Papai morre do coração com uma dose dupla dessas. –adicionei à comicidade do comentário dela. Rimos, como amigas de longa data. Sentia-me em paz com ela, o que era muito propício naquele instante. –É curioso como me sinto tão à vontade com você. –e observei isso, sorrindo simpática.

–Sim, eu também. Acho que isto é muito bom, não? –ela concordou, alegre, mostrando uma expressão bonita, suave e branda que me deixava impressionada. Parecia aquelas modelos sofisticadas de revista.

–Oh, com certeza. Obrigada pelo apoio. –como enfrentaria aquele momento sozinha? Estava sendo ótimo tê-la comigo.

A noite parecia muito escura e fria lá fora. Olhava pela janela ao meu lado, suspirante, e a via embaçar com minha respiração pausada. Assistia a movimentação intensa seis andares abaixo, as luzes borradas pareciam acenar para mim, quase condolentes. E de repente, me sentia diferente. Era como se não fosse mais a mesma pessoa. Ou melhor, era como se não fosse eu quem estava passando por tudo aquilo. Drama exagerado? Não sei discernir. Tudo era confuso demais. Demais, era como estar embaixo d'água, no silêncio de um amplo oceano azul, sem apoio algum, procurando chegar a algum lugar.

E chegar não era mesmo a parte mais importante, mas o trajeto. Porque tinha certeza da onde queria ir, mas não de como. Perdida num labirinto frenético. E sem fauno para me guiar, ou novelo, ou voz. Silêncio, dentro de uma bolha de sabão efêmera. Tudo revolvia em minha mente como numa máquina de lavar. Tudo era estranho, assustador e incompreensível. Encostei-me no vidro. Se eu fechasse os olhos, provavelmente dormiria bem ali. Meu rosto inchado e os olhos doloridos de tanto chorar bem recebiam a forte letargia que se apoderava de mim.

Noin me tocou no ombro, e procurei olhá-la, me encontrando no emaranhado de idéias.

–Relena, vamos procurar um lugar para ficar.

E com dificuldade me levantei para segui-la. Tudo pesava, até minhas roupas, até meu rabo-de-cavalo, até meus cílios. Dores que eu inventava e dores que existiam me acometiam sorrateiramente. O cheiro do café, antes tão reconfortante, não era mais bem-recebido por meus sentidos. Não via hora de sair de lá.

Andamos como que por um deserto até encontrarmos o quarto onde Heero dormia, e ainda assim, não entrei, e o imaginava depositado sobre a cama em profundo sono enquanto o luar incidia pela janela em seu rosto que deveria então parecer jovem e indefeso, um pássaro caído. Esfreguei minhas mãos, depois abracei meus ombros, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Noin apenas me seguia com o olhar. Nem eu mesma sabia o que pensava. E então, me escondi sentada numa cadeira bem ao lado duma coluna, onde me encolhi e decidi cerrar os olhos, desavergonhadamente. E foi aquele lugar que chamei de cama pela longa noite que passaria.

E queria ter sonhos, agradáveis, mas estava cansada demais para isso. Cansada demais para sonhar? Até quando não seria capaz de acreditar que tudo voltaria estar bem?

Então bem que tudo podia ser um pesadelo. Ah! Estou me excedendo.

* * *

**Free Talk**

Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!

Desculpem a risada maligna… mas eu precisava!

Esse capítulo sem dúvida é longo. Nove páginas e muita tristeza para encompridar tudo muito mais. Espero que a cena do tiro tenha sido efetiva. Já li tanto que perdeu o efeito para mim, embora seja sempre tão triste e angustiante acompanhar a situação!

Espero que não tenha ficado exagerado. A partir de agora, eu demando reviews que me critiquem caso vocês vejam algo para criticar, visto que está sendo um caminho tortuoso dar continuidade a tal chocante acontecimento. Assim, qualquer que for a sugestão, se funcionar, eu faço retoques, conserto, arrumo e melhoro.

Ainda assim, gosto muito deste capítulo. Os próximos que eu já aprontei, o 19 e 20 (metade), é que estão um pouco inseguros em minha opinião, mas quem julga mesmo são vocês. Por enquanto, me falem desse 18.

Acho que era óbvio que algo assim ia acontecer. E finalmente descobrimos que Heero é o guarda-costas disfarçado de Relena. Por que será que o rei resolveu contratá-lo apesar de Relena e Heero terem se conhecido antes? Engraçado, né? Vou arranjar uma boa explicação para isso.

Talvez até dê para eu explicar melhor o passado do Heero e qual é realmente a verdadeira relação dele com a Akane (mas isso realmente perturba tanto vocês? xDD), mas se não fizer sentido na história, explico num free talk desses.

Quero agradecer a todas as minhas leitoras e reviewers! Todas sem exceção! Obrigada pelo seu tempo e paciência!

Agradeço a Nike-chan e a recebo de volta especialmente porque estava sumida e eu estava com saudades! Que bom que você apareceu! Yay!

Desse modo, encerro.

Obrigada de novo! Aguardo ansiosamente as reviews!

Beijos e abraços!

07.10.2008


	19. Dixneuf

**19**

Era uma vez…

Quando sapos pedem para meninas fazerem tudo que eles quiserem por uma noite, elas fazem.

Quando as jovens perseguidas fogem, se refugiam em peles de asno, peles de gato, e trocam de roupa depois para ficarem como o sol, a luas e as estrelas, elas vencem.

Quando as fábulas são contadas as coisas parecem ser fáceis.

E de repente me lembrei do rouxinol de Oscar Wilde. Fiquei triste. Se é que era possível ficar mais triste do que fiquei naquela tarde fria de Dezembro.

Tudo que tinha sido ficara bem preso ao tempo verbal da frase "era uma vez". Se passou, voltaria? Se voltasse, seria igual, seria melhor, seria ruim?

Minha vida só podia ser conto de fadas mesmo. Quando é que coincidência como aquela aconteceria outra vez ou a outra pessoa? Era mais que propício que uma princesa se envolvesse num relacionamento como no qual me entreguei. E descobrir a sensação de mergulhar num amor sem fronteiras é mágico e desgastante.

Meu "era uma vez" ia terminar sem "felizes para sempre"?

Então, não era fábula nenhuma que vivia, era a realidade, isso sim!

Cruel, fria, palpável, diversa, revolta, estranha. E eu descia então a toca do coelho? Mas Alice fez isso e acabou dentro de um mundo mais confuso e impossível do que a realidade em si. Deus, o que esses filósofos têm na cabeça?

Com cada grão de areia as horas foram passando. Eu não vi. Muita areia rolou a ampulheta, e muitas voltas nela foram dadas. O Astro-Rei fez sombra no relógio solar rococó que tínhamos no jardim do palácio. A água correu pela fonte. E eu presa e estática num momento, caída sem poder me levantar.

Quando realmente fui acordar, estava em casa, sentada na minha cama, de roupão. Que horas eram? Como tinha chegado lá? Havia tanta luz, tinha esquecido quão dourada era a decoração de meu quarto. Olhei em volta, senti frio e fui me vestir. E quase não achava nada no armário que se adequava ao meu humor. Ainda me sentia exausta. Coloquei roupas casuais e quentes.

_Relena… Onde está você? –e escutei uma voz, demorei em reconhecer. Bocejei, vestindo um suéter peludinho e olhei para fora do closet, mamãe quase que corria em minha direção. Abri um sorrisinho morto. –Filha! Oh, Deus! Não via a hora que acordasse… Fiquei tão preocupada! Que bom que não aconteceu nada com você! Que alívio! –e vi-a chorar discretamente ao me abraçar.

Foi uma sensação boa estar nos braços dela depois de tantos anos. Não me lembrava quando fora a última vez que a abracei daquele jeito, como se não fosse haver perigos e dores enquanto estivesse embrulhada em seu amor expressado no gesto. Quando vamos crescendo, vamos deslembrando do sabor importante dessas pequenas demonstrações de carinho, vamos nos distanciando até esquecermos qual era a sensação de estar no colo de nossos pais, nos braços de nossos tios e das pessoas que se importam.

Aproveitei aquela oportunidade como se fosse minha última. E pensava que, se tivesse levado o tiro como ele fora suposto, não estaria ali, abraçando minha mãe, não teria nem ao menos gastado tempo com isso, e não me lembraria pela última vez de como é curtir o calor maternal. Essas meditações que passavam velozes através de mim levaram-me a querer aproveitar ainda mais. Só porque eu era coroada, só porque ela era coroada, isso não mudava o fato de que tínhamos coração. E enquanto escondida no abraço grande e aconchegante de minha mãe, comecei a chorar também, triste de verdade.

_Está tudo bem, Lena, não chore… –e me olhou com aquele sorriso fortalecedor que somente as mães são capazes de mostrar e secou meu rosto gelado. Meneei a cabeça, mal contendo a expressão infantil de choro. E não sabia nem o que falar.

_Estou com medo, mamãe. –e lamentei. E enfim, era só o que eu sentia. Tinha medo de perder dois tesouros sobre os quais não sabia decidir o mais importante. E decerto era maldade comparar o amor de meus pais com o amor de Heero, porque cada um tinha seu valor inestimável individual.

_Não precisa. –e suspirou, pensativa. Fiquei curiosa sobre o que ela pensara, falando tão simplesmente aquele consolo. Seria mesmo assim que tudo era mais simples do que eu estimava?

_E papai, como está? –resolvi perguntar, lembrando-me dele.

_Está aflito, por mais que convencido de que nada aconteceu com você… Além do mais, a imprensa não está dando folga, estão cobrando uma atitude sobre o atentado, sendo muito cruéis, como sempre.

Assenti. Era bem o que imaginava. Porque éramos coroados, facilmente concluíam que não tínhamos coração, que éramos criaturas elevadas, mas até Deus e os anjos têm sentimentos. Suspirei por minha vez.

_Pobre papai… Sinto muito por preocupá-lo tanto. –e melancólica, murmurei, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo meu rosto. Tinha se tornado extremamente normal estar em prantos, tanto que nem sentia quando chorava, não via as lágrimas derramando-se.

_Mas a culpa não é sua… –me confortou, olhando para meu rosto pálido e úmido com seus olhos profundos. O rosto dela estava cansado, opaco e evidenciando uma velhice adversa. Devia estar desgastada da viagem e da preocupação.

Sentia muito por vê-la daquele modo também. Sempre gostava de assumir responsabilidade pelas coisas que me envolviam, mas não estavam sob meu controle, fazendo isso inutilmente por causa do ódio que nutria pelo sofrimento alheio.

_Oh Deus! Entro em desespero só de pensar se isto tudo tivesse terminado de outro jeito! –e de repente ela lamentou, trêmula, deixando que outras lágrimas escorregassem para fora dos olhos.

Meneei a cabeça, sóbria e fria:

_Não, mamãe… fico feliz que tenha sido comigo e não com papai. –e suspirei, pensativa, olhando o vazio por muito tempo. –Porque havia alguém capaz de me proteger na hora, que estava atento ao movimento. Será que papai teria a mesma sorte? Os guarda-costas não tiveram como fazer nada na hora, não por culpa deles, mas por causa da esperteza do atirador. –e segui, racionalmente contando, olhando para o forro nas portas do meu closet.

_Me disseram que você ficou bastante abalada pelo que o rapaz fez e preocupada com ele.

_Provavelmente, perante a imprensa devo ter me excedido, mas não podia pensar em nada mais além do que acontecera com ele e ainda estou muito abalada, mamãe. O que você faria se soubesse que alguém está disposto a tomar um tiro por você? É uma responsabilidade que não me acho no direito de sustentar, não mereço tanto! –e expliquei, com ar inconformado, só de pensar em Heero e na decisão tomada por ele.

Não importava se ele agira de tal forma somente porque era um grande profissional ou porque me amava, mas sentia-me espantada, envergonhada e ainda mais certa de tudo o que eu alimentava internamente por ele desde a primeira vez que lançara um olhar naquela face sempre indolente de provocantes olhos azuis perfuradores. E concluía que a sensação maravilhosa de segurança que vivia quando com ele tinha fundamentos, não era apenas uma impressão ou uma invenção de meu coração deslumbrado.

Heero… meu coração pulava dolorido só de mentalmente pronunciar o nome.

Proteger o meu amor era o que mais queria era. Ali, tristonha e apertada dentro dos abrolhos surgidos em meu coração, lembrei de um raro sorriso de Heero e do calor sentido de quando ele me beijava. Eu era amada por ele. Mais do que por mim e pelo que sentia, precisava fazer algo por ele e pelo que fez por mim, por me defender, me salvar. Heero, enfim me era a coisa mais importante.

Alguns momentos em nossa vida são decisivos e únicos. Vi ela mostrar para mim que aquele era um desses. Assim, só tinha aquela chance. Após a ocorrência de todos esses pensamentos e das meditações prévias, tomei fôlego, mesmo que incerta de que realmente iria fazer o que devia. Mas, soando segura de mim, anunciei:

_E… sobre isso tenho um assunto muito urgente a tratar, mesmo muito importante.

Minha mãe notou a mudança de tom e minha apreensão facilmente.

_O que foi, Relena?

_Não posso contar assim, só para você, mamãe. Tenho de falar para o papai, principalmente para ele. É algo muito sério.

_Está me assustando. Diga-me o que houve, Relena.

_A senhora vai entender. Não precisa ficar angustiada. –e olhei para baixo, envergonhada. Tudo seria irreversível para sempre. A bola de neve estivera rolando por tempo demais. E mesmo assim, precisava me convencer mais sobre fazer a coisa certa.

_Mas o que é tudo isso de repente, Relena? –o pânico aumentava nela.

_Mamãe, agora que começou, não posso mais parar. É agora ou nunca, não há tempo a perder ou ficarei sem coragem. –e expliquei, segurando as mãos delas, assertiva. Parecia louca até aos meus próprios olhos, mas era exatamente assim: se parasse, nunca mais seria capaz de revelar qualquer coisa. Mamãe me encarou, como se não me conhecesse. A encarei de volta, pensativa. Era ruim para mim tornar tudo tão traumático para todos nós. –E antes, tenho de falar com Zechs. Sabe onde ele está?

Não dei tempo para ela responder, entretanto. Num suspiro determinado, saí atrás de Zechs, deixando para trás mamãe sem me compreender.

E o Fantasma da Ópera já tinha cantado: era o ponto sem retorno.

Diante da minha escolha, feita há tanto tempo e com tanta certeza, não podia perder as esperanças.

Perguntava para qualquer um que cruzasse por mim sobre Zechs, mas ninguém sabia de nada. Vi-me diante do gabinete de papai, as portas fechadas barrando meu caminho e meus pensamentos. Um obstáculo que eu devia vencer. Simplesmente pus as mãos nas portas e as empurrei, revelando aos poucos o amplo e bem iluminado escritório de papai. E poderia julgar que não havia ninguém ali, devido ao silêncio, mas reconheci rápido a figura de meu pai sentado na mesa, pensativo, que não me percebeu entrar.

Caminhei até aquela mesma mesa, mas nada parecia o mesmo. Tudo no ambiente estava diferente, inclusive eu.

_Papai, quero conversar com o senhor. –e disse, sem cumprimentá-lo, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. Torcia minhas mãos, esforçando-me para não fraquejar.

Ele me olhou. Por um instante foi como se ele não me reconhecesse. O fitei de volta, preocupada, e de repente ele se levantou, e antes de qualquer coisa, me abraçou. Uma sensação agridoce me invadiu, era como um vento batendo só em mim, mas me prendi a papai com vontade, consolando-o.

_Minha querida… que bom que está tudo bem. –ele murmurou sem me soltar. Sentia como se fosse o coração de papai que me abraçava, enfim aliviando-se diante do temor de perder alguém querido. Ele jamais se perdoaria se eu tivesse morrido lá enquanto o substituía. A dor seria irreparável, a mesma que eu sentiria se soubesse que Heero morrera por mim, para me salvar. Insistia em acreditar que ninguém merece tanto. Por isso abraçava meu pai, consolando e garantindo o meu bem-estar, também me achegando nele para ganhar mais forças.

_Zechs! Você viu sua irmã? Oh, Deus estou preocupada com ela! –ouvi mamãe lá fora, chamando, e olhei em direção da porta.

_Que bom que não aconteceu nada a você, filha. –e alheio, papai me sorriu, comentando, seus olhos tristes indicavam a preocupação intensa que o assaltou.

_Ou com o senhor. –adicionei, lembrando-o. Isso me perturbava, na verdade.

_Mamãe, acalme-se… –ouvi Zechs se achegando e pedindo para mamãe, que já entrava no gabinete e pediu:

_Venha aqui, Zechs, ela está aqui! –e olhava para eu e papai tão alarmada, como se o terror ainda não tivesse passado.

E vendo todos ali, suspirei, me separei de papai, e expliquei:

_Papai, eu vim aqui com um propósito. Preciso falar com você e mamãe… e Zechs também. Espero que vocês possam me ouvir.

_O que houve, Relena? –papai estranhou e quis logo saber.

_Ela está assim desde que acordou! –mamãe disse, confusa e preocupada.

_Eu vou explicar agora. Vamos nos sentar. Vai ser um pouco demorado.

Zechs olhou para mim impressionado. Ele já sabia o que eu ia fazer, mas não podia acreditar. Podia ou não ser o melhor momento para revelar a verdade, a única forma de ter certeza era na prática. Entretanto, isso já não me importava, não me assustava. Se não falasse ali, nunca mais falaria. Não teria forças, loucura ou coragem o suficiente. Seria para sempre uma princesa muda e triste, padecendo de uma inexplicada tortura para os demais.

Sentamo-nos todos nos sofás ali, junto a estantes e cercando uma linda mesinha de café rococó. Olhei um pouco os objetos mais próximos para arranjar tempo de modo a escolher minhas palavras. Todos aguardavam, bastante tensos, o que eu tinha para dizer.

Sorri, olhando-os de uma vez. Como consegui sorrir, não sei. O peso da situação nunca tinha me sobrevindo como naquele instante. Ali, bem ali entendi, enquanto mirava o rosto ansioso de cada um, o que andara fazendo. Um aperto no peito esmagou minha voz. Mas meu sorriso apareceu intocado, como que para impedir minhas lágrimas de regressarem.

_Não sei como vou ser capaz de contar a vocês, não sei… –e o desespero vinha como ondas, querendo me cobrir. Fugia dele como podia, buscando um refúgio no meu autocontrole. –Só que jamais poderei dizer que estou arrependida. Ainda mais depois do que descobri hoje.

_E o que foi que você descobriu? –absorvida, mamãe indagou prontamente. Zechs apenas acompanhava o assunto, como uma simples testemunha.

_Descobri que sou uma tola. Descobri que estou presa pelas forças indecifráveis da vida – as coincidências. –pausei, discorri aquelas frases esquecendo-me de que estava acompanhada. E olhei meus expectadores outra vez, me sentindo a atriz de um monólogo dramático. –Papai, o senhor contratou Heero Yuy como meu guarda-costas disfarçado! –e clamei, inconformada com a realidade, olhando o rei.

_Foi isso que você descobriu então? Mas como? –papai assustou-se, não conseguiu nem disfarçar seu espanto ou tentar negar a veracidade do que ouviu vindo de mim.

_Foi tão óbvio! Tão agridocemente óbvio! Como eu nunca tinha sido capaz de perceber antes? Por isso digo que descobri ser tola! –e me encolhi, tapando meus olhos com as mãos. Senti-me trêmula e fraca.

_Relena, você está passando bem, filha? –mamãe quis saber e alcançou minha mão com a dela. –Não acha que é muito estresse, minha querida? Você teve uma experiência em tanto, não seria melhor esperar se acalmar um pouco para voltar a tocar no assunto?

_Não posso! Eu tenho me comportado mal, vocês não sabem que má filha tenho sido! Preciso contar, explicar. Não só porque o rapaz é um ser humano que foi até o extremo para me proteger que estou preocupada com ele, não só porque está ferido e não tem ninguém para acompanhá-lo. É porque as coincidências, as malditas, as benditas, elas me uniram a ele de um modo que vocês não esperavam. Mas isso, isso é castigo que eu mereço. –e intensamente desatei a falar, como se o ar fosse faltar a qualquer instante. –Eu o amo, como jamais poderei amar outra pessoa. Desde que o vi a primeira vez, desde que ele me salvou, desde que eu o reencontrei.

Papai e mamãe não tiveram nenhuma outra reação a não ser de olharem-me boquiabertos. O que passava pela mente deles não podia adivinhar, não me preocupava em fazer isso, estava perplexa demais por minha vez comigo mesma. Tremi, solucei, mas não chorei. Lutava para não cair outra vez em desespero. Precisava aparecer firme e decidida, não me entregar a ele, que não daria credibilidade alguma a minha confissão.

_E ignorava, ele nunca me contou o que fazia, foi sim um grande profissional naquilo que tratou com o senhor, meu pai. E mergulhava-se num nível de mistério que me mantinha afastada dele em alguns sentidos, embora estivesse sempre comigo, cuidando de mim de perto, de muito mais perto que qualquer guarda-costas é permitido cuidar. –e depois de alguns minutos de concentração, expliquei mais, falando mansamente para não evidenciar o meu abalo.

_Você está dizendo, você está dizendo que… –mas papai também não conseguia articular as palavras.

_Relena! Você esteve namorando esse moço? –e mamãe disse por todos nós.

_Sim! Não vou negar e, como já disse, não me arrependo. Eu o amo verdadeiramente. –e calei-me depois, profundamente, como que entregue a outra dimensão, distante. Mamãe não conseguia acreditar. Papai se levantou, inquieto. Mas Zechs não fazia nada.

_Como isso aconteceu? –e exigindo firmemente, meu pai interrogou.

O olhei, vazia.

_Também não sei. Tudo o que posso dizer é que me apaixonei por esse rapaz como não pensava ser capaz, como não planejei. –falei, calmamente, decidida a ser sincera sobre tudo. –Para ir numa danceteria, eu menti para vocês, e foi lá que reencontrei Heero, que obviamente entrara no lugar porque estava me vigiando. –revelei então, em poucos detalhes, olhando firmemente meu pai, que ainda em pé, olhava qualquer direção. –E a partir daquela noite, começamos a namorar. E conforme foi tudo acontecendo, mais fui me envolvendo com ele e mais queria mantê-lo comigo. Não tive coragem de contar, no começo, e fiquei mantendo em segredo do mundo esse meu relacionamento, assim como discretamente eu devia estar entre as pessoas quando passeava pela cidade. Errei por não contar, coisas terríveis podiam ter acontecido, mas tinha medo de que se soubessem, ele fosse tirado de mim e eu voltasse a ficar presa neste palácio como antes. Assim, me comportei muito mal, traindo meus pais que tanto me amam. –e encerrei minha confissão, pesarosa, e as lágrimas inevitavelmente chegaram às bordas dos meus olhos.

Mamãe me encarava chocada. Papai não proferia som. Aquilo me deixou extremamente assustada e insegura, e pensei tê-los magoado irreversivelmente. Ciente de que não merecia mais a confiança deles, sabia que provavelmente meu pai jamais me deixaria sair só pela cidade outra vez. Não podia contestá-lo. Só não sabia o que faria se me proibissem de ver Heero. Não me impediriam de amá-lo ou de pensar nele, mas tudo o mais podiam fazer. Como iria lutar contra aquelas forças? Me via de repente com as mãos atadas.

_Por que isso, Relena? O que é que fizemos para você agir assim? Nunca esperei algo assim de você. Realmente, traiu a minha confiança. –papai foi sentenciando sem qualquer sentimento na voz, nem olhando para mim, contradizendo o que há poucos dias tinha afirmado. Afinal, eu não tinha passado no teste que ele aplicara. –Não me conformo que a Princesa de Sank foi capaz de agir tão irresponsavelmente! Não foi para uma decepção dessas que criei você, Relena Peacecraft!

_O que afinal fiz de errado? Esconder, mentir, enganar? Sim! Errei mesmo em tudo isso. Por tudo isso, Vossa Majestade pode me deserdar, me desonrar, mas não me condene por amar alguém, não me prive desse direito!

_Não fale coisas assim! Sua mal-agradecida! O que você sabe da vida, Relena? Desde que comecei a ouvir suas vontades você só me trouxe preocupação e desapontamento! Nunca te pus tanto de castigo quanto nesse ano! Já chega, Relena. –papai foi discursando, veemente, furioso e ferido.

_Querido, por favor! –mamãe expressou, preocupada, sempre mais tolerante, e preocupada comigo embora estivesse surpresa com toda a minha ousadia.

_Não! Relena se acha tão dona de sua vida e tão crescida que agora vai ter de assumir as conseqüências de suas decisões. Nada de pegar leve com essa menina!

_Eu assumo, meu pai, que falhei com o senhor e que não mereço mais sua consideração. Mas não vou desistir desse amor, não importa o que aconteça. Me sinto tão triste por magoá-lo, e por muito tempo me senti incomodada por ter de mentir e esconder o que realmente acontecia. Já não suportava mais a situação, se o senhor entendesse como me sinto…

Meu pai me olhou, severo como nunca antes tinha visto. Tremi, com medo dele, chorando então, desgraçada. Devia ter previsto o desfecho infeliz de toda minha história. Por que tinha colocado a relação com meus pais como preço desse meu romance? Tudo o que fazia não dava certo, era inexperiente demais para lidar com a situação sozinha.

Desatei a chorar, arrependida de repente. Esse remorso que me açoitava nada tinha que ver com o amor que dedicava a Heero. Estava resolvida em jamais me arrepender por tal sentimento. Era ele que me fazia estar ali lutando de alguma forma. Mas já não via mais sentido no que estava fazendo, já não compreendia mais minhas próprias justificativas. E chorei, tão sentidamente, tão angustiada, que parecia doente.

_Não faça cena, menina! Pare já de chorar! –papai mandou, descontrolado, e mamãe também começava a chorar, me vendo tão abalada.

_Vamos, Relena! Chega! Se acalme! –minha mãe se aproximou de mim, mas me pus afastada dela, irritada.

_Estou tão confusa! Tão confusa! Deixem-me em paz! –e gritei, lamuriando alto, questionando a mim mesma o peso dos meus argumentos.

Queria desaparecer, ir para algum lugar bem longe de todos, mesmo até de Heero. Acreditava que de algum modo tinha destruído a minha vida, e pensamentos obscuros, cuja origem não sabia explicar, possuíam minha mente.

_Isto não está certo! –e uma voz, que até o momento não tinha existido naquele ambiente, soou convicta. Todos nós olhamos para Zechs, que parecia desgostoso do que se passava ali. –Com todo respeito, meu pai, mas isto não está certo! Vossa Majestade pode discipliná-la, castigá-la, ser um pai realmente, mas não a ignore assim. Eu sei como Relena está sofrendo e como ela é sincera em tudo o que diz. Na verdade, eu admiro minha irmã pela atitude corajosa de contar espontaneamente o que por tanto tempo escondeu tão bem.

_O que é isso agora, Zechs? –papai se impressionou com a repentina manifestação de Zechs, que parecia tão firme e resoluto. –Você já sabia do que acontecia?

_Sim, eu já sabia. E acho que apesar de errar quanto a ocultar o namoro, ela jamais premeditou o sofrimento que está causando a vocês. Será que não podem parar um pouco para entendê-la? Porque se fizerem isso, entenderão também a mim.

Mamãe olhou Zechs perplexa. Papai achava que uma revolução estava acontecendo, e reclamava em murmúrios sobre quão insatisfeito se sentia sobre a decisão de seus dois filhos acrescerem aos problemas que lhe atormentavam. Parei de chorar e tudo fiquei assistindo, pensativa. Um caos estranho estava se instalando em minha família.

_Não adianta reclamar, meu pai! O senhor sabe bem que não deve agir impulsivamente em julgamento algum! Será que pode aplicar isso dentro de sua família? Não desconsidere assim os sentimentos de sua filha de modo tão cruel!

_E quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo?

_Eu sou o príncipe-herdeiro e cidadão desse país! Assim como Relena é uma cidadã, assim como o senhor e mamãe também são pertences a esse sistema e estão debaixo das mesmas leis!

E papai parou um pouco para raciocinar, sentando-se.

_Por favor, não vamos brigar ainda mais! –mamãe pediu, arrasada, olhando seu marido e filho, querendo trazê-los ao bom senso.

_Não, mamãe. Brigar é normal e de vez em quando é bom. Até porque, eu ainda não terminei o que tenho a dizer. Se vocês acham que apenas Relena os decepcionou, saibam que eu também tenho alguém a quem amo e com quem namoro sem que vocês saibam!

_Oh, Zechs! –eu me espantei, incrédula. E quase ri, quase chorei, fiquei completamente impressionada. Enfim ele acabara por revelar também, mais abrupta e chocantemente do que eu.

Papai e mamãe ficaram tão sem ação quanto antes.

_Deus! O que está havendo com essa família? –mamãe exclamou, pasmada, e meu pai assumiu tamanha fúria, que até esqueceu de mim e começou a brigar com Zechs.

O circo armado estava pegando fogo. Era impossível prever quando deixaríamos o gabinete ou chegaríamos a uma conclusão. Ao me recordar, até soa engraçada a comoção.

_O que é que aconteceu com vocês que de repente decidiram a namorar escondidos? Por acaso nós proibimos vocês de algo, estão querendo chamar atenção? Eu não entendo porque isso agora! –papai seguiu, intenso.

_Zechs, por que nunca disse nada? –mamãe implorou quase, descorçoada.

_Vocês, como nobres, não se lembram da pressão de terem seus pais inventando pretendentes a todo o momento? Não imagina como me cansou isso! As moças eram bonitas e agradáveis, mas como é que forçadamente ia me apaixonar por uma delas, desejar casar-me? –Zechs expressou o que provavelmente estava preso com ele há muito tempo. –Mas agora tenho idade suficiente para decidir o que quero sem obrigatoriamente dar uma satisfação a vocês. E há tanto tempo gostaria de dizer o quanto a Lucretzia é incrível e sensata e divertida! Será que necessariamente temos de nos casar com nobres? Será que necessariamente temos de acatar qualquer escolha que vocês nos fazem sobre esse assunto?

_Mas foi sempre assim que funcionou aqui em Sank! E veja como eu e sua mãe nos damos bem! –papai buscou justificar.

_Vocês se dão bem, mas isso não passa de sorte!

A coisa foi ficando cada vez mais distante do estopim inicial, embora tudo estivesse coerente com o assunto. Observei o desenrolar da questão atentamente, buscando o momento de entrar e me defender também ali.

_Mesmo assim, Zechs, por que você não disse antes sobre ela? Por que você e Relena tiveram de esconder? –mamãe não entendia, e de repente consegui perceber por que. E antes que Zechs pudesse falar, apresentei, humildemente:

_Porque somos tolos. Perdoem-nos. Mas tivemos tanto medo de que nos proibissem! Não pensamos direito as nossas ações, apenas nos deixamos levar… Devíamos ter falado algo, devíamos…

E Zechs me assistiu falando aquilo e abrandou-se. Mamãe assentiu, considerando o que ouvia, mas papai prosseguia furioso.

_Ah! Que raiva que vocês me fazem passar! Mal posso acreditar, ver meus dois filhos assim, agindo contra mim. Que castigo é esse que eu recebo! –e rosnava, quase comicamente. Pensei em como ele se sentia e aceitei até que ficasse tão desorientado. Não devia ser fácil ouvir tudo o que dissemos a ele.

_Vocês realmente foram tolos, extremamente tolos! –e mamãe disciplinou. –Embora estejam na idade para serem tolos, esperávamos que tivessem aprendido alguma coisa do que sempre ensinamos a vocês! Dá mesmo vontade de proibi-los de estarem com aqueles que dizem amar tanto, mas me digam, o que é que vai fazer com que vocês nos obedeçam, diante de terem já escondido há tanto tempo de nós o que havia?! Realmente, a confiança que tínhamos em vocês caiu pela metade! –e a firmeza, quando aflorada em nossa mãe, era mesma digna de todo o respeito, porque raramente era despertada.

Depois disso, eu e Zechs ficamos em silêncio.

Uma pressão tão grande me apoderou que senti dores, muitas delas por causa da queda que sofri e outras por causa de minha angústia, que de tão grande, causava um mal-estar interno que parecia alguma doença. Era como se não restasse mais nada em mim, apenas frangalhos. Não conseguia ignorar aquelas sensações, elas me corroíam. Gemi, inquieta, mas sem forças para evitar os sofrimentos. Talvez realmente devesse desfrutar dele. Ali, me sentia de todas as formas possíveis – me sentia errada, certa, malvada, confusa, aflita, furiosa, magoada e infeliz. O que é que estive procurando todo aquele tempo? Era a felicidade, não era? Era o amor, não era? E mesmo assim, nunca antes tinha estado tão longes destes. Talvez não os merecesse mais.

_Me desculpem se magoei vocês. Não devia ter feito isso, mas tinha tanto medo que me proibissem de vê-lo! No fim, não fez nenhuma diferença… –segui falando, tentando mostrar que entendia o erro que cometi e que me arrependia dele.

_Que bom que sabe disso, Relena. –meu pai comentou a seguir, duro.

Este conflito de lutar pelo amor de Heero e implorar pelo amor dos meus pais me debilitava. Tinha certeza de que meus pais jamais me perdoariam ou confiariam em mim de novo. Me sentia tão presa! Será que você me entende?

_Algum dia vocês vão me perdoar? Eu estou pronta para qualquer castigo, porque sei que mereço, apesar de minha mente me castigar já pesadamente. –murmurei depois, chorosa.

_Do que adiantará? –papai, descontente, perguntou, mas eu não sabia por quê. Só estava muito assustada.

_Estou me sentindo triste. –murmurei, vulnerável.

_Está disposta a qualquer sacrifício, Relena? –ele perguntou a seguir, inexpressivo.

_Sim, porque Heero se sacrificou por mim. –expliquei, determinada, mas com timbre humilde.

_Só porque ele te salvou do tiro não significa que te ama! –papai se irritou, alegando.

_Querido… –mamãe sussurrou, preocupada, me olhando e perscrutando tudo o que podia ver no meu interior. Talvez então ela tivesse me compreendido. Mas não busquei nenhum apoio nela. Tinha de lutar sozinha e com coragem, com a mesma que tive para errar.

_Não é disso que estou falando. Ele me ama porque se pôs em risco de ir contra um contrato feito com um rei, pôs sua profissão e identidade em perigo. Sei que me ama porque cuida de mim, diz que estou bonita, faz-me sentir viva e segura e nada disso é exigido profissionalmente dele… simples faz porque quer. –e discorri, simples e triste, olhando todos sempre no rosto para que jamais pudessem duvidar. A situação era extremamente delicada. Não queria dar mais nenhum motivo de desconfiança. Se era para dizer a verdade, a diria sem reservas.

Fiquei pensando nas promessas que Heero fez para mim e na lealdade em cumpri-las. Ele disse que nunca iria me abandonar. Falou tão sério sobre isso, se eu tivesse sabido o quanto… Quase chorei outra vez, porque o amava tanto ciente de que não seria capaz de retribuir a dedicação demonstrada. Contudo, não queria chorar mais, nem me desesperar mais, só queria demonstrar equilíbrio e força e humildade.

Papai se sentou, olhando fixo em mim. Eu olhava fixo nele também, apesar de meu medo. O rosto úmido que trazia não podia mentir. Eu não sabia mentir. Por mais que tivesse escondido o namoro, sempre me incomodei com a falta de honestidade que exibi.

_Você está sendo sincera, não é, Relena? –ele me perguntou com uma voz baixa.

_Estou. –fui sintética, sabia que seria o suficiente.

_Por mais que Zechs tenha suas vantagens no caso, ambos cometeram o mesmo erro e não vou tratá-los diferenciadamente. –papai considerou a seguir, embora talvez não tivesse certeza de como devia nos tratar. Mamãe olhou para baixo. Procurei Zechs. Ele estivera tão calado. Era impossível saber o que acontecia na mente dele, mas parecia triste também. Estávamos todos tristes, de fato.

Respirei fundo, meio como se não houvesse mais o que dizer, exausta. Não agüentava mais nada.

_Agora, vou pedir que vocês dois saiam. Quero conversar com a mãe de vocês. –papai anunciou, grave, contudo, olhando-o achei tê-lo notado do mesmo modo que eu – exausto, incapaz de agüentar, sem saber o que dizer.

Prontamente saí do gabinete, Zechs veio só um pouco atrás, fechando a porta. Do lado de fora da sala, tudo parecia igual. Silêncio e a austeridade de sempre por todos os lados, como esperado numa residência real. Reconheci ali uma frieza insípida no ambiente que nunca antes tinha notado, e me abracei, tentando esquentar-se, mas não era meu corpo que tinha frio. Meneei a cabeça, soluçando um pouco. Estava tão frustrada e amarga que me convencia de que os sorrisos haviam morrido e apenas por milagre ressuscitariam.

Meu irmão aproximou-se e buscou olhar meus olhos, sorrindo cândido. Entretanto, estava contrariada demais para apreciar a beleza de sua expressão esperançosa.

_Acho melhor pedir um tempo para Heero. –expressei alto um pensamento que me veio.

_Por que isso? Vai adiantar em alguma coisa? Não seja precipitada. Além do mais, vocês vão ficar separados por um tempo mesmo… agora a agência vai cuidar dele, que tem de se refazer de tudo que aconteceu – fraturas e um tiro não são coisas fáceis de curar, como resfriados.

Suspirei desanimada. Sabia que existia uma possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo. Com tudo que houve, com o nosso envolvimento, com o atentado, talvez a agência o afastasse do caso – eu – ou até o dispensasse, obrigando-o a nunca mais me procurar. Era tudo tão frágil, irritantemente frágil, que me frustrava. Será que era pedir demais ter tudo? Será que era pedir muito querer o amor e compreensão dos meus pais e o amor de Heero?

_Estou com raiva. –determinei, suspirando pesado.

Zechs sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para mim carinhosamente e me abraçou.

_Estou com raiva de mim. –e adicionei, engolindo seco.

_Shh… Lena. Calma. As coisas vão se acertar. Também estou preocupado, com a Noin principalmente. Mas esses sentimentos negativos não vão levar a lugar nenhum, por isso, controle-se.

Agarrei-me a ele e chorei, já sem saber por que chorava tanto. Zechs ficou incerto sobre o que fazer e apenas me amparava, porém isso era o suficiente.

As notícias do ocorrido provavelmente já tinham alcançado o mundo com moderado destaque. Muitos jornais deviam estar falando do assunto, sobre as investigações, sobre mim. A mídia se servia do ocorrido infortuno que sofri, informando. Não havia como manter a discrição. Era irritante se perceber tão exposta.

Era uma quarta-feira fria e uma dor profunda instalara-se em mim, fazendo-me contorcer, e o clima só aumentava a sensação de agonia. Estava assaz nervosa, como em outras vezes que me vi privada de Heero.

Separei-me de Zechs, desanimada, e beijei o rosto dele em silencioso agradecimento. Ele era meu melhor apoio, nada podia compensar por ele. Quase lhe sorri, e fui para meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama, logo adormecendo. Não sabia bem que horas eram. Pelo menos, enquanto descansava, estava afastada de tudo que me feria.

Drama exagerado, coisa de momento, ferida emocional, trauma físico – era tudo isso e mais um pouco, talvez desnecessariamente; não obstante, se havia algo que eu sabia fazer era sofrer.

* * *

Olá, queridos leitores! Como vão?

Com certeza pensativos cobre quando eu iria postar o capítulo novo…

Confesso que estou decepcionada com minhas reviewers. Onde estão vocês meninas? Fiquei tanto tempo esperando, e nada, nada…

Já que é assim, vou dobrar o trabalho de vocês apresentando esse novo capítulo da fanfic. Essa e a décima-nona parada na nossa jornada. Estamos quase chegando em nosso destino!

Esse capítulo é muito carregado de emoções e gostei muito de fazê-lo. Anda difícil lidar com a Relena, ela está muito amarga e confusa, e convencê-la de algumas coisas está cada vez mais complicado. Mas é compreensivo. Afinal, ela passou por um grande choque e tem muitas motivações para questionar.

Mas sem qualquer dúvida, ela ama Heero, ama sua família e reconhece que não devia ter sido rebelde por ocultar seu namoro, o que poderia ter sido perigoso e cruel como os demais que se preocupam com ela. Entretanto, Relena é jovem e por isso tendenciosa de cometer erros. Com estes ela vai aprendendo, não é?

A hora que Zechs também revela seu segredo é muito legal! Achei tão divertido, imagino tudo como um filme!

Foi divertido escrever esse capítulo apesar da tensão.

Agora resta a dúvida quanto o que o rei e a rainha acham de tudo isso em decisão final.

Eu ando meio bloqueada com relação a essa fic, está meio complicado levar tudo pro rumo que eu pré-determinei, mas não se preocupem que uma hora tudo se acerta e vou dar um final lindo para vocês!

Isso porque o Heero se machucou muito e eu tenho de respeitar o tempo de recuperação dele…

Aguardem mais Ricard por aí! ^^

Meninas, por hoje é só!

Muito obrigada por todo apoio dado até esse momento, por todo o tempo que usaram lendo e comentando, e aguardo ler as reviews de vocês em breve!

Vão ler também a minha nova fic, "Another Story" que estou publicando aqui no FFnet! Tem capítulos bem curtinhos e nem pretende ser muito longa.

_Gundam Wing e seus personagens não são de minha posse. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus donos legais. O que eu faço é somente alimentar um pouco minha imaginação e deixá-la vazar num apanhado de palavras!_

Beijos e abraços!

18.11.2008


	20. Vingt

**20**

Estava ansiosa até nos meus sonhos, embora não me lembre de nada que tenha passado neles, se é que realmente sonhei. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando acordei, mas estas bem poderiam ser resto do choro de antes de dormir. Busquei um relógio para enfim descobrir as horas, obter um marco referencial na minha vida. Era uma hora da manhã.

Senti fome como há tempos não me acontecia. Mesmo assim, resolvi tomar um bom banho primeiro. Estava precisando, me demorei o quanto quis. Tentei lavar de mim o cansaço, a agitação, o medo, como se fosse possível.

Depois, desci para comer alguma coisa, fiz uns sanduíches, mas parecia tudo amargo na minha boca. Comi desnecessariamente depressa, entretanto fiquei tempo olhando pela janela depois, com uma vontade louca de fugir.

Transformara tudo em um castigo. Persistia indecisa e confusa. Mais que provável que a estabilidade que me orgulhava tanto de ter demoraria um tempo para voltar diante de tanta turbulência. Meu coração era comparável a um terreno devastado por um terremoto que fazia tudo em pedaços.

E lá fora o vento acertava com certa impiedade as árvores secas do jardim. O Inverno trazia um descanso, uma morte temporária para tudo, talvez trouxera para mim também. Ao olhar uma árvore desfolhada e cinza quão difícil é lembrar-se dela verde e brilhante. Também não era capaz de lembrar do florescimento da minha alegria anterior. A única constante era aquela dor opressora. Eu queria combatê-la, vencê-la, esquecê-la… diversas vezes decidi que tinha derramado as últimas lágrimas. Mas não podia. Não tinha estrutura, estava mesmo arrasada, até contra minha vontade.

Antigamente, podia me sentir desconfortável no escuro. Mas então era diferente. Seguindo isolada presa na escuridão, estava também trancada na escuridão dos meus pensamentos. Se antes emanava qualquer luz, achei que tinha apagado-a. O mundo de escuridão é vazio. Talvez por isso, confortável.

Antigamente podia detestar o cheiro e a amargura do café preto. Só que ali eu bebia um resto que encontrei na garrafa térmica dos empregados. A bebida estava fraca já, quase sem gosto, mas não por isso desagradável. O cheiro meio que aturdia ainda, estava fraca demais para suportá-lo.

Fiquei vagando pelo palácio escuro como uma assombração, silenciosa e furtiva, olhando quão mudadas se tornam as coisas vistas pelos olhos da melancolia.

Pensava não ser mais pura, inocente, e a isso creditei o esvaecer da minha luz e o desaparecimento de meu sorriso. Não poderia voltar para Heero daquele modo, não era mais quem ele conhecia. Nem eu me conhecia ali. Que tanto de coisas ele devia temer sobre eu contar a verdade aos meus pais! Suspirei, de repente entendendo a extensão delas. Estava me destruindo, estava consciente disso, mesmo assim não parava. Heero não gostaria dessa minha atitude em nada.

Talvez… sim. Talvez se a bala tivesse me encontrado, então…

Não! Sacudi a cabeça para os pensamentos irem embora, pensamentos doentios que acresciam minha autodestruição.

Encolhi-me parando onde estava e comecei a chorar inconsoladamente. Pode ser que algum dia eu venha a compreender porque me senti tão abalada e extenuada sobre a situação. Eu mesma me julgo exagerada sobre minha reação ao lembrar-me dela hoje. Mas naqueles dias, tudo doía, até mesmo piscar os olhos.

_Relena, o que está fazendo aí? Vamos, Relena, chega agora. –escutei, estava tão distante – não sei se eu ou a voz – achei que delirava. –Entre aqui, venha. –e um braço grande me envolveu, deslocando-me donde estava, e ao deixar-me brevemente depois, uma porta foi fechada.

Havia claridade discreta no novo ambiente, o suficiente para que reconhecesse o gabinete do rei. Como tinha chegado ali? Já não me lembrava. Solucei, olhando em torno, vendo os abajures acesos irradiando débil luz. Os retratos de meus antepassados na parede tinham olhares agourentos ou condenatórios dirigidos a mim que me assustavam.

_Você veio me procurar, filha? Tem algo a me dizer? –e o próprio rei estava ali, ele mesmo me colocara para dentro da sala. Procurei olhá-lo, mesmo que intimidada, e neguei com a cabeça em reposta de ambas as indagações.

_Foi uma coincidência, nem sabia para onde estava indo. –e resolvi acrescentar uma explicação, minha voz embargada. Com as mãos sequei minhas lágrimas.

Ele assentiu suspirando.

Encolhi-me, nós um de frente para o outro. Quase não conseguia olhá-lo. Um peso caíra em mim de repente, tremi. Soluçando, comecei a chorar mais uma vez:

_Papai, eu sei que errei, mas o senhor ainda me ama? –perguntei, a voz lamuriosa e embargada pelo choro igual a uma criancinha. Realmente, só um pai para entender o que seu filho diz usando aquele timbre que expressava nada mais que arrependimento.

Ele me abraçou imediatamente, e me prendi nele, sem conseguir interromper o pranto.

_Claro que te amo, filha. Não sei o que poderia mudar isso…

_Eu também te amo, papai. Por favor, de alguma forma, me perdoe. Nada mais me faria feliz se o senhor não me amar. –e soluçando, disse aos poucos, desesperada.

Papai passou a mão nos meus cabelos até que me acalmei e consegui diminuir a intensidade de minha emoção. Meus olhos doloridos tocaram o rosto dele minutos depois, e quase que me recuperando, quase capaz de mostrar meus modos equilibrados, murmurei:

_Desculpe por ter tirado seu sono, papai. –e até soei diplomática, apesar de tristonha. –Eu… estava tão incomodada com o segredo que guardava de vocês, achei que me sentiria aliviada depois de revelá-lo. –e confessei, soluçando ainda, mas controladamente.

Vi que ele sorriu bondoso, mas não pude reagir.

_Os segredos nos enganam – são amos tiranos, manipuladores.

_Eu estou aliviada por um lado… ao mesmo tempo, me sinto tão morta.

Houve um silêncio vazio então. Não sei bem o que papai pensava, mas não deixava de me olhar. Por um tempo tentei ignorar seu fito, esquecer sua presença, mas não me era possível.

_Acho que entendo você. –ele meio que sussurrou, contra a vontade talvez. Ainda assim, não reagi. –Prometa que não vai mais esconder coisas de nós. –e pediu a seguir, solene quase.

_Sim, não importa o quê. –e agora tinha consciência limpa para jurar aquilo tão seriamente.

_Que bom. Agora, comecei a absorver melhor a situação… não é fácil, mas estou conseguindo. Só me preocupo com toda a questão… vocês dois e esses… plebeus.

Não gostei do termo, mas não podia corrigi-lo.

_É proibido? –sinteticamente inquiri.

_Não declaradamente. Entretanto, o parlamento irá opinar sobre a questão. Eu, como notei que é sério o que vocês sentem, nem vou propor alternativas. Não ouso.

Sabia muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando, vi que ele quase sorriu, agridoce, mas eu sim sorri agridoce.

Papai me fez sentar, pareceu distante então, colocando-se do meu lado no sofá. Por um instante eu olhei seu rosto certa de que ele diria algo. E disse:

_Foi por tudo isso que seu namoro com Ricard durou tão pouco? –alcançou longe um fato passado. Papai prestava bastante atenção a tudo o que acontecia e não esquecia facilmente.

_Ah, isso… sim, pois é. Na verdade, ele é completamente inocente na situação. Achou que eu estava gostando dele, e minhas amigas só contribuíram para o mal entendido, espalhando para meio mundo o que ninguém tinha confirmado. Por isso, vieram aqueles tablóides, lembra? –expliquei, tranquilamente, cumprindo minha promessa.

_Sim, e por isso você terminou a amizade com a Tess?

_Exatamente. Ricard é alguém muito especial para mim, papai. Ninguém nunca foi tão gentil comigo como ele, com certeza me seria um ótimo marido. Compreendeu tão bem o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sabendo que era errado, prometeu que não contaria a ninguém sobre o namoro.

_Ele sabia também…

_Sim, não queria ficar enganando-o, e no final das coisas, Heero apareceu para brigar com ele por algo que ele nem sabia o que era, e fui forçada a explicar a situação.

Papai assentiu. Provavelmente, estava odiando ouvir tudo aquilo, controlando-se para não me passar mais sermões. Aparentemente tinha cansado de brigar comigo. Era melhor deixar para brigar depois de eu ter contado tudo o que havia, ele devia conjeturar. E não precisava me repreender mais, entretanto. Sabia que tudo fora um erro, que ele desaprovava, e por uma benignidade maior que ele controlava sua imperfeição e ânsia de me punir. Nunca pude agradecer meu pai o suficiente por ter arranjado meios de lidar com a situação pacificamente, por ter voltado a confiar em mim, por ter apoiado as decisões que tomei sem consultá-lo.

Um minuto de silêncio seguiu. Pensávamos. Tínhamos muito que dizer um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo o silêncio compensava por qualquer palavra. Havia um entendimento estranho entre nós naquela ausência de som. Olhei-o, meio que sorri, e ele ainda pensava.

_Agora, filha, quanto àquela mocinha ruiva, por que veio aqui daquela vez com você? –e levantou um assunto completamente sem nexo. Por um instante duvidei ter ouvido aquela pergunta.

_Bem, depois do show dela, houve uma festa lá no teatro mesmo. Acabei bebendo demais, e ela me levou para dormir onde estava hospedada, assim me protegendo dos tablóides e também de chegar em casa bêbada. –sinceramente contei. –Lembro que naquela noite, Heero me mandou parar de beber diversas vezes, mas desobedeci todas. –comentei, meio que risonha. Era quase estranho me ouvir falar tanto de Heero para papai, não soava natural. –No dia seguinte, Akane me trouxe para cá para me ajudar a lidar com vocês, inventar desculpas e proteger meu segredo. Ela foi cúmplice. Não queria ter envolvido tantas pessoas assim nessa história…

_Pois é… Porém, o caso de cumplicidade dela é diferente… –e papai comentou, como que pensando alto. Então, será que ele sabia mais do que aparentava? Foi minha vez de ficar surpresa:

_Por que diz isso?

_Porque não foi apenas cúmplice sua que ela foi. Acredito que você não tem idéia do que ela nos disse enquanto você foi se preparar para tomar o café.

_Não… não perguntei, tampouco ela contou. Desde aquela vez não nos vimos ou falamos outra vez.

_Eu vou te contar. A menina disse para que não nos preocupássemos ou fossemos muito pesados no castigo, porque se disse amiga de Heero e colega de trabalho dele e que inclusive a agência tinha dado permissão a ela e outro agente para auxiliar Heero no trabalho de guarda-costas seu, tanto que por isso tinha passado duas tardes com você.

_Por isso que quando Heero teve de viajar ela e Duo apareceram. Jamais desconfiei de tudo isso. –murmurei conclusiva, impressionada, e quase sorri. Senti-me tranqüilizada de repente de ver como Heero preocupava-se comigo e como era profissional. Essa novidade não me chocou muito, apesar de me deixar meditativa.

_Ela me disse que você e Heero tinham se encontrado depois do contrato ter sido firmado, e que, devido o episódio onde você e ele se conheceram, estavam ligados. Entendi quase o que ela implicitamente quis dizer. Ao mesmo tempo, não imaginei que tal ligação fosse tão grande. Ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia, fiquei bastante chocado, ao mesmo tempo não me irritei. Haviam coisas demais envolvidas… o que me garantiu o alívio na verdade foi a menina dizer que você não sabia sobre a identidade de seu guarda-costas apesar de tudo. Assim, resolvemos cooperar com ela, que deu todas as evidências de estar falando a verdade. Depois, mandei que tudo fosse confirmado oficialmente e não me decepcionei. Fiquei impressionado.

Sorri:

_Por isso que vocês estavam tão tranqüilos depois e nem ficaram muito bravos comigo. –Akane sabia mesmo o que estava falando naquele dia quando disse que ia me salvar. Achei tão divertido me lembrar, me senti tão alegre. Fiquei perdida nos pensamentos até ouvir:

_Ela é mesmo uma boa menina, você não se enganou. E Heero… sei também que ele é um bom rapaz, apesar de diferente. Só me impressionou isso de vocês terem se envolvido tanto e em segredo ainda. Tornaram a coisa complicada.

_Eu não sabia que era tão complicado assim, até ontem. –acabei me justificando, pensativa.

_Não é? Agora, espero descomplicar tudo. Sacrifícios terão de ser feitos, imagino… vamos limitá-los o máximo, porém.

_Eu entendo. Mas tenho medo, papai, de perder Heero.

Ele me olhou inusitadamente compreensivo. Isso causou alguma coisa em mim. Notei de repente que jamais me achei capaz de abrir meu coração para papai como então estava fazendo e nunca pensei que ele me entenderia como estava fazendo. Maravilhei-me disso tudo, da relação íntima que subitamente construí com a pessoa mais improvável do meu ponto de vista e comentei, contente:

_Mas é ótimo assim, poder falar abertamente sobre esse assunto, sobre essa pessoa que amo tanto, com o senhor, que é meu pai e que se preocupa tanto comigo e que me ama.

Papai riu, como se concordasse, mas acho que não era fácil ouvir tudo o que eu dizia. Nenhum pai gosta de saber que sua garotinha encontrou outro homem para amar, acho que deve ser bem doloroso.

_É verdade. Melhor assim, mesmo. E não fique muito ansiosa, as coisas vão se resolver. Esteja pronta.

_Estarei. Gostaria de ir vê-lo amanhã. O senhor acha que posso?

_Não sei. Não é só de mim que isso depende. Tenha paciência agora. –aconselhou, sensato.

Assenti.

_Vou sentir saudades dele. –ousei falar.

_Isso é bom. Aumenta o amor. –e mais uma vez, inusitado ouvir isso dele, mas papai tinha resolvido mesmo aceitar a situação como podia, desde que regularizada.

Dei de ombros e abracei meu pai outra vez.

_Obrigada, pai, muito obrigada. –e quando ele me ouviu dizer assim, tão devotamente, ele sorriu, olhando-me com ternura sem fim.

Então me senti aliviada. Conseguiria começar a me reconstruir então. O sorriso que meu pai exibia provava isso. Não ia desperdiçar aquela expressão bonita dele mais, mas iria honrá-la e cuidar dela como a meu próprio sorriso. Éramos um só sorriso, na verdade.

_Papai, posso fazer uma pergunta? –e acabei que me lembrei de algo que era imperativo que perguntasse.

_Claro. O que é? –tranquilamente, papai pediu que eu prosseguisse.

_De repente, fiquei curiosa: por que foi que o senhor resolveu contratar justo Heero como meu guarda-costas, visto que eu já tinha o conhecido? –articulei, intrigada, olhando-o fixamente.

Papai tomou um suspiro preparatório, notei que a explicação seria extensa.

_O que houve foi que por causa do ocorrido, investigamos sobre ele, pois, por mais que ele tenha te salvado e ajudado, ninguém garantia que Heero não iria de tablóide em tablóide procurando quem pagava mais pela sua história, que mesmo sem provas quaisquer seria muito bem aceita por ser tão interessante. Nessa investigação, descobrimos que ele faz parte de uma agência privada de segurança internacional, a mesma da qual estávamos adquirindo o serviço de segurança digital para o banco nacional. Ele é um dos responsáveis pela segurança digital do banco e tinha vindo a Sank para retirar os documentos e informações necessárias para começarem o serviço.

Foi realmente uma explicação extensa, mas muito satisfatória. Com a deixa que papai usou para recuperar o fôlego, conclui:

_E, diante de tudo isso, resolveram entrar em contato com ele e propor para ser meu guarda-costas também, unindo o útil ao agradável – assegurando que minha aventura não vazasse e que eu conseguisse a liberdade que tanto insisti em ter.

_Justamente.

_Interessante. Não imaginava tudo isso. Mas, realmente, vi Heero trabalhando com computadores, disse que administrava uma rede, inclusive.

_Na verdade, tudo é bem mais simples do que parecia, hã?

_Realmente. –assenti, pensativa.

Uma por uma iam se encaixando as peças do quebra-cabeça que achei impossível de resolver. Era um alívio ver o fim de tantos segredos. Certo mesmo que o trabalho de Heero tem de ser sigiloso, mas com aquelas poucas informações que obtive de meu pai naquele dia senti como que conhecendo Heero melhor. Ele era mesmo uma pessoa fascinante. Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém como ele, especial, completamente diferente de mim, vivendo uma vida agitada e de riscos, sigilos e aventuras.

Na minha vida superprotegida jamais teria oportunidade de conhecer alguém assim, muito menos ele teria oportunidade de entrar em contato comigo. Foi uma situação de risco que nos uniu, como devia ser, porque acho que fui eu quem entrou na vida dele, e não o contrário. E agora, outra situação de risco nos visitava, talvez quisesse nos separar. E por mais que nos afastasse, jamais nos manteria distantes para sempre.

Considerei, com um sorriso divertido, que se não tivesse sido por Noël, se não tivesse sido naquela tarde, talvez jamais estivesse atravessando a situação que ali vivia ou pensando o que pensava. Naquela época, não dei importância qualquer para o que acontecia comigo, só ali compreendi o valor de muitas coisas, principalmente das decisões.

Encostei a cabeça no grande ombro de papai, nós dois calados contemplativos, provavelmente pensávamos na mesma coisa: o amanhã. Quando o sol nascesse, exigiria mais atitudes e decisões.

Éramos capazes de tomá-las.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, querida, você verá. –e ouvi papai garantir ternamente, alisando meus cabelos.

Se o rei dizia, eu acreditava. Eu acreditava.

_No fim, a atenção para a inauguração do ambulatório foi totalmente desviada para o atentado.

_Realmente, mas isso é natural.

_A verdade é que não quero nem ver as notícias por um bom tempo, sejam oficiais, ou não.

Papai riu.

_Agora, quero que vá descansar. Eu também irei. Desde que cheguei de viagem, não parei. Sempre tem algo a resolver e as pendências ainda não acabaram.

_Não estou cansada…

_Pode até ser que não, mas é melhor que vá para seu quarto e fique bem aconchegada. Já é o bastante. Leia algo, assista televisão, se distraia.

_Vou tentar. Boa noite, papai. Durma bem.

_Obrigado.

Nos separamos. Fui para meu quarto, me sentindo outra pessoa. Respirei fundo, e mesmo o ar tinha algo de diferente. Pode ser que a princípio só tenha contado o que perderia com os acontecimentos, mas na verdade havia muito a ganhar. Tantas mudanças seguiriam então, ninguém poderia prever que tanto era causado somente por mim, um único ser. Quem diria… Sim, sim, divertidamente assumo, era tudo culpa minha. Pelo menos enfim teria histórias interessantes para contar e poderia me considerar alguém cuja vida agitada envolvia riscos, sigilos e aventuras, como uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fadas.

E mesmo tendo alegado falta de cansaço, pouco depois de me acomodada no sofá de minha sala de TV particular e ligado o aparelho, dormi sem perceber, enquanto uma reprise de um filme iluminava o ambiente. De repente, ouvi um som que incomodou meu sono, meu celular tocando insistentemente. Já era dia. Preguiçosamente alcancei e atendi, sendo imediatamente engolfada por uma voz acolhedora:

__Bon jour princesse_.

_Ricard? –quis me certificar de que reconhecera a voz.

__Oui, ma belle_. –tanto o idioma materno dele como o meu era francês, mas nunca antes tinha prestado atenção em quão sonoro era o idioma falado pelo timbre charmoso dele.

_Oh, _bon jour_… –e respondi meio que timidamente, suave.

_Não sabe como fiquei preocupado com você! Como está agora?

_Por que se incomoda tanto? Não aconteceu nada grave comigo, estou bem.

_O incidente foi bastante grave para mim! Não acredito que por pouco perdemos você. Todos aqui em casa ficaram preocupados também.

Sorri.

_Nem eu acredito que estou viva.

_E seu salvador, como está?

_Bem, acredito. Não me conformo ainda com o que ele fez.

_Se conformando ou não, seja grata. Eu mesmo sou grato a ele. Se estivesse no lugar dele, faria o mesmo.

Soou demais para mim aquela frase e precisei rir e pilheriar para suportá–la. A gala de Ricard era muito forte.

_Oras, você estaria ocupado demais tirando fotos!

_Malvada! Como pode falar isso de mim!

Suspirei, rindo um pouco mais.

_Ah, sim. Ricard, contei aos meus pais sobre meu namorado.

_Que ótimo! E como reagiram?

_Como o esperado, não surtaram por pouco. E agora estão começando a aceitar. Espero que isso seja bom.

_Sim, é perfeito. Parabéns! Te desejo felicidades!

_Agradeço de todo o coração.

_Você merece, _chérie_. Fico contente que esteja bem.

Ricard era uma ótima pessoa, alguém realmente especial para mim.

_Ricard, saiba que gosto muito de você.

_Não precisava nem falar… –ele brincou. Sorri, contente. –Agora que ouvi sua voz, estou tranqüilizado. A Galina te manda lembranças.

_Eu as correspondo. Já vai desligar?

_Sim, vou. Até mais.

_Até, Ricard.

Ao ouvi-lo desligar, o silêncio me entristeceu como costumava. Acho terrivelmente solitário aquele som, entretanto daquela vez não me deprimi. Não precisava mais de tanto, já tinha visto só o que havia de triste em tudo o suficiente. A batalha que travava contra meu humor era patética, Heero provavelmente a desaprovaria. Porém, não havia como negar de que era uma característica minha ser temperamental. Será que deveria procurar um profissional? Isso não me parecia nada atraente.

Fiquei por um tempo brincando com o pingente que tinha preso decorando o celular, olhando o vazio. Era mesmo outro dia, um novo dia? Era mesmo eu? Tinha mesmo acontecido tudo o que eu lembrava? Bem poderia ser algum sonho do qual eu estava acabando de acordar. Há coisas que acontecem que realmente nos desorientam.

Procurei saber as horas, olhei no telefone. E eram duas horas! Nunca antes tinha dormido tanto num sofá. A televisão estava ligada ainda, num volume muito baixo mostrava algumas propagandas. Levantei o volume com o controle, hesitei um pouco em mudar o canal para o de notícias. Era algo bastante controverso, por segundos divaguei sobre o que era melhor, até enfim decidir colocar no canal.

Não demorou muito, começou um boletim que abordou o assunto sinteticamente, contudo ainda mostrou as imagens do ocorrido. Devo admitir que achei engraçado assistir a cena de um outra perspectiva, mas também foi pavoroso. Me deixou sobressaltada. Apreciei então toda a ação: vi da onde a bala veio e da onde Heero surgiu e onde foi acertado, me vi sorrindo e recebendo um ramo de flor que alguém com muito esforço conseguiu entregar depois de atravessar a multidão que me cercava. O ramo foi a primeira coisa que caiu quando Heero avançou em mim frontalmente. Não me lembrava de tudo aquilo, muito menos das flores. Assistir tudo fez as lembranças darem voltas na minha cabeça, como se tivessem se manifestado, e senti uma fraqueza sobrepujante.

Abruptamente desliguei o televisor. Lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos e com luta as prendi comigo. Tinha de aprender a lidar com a situação, ainda precisaria ver aquelas imagens outras vezes, teria de falar daquela assunto em outras ocasiões. Mas ainda era cedo demais para que simplesmente encarasse aquilo tudo friamente. Não tinha me recuperado do trauma da noite para o dia.

Enquanto isso, muita coisa estava acontecendo no palácio. Reuniões, decisões, insistências, comoções. Repórteres faziam plantão querendo falar comigo, me abordar caso eu resolvesse sair do prédio, tentavam entrar, de qualquer jeito queriam informações. A assessoria de imprensa, entretanto, informou-os sobre meu estado e que quando fosse adequado, eu daria uma breve coletiva apenas para tranqüilizar os súditos. Ninguém me consultava sobre tais coisas… curioso. Será que estava tudo subentendido na minha posição de princesa?

Papai também tinha dado uma pronunciação de dez minutos ao meio-dia assegurando a população sobre minha condição e sobre as providências tomadas, para que não se criasse nenhum caos no país. As investigações sobre a identidade e motivos do atirador ainda corria, secretamente e muito intensa. E neste passo, aos poucos tudo ia se normalizando.

Alguns colegas de escola tentaram me visitar, mas foram aconselhados a voltarem outro dia, deixando assim apenas seus presentes e flores. Alguns súditos também deixaram coisas para mim na portaria, nada muito exagerado, afinal, eu não tinha morrido, mas uma quantia suficiente de lembrancinhas e flores para que me sentisse amada. Trouxemos tudo para meu quarto, onde eu e os empregados arrumamos num canto, e sorri, contemplando as flores e os outros artigos que incluíam bibelôs, desenhos, ursinhos. Li todos os cartões, me senti emocionada. Dava forças para continuar notar o carinho e a preocupação alheia, às vezes de pessoas que nem conhecia. Me ajudava a ter certeza de que alguma coisa boa eu tinha feito. O apoio do povo – algo inestimável.

Sou uma pessoa pública, o que na verdade é algo bastante estranho. É como se eu pertencesse a todos, algo difícil de explicar. Sou obrigada a dar satisfações para pessoas estranhas, preciso aceitar a opinião dos outros e me controlar para não me comportar inapropriadamente, mesmo que o comportamento inapropriado na verdade inclua alguma coisa rotineira que todos os outros habitantes do planeta aceitem. A privacidade que me é permitida é limitada, ou seja, se alguém descobrir que tive uma febre, noticiam. Se souberem que fiz uma compra de roupas na Chanel, por exemplo, estimada em cinco mil Euros, cometam sobre isso como se fosse algum ocorrido importante. É complicado de entender. E me incomodava.

Também, por ser uma pessoa pública, alguns acham que precisam ganhar alguma coisa comigo – estes são os tablóides – ou que podem falar de mim o que bem entendem – os tablóides também, na maior parte. Outros já acham que sou um exemplo a ser seguido – revistas de moda e os pais – e ainda sempre há os que não gostam de mim e acham que podem expressar sua opinião como lhes aprouver.

Não é fácil para uma pessoa sustentar tudo isso. Por isso muitas celebridades enlouquecem, adoecem, morrem. E além de celebridade, eu era uma princesa, categoria que supera facilmente a categoria das atrizes, cantoras, modelos e etc. Eu contava na lista das herdeiras mais ricas do mundo. O peso de uma coroa pode ser muito grande; de repente entendia que a monarquia não era exatamente a melhor forma de governo existente – porque divide os homens entre nobres e plebeus mesmo no século XXI, o que cria todos esses conflitos sobre os quais discorri. Pelo menos há uma vantagem em ser pública: posso ser amada por muito mais pessoas do que se fosse uma pessoa normal. Há os que se solidarizam, se simpatizam e me apreciam de verdade, o que aprecio muito e me deixa extremamente feliz. Sempre tive uma afeição gigantesca pelo meu povo e também por isso sempre quis ser livre para estar entre eles.

Entretanto, poucos sabiam mesmo que sou real, humana e individual – minha família, amigos, empregados íntimos e… Heero. Talvez, ou melhor, certamente, Heero conhecia um lado meu que ninguém mais sabia que existia, um lado que ou ele criou em mim ou eu criei para ele. E no meio de tudo, a única coisa que queria fazer era vê–lo de novo.

Logo depois que tomei um lanche e organizei meus presentes no quarto, mamãe veio me ver. Contou que papai e Zechs tiveram uma reunião particular horas antes, e sabia bem sobre o que deviam ter conversado. Eu já tinha tido minha reunião com papai naquela madrugada, com certeza mamãe sabia disso também. Ela sempre sabia de tudo. Sorri, pensativa. Mesmo assim, mamãe queria ter sua reunião particular comigo, conversar e saber de tudo, preocupada e interessada. Algumas coisas que disse e expliquei para papai, repeti–lhe, e outros assuntos que jamais diria a papai, confiei–lhe. Ela tudo ouvia, participava quando achava preciso, chamava minha atenção, ria ou lamentava comigo. Me fazia tranqüila e contente poder confidenciar–me com ela daquele modo. Era bom ver que não tinha realmente perdido meu estimado relacionamento com meus pais, especialmente com mamãe. Sem este, estaria desamparada.

Assim, conversamos muito, esclarecemos tudo o que queríamos, e quando fomos nos dar conta, já havia passado meia hora do jantar. Os horários andavam tão estranhos que os empregados nem vieram nos avisar sobre isso. Também, de tão ocupado, papai decidiu comer no gabinete mesmo, e Zechs, não sabendo o que tinha acontecido comigo e mamãe, para não comer sozinho, jantou no quarto. Mesmo assim, para nós, colocaram a mesa e serviram, tomando a liberdade de questionar sobre meu bem-estar. Para eles, já não era tanto uma princesa, mas a filha do patrão; para mim, muitos ali não eram apenas criados, mas parte da família. Sorri e respondi que me sentia bem, o que claramente fez o mordomo alegre. Suspirei, calmamente, e mamãe me sorriu e retomamos a conversa.

Horas antes de dormir, minha empregada particular, Carena, apareceu em meu quarto para ver se havia algo que eu queria. Lhe sorri pensativa, enquanto ela foi ajeitando algumas coisas pelo quarto, e acabou dizendo:

_Vejam, acabaram de deixar esse buquê para Vossa Alteza na portaria. –sinceramente, não tinha notado que ela trazia flores consigo quando entrou. Sorri, interessada, indo até ela e apanhando o ramalhete. –Rostalf disse que quem entregou foi uma moça ruiva que ele reconheceu como amiga de Vossa Alteza. Essa moça disse que era para lhe ser entregue imediatamente.

_Ah, deve ter sido Akane quem deixou para mim.

Coloquei as bonitas rosas cor-de-rosa num vaso que convenientemente tinha vazio por ali e as ajeitei. E em seguida, recebi um envelope:

_Isso acompanha as flores.

Recebi-o muito interessada no conteúdo de tal.

_Carena, eu gostaria de um chá, por favor.

_Pois não, Alteza.

Ela mal saiu, abri a carta e ansiosamente comecei a ler. Nada muito intenso, ou alarmante, para meu alívio. Na verdade, era tudo o que precisava saber.

Akane quem redigira, escrevia bem, letra bonita. Explicou que preferiu escrever a telefonar porque soava mais polido e elegante como substituição de uma visita pessoal, alegando que na verdade era o que gostaria de fazer. Informou o estado de Heero, contando que a primeira coisa que ele disse ao acordar foi o meu nome. Disse que ele estava fora de qualquer risco e que a pior parte seria o período de recuperação. Ainda falou brevemente sobre as providências que a agência tomaria, certa de que tudo já tinha sido revelado para mim, e explicou que Heero seria transferido para outro hospital em breve, mas que os detalhes importantes seriam negociados futuramente. Afirmou que eu não precisava me preocupar sobre isso. Reforçou a preocupação de Heero comigo e também expressou a sua, encerrando a mensagem dizendo que tanto Heero como ela aguardavam me ver em breve.

Sorri largamente, desejei tanto responder a carta, mas não havia nenhuma informação de remetente. Senti-me tão satisfeita, tão plena, por saber que Heero estava seguro e recuperando-se e preocupava-se comigo. Abracei a carta e olhei as flores com ternura, como se estivesse olhando para Heero; sorri-lhes como que para ele somente

Ao correr os olhos uma segunda vez pelas palavras, emocionada, notei o _post scriptum_:

"Foi Heero quem escolheu as flores."

Quando Carena retornou com meu chá, me viu sorrindo comovida a fitar as rosas, e me sorriu contagiada, servindo-me e saindo logo em seguida.

Não sei quantas vezes suspirei, reli trechos da carta e admirei as flores, mas a sensação que curti era muito deliciosa. Só Heero sabia me fazer sentir daquela maneira.

Era dolorido não poder estar com ele num momento em que tanto precisava, mas tinha de aprender a paciência, assim como meu pai me recomendara, porque havia muito envolvido e Heero com certeza entendia minha posição na questão. Suspirei, bebericando o chá. Um coração apaixonado é algo difícil de domar, e com muita persistência o treinaria. Precisava apenas pensar nos resultados e então estaria capacitada para enfrentar qualquer desafio. E resolvi decidida:

_Nada fará com que eu ame Heero menos, nem eu mesma. Só serei capaz de amá-lo mais e mais.

Sorri confiante, terminei o chá e afaguei as rosas, sentindo o perfume acolhedor e intenso que me fazia recordar dos braços de Heero. Eles ainda me envolviam, porque estava presa nele.

* * *

**Free talk**

Boa tarde minhas amigas, meus leitores! Como vão!

Saudades!

Assim, aqui está um capítulo de MSFT.

Ele é bem comprido e talvez um pouco cansativo de ler. Continuando a complicada questão que foi levantada desde o atentado (clímax da história), precisei escrever esse capítulo para que Relena conseguisse se reconstruir, porque ela andava sentindo-se frágil e em muita desvantagem, carregando ainda um bocado de culpa. Pobrezinha! Que bom que os pais dela a perdoaram e compreenderam.

Ainda vai haver um pouco mais de conversas sobre esse assunto entre a família real, porque tudo que envolve essa gente é burocrático que só.

Gostaram da aparição do Ricard? Não se preocupem, que ele vai aparecer ainda mais! Gosto muito dele e que bom que vocês gostaram dele também!

No próximo capítulo vai acontecer o Baile de Inverno. Aguardem!

Tou com uma saudade do Heero também! *sigh* Não estou me agüentando para trazê-lo de volta! ;)

Não tenho muito mais a dizer, o resto é com vocês!

Entendo que ultimamente anda difícil para todo mundo escrever reviews e não me preocupo! Aguardo com ansiedade o que vocês tem a me dizer.

Muito obrigada por todo apoio dado até esse momento, por todo o tempo que usaram lendo e comentando.

Gundam Wing e seus personagens não são de minha posse. Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus donos legais.

Beijos e abraços!

17.12.2008


	21. Vingt et un

**21**

Já era sexta-feira. Não fui para a escola a semana toda desde o atentado. E também, tampouco iria à aula na outra semana visto que começava o recesso de Inverno de duas semanas. Minha sorte era já ter feito todas minhas avaliações.

O interessante mesmo foi a reunião extraordinária que papai convocou bem cedo, pouco do café da manhã. O assunto era fácil de prever, realmente. Juntamo-nos no gabinete de papai, apenas a família, e me senti ansiosa, apesar de preparada. Olhei para Zechs ao meu lado, o rosto dele como de um anjo concentrado, os olhos tão claros que eram transparentes quanto a qualquer sentimento que passasse sobre eles, como um peixe nadando por um lago cristalino. Curiosamente me perguntei sobre como tinha sido a conversa dele e papai.

Suspirei, pensativa também por minha vez, tentando me concentrar naquilo em que Zechs também se concentrava, para respeitar a gravidade da situação. Mas já não via nenhuma. De repente, em vias de resolver tudo, as complicações não me afetavam como antes, saíam de foco a ponto de jazerem esquecidas no canto da sala como espectadoras ominosas do que ia se passar. Tinham deixado se ser minhas prioridades, e mesmo que me desorientassem, principiei a reconhecer o terreno, bem ciente do que teria de ser feito, mesmo que não soubesse como fazer. Isso tudo porque, entre todas as coisas, confiava que meu amor era real, tão sólido que sentia seu peso em meu peito, tão intrinsecamente compondo meu coração que se tornara parte vital de mim.

Papai olhava a mim e também a meu irmão como se se preparasse para dar uma espécie de veredicto capital. Entretanto, mamãe tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios que conferia qualquer alívio em mim. Por aquele gentil sorriso, detectava uma notícia boa.

–Chamei vocês hoje para comunicar nossa decisão. Depois de muito considerar, resolvi que não há como castigar vocês. Privá-los do Baile de Inverno é impossível, a mídia não ia deixar isso passar despercebido e só pioraria o modo com que noticiarão a escolha de vocês dois, sobre a qual peço que sejam discretos. Além do mais, o que é que podemos fazer para puni-los? Sua mãe apontou muito acertadamente que não há castigo para uma situação dessas.

Olhei mamãe impressionada e ela alargou a gentileza de sua expressão.

–Não sei como fui capaz de permitir, na verdade de me permitir que vocês levem adiante a escolha de vocês, especialmente no seu caso, Relena, mas se faço isso é porque os amo e espero que imperativamente ajam responsavelmente de agora em diante, não assumindo mais esse infeliz comportamento depreciativo de vocês mesmos, que só faz minar minha confiança em ambos. E se vocês acham que o maior desafio era me fazer aceitar essa decisão que não sei por quais forças não contraponho, veremos como o povo vai aceitar a situação, especialmente a sua, Zechs.

O discurso de papai foi muito sério, duro, mas necessário. Não me senti nem magoada nem revoltada, apenas concordei com ele. Se antes temia que meus pais jamais confiariam em mim outra vez, não poderia haver melhor demonstração de que meus temores eram equivocados. Concordo realmente que não sei por quais forças papai não ordenou que terminássemos nossos romances de uma vez, e ele tinha motivos e autoridade para fazer isso com certeza. Também não sei com qual coração minha mãe teve capacidade de ser tão compassiva. Não tenho certeza de que faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela. Mas a sensatez de mamãe agia de modo misterioso, e ela conhecia os filhos bem demais para que não soubesse que curso tomar.

Como uma boa filha, como uma nova boa filha, tudo que devia fazer era obedecer estritamente tudo que me falavam ali. E eu ia obedecer. Não porque já não tinha mais motivos para desobedecer, não porque tudo o que eu queria me tinha sido permitido, pois não sou desse tipo de pessoa ou mimada a tal ponto, porém porque tinha total ciência de que meus pais verdadeiramente queriam o melhor para mim, mesmo que houvesse pontos de vistas diferentes entre nós.

Não foi com o mesmo impacto que Zechs recebeu o sermão. Provavelmente o que ele tinha ouvido antes de papai era muito mais abrangente. Ele suspirou somente, assentindo, com quase nenhuma expressão na face além daquela concentração. Fiquei preocupada. Será que estava infeliz. Toquei-lhe o ombro, num ímpeto, mas ele me olhou e sorriu sereno. Perguntou depois:

–Quando posso trazer a Lucretzia para que se conheçam?

–Quando quiser. –papai permitiu.

–Traga-a para o baile. –mamãe sugeriu.

–O baile? –em quase uníssono, tanto papai quanto Zechs surpreenderam-se.

–Por que não? A moça está a dois passos de se tornar uma princesa.

Suprimindo um sorriso, Zechs olhou outra direção. Eu sorri por ele, animada. Era certo então que se casariam em breve, e achava mesmo o mais sensato.

–Vou consultá-la sobre isso, pode ser que ela não se sinta à vontade com tanto logo de início.

–Se ela não se sentir à vontade logo de início, jamais irá se acostumar com a posição que ocupará. Você sabe, querido, para quem nunca foi nobre, é extremamente difícil aprender a ser um, e não falo assim porque a menosprezo. Deste modo, se é que a jovem entende realmente que está escolhendo se tornar a rainha desse país, ela vai aceitar vir ao baile. Se ela tiver tomando levianamente a decisão, é melhor que definam bem tudo que está envolvido na vida de vocês dois para que não haja nenhuma decepção ou difamação da imagem do nosso governo. Vocês são pessoas reais e imperfeitas como todos no mundo, mas a maioria não compreende isso. Lembre-se que se aconselho assim é para proteger você e não a mim. –e os discursos de mamãe normalmente eram mais assustadores e coercitivos que os de papai, porque ela usava de uma brandura que ao mesmo tempo nos ajudava a aceitar e impunha o que ela sugeria – porque nunca falava nada à toa.

Prendi a respiração momentaneamente enfim dando-me conta das grandes responsabilidades que sustentávamos. Era muitas coisas a considerar, o que causava opressão, mas não se podia evitar.

–Eu não desconsidero nada do que a senhora falou, mamãe. A senhora é muito inteligente por dizer que não precisamos ser castigados, porque nossas escolhas são uma espécie de castigo. –Zechs vulpinamente comentou, olhando-a diretamente.

–Entendeu bem.

Pois era isso mesmo. A inteligência dela era mostrar para nós a realidade do que decidíamos e perceber a ausência do conto de fadas. Isso era o castigo – viver com as conseqüências, fosse quais fossem. Porque eu e Zechs nos arriscávamos a viver vidas conturbadas como muitas outras realezas viveram por causa de casamentos nada ortodoxos ou escolhas mal-feitas, no afã do momento e do amor. Era uma lição valiosíssima a que ela nos ensinava então, não iria jamais deixar passar.

–Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Noin sabe de tudo o que está envolvido e não vai decepcionar ninguém. Ela me pareceu muito refinada. –resolvi opinar em defesa dela, me recordando bem dos modos dela me tratar quando conversou comigo a primeira vez.

Zechs me sorriu, comovido quase, e papai e mamãe, olhando-me de uma vez, pareceram ter se lembrado de mim, o que me fez rir de repente, divertida.

–Relena nunca erra nos seus julgamentos… –papai murmurou bondosamente para si mesmo e mamãe se permitiu rir.

–Desculpe se pareci severa demais minutos atrás… na verdade, estou muito ansiosa em com conhecê-la. –e a rainha expressou, jovialmente, agindo como nós estávamos acostumados.

Meu irmão assentiu, alegre, perdendo toda a concentração anterior.

O caso dele, digamos, era mais fácil de resolver. Mesmo que houvesse o fator da oposição do povo quanto à união dele a uma plebéia, isto provavelmente não aconteceria ou não seria geral. Nos tempos em que vivemos, não é mais nenhum problema um herdeiro real escolher esposa plebéia, consorte. Havia de existir compreensão para com ele assim como houve para tantos outros príncipes europeus. A modernidade exige essas adaptações mesmo em coisas que pareçam tão estacionadas como a monarquia.

E pensar que nenhum dos "filhos" de Sank se casaria com realezas. Dá até para compreender o abalo de meu pai. Ri sozinha, pensando nisso, porque era curioso demais.

–Agora, quanto a você, mocinha… –papai suspirou. –Heero foi transferido essa manhã para um hospital fora de país, vinculado a agência a qual ele pertence. As reuniões com os responsáveis já foram marcadas para resolvermos tudo isso.

Olhei baixo, desanimada.

–Não quero prejudicar Heero… Não permita que tirem o emprego dele por minha causa.

–Dispensá-lo eles não vão. Nem eu vou sugerir que tire ele do banco. Mas seu guarda-costas ele não poderá ser mais. Além disso, enquanto não for descoberto quem quer nos matar e se pretende tentar de novo, sua vida vai ser usar carros blindados de casa para a escola, seguranças e nada de passeios.

–Compreendo.

–Sim. Eventualmente reavaliaremos seu caso e talvez lhe arranjemos outro guarda-costas do tipo.

–Certo.

–Foi marcada uma coletiva com repórteres dos principais jornais na segunda-feira para você dar uma espécie de satisfação para todos e sossegá-los de uma vez.

Parecia que estava tudo resolvido mesmo. E o que me faltava ainda era saber sobre Heero. A voz dele estava me fazendo tanta falta.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando no gabinete, principalmente sobre Noin, o que perturbou um pouco Zechs. Estávamos nos divertindo outra vez, aliviados. A família já não estava mais em perigo nenhum, ou o reino, porque voltamos a nos entender.

O tempo passa muito veloz quando perdemos suas rédeas. Se é que perdemos mesmo as rédeas dele, que é o indomável. Então, acho mesmo que perdemos são as rédeas de nossa vida, da rotina, dos planos que fazemos.

Já era a semana do Natal. Dei a entrevista coletiva assim como o programado. Os repórteres me assaltaram com todo tipo de inconveniência e tive de saber responder a tudo com minha graça de princesa. Era como se não passasse de um brinquedo, não sei, o modo com que faziam o acontecimento soar banal me deixava incomodada – era como se tivesse sido fácil para mim assim como eles filmaram. Sobreviver àquela coletiva também não foi tão fácil como eles achavam que era.

Mas, como se espera de tudo, passou.

Na quarta-feira, Noin chegou pouco depois do café para almoçar em casa. Era o grande dia enfim de conhecer a família de seu namorado oficial e começar a enfrentar a rotina palaciana dos grandes assuntos para resolver e também dos grandes deleites a serem vividos. Passamos a maior parte da manhã juntas, resolvi desempenhar o papel de anfitriã, porque Zechs estava meio ocupado, bem como papai e mamãe estavam acertando detalhes para o baile e resolvendo demais compromissos que sempre tinham. Na agenda deles, o horário reservado para Noin só constava do almoço em diante.

Claro que ela não viu problema nenhum. Afinal, entendia bem como era tudo. Nunca fantasiou demais a vida na nobreza, não tenho certeza de que existia algum cidadão de meu país que fantasiava, porque convivia com isso então sabia bem como a realidade era. Caminhamos pelo palácio por uma hora, mostrei-lhe tudo e conversamos sobre o quotidiano, nenhum assunto pesado ou sério demais à baila. Gostava de como ela sorria tão espontaneamente, mas de um modo tão elegante.

Ela ficava ainda mais refinada quando bem arrumada, era mesmo uma pessoa encantadora. Ia cair fácil nas graças dos meus pais, eu tinha certeza, porque Noin não podia ser nobre de nascimento, mas era dona de uma alta estirpe que impunha respeito e externava um tipo especial de distinção, por ser militar, acho, era arrojada e alinhada em tudo.

Consegui me afeiçoar a ela bem rápido e isso lhe contou pontos também. Ganhar a amizade da princesa era estar praticamente nos favores do reino; ganhar a amizade da cunhada era estar nos favores da família.

A refeição foi tranqüila, agradável e alegre. A primeira impressão de todos não foi muito traumática. Houve risos e boa conversa, ninguém ficou muito tenso ou muito sério, posso dizer que foi como um almoço normal. Isso aliviava não só a mim, mas como o casal de namorados, porque nunca ninguém poderia estar bem certo sobre o comportamento de meus pais até que chegasse o momento.

Depois do almoço, Noin descansou um pouco e foi ter uma reunião com meus pais e Zechs. A seguir, com certeza passaria a tarde com Zechs e voltaria para casa após o jantar. Fui vê-la novamente só na hora de se despedir, um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol. Zechs sorria ao lado dela em quanto ela cumpria a polida burocracia com grande habilidade.

Ela voltou no sábado, e passou conosco o fim de semana. A criadagem, toda atualizada sobre os assuntos decorrentes, a respeitavam como se fosse dona da casa, ela até já tinha recebido sua criada particular, bem como um quarto fixo. Quanto mais amiga dela, mais convencida eu ficava de que Noin era perfeita para Zechs e para Sank também, porque não dizer assim, e acho que meus pais concordavam comigo.

E assim como areia entre os dedos, já havia vazado informações das quais os tablóides começaram a fazer uso para apontá-la como a "paixão plebéia" do príncipe, e dias depois, ela não conseguiu sair de casa fora de um carro oficial. Foi tudo muito rápido. Entretanto, a primeira reação de Noin não foi o estresse, mas sim a diversão. Achava impossível sua recém-adquirida celebridade e não se inibia com nada.

A reação do povo quanto aos tablóides, quando não era positiva, era neutra – não pareciam muito preocupados sobre o status da namorada do príncipe ou com a linhagem da futura rainha, apenas se interessavam mesmo na fofoca. Até pareciam que seguiam somente uma novela…

Estava sendo útil e curioso para mim acompanhar um processo pelo qual passaria dali algum tempo. Não podia deixar de me interessar em cada movimento daquela situação.

Pensando em como seria estar no lugar dela, achei que devia ser uma experiência bem esquisita e conturbada, de repente ganhar tanto poder e importância. Devia pensar que vivia um conto de fadas por sua vez. E como poderia pensar o contrário? Conhecer um príncipe, apaixonar-se por ele e tê-lo correspondendo seu amor… por mais que seja comum hoje em dia, onde a realeza já não faz tanta questão de se unir a nobres, ainda soa muito mais como um sonho do que cotidiano.

E o meu caso era inverso…

O tempo, desgarrado, não nos dá muita oportunidade de alcançar seu passo. Ele só quer saber de correr livre ao seu próprio sabor. Como sabia que não podia com ele, cedi a seguir seu ritmo. Não temia que corresse rápido demais, não me permitia paralisar por ele tampouco.

Quando fui me dar conta, estava me vestindo para o baile, cercada de arrumadeiras diante do grande espelho do meu quarto. Dali poucas horas, os convidados chegariam, todos os ilustres e conceituados, e haveria uma música de qualidade para que todos se divertissem um pouquinho mais naquele circuito de festas que era a transição de ano.

A ocasião seria no mínimo divertida para todos, mas para mim tinha um gosto triste. E frustrada, também. Porque não tinha sido sozinha que planejei comparecer ao baile. Mas o que eu tinha traçado, Zechs estava vivendo por mim. Decidi que não me abateria por isso. Iria aproveitar a noite, viver um pouco, já que de nada adiantaria para Heero ou para mim se ficasse deprimida e cabisbaixa. Não é desse jeito que uma dama deve agir.

O ponto alto do dia foi o de escolher as jóias que usaria, o que foi demorado. Era impossível optar pelo conjunto mais bonito, tudo era precioso e brilhante, tentador.

–Você é jovem, não precisa se carregar de brilho como se fosse um luminoso de Las Vegas, entendeu? Use o suficiente para iluminar um jardim. –a nossa estilista e costureira determinou quando terminou de ajeitar o vestido em mim e minha consultora de moda caiu na risada:

–Ninguém poderia ter definido melhor!

–Entendi, não se preocupe. –confirmei bem-humorada, sorrindo para todos pelo reflexo do espelho.

Foi mamãe quem me ajudou a escolher o colar de pingentes, estilo candelabro, e os brincos de gota combinando, tudo de diamante branco reluzente, feitos por alguma casa de ourivesaria tradicional e famosa. O brilho eternal dessas pedras preciosas é sem dúvida fascinante. E pensar que é o estresse que as embeleza tanto, do contrário seriam apenas grafita preta. Tomava nesses minerais uma lição para mim.

Meu cabelo foi feito em tranças agrupadas num coque com alguns grampinhos de strass espalhados mais como enfeites.

Vesti as luvas, alisei a saia não muito ampla do vestido, alisei a pele macia no detalhe do decote. Tudo surgia muito bem composto na minha figura. Conferindo minha imagem mais uma vez no espelho, me vi pronta para meu primeiro Baile de Inverno.

A noite poderia ter sido mais perfeita e mais especial, mas não iria reclamar. Dançaria um pouco conforme a música, apuraria meu amor na saudade assim como o diamante se endurece com a pressão para se tornar a substância mais resistente existente.

Como tudo que envolve a realeza e eventos formais, haveria algumas solenidades e burocracias a se observar e portanto, eu tinha forma e hora adequada de entrar. Algum tempo tive de aguardar numa sala que era contígua do salão de baile. Sentei-me num pufe ali, depois do baile avançado, ela seria aberta para os convidados descansarem e se reunirem para conversar e beber.

Enquanto aguardava, criando expectativas sobre tudo que me esperava do lado de fora das duas grandes portas, pus-me a meditar nas coisas habituais, tentando delinear o que seria do novo ano que começava, pesando em retrospectiva o que tinha sido do ano anterior.

Dali quatro meses, alcançaria a maioridade legal e essa mudança de idade ia representar algumas conquistas para mim. Fiquei indagando se estava pronta. Recordava-me oportunamente que tinha nascido com uma responsabilidade e não um privilégio.

Eram pensamentos muito sérios para se ter num dia festivo, mas para mim eram propícios. Estava diante de uma ocasião onde eu era mais princesa do que nunca e esse fato despertava uma ânsia de entender o que era a Princesa Relena e a Relena pessoa.

Perguntava-me se realmente havia divisão entre ambas. Perguntava-me quais das partes eu era mais. Perguntava-me. Houve uma época em que achei que era as duas coisas sempre – que meu indivíduo era principesco no todo. Entretanto, tantas coisas aconteceram que passei a achar que não era mais assim. Decepcionei-me, achando que não era mais uma representante adequada de minha família e reino por isso, achei que não era mais realmente uma princesa.

Interessava-me a descoberta de uma forma de ser onde ambas as partes existissem sem interferirem um na outra. Isso me parecia ser bem melhor do que ser princesa vinte quatro horas por dia, como nos contos de fadas.

–Vossa Alteza pode entrar agora. –veio um mordomo vestido a rigor me avisar.

Assenti, sorrindo, e me ergui. Não sei por que, o criado ficou me olhando estupefato como se estivesse diante de algo incrível. Abri outro sorriso, misericordioso pelo falso juízo, murmurando:

–Não há nada demais aqui. Está tudo bem.

Talvez eu causasse esse efeito porque tinha me posto tão linda como nunca antes, até eu notava isso, modestamente. Pena que Heero não podia ver…

O empregado assentiu e abriu caminho para que eu alcançasse a porta, que abriu como se estivesse somente me esperando aproximar, e sincronizadamente, veio o anúncio:

–Vossa Alteza Real, a Princesa Relena Darlian Peacecraft de Sank.

Papai, mamãe e Zechs já estavam me esperando, deviam ter acabado de entrar. Mesurei para eles, sorri para os presentes, que mesuraram, e caminhei até junto de minha família, sendo escoltada por inúmeros olhares admirados.

–Sua benção, papai. –pedi, aceitando a mão que o rei estendia, e lhe sorri carinhosamente.

–Deus te abençoe, minha querida.

Basicamente foi isso. Depois, o baile correu como qualquer outro. Havia diversos convidados, a maior parte conheci lá. E a cada um que chegava tinha a entrada precedida por um longo anúncio no qual era difícil de prestar atenção.

Circulei um tempo entre os convidados, cumprimentando, conversando, ouvindo aqueles comentários de sempre e perguntas e exclamações sobre o atentado contra mim. Mesmo tendo de abordar esse assunto, me sentia bastante leve naquela noite, disposta a não ser derrotada pelas minhas tristezas e determinada a tratar tudo com pouca importância. Sorria como nunca.

Tinha feito uma hora que eu chegara e duas horas de baile, e algo interessante aconteceu, que ajudou a mudar a pauta que usavam para falar comigo. Foi algo que me deixou feliz e animada. As mesmas portas pelas quais adentrei o salão abriram-se novamente e um anúncio surpreendeu a todos:

–Vossa Alteza, a Princesa Consorte Lucretzia Noin dos Peacecraft de Sank.

Quase dei um pulinho! Sorri calorosamente para ela, recepcionando-a de longe, enquanto Noin mesurava e parecendo um pouco tímida, caminho até meu pai para lhe pedir a benção, ainda com sua impressionante desenvoltura.

Os olhares de todos a seguiram estritamente, pasmados, mas gentis, ao passo que ela foi para junto de Zechs. Certamente tinham observado os recentes comentários na mídia, e se tinham qualquer dúvida sobre a veracidade deles, não precisavam ter mais. Aquele claro anúncio determinava que a jovem chamada Lucretzia Noin, colega de classe de Zechs, era realmente a nova Princesa de Sank.

Desde a entrada dela, o casal teve pouca paz. Após cumprimentar a jovem, todos queriam conversar com eles sobre tudo e por uma hora não tiveram como dançar, de tão ocupados. Mais uma hora foi precisa para que os convidados se habituassem com a presença da nova princesa e parassem de dar tanta importância ao assunto.

Era certo que logo mais na semana algum tipo de anúncio oficial seria dado satisfazendo todos os detalhes necessários. Por enquanto, era tempo de se divertir.

Mas a festa jamais seria completa sem uma pessoa, devo dizer, outro convidado surpresa.

–Vossa Alteza Sereníssima, Príncipe Ricard Roman Cezane Fiala Desrosiers de Mônaco. –mas ele não veio sozinho. –Vossa Alteza Sereníssima, Princesa Galina Graciana Alessa Fiala Desrosiers de Mônaco.

Não sabia que eles viriam. Fiquei contente com a presença deles, é claro. Sorri, relanceei papai com um olhar que me foi correspondido, e de repente, Ricard estava chegando em mim, vindo diretamente me cumprimentar, esquecendo qualquer etiqueta. Isso me era inquietante, mas engraçado, mal resistia meu riso.

–Vim te alegrar, _princesse_.

–Uma honra para mim! –respondi, tranquilamente, diante de sua informalidade.

–E eu não sei?

–Oras! –reprovei a altivez dele. –Mas lembre-se de não abusar! Lembra do que aconteceu na última vez, certo? –recomendei, na provocação.

–Ah! E como esquecer! Mas tenho certeza de que só um pouquinho de motivo para seu namorado ficar com ciúmes é bom para esquentar a relação… –e ele falou aquilo de um modo tão displicente que me senti enervada.

–Ah! Ricard! –reclamei, praticamente corando.

Ele riu, malvado.

–Vá logo cumprir a etiqueta que você ignorou e está me deixando desconcertada! –e frisei, notando que os convidados comentavam sobre o comportamento dele. Ele riu outra vez, desta vez belamente e foi juntar-se a Galina, que cumprimentava meus pais e Zechs. Ela estava linda num vestido verde-água, esta que devia ser sua cor favorita e combinava tanto com ela.

A surpresa monegasca foi ótima para Zechs, por sua vez, porque dispersou um pouco o assunto sobre seu relacionamento com Noin e a adesão dela à família real.

Depois de pago o tributo á formalidade, Ricard voltou para mim:

–Já tem candidato às suas danças?

–Alguns, mas posso fazer um encaixe. Há bastantes pessoas para dançar com você também. –discorri chistosamente. Ele simplesmente assentiu rindo, seu bronzeado lindo brilhando desconexo com o tema invernal da festa.

–Estou aguardando então, minha dança, Vossa Alteza.

–Pois não.

E separamo-nos.

Entre os convidados, poucos eram jovens, e entre estes, a maioria era dois ou três anos mais velhos do que eu. Dancei com vários rapazes agradáveis e bem-parecidos, conversei com muitas moças alegres, conheci pessoas divertidas. Mas também me socializei com os adultos, dançando com homens importantes e falando com mulheres curiosas.

Passei um tempo com Noin e outro com mamãe, dancei com Zechs duas vezes e uma vez com meu pai e outros parentes, também dancei com o primeiro ministro. E antes ainda de dançar com Ricard, passei meia hora conversando com Galina, que estava encantada com o filho do general e só queria falar dele, além de contar algumas novidades de Mônaco.

Ricard veio me chamar: nossa dança ia começar, e ele não queria perdê-la por nada, obviamente. Deslizamos para a pista e logo que a música começou, ele me guiou conforme, mesmo como se imagina que um príncipe deve fazer.

O que Heero diria se visse uma foto minha dançando com Ricard? Oh, Deus… isso era perigoso! Os tablóides não poupavam nada! Se vazasse qualquer coisa, qualquer foto, estaria complicada… Não posso prever se Heero compreenderia a situação ou simplesmente reagiria como da primeira vez. Ele tinha certamente seus motivos para sentir ciúmes. Além do mais, achava tão injusto me divertir enquanto ele estava de repouso e longe de mim. Culpava-me um pouco por ele não poder estar lá, ainda. E fiz meu acompanhante saber:

–Era para eu estar dançando com meu namorado agora.

–Sinto muito.

–Eu sei. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

–E como é o nome dele, a propósito?

–Heero. O nome dele é Heero Yuy.

–Muito bem, mas esse não é o mesmo nome do guarda-costas que te protegeu no maldito incidente?

–Não somente o mesmo nome como a mesma pessoa.

Ricard pausou um instante para pensar no que tinha ouvido. Deve ter concluído milhares de coisas, se mostrou bem surpreso, e com razão. Suspirei serena, e ele enfim me dirigiu um olhar de compadecimento:

–Eu realmente sinto muito, Relena.

–Não precisa, já disse. Agora está tudo bem, até melhor, poderia dizer. Estou esperando o momento certo de encontrá-lo outra vez.

–Ele deve ser muito bom para merecer você…

–Ah, e você ainda duvida?

Ele sorriu altivamente.

–Veja só, apesar de tão valente, ele cometeu o pecado de deixar uma linda senhorita sozinha numa festa!

–Chega, Ricard! –os elogios dele às vezes eram demais.

–Tudo bem! –riu. –É que, se você soubesse…

–O quê?

–O efeito que causa nas pessoas, particularmente nos homens.

–Que tolice! Deixe de exageros!

–Não! Estou sendo sincero, sou seu amigo, não? –assenti, rindo. –Acho que se olhou no espelho antes de vir para cá, não é? Nenhuma pessoa no mundo pode ser uma princesa tão perfeita quanto você… Toda você – sua aparência, presença, sorriso, voz, gestos, idéias, cada pedacinho de você é impressionante e puramente principesco. Uma completa princesa como nenhuma outra, como nos contos de fada, é o que você é!

–Ah, não! –lamentei, alto, provavelmente quem passava perto ouviu. Ricard riu, divertindo-se com meu desgosto espontâneo e escandaloso.

–O que posso fazer? É a irresistível verdade! E tenho absoluta certeza de que Heero concorda. Todo mundo, na verdade, concorda.

Ri dele e suspirei. Isso tudo era tão contra o que tinha pensado horas atrás e tomado como verdade. E como reflito muito em quase todo tipo de assunto, ali mesmo iniciei minha consideração particular.

Eventualmente, a dança acabou. Era uma hora e meia da manhã.

Ricard me soltou com tanta delicadeza que mal me percebi livre. Estava muito absorvida pelos pensamentos entretidos. Caminhei para fora da pista como se estivesse sozinha no salão.

Sorri, alheia, tinha chegado ao balcão que dava para o lindo jardim iluminado. Tudo estava nevado e encantador, mostrando-se frágil. Debrucei-me na sacada e fiquei pensando várias vezes em mim mesma. Acho que nunca tinha parado para me analisar de maneira tão fixa. E soava algo tão despropositado… eu era eu e seria sempre a mesma, não adiantaria querer negar.

Se Ricard me chamava "princesa perfeita", será que poderia contradizê-lo e com propriedade? Galanteios a parte, ele devia estar falando muito sinceramente, já que os olhos dele tinham uma expressão de embevecimento ao proferirem sua opinião. E mesmo o mordomo horas atrás tinha uma feição parecida a me ver na ante-sala, provavelmente pensando algo similar ao que Ricard me disse.

Uma mão então tocou meu ombro, e apesar de não estar nada gelada, me assustei e virei rapidamente procurando o autor do gesto. Não achei que tinha sido seguida. Entretanto, meus olhos pararam surpresos em Ricard que me sorriu com uma serenidade simples, e dando um suspiro, olhou para frente.

–O que veio fazer aqui?

O fitei demoradamente, vendo o luar cobrindo-o de brilho encantado. Meneei a cabeça.

–Estou pensando no que me disse. As coisas ainda estão um pouco confusas em minha mente.

Ele assentiu.

–Elas não precisam ser. Está tudo tão bem resolvido dentro de você, não está?

–Sim, mas não posso deixar de duvidar se fiz boas escolhas diante de tudo que aconteceu.

Ele me olhou então de forma tão absorvente que seria impossível escapar de tal força magnética. A seguir, houve muito silêncio. Fiquei assustada por dentro, mas nada demonstrei. Não tinha a mínima noção do que ia acontecer ou se Ricard iria me dizer alguma coisa. Restou-me apenas aguardar o desconhecido.

–Eu vou ser contraditório, mas você vai me entender: são nas dúvidas que vemos o quanto temos certeza de algo. –era estranho, mas ele estava correto e realmente entendi o que quis dizer. Quanto mais dúvidas temos, mais certeza, porque as dúvidas vem quando não queremos perder algo precioso. Meus olhos inclinaram-se para a lateral e sorri aliviada.

E era tão esquisito, tão impossível estar ali falando com Ricard que nem parecia verdade. Pus de novo meus olhos no rosto dele para certificar. Incompreensível. Inacreditável. Sorri, mais amplamente, um pouco sem-graça de tê-lo tão determinado a olhar para mim. Não sei o que ele notava, mas provavelmente seus olhos tiravam fotos.

Abaixando brevemente meu rosto, emocionada, tomei um suspiro.

–Obrigada, Ricard… –e tive de agradecê-lo, outra vez, por tudo que fez por mim. E de algum modo particular e inofensivo, eu o amava.

E devagar ergui a vista e rosto em direção dele. Respirou tão forte que senti em mim, estaríamos com as faces tão próximas assim? Espantei-me! O modo com que se curvou sobre mim me pegou desprevenida, indefesa, e por poucos segundos senti os lábios quentes dele sobre os meus. Pôs um pouco de pressão, insignificante, e beijou-me ali, brevemente.

Não pude nem descrever reação, porém era o que ele queria. Sorriu-me com os olhos e senti seu coração palpitante mesmo de longe, mas na face dele apenas linhas serenas, indecisas sobre como se posicionar – se ele queria rir ou chorar era um mistério, e tal mistério era tão intenso que roubou de mim também as expressões. Olhei em branco para aquele rosto lindo e mantive-me de tal forma vazia. Ele virou-se praticamente em câmera lenta e se afastou de mim.

Não disse nada.

Tinha sido um adeus.

Inquieta, me pus a pensar sobre os beijos que me tinham sido roubados. Não sei. Acho que nunca antes alguém tinha realmente me roubado um beijo como aquele. E o melhor de tudo era que não sentia falta deste, de algum modo inocente e generoso dei aquele beijo para Ricard. Ele merecia. Nunca me pergunte por que. É difícil para eu responder isso. Simplesmente acredito que ele foi importante para mim de um modo único, e partilhar um segredo com ele faria com que isso jamais se perdesse.

Heero teria de compreender. Era a única escolha que lhe dava.

Esperei um pouco e voltei para o salão. Tudo estava diferente. Galina veio se despedir, me sorrindo como sempre, receptiva, sincera.

Percebi então que estava cansada e meia hora depois me retirei.

Curioso como uma noite tão esperada, que demorou tanto para acontecer, passou tão rápido. Depois de tudo resolvido não era necessário temer mais nada – tudo o que se exigia era seguir em frente, corajosamente, de consciência em paz. E as dúvidas, todas elas foram sanadas porque já não precisava mais delas em nada para entender o quanto queria a vida que eu vivia.

Sentei no chão, usando o vestido ainda. Ali, pensei em Heero, em tudo que ele representava para mim. As flores que tinha me mandado já haviam murchado e esvaído, mas meu amor, não, continuava o mesmo ou mais forte. E não era importante onde ele estava, mesmo que lhe sentisse a falta, era certa de que estava sempre comigo. Por esta razão me sentia pronta para uma nova etapa. Sentia-me completamente pronta e disposta a ser amada por ele mais uma vez.

E desta vez para sempre.

* * *

**Free talk**

Olá, leitores, leitoras, amigos e amigas queridos!

Aqui é a humilde autora dessa fic! ^^ Como vão todos vocês?

Oh! Um capítulo de MSFT! Sim, um capítulo bem abrangente.

Espero que a passagem de tempo não tenha corrido nem muito rápida ou abrupta, mas não tinha mesmo porque me demorar nos acontecimentos.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Nada de Heero ainda, sinto muito!

Eu gosto desse capítulo. Nem consigo imaginar Heero nesse baile na verdade, Ricard combina muito mais com a ocasião! Ele é o charme em pessoa! Espero que a última aparição dele tenha agradado! Vou sentir saudades dele… Quem sabe ele apareça em alguma fic futura.

E falando sobre fics futuras, antes, devo dizer que não faz muitas horas e estive pensando concentradamente em como terminar essa fic que vos apresento! Ai, não sei mesmo se dou mais explicações ou deixo a cortina cair no capítulo 22 (próximo, óbvio). Mas podem ter certeza que o final ficou muito lindo, fico emocionada toda vez que leio! :O

E a próxima fic romance que vou escrever do casal já tem título e roteiro e tudo o mais definido! :aplausos: Espero que vocês a acompanhem! Ela está fervilhando na minha cabeça, logo vou ter de despejá-la no papel! Ela é baseada em "Goong", um manhwa sobre a casa real coreana, mas a fic não tem nada a ver com realeza. Vai ser muito divertida, dramática e romântica, não vejo a hora de escrevê-la!

Também, estou vendo de fazer um crossover um tanto maluco, mas falo mais dele depois...

Outro aviso é que revisei o primeiro capítulo dessa fic que estava com alguns erros, e quem quiser reler, poderá fazer de forma muito melhor! ;)

E claro, desculpem, mas a nova ortografia da língua portuguesa não se aplica nessa fic, porque não sei se terei a capacidade de me adaptar a ela (e o Word não coopera muito também). Assim, desculpem os erros de acentuação! xDDD

Antes de ir, quero agradecer todas as minhas reviewers! Meninas, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelo tempo que dedicam em ler e comentar! Me sinto honrada! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que vocês não façam diferente e deixem para mim seus preciosos comentários, sugestões, criticas e elogios!

Os disclaimers padrões se aplicam nessa história com exceção de meus personagens próprios.

Estejam prontas para o próximo capítulo que será o final da série!

Beijos e abraços!

08.01.2009


	22. Vingtdeux

**22**

Estávamos dançando. Trocamos um sorriso cúmplice, eu quase não podia acreditar na forma com que ele sorria para mim. Era especial e impossível – como tudo nele sempre era, realmente. Suspirei, e junto da porção de ar que aspirei, absorvi o perfume dele. Era algo quente e marcante, apesar de não ser capaz de descrevê-lo vividamente. Posso apenas dizer que me senti extremamente envolvida pelo aroma dominador. Igualmente inacreditável era o modo como ele me conduzia! Onde teria aprendido a dançar daquela forma? Aquilo também me envolvia. E estar no poder dele era algo que me dava muito prazer.

–Você é incrível, Heero, dançando assim… –murmurei elogiando-o, bem perto de seu ouvido, e ele deu uma risadinha arrogante. Achei engraçado.

–E você está incrível, princesa, vestida assim… –e por sua vez, me elogiou, sussurrando de modo atraente.

Apenas sorri. Ele tomou minha mão enluvada e me fez rodopiar, uma, duas, três vezes, e era como dançar nas nuvens. Havia alguma coisa que dava a sensação de tudo parecer bom demais para ser verdade. Tantas coisas passaram por minha mente ali, ao retornar para seus braços, tentei dizer-lhe algo – até hoje não sei bem o que seria, porém. Fui interrompida.

–Vossa Alteza? Por favor, Vossa Alteza… –uma voz que conhecia surgiu, olhei os lados procurando sua fonte. –Vossa Alteza, vai se atrasar!

E abri os olhos.

–Carena, bom dia.

–Bom dia, Vossa Alteza. –ela respondeu com um sorrisinho compreensivo.

Sentei-me na cama, atordoada. Era frustrante perceber que estivera sonhando. Entretanto, estava a ponto de me acostumar. Os sonhos estavam se intensificando, tinha um pelo menos duas ou três vezes na semana. Não se mantinham frescos na minha mente muito tempo, mesmo assim, isso não me privava de ter um despertar indigesto. Além de que não era boa coisa sonhar tanto assim sobre um único assunto. Vamos dizer que estava me tornando um pouco obsessiva por Heero, mas isso era compreensivo visto que fazia quatro meses que não o via.

–Vossa Alteza me perdoe, mas a senhora está atrasada. –Carena me avisou, ao me notar pensativa e tranqüila sobre a cama. Ainda me refazia de tudo – do despertar abrupto, do sonho deslumbrante, do perfume dele que seguia comigo tal qual fosse real. Mas não havia tempo.

–Ah é mesmo, obrigada, Carena! –e pulei, correndo para o closet.

A vantagem era que me vestia facilmente. Acostumada com o processo, minha mão alcançava os cabides e gavetas como se tivesse recebido algum treinamento específico. Aprontei-me em minutos, talvez quebrando meu recorde – ainda dava tempo para o café.

Já era Primavera. Como sempre, o tempo ia carregando tudo muito apressadamente. Zechs e Noin estavam noivos oficialmente por dois meses completos, todo o reino revolvia em torno dos dois. Preparativos, entrevistas, eventos, tablóides – tudo era sobre os dois. O casamento ainda estava sem data marcada, mas eu apostava que sairia até o final do ano.

–Talvez, antes do final desse semestre. –mamãe ardilosamente arriscou, numa conversa sobre o assunto, me fazendo rir.

Por que não? Eles se amavam mesmo, e não precisavam fingir terem acabado de se conhecer para o povo. Os súditos não estavam realmente preocupados com isso. E era uma alegria nacional um casamento na família real, assim, havia certa pressão para que esse ocorresse o mais rápido possível.

Os pais de Noin, ou Princesa Lucretzia, como era conhecida publicamente, vieram visitar-nos no início de Fevereiro. Não eram exatamente pessoas plebéias, devo dizer. O pai dela era um militar de alta patente na Marinha belga e sua mãe, filha de um grande empresário italiano. Noin mesma tinha nascido em Milão. Não participei muito, assim, não tenho tanto a falar.

Quanto a mim, me divertia bastante com ela. Estava sendo muito bom ter alguém mais disponível para conversar dentro do palácio, para me manter distraída e quebrar a mesmice, mesmo que tanto tivesse de ser feito em minutos roubados, já que ambas estavam com agendas extremamente lotadas.

Qualquer realeza tem a sua agenda planejada com um ano de antecedência, mas naquele ano, a minha tinha um motivo especial para isso – o debute.

Fizera dezoito anos na primeira semana de Abril, e dessa forma, uma série de solenidades eram necessárias segundo nossa etiqueta, e não podemos esquecer do debute, que seria feito junto das demais jovens da Academia, no baile anual, no início do Verão. Em Sank, o costume de debutar era na idade dos dezoito anos, um pouco mais tarde que a tradição nas demais partes do mundo.

E para mim especificamente não era somente mera indicação de que estava disponível ao casamento. Não, havia um significado político por trás de tudo. O fato de estar atingindo a maioridade indicava que me tornava um membro completo da casa real, possibilitada de adquirir terras em meu nome, empreender projetos sociais de iniciativa própria, construir palácios e assim por diante. Enfim, estava me tornando uma princesa de um modo diferente – não era mais só a filha do rei, mas sim também uma autoridade que possuía certa independência.

Era empolgante, sem dúvida, mas cansativo também. E não falo sobre a perspectiva de ter as responsabilidades aumentadas. Mal havia acabado de me preparar para um baile, precisava começar a provar o vestido para o outro que para mim pessoalmente era de importância superlativa. O baile de debutantes ainda era um evento muito destacado na nossa sociedade, o ganha-pão de muitas colunas sociais. Visto que a princesa do país tomaria parte com uma das debutantes, a ocasião se tornava ainda mais aguardada.

Todas as meninas da minha sala que iam debutar estavam colocando muita dedicação na preparação para o baile. Precisavam causar a maior impressão possível sem me ofuscar, já que dividiriam a data comigo. E ao mesmo tempo em que o fato de eu estar debutando aumentava o status do debute delas e as obrigava a sentirem mais pressão do que as debutantes dos anos passados ou seguintes, sinceramente, tudo isso não me afetava igualmente.

Na mesa do café daquela manhã, havia apenas Zechs, que tranquilamente lia o jornal do dia, como se fosse o chefe da casa, e Noin, que havia decidido mudar para o palácio e o fez pouco depois de voltarmos da Áustria, onde passamos duas semanas depois do Baile de Inverno.

–Bom dia, irmã. –Zechs momentaneamente tirou os olhos do jornal. Respondi, enquanto um mordomo enchia minha xícara e eu untava um brioche com manteiga, um tanto afobada:

–E papai e mamãe?

–Já tomaram o café… afinal, você está atrasada de novo.

–Realmente! Dormi demais…

–Que exemplo que você dá aos seus colegas?

–Dê-me licença, Zechs, sou adolescente ainda… Não sou bom exemplo para ninguém!

–Deixe Vossa Majestade ouvir isso… –ele me provocou de volta. –"Uma debutante jamais deve dizer algo assim!" – ou algo parecido, é o que ele diria. –gracejou.

–Pare, Zechs! Papai jamais falaria algo tão brega! –protestei antes de pôr o brioche na boca.

Muitas risadas seguiram e ele admitiu que eu estava certa.

Tinha dez minutos para comer ainda, e aproveitei cada segundo, quando enfim me avisaram que Pargan estava pronto. Eram seis e meia. O trânsito normalmente era um pouco intenso, tínhamos de sair com alguma antecedência. Despedi-me de todos e corri delicadamente até o pátio onde o carro me esperava.

–Bom dia, Vossa Alteza. –recebi, como sempre, o cumprimento de Pargan ao entrar.

–Bom dia, Pargan. –e ao me pôr lá dentro, assumia novamente minha tranqüilidade. Não havia mais necessidade de pressa, era a sensação de dever cumprido. Relaxei um segundo e depois resolvi me ocupar consultando algumas anotações enquanto o percurso ia sendo feito, lembrando-me sobre os ensaios para o baile, lendo um trecho de um livro da lista de leitura obrigatória. O trajeto levou o tempo costumeiro, e pontualmente às 6:50 o carro estacionou em sua vaga reservada. Eu não prestava atenção nas horas, entretanto.

–Vossa Alteza, antes de sair, preciso lhe avisar que não será eu quem virá te buscar à tarde. Vai haver alguma alteração na sua programação de hoje?

–Não, Pargan, o que houve que você não virá?

–Alguém virá buscá-la em meu lugar, vai saber quando ver. Qualquer problema, Vossa Alteza me telefone.

–Claro, Pargan. Até mais.

Ele me sorriu bondosamente e desembarquei.

Como todas as manhãs, passei pelo portão grande e ricamente decorado, comportando-me discretamente, lançando um cumprimento diplomático aqui e ali e respondendo outros cumprimentos que recebia. Estava dando mais atenção para esses detalhes, visto os meus dias estarem contados como aluna da Academia Real. Junto com meu debute estava minha formatura, o que também entrava como um massivo compromisso na minha agenda, já que seria necessário que estudasse bastante e fizesse as provas de seleção para a universidade. Pretendia fazer Relações Internacionais, o que me era útil e de grande interesse.

Fiquei intrigada sobre o que Pargan dissera. Não entendi bem como devia me sentir em relação à mudança de rotina – devia ignorá-la ou esperar algo surpreendente?

Poderia Heero estar vindo me encontrar? Poderia ser isso?

Prendi a respiração. Foi impossível me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa com aquela proposição martelando na minha mente. Fiquei completamente absorvida em contar os minutos, ao mesmo tempo considerei que devia me controlar para não cair numa decepção muito profunda caso não fosse nada disso. Mas era difícil conter o coração, eu queria enganá-lo, ele queria me enganar, e por fim, a única coisa concreta que podia tirar disso era que minha paixão não havia morrido.

Meu coração disparava só de imaginar em reencontrá-lo.

–Vossa Alteza está bem? Vejo um corado um pouco mais intenso que o normal no seu rosto… –uma aluna do segundo ano que passava por mim indagou, atenciosa e formal, segundo o costume.

Sorte que era educação física.

–Estou bem, foi a corrida. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Claro que apenas fora uma desculpa baseada numa verdade oportuna.

E a inquietação interna e a ansiedade só iam aumentando com o aproximar do horário da saída. Se não fosse Heero que vinha, como deveria reagir? Talvez Pargan apenas tivesse algum compromisso mais sério, por isso mandariam outro motorista. Sim, era plausível. Fiquei ponderando isso, mas ainda não podia deter minha imaginação por causa do modo com que Pargan abordou a notícia. Se realmente não fosse algo importante para mim, ele teria me explicado ou simplesmente não me avisado nada.

Estava começando a ficar impaciente e até irritada, o que não era bom. Se transparecessem quaisquer desses sintomas de paixão, corria risco de me mostrar desapontada diante de todos no portão da escola, o que além de embaraçoso, poderia ser perigoso. Tinha de me esforçar em ser racional, nem que fosse um pouco, um por cento. E a cada movimento do ponteiro em direção das três horas, buscava arrefecer aquela inexplicável ânsia pelo que era incerto. Não sei se abençoei ou amaldiçoei o bater do sinal encerrando a aula.

Arrumei todas minhas coisas, me certifiquei não ter deixado nada para trás, tudo com forçada meticulosidade, tentando derivar disso um pouco de calma. Olhei no espelhinho como estava meu cabelo, e caminhei com a mesma cadência de sempre. Compostura, era o que pensava, assim como naquelas aulas de etiqueta onde os instrutores costumam recomendar que pensemos em leveza, em graça para que pudéssemos andar e gesticular com tais qualidades. Condicionamento psicológico. Mas como barrar a carreira de um coração endoidecido, sedento e faminto por algo que lhe era benquisto? Nem a tristeza vinha por minha aliada para amortecer tamanha insânia.

Suspirei em preparação a me ver diante do portão.

Mas não havia nada de novo do lado de fora da escola, entre os estudantes que iam para seus carros, só que eu podia ver era um carro negro estacionado na vaga oficial. Rumei para lá, visto ser minha única opção. Quem quer que fosse me esperando, estaria lá.

–Lena! –e uma voz conhecida e reconfortante me engolfou poucos metros do automóvel.

–Akane! –exclamei, em total surpresa. Olhei para ela por alguns segundos, bonita e confiante como sempre, dentro de um vestido preto de saia evasé, e ri, apressando-me. Ela sorriu, afoita, como se eu lhe tivesse feito muita falta. –O que você está fazendo aqui? –E parei na frente dela, olhei o Polo preto de placa civil. –Você sabia que pode levar uma multa? –provoquei maliciosa, achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito.

–Claro, mas tenho uma licença especial. O motivo pelo qual o Polo não tem placa oficial é um crucial. Venha comigo, vou te explicar.

–Espere um pouco! É você quem veio me buscar hoje?

Ela assentiu, traquina, um dedo sobre os lábios, criando mais mistério sobre tudo com aquele gesto, e em seguida abriu a porta do carro. Corri dar a volta para entrar também. Lá dentro, ela se analisava no retrovisor central, penteando para cima com os dedos a sua franja que caía para o lado. Enquanto isso, me pus confortável, passei o cinto e soltei um suspiro de empolgação, acho.

–Meu Deus, estava quase explodindo de expectativa achando que seria Heero… –admiti, me rindo, mas sentindo alívio.

Akane me olhou, triste. Provavelmente preocupou-se sobre eu estar magoada.

–Me desculpe te frustrar, Lena. –e pediu, olhando baixo, pensativa.

–Não estou brava com você, só estou mais intrigada ainda!

A moça ruiva suspirou, lamentosa, e assentiu. Passou o cinto de segurança e deu a partida.

–Vamos dar um rolé… –mudando drasticamente de tom, falou malandra, me piscou um olho verde e girou o volante, com facilidade saindo da vaga. Eu definitivamente queria aprender a fazer aquilo!

Foi muito como da outra vez. Ela ligou o rádio, felina observava os espelhos, as placas e os semáforos. Assistia tudo, curiosa. Mas não me sentia disposta em perguntar nada, como se na verdade soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Possivelmente, isso se dava porque ela inspirava confiança demais.

Olhou-me de esgueira e riu, difícil detectar o motivo. Parecia empolgação. Ri também, contagiada. E enfim ela disse divertidamente:

–Olhe, eu não estou te raptando! Todo mundo sabe que você está comigo. Com certeza deve ter sido informada sobre as reuniões que Vossa Majestade e a agência para qual Heero e eu trabalhamos iriam acontecer para decidir uma porção de questões. Uma das decisões foi a escolha de um novo guarda-costas para você: eu.

–Você? –me espantei com a novidade, sorrindo. Ela falou tão claramente, mas de forma tão trivial, que demorei a entender a importância do anúncio.

–Sim, não acha apropriado? –seguiu no mesmo pique. –Só que desta vez, não vai ter problema nenhum você conhecer a identidade do guarda-costas.

–Então quer dizer que meu pai não cortou minha permissão de sair pela cidade sozinha… –e não entendia por que ele não tinha me comunicado isso antes.

–Isso, e quando você chegar em casa, os detalhes serão tratados. O que posso te adiantar é que meu trabalho vai ser estar com você em todos os lugares fora do palácio, oficial ou à paisana. Você que decide. O dia que não estiver a fim de ficar comigo, é só me dizer, não vou me importar. Vou assumir o papel neutro de todo guarda-costas.

–Mas você é minha amiga, não vou poder fazer isso com você! –argumentei. Meneei a cabeça, divertida. –Curioso. Não sei se gostei. –ri, e embora achasse que talvez ela fosse estranhar-me frase, ela riu também. Tinha me entendido. Como, não sei.

A questão era que fiquei incerta sobre se era bom isso de ter pessoas próximas de mim para me proteger. A experiência com Heero não tinha sido muito feliz, quase perdi meu amor para o trabalho dele de me salvar a vida. Não era algo que queria repetir, de forma alguma, mesmo com um estranho. Fiquei meditando nisso, por alguns minutos só o rádio era ouvido dentro do carro. Akane respeitava meus momentos de reflexões talvez por estar acostumada a conviver com o silêncio de Heero.

–Você desaprova? –e depois acabou querendo saber. Olhou-me rapidamente, atenta a tudo ao seu redor.

–Não é isso, Ane. Só fico preocupada com o fato de expor pessoas queridas a risco de vida.

Ela assentiu.

–Vamos dizer que vou ser mais uma companhia para você do que um guarda-costas. –ampliou. Só que era quase eufemismo. Se fosse preciso, ela agiria assim como Heero.

–Eu entendi isso, mas mesmo assim… é perigoso. –e por isso destaquei.

–Você quem sabe. Foi Vossa Majestade que propôs. Eu e a agência não temos nenhuma objeção. –apresentou assim, me deixando perplexa.

–Papai é louco! A lógica dele é estranha, mas que seja. –por que será que ele gostava de pôr pessoas ligadas a mim para exercerem uma posição tão arriscada? Será que confiava mais? Era difícil de entender! –Eu aceito. –e decidi.

–Que bom! Vamos nos divertir muito! –ela anunciou, Deus sabia o que planejava. Ri, bem-humorada.

Com isso, pelo caminho que estávamos tomando, percebi que íamos para o shopping center, onde tomamos um lanche e prosseguimos a conversa.

–Mas me diga, quando vou ver Heero? Não estou mais agüentando! Estou sonhando com ele em base diária praticamente…

Ela sorriu, admirada.

–Ele vai amar ouvir isso, pode ter certeza. –eu ri, um pouco encabulada. –Ele não pôde vir ainda porque teve alguns assuntos a resolver, mas ele não demora, ok?

–Certo… ele se recuperou bem? Está saudável?

–Sim, está perfeitamente normal, até o mau-humor continua exatamente o mesmo.

–Que bom! Não me perdoaria se ele tivesse perdido tão charmosa peculiaridade por minha causa!

–É, sem tanto ele não seria o mesmo… –ela alegou, concordando comigo.

E rimos, divertindo-nos com nossa maldade.

–E o que a agência achou de meu envolvimento com ele? Temi que perdesse o emprego…

–Não, nós não somos assim, Lena, somos família. Os chefes jamais dispensariam o Heero por causa disso. Ainda mais quando algo tão bom aconteceu para ele.

Era engraçado como ela sempre usava aquele tipo de frase para se referir ao fato de eu namorar Heero, tê-lo feito amar alguma coisa. Algo bom. Ela sempre dizia que eu era algo bom que tinha acontecido. Aquilo me era tão atraente e curioso, olhei para ela fixamente me perguntando como podia haver alguém como ela. Akane notou meu jeito, envergonhou-se um pouco, explodindo numa risada gostosa:

–O que foi?

–Ah, nada demais. O Heero está no país, Ane?

–Não, ainda não, mas você quer mandar alguma mensagem para ele?

–Não sei o que dizer. Será que você entende?

–Claro que sim. –e me sorriu, de uma forma leal e sincera que realmente me marcou. Sempre dei muita atenção aos sorrisos. Acho que eles exprimem de forma tangível qualquer sentimento que tenhamos. –Ele te mandou um recado, contudo. Três coisas. –introduziu e separou três dedos da mão em ilustração. –Falou para que você não confie em mim, tome cuidado e não seja chorona.

Ouvi-a falando tudo aquilo e mordi o lábio inferior, comovida. Ela assentiu, afirmando a veracidade dos recados dele, perplexa sobre o conselho que Heero deu sobre ela.

–Não sei por que ele me trata assim, juro. –adicionou, descrente, brincando. Ela sempre tinha um delicioso jeito descontraído e maroto. Diferente de Heero, ela deveria esconder os dissabores da vida com sorriso e despreocupação. Era mais agradável, pelo menos, mas talvez tão triste quanto. –Vai entender aquele garoto… –e adicionou.

Eu caí na risada, e ela fez cara de que não entedia do que eu estava rindo.

–E como vão as preparações para o debute? –mudou de assunto.

–Nem me lembre! Faltam somente dois meses, está todo mundo ficando louco e me deixando mais louca ainda. Achei que seria mais fácil lidar com isso… me enganei feio! –suspirei, exausta, mas contente. Não podia dizer que aquela ocasião não me era importante e especial, material para lembrança pra vida toda.

–Bem, nunca passei por algo assim, mas tenho certeza de que não é nada simples. Estou ansiosa em ver!

Eu ri. Sim, como guarda-costas, ela me acompanharia a todos os eventos. Assenti, e acabei sendo capaz de compartilhar com ela da ansiedade de espectador que a ruiva mostrava, completamente diferente da que eu sentia por ser integrante do debute. E comecei a entender qual era o prazer do artista ao realizar uma apresentação. Isso me motivou a primar pelo meu desempenho como debutante. Sem dúvida, era um momento extremamente emocionante para papai e mamãe, talvez muito mais do que para mim, e por eles, devia fazer o melhor.

Tomamos sorvete, demos umas voltas para olhar as vitrines, e então voltamos para o carro, fazendo o trajeto para o Peacemillion ao conversarmos animadamente sobre qualquer assunto que vinha à mente. Éramos como amigas de longa data, e para isso precisamos apenas de três dias juntas. O poder do carisma de Akane devia ser o segredo para isso – era tão eficiente, que provavelmente ela conseguia tudo o que queria com ele! Impressionante.

Ela estacionou o carro, cessando um riso que dividíamos segundos antes por causa de qualquer comentário, e tomou um fôlego.

–Antes de ir, tenho algo para você. –me avisou enquanto eu tirava o cinto. Voltei-me para ela, interessada. Akane remexeu sua bolsa por um tempo, dedilhando blocos de papéis, em busca de algo. –Aqui está. É do ano passado… costumo tirar muitas fotos, principalmente minhas, modéstia a parte, mas consegui tirar essa no dia em que voltei para a Bélgica.

Ouvi tudo com um envelope pardo que ela me entregou. Ela sorria expansivamente. De dentro do envelope tirei duas fotos iguais de Heero. Ele estava de perfil, olhando para frente com os olhos focados de forma selvagem, sem qualquer expressão sobre o rosto e com o cachecol que lhe dei envolvendo seu pescoço. Parecia lindo, elegante e extremamente charmoso. Sorri, abundante de felicidade, tanto que uma lágrima umedeceu o canto de meu olho.

–Acabei conseguindo vê-lo, no final das contas.

Maravilhada, Akane me sorriu compadecida, e pareceu triste por causa da saudade que deve ter notado em mim. Abraçou-me de forma reconfortante e ri, alegre com as emoções que emanavam dela.

–Obrigada, Akane!

–Não há de quê, Lena. Desculpe só dar-lhes agora.

Meneei a cabeça, tirando a importância da preocupação dela.

–Da próxima vez, quero tirar uma foto dos dois juntos! –e voltou a piscar o olho.

Assenti e a lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. Mas era de emoção que ela caía. Olhei atenciosamente para a fotografia de Heero, faminta. Alisei de leve o rosto dele no papel brilhante. Depois, apressadamente guardei tudo na bolsa.

–Até mais, Ane. –e saí do carro.

–Até, Lena!

Caminhei agarrada à minha bolsa até o portão. Estava tão aérea que era como se tivesse visto o próprio Heero e falado com ele, tamanho meu amor. Sorria, radiante, é interessante o poder que o amor tem… tinha tanto carinho por uma pessoa que a simples olhadela numa foto era suficiente para que todo meu sentimento aflorasse.

Fui direto para o quarto, arrumei minhas coisas, procurei por um porta-retratos vazio, mas não encontrando nenhum, coloquei a foto de Heero numa moldura que antes mostrava eu e Zechs em férias por Roma, uns cinco anos antes. A outra fotografia guardei em minha carteira. Então, fui me trocar. Estava arrumando o cabelo quando alguém entrou:

–Vossa Majestade está esperando Vossa Alteza no gabinete real. –Carena veio e avisou.

–Certo, obrigada. –pus a presilha no cabelo e olhei o lado. Carena parada na frente da estante com certeza notava a nova fotografia. –Peço que providencie outro porta-retratos para que eu coloque essa foto de volta na estante, Carena. –e segui, falando e penteando de leve minha franja. Depois entreguei para ela a foto desalojada.

–Pois não, Alteza. –ela olhou para mim com um sorriso por fazer e assentiu.

Saí assim para encontrar meu pai. Havia mais pessoas no gabinete, todos me cumprimentaram de acordo com a etiqueta e papai perguntou:

–Encontrou a senhorita Akane?

–Sim, ela já me adiantou algumas coisas.

–Perfeito. Vamos começar.

Ele apresentou então Lady Une, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos acajus de aparência distinta, como a superintende da agência e o Conde Georgius van der Bilt, um senhor nos seus cinqüenta anos, elegante, advogado, também da agência. Meu advogado também estava presente. Assim, sentamos para tratarmos do estabelecimento de todos os termos e condições.

Tinha as minhas exigências. Lady Une era uma mulher muito inteligente, fiquei impressionada pelos modos dela. Era branda e delicada, mas muito assertiva e realista, sincera sobre tudo. Discordava quando era preciso. Ali tive oportunidade de esclarecer minhas dúvidas sobre tudo o que havia passado. Exigi um seguro completo para Akane e todos os benefícios que entendia como apropriados, e também uma indenização para Heero que insisti em ser feita numa espécie de recompensa profissional pelo desempenho brilhante, nem que tivesse de ser feita anonimamente para que ele aceitasse. Discutimos longamente sobre minhas propostas até chegarmos a um acordo entre ambas as partes. Deste modo, conseguimos firmar um contrato bem discutido. Dali um ano ele seria completamente revisto.

Já era hora do jantar, e enquanto ouvia minha família conversando levemente sobre vários assuntos, me distraía perguntando sobre o que Heero achava de tudo… Devia estar odiando o fato de colocarem Akane como meu novo guarda-costas em seu lugar. Com a bronca que demonstrava ter dela, fiquei imaginando o trabalho que deu em fazê-lo ignorar a decisão, porque aceitar ele não iria. Isso me divertia, e quase ria sozinha. O jeito infantil dele transparecia das formais mais improváveis. Será que aquilo tudo era carência?

Queria tanto vê-lo! Tanto, que só conseguia pensar nisso. E todo mundo notava. Até Carena, principalmente ela, porque de todos era quem passava mais tempo comigo.

Poucos minutos antes de ir dormir, estava terminando minha lição de casa, ela se aproximou, sua voz entregou que estava um pouco confusa e até preocupada:

–Perdão pela interrupção, Alteza, mas enquanto organizávamos seu closet essa tarde, encontramos essa caixa de sapatos com apenas um pé do par dentro.

Foi só ela dizer a frase que tudo me veio de uma vez, na velocidade da luz. Olhei para a caixa que ela me mostrou aberta com o sapato esquerdo de plástico transparente solitariamente ocupando-a entre a seda. Ri, sem poder me conter.

–Não se preocupe, Carena. É assim mesmo… eu perdi o outro pé, não sei exatamente como foi isso, estava bêbada demais para cuidar da segurança dos meus sapatos. –comentei, bem-humorada e nem um pouco encabulada. Carena pareceu alarmada, o que me fez rir mais. –E pensar que só usei uma vez!

–E o que fazemos com isso, Vossa Alteza? –quis saber, provavelmente achava que era necessário jogá-lo fora.

–Guarde, por favor, é especial para mim. –brandamente, frisei, olhando-a espirituosamente. Não me preocupava sobre o que ela estava então pensando de mim.

–Como quiser, Alteza. –ela mesurou em assentimento, e levou a caixa de volta para o closet.

E me dispersando dos cálculos de Física, fiquei recebendo os flashbacks daquela noite. Foi sem dúvida uma noite divertida e diferente de todas as outras em minha vida.

Não sei bem que tipo de lembranças os amantes devem ter. Será que meus flashbacks eram apropriados para quem amava como eu? Entre toda minha coleção de fotos e vídeos mentais, fiquei a considerar quais seriam os mais importantes. Deveria celebrar as recordações apimentadas – os beijos intensos, provocantes, os abraços, as mãos dele em meu quadril? Ou será que mais importantes eram aquelas pequenezas do dia-a-dia fadadas a passarem despercebidas do mundo, mas não do coração – suspiros, olhares, a forma com que mexia nos cabelos, a voz rouca que me repreendia?

Que uso tinha as lembranças? Elas são como souvenires. Um pedaço de alguma coisa que levamos com a gente para termos uma garantia. Todos aqueles globos de neve, pratos, copos e bibelôs, tamanquinhos de porcelana e canecas de chope podiam transportar seus dono de volta para suas origens com uma única olhadela e comunicar a todos a existência das experiências que seus donos tiveram. Só que lembranças são imateriais e ninguém poderia vê-las e simplesmente concluir que vivi todas elas. Por isso elas realmente só tinham valor para mim. Isso era triste, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia aliviada por ter a capacidade de armazenar lembranças, mesmo que parecesse que tinha perdido algumas ao longo da minha vivência.

Debrucei sobre o caderno. A vida era feita de lembranças. Não seria infeliz sem elas, ao mesmo tempo não seria feliz. E sem as lembranças, não poderíamos aprender.

Suspirei como se estivesse prendendo a vácuo todas as minhas queridas recordações que então se constituíam meu consolo e combustível para sobreviver à ausência do objeto delas, felizes ou não. Eram tudo o que eu tinha, fragmentos do passado, mas imprescindíveis para o futuro.

Queria sentir de verdade tudo o que guardava como souvenires em minha mente – arca de tesouros sem fundo. Queria reviver e ressentir tudo o possível, validar cada memória duas vezes e fazer as tristes desaparecerem o suficiente de modo que seguissem como alertas apenas. E, encerrando, não queria viver do passado, muito menos estritamente do futuro também, contudo queria aproveitar a dádiva do presente, do qual os outros dois dependiam.

Seria eu jovem demais para suportar tanta intensidade ou eu criava toda essa intensidade por que era jovem?

Deixei toda a lição e fui até a estante. Com animação sacudi o lindo globo de neve que havia trazido de Salzburg. O lindo chalé brilhou com a neve que caía sobre seu telhadinho em plena Primavera.

*

Foi sorte para Heero eu estar tão atarefada. Eram meados de Maio e ele nada de aparecer. Tristemente admitia a possibilidade de que ele não voltaria mais. O que podia ser que o detinha assim de voltar para mim? Que patético… até me sentiria idiota, se tivesse tempo para isso, porque, afinal, como comecei dizendo, estava extremamente atarefada e só conseguia mesmo lembrar de dormir bem, das provas e do debute. E ainda dizem que a vida da realeza é fácil!

Se eu via Akane era para pedir ajuda para estudar, não fazia mais passeios nem compras, só continuava indo na Starbucks por que precisava de café para suportar a crise. Faltavam três semanas apenas para o afamado e aguardado baile de debute. Parecia-me absurdo estar pensando e falando de bailes ainda, como se a minha vida se resumisse a tanto! Eu só pensava onde é que andavam os meus dias de tranqüilidade, quando podia fazer nada a tarde toda, planejar um passeio no parque de diversões, ter tempo para respirar.

Já era a trigésima vez que provava aquele vestido em dois meses. Sinceramente, estava começando a enjoar de olhar para ele. Não sei se o problema era que não tinha muito ânimo para o debute como tive para o Baile de Inverno, mas estava sendo um sacrifício me preparar para o evento.

O modelo da roupa era simples, moderno e delicado. Um tomara-que-caia completamente branco com bordados prateados e aplicações de strass no corpete e saia volumosa, algo realmente que podia ser chamado de vestido de princesa, o modelo mais apropriado para uma festa de debutante.

–Vossa Alteza perdeu uma medida outra vez! O que vamos fazer com a senhora? Se continuar assim, vai desaparecer e nem precisará do vestido. –a estilista discorreu, irritada, olhando para o corpete que dançava no meu corpo.

Dei de ombros, não havia o que fazer. Estivera sob pressão desde o dia do atentado até aquele mesmo instante, com o stress do trauma, com a tensão quanto às discussões com minha família sobre meu namoro, com as provas, com o debute, com a falta de Heero. Tudo mexera comigo e em resposta natural, emagreci.

–Bem, vamos apertar mais uma vez. Vê se mantenha essa medida, Alteza! –e parecia preocupada comigo, apesar de brava. Assenti, cansada, decidida a não pensar muito em coisas desnecessárias – e repreensão de estilista estava entre estas.

–Temos de escolher os sapatos, madame. –e a minha consultora de moda lembrou, a maior parte das minhas caixas de sapato já estavam fora do closet então.

–É mesmo necessário? –lamentei, impressionada com o tamanho do esforço que precisaria fazer.

–Claro, temos de ajustar o cumprimento da saia de acordo com o sapato.

Assenti mais uma vez naqueles cinco minutos, tentando manter uma atitude passiva, pelo menos. Resignadamente, provei todas minhas sandálias de festa e todos os meus sapatos sociais que vinham em branco, prateado ou perolado. Até pode parecer que foi delicioso provar sapatos dos quais nem me lembrava mais, entretanto, o problema era que nenhum agradava a estilista! Nem mesmo meu Manolo Blahnik foi bom o suficiente para ela!

Será que um sapato era tão importante assim num look?

–São todos os que você tem, Alteza? –trinta pares de calçado depois, ela ainda quis saber.

Sim, eu ainda tinha outros, a questão era que as cores e modelos não seriam muito adequados. Tomei um suspiro e expressei:

–Graças a Deus! Como pôde a senhora me fazer experimentar todos e ainda não gostar de nenhum? Por que não foram logo comprar um calçado novo, já que é um item tão importante? Vocês querem me deixar mais louca? –comecei a discursar, confusa e desagradada, enquanto a estilista meneava a cabeça, impaciente.

Carena estava pálida de tanto esforço e olhava para mim preocupada sobre o que eu falava. Quando me lembro dessa busca frenética pelo sapato ideal, acho tão surreal que me pergunto toda vez e ainda confirmo com ela sobre a veracidade do fato, confusa se por acaso não se tratava de uma invenção da minha mente cansada.

–Nesse caso, Vossa Alteza, teríamos inventado a mesma coisa. –e ela ainda me disse um dia, sorridente. Depois que passou, era fácil achar graça.

Sentei de novo no pufe em meio a algumas caixas empilhadas … Carena organizara simultaneamente ao processo de rejeição de modelos, assim, a maior parte já estava no closet. Encontrei meus olhos no espelho, me vi no lindo vestido, de cabelo enrolado num coque preso por um palito e pés descalços e meneei a cabeça – realmente, aquilo tudo parecia uma alucinação.

–Carena, por favor… prepare para mim um chá com limão. –pedi, e ela foi logo cumprir a solicitação. Percebeu que precisava ficar sozinha um instante. –E vocês, saiam um pouco… estou exausta! Por que vocês não pensam numa solução para esta questão de crucial importância lá fora, hã? –e deixei transparecer um pouco de bronca. Sem contestar, as duas deixaram meu quarto, e pouco me importava o que estariam pensando.

–Se só esse debute está enlouquecendo todo mundo, não quero nem ver o casamento de Zechs! Nem quero pensar!

Fechei os olhos momentaneamente, tentando isolar todos aqueles fatores estressantes do lado de fora de mim, mas meu esforço não durou nem um segundo. Minha mente já estava contaminada da ansiedade. Por isso, voltei a me mirar no espelho. De quem iria esconder? O que estava alterando completamente meu humor, o que fazia tudo ser um fardo impossível e entediante era Heero não estar comigo. Aparecia opaca no reflexo, o vestido grande não caía nada bem em contraste com meu corpo delgado e os traços mais finos do meu rosto, toda a tranqüilidade que antes aparecia naturalmente na minha face tinha sumido. Que cruel da parte dele fazer aquilo comigo! Por que tive de me apaixonar?

Carena voltou com o chá, saindo logo em seguida. Bebi o líquido quente com pressa, o sabor quebrou um pouco meu desconforto e senti a irritação ceder. Mais uma vez suspirei, deixando a xícara de lado sobre uma caixa de sapato. E naquele instante de silêncio particular, enquanto meus olhos em branco me encaravam do espelho, no óbvio aguardo de algo, tentei descobrir que atitude precisava tomar. Estava totalmente sem idéias, contudo, e isso me soava desanimador.

Por que simplesmente tinha sempre de me resignar a esperar? Ah, esperar, ter paciência – é isso mesmo que as princesas dos contos de fada fazem. Esperam o beijo de amor verdadeiro que vai quebrar o feitiço, esperam um milagre acontecer, a bondade de uma fada-madrinha. Será que elas não se cansavam de serem impotente, estarem à mercê dos outros?

Mas é fácil para mim responder essa pergunta.

É claro que elas se cansavam, entretanto, realmente, não havia o que elas pudessem fazer. Era esse meu caso também. Não podia fazer nada. A não ser ter paciência, como a pedra da moenda.

Bufei, debruçando sobre meus joelhos, esticando os braços e brincando com a barra da saia.

A fase das provações já era para ter passado. Sentia-me pronta para começar a fase do "feliz para sempre". Só que pelo jeito ainda ia demorar. Quão forte eu era e quanto mais poderia suportar? Suspirei. Talvez um segundo mais fosse o suficiente para me matar.

Ouvi a porta abrir e a ouvi fechar. Porém parecia que ninguém havia entrado. Até que ouvi dois passos firmes que imprimiram um ritmo acelerado em meu coração. Não podia ser Carena, ela era diligente e sutil como uma borboleta. Senti alguma coisa no ar que não partia de mim, foi como se houvesse expectativa e talvez tensão que precede algo importante. Encolhi-me, preocupada, incerta de olhar para trás. Fosse quem fosse, parecia do mesmo modo inseguro em achegar-se.

O que será que estávamos esperando? O que seria? Tive medo de ser tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Quando arrisquei em me vira, os passos voltaram, vindo até mim.

Congelei, olhando o chão, até que um par de pernas trajando uma calça azul-marinho bem cortada se postou diante de mim. Simultaneamente com meu levantar de olhos, o rapaz abaixou, procurando ver minha face no mesmo nível. Foi difícil reagir.

Agachado charmosamente diante de mim meu distinto plebeu.

–É assim que você me recebe depois de tanto tempo? –e estalou os lábios. –Nada apropriado, princesa. –sua voz espetacularmente limpa, grave e misteriosa vinha com um enfado sensual simplesmente hipnótico. Sim, devia ser apenas uma ilusão!

Meus olhos acertaram os dele, perplexos, me sentindo estupefata demais para proferir um som qualquer. Levei minha mão em direção do rosto dele, tremendo só um pouquinho de emoção. E se eu tocasse nele e na verdade não houvesse nada? Então teria mesmo enlouquecido! Assustador.

Não, ridículo.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso de arrepiar e só com tanto detendo minha mão no ar. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Temerosa, não conseguia completar a ação de tocá-lo, embora ele tivesse pressa. Puxou minha mão com a dele até seu próprio rosto, fazendo-me sentir um calor que há tempos não sentia, a ponto de me esquecer como era. Suspirei fundo, abrindo um sorriso entre lágrimas, maravilhada, abundando uma emoção difícil de imitar.

Avancei nele, abraçando-o. Saí do pufe, derrubei Heero sentado no chão, enlaçando forte o pescoço dele e sentindo logo os braços longos me envolverem e com suas grandes mãos me apertarem melancolicamente.

Por quanto tempo ele esteve desejando aquele abraço!

Senti-o suspirar, levar a mão até meus cabelos presos e desmanchar meu coque, e o cabelo caiu leve sobre minhas costas. Não queria soltar Heero nunca mais! Não o perderia de novo. Agarrei-me ao paletó dele, carente.

–Ah, minha Relena… –ouvi-o timidamente murmurar e lágrimas escorreram meu rosto. Jamais poderia explicar o que foi que senti ao escutá-lo me chamar de "minha".

E por tanto, estava tão chocada ainda, que ao nos separarmos, me mostrava corada e sem saber o que dizer, como se todas as palavras tivessem sido apagadas da minha mente. Porém, realmente, será que era preciso dizer algo? Ele podia ver tudo em mim, não era capaz de esconder coisas dele.

–Não seja chorona. –lembrou com jeito sério e secou meus olhos com o lenço que trazia no bolso da frente do paletó. O tecido cheirava muito bem e absorvi aquele perfume como se fosse um beijo.

–Eu te amo, Heero. Muito obrigada.

–Oras, pelo quê?

–Por tudo. Por estar sempre comigo, por me salvar, por me permitir te amar.

Ele meneou a cabeça como se tudo fosse disparate.

–Certo, não tenho modéstia o suficiente para dizer que estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho e tal… –replicou, astuto, olhando-me fixamente. –Mas… você merece que eu faça isso e muito mais por você, esteja certa. –e garantiu, sempre daquela forma altiva e circunspeta que não caracteriza declarações de amor, embora em mim o efeito fosse o mesmo.

Sorri, alegre, encostando-me em seu ombro esquerdo, aonde podia ouvir seu coração e como este rufou quando Heero disse:

–Eu te amo. Para sempre. –e beijou meus cabelos.

E tudo que antes tinha pensado, todas minhas perguntas, angústias e saudades perderam a razão de ser, foram completamente esquecidas. Eu queria deter o tempo ali, roubar para mim aquele momento, fazê-lo completamente eterno. Mas, de fato, a eternidade era muito mais…

Ele mexeu na minha franja, chamando minha atenção, e me beijou um dos mais inesquecíveis beijos. Era algo que sem dúvida desafiava o tempo.

Mais um beijo como se fosse o primeiro, mais um reencontro como se fosse o começo – nosso amor era sempre novo. Se isso era bom ou ruim nunca consegui decidir.

–E antes que me esqueça… –ele disse depois, alcançando um sapato ao seu lado que eu não tinha notado antes. –Estou procurando a bela dona desse sapatinho de… hm, plástico… Minha busca tem sido muito longa. –ele explicou com um pouco de pilhéria e ironia.

Soltei um riso, espantada ao ver nas mãos dele o outro pé do meu sapato transparente, o qual havia perdido. Ergui um pouco o vestido, revelando meu pé esquerdo. Heero assentiu e deslizou jeitosamente o sapato em meu pé.

–Oh! Serviu perfeitamente… –simulou espanto, maroto.

–E você ainda duvidava? –provoquei.

Ele deu uma risada pasmada, e divertida, ri mais.

–Missão cumprida. –e ele determinou.

Beijei-o intensamente. Enfim, sentia-me completa e a vida era algo suportável outra vez. Enfim.

* * *

**Free talk**

Boa noite, leitores! Como vão todos vocês?

Eu vou muito bem! Puxa, não sabem o que estou sentido por ter apresentado para vocês o ultimo capítulo de MSFT!

Sim, vocês acabaram de ler o último capítulo da história!

O que acharam do final?

Sinceramente, não estou com certeza de que fiz bem esse final, mas já não me vêm mais nada para complementar (a não ser o epílogo que já está esperando vocês! ^^). Na minha mente, está tudo terminado. Por mais que existam coisas para abordar, não vejo porque elas importem para a história. A maioria dos contos de fadas acaba sem muita enrolação. Talvez seja por isso que não consegui passar do que vocês acabaram de ler.

Sinto muito se tiver algum erro de gramática, ortografia ou concordância, mas é que li tanto esse capítulo para ver o que mais poderia pôr, como soavam as coisas, como fluía os acontecimentos, que não foi agüentar ler de novo para editar, mas acredito que não deva ter nada absurdo. Qualquer coisa, me avisem, que eu arrumo! ^^

Juro que me emociono cada vez que leio o reencontro deles! Achei tão bonito! *snif*

E achei esse capítulo muito gostoso de tecer! Tão divertido! A coisa toda com os sapatos, a correria, a pontinha da Akane.

**EXTRA**

O que eu queria ter incluído, mas não vi como:

- A Lena brava porque o Heero escondeu dela a coisa toda sobre ele ser o guarda-costas dela.

- Reconciliação com a Tess (mas pode estar certa de que essa acontecerá no futuro – LOL)

- Mostrar a Akane com a Relena caminhando na rua, e depois de encontrarem, a Akane deixar os dois e dizer: "está entregue" (como se ele continuasse sendo o guarda-costas da Lena enquanto com ela).

- O Heero em alguma solenidade ou vendo o pronunciamento sobre o relacionamento dele com a Lena. Ou mesmo, os dois no debute e coisa tal...

São todas idéias que me surgiram no decorrer da construção do momento final, mas que não consegui transmitir pro papel e que ficam como idéias a serem aproveitadas em fics futuras! ^^

Bem, no epílogo eu falo mais!

Até mais!

22.01.2009


	23. Épilogue

**Epílogo**

Os seres humanos… somos animais, não somos? Engraçado! Às vezes me esqueço desse fato. Esqueço, porque os seres humanos são uma raça tão esquisita! Para começar, pensamos, e por isso, somos capazes de estudarmos uns aos outros e tudo em nosso redor. Depois, temos sentimentos, que podem remeter um pouco aos instintos de nossos parentes distantes, e ao mesmo tempo, são distintos e intrincados, ligados ao pensamento também, e talvez a coisa mais complexa na natureza!

Teria muito a falar sobre ambos. Vocês bem sabem! Pensei e senti tanto, ás vezes controversa, patética, simples ou inteligentemente… Fico fascinada com a multidão de matizes que podem ser usados num quadro sempre a se modificar.

Tive medo, ansiedade, tristeza, mágoa, preocupação, raiva, frustração, perplexidade, admiração, surpresa, alegria, carinho e amor. Pensei em morrer, em viver, em fugir, em lutar e em esquecer ou tudo ignorar. Acho que nunca antes, enfim, fui tão humana.

Enquanto de acordo com os ângulos as coisas possam parecer boas ou ruins, todas têm seu lugar, motivo e conseqüência.

Ao decidir que ia escrever uma história para mim, enfim, quando decidi que decidiria tudo do meu jeito, era inexperiência que movia essa minha modesta rebeldia. Talvez, era mesmo necessário que passasse a decidir por mim coisas e me tornar mais independente, estabelecer minha personalidade, mesmo em face de tanto fatores subjugadores e influenciadores. Um equilíbrio, como sempre, seria o melhor indicado. Porém, por mais ajuizado e obediente que um adolescente seja equilíbrio não é uma coisa que está plenamente desenvolvida e à mão para uso.

Com o conjunto de todas minhas ações, não imaginava que tipo de história eu estava criando. A cada passo, ela ia se revelando e eu ia atendendo as necessidades.

Por mais quisesse quebrar meu estilo de princesa e apenas ter uma vida normal, terminei por viver uma vida ainda mais extraordinária, que só pessoas complicadas, longe de serem normais, vivem. Irônico, mas divertido! Mas só porque acabou bem…

E por mais que quisesse escapar de meu título, meu trono, minha coroa, não podia, porque tudo isso é parte de mim, me constituí. Assim, é impossível dividir o que sou entre princesa e indivíduo – porque não deixo jamais de ser um individuo apesar de ser princesa, embora minha responsabilidade force que desconsidere algumas de minhas individualidades. Mas até o cidadão comum faz esse sacrifício.

Assim, me conheci princesa e me admiti princesa.

E por mais que não pareça sensato ou mesmo adulto dizer isso, tudo que as princesas vivem são contos de fada! Claro que cada um ao modo de sua época. Por que todos os escritores amam falar de gente proeminente, rica, e sobre eles armam grandes impasses políticos, amorosos, éticos, dramáticos, que eventualmente serão admirados pelos cidadãos comuns. Porque o comum, embora cheio de personalidade, tem um grande fascínio pelo extraordinário também.

Seja como for, e não é em detrimento da capacidade humana que digo isso, todo conto de fada é clichê, pelo menos em algum momento. O meu não é exceção, mas isso não faz dele menos especial para mim e para outros que o acompanharam. Visto que afinal é a história da minha vida, a que escolhi viver, a que me ensinou a viver.

Seja esta um conto de fada moderno, seja estranho, seja clichê – ou até comum, porque contos de fadas admitem todo tipo de adjetivo – não me descontento dele e cada pedacinho é importante, intrínseca parte de mim.

E hoje não tenho medo de que ele termine, acho que não acaba. Acho que é para sempre, assim como meu amor por aquele que se provou o mais moderno e estranho dos príncipes, entretanto o mais encantado e corajoso dos plebeus.

E concluindo assim, explico meu destemor: porque acho que meu conto de fada é perpétuo, mas se acabar, não há como escapar da clássica frase que garante que eles viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

**Free talk**

Embora não tenha conseguido seguir a linha do roteiro, achei que precisava terminar tudo com as considerações da Lena, fechando assim com o começo da história, mostrando as conclusões dela e tudo o mais.

Tá aí então, e me sinto tão contente com esse epílogo! Achei que ficou ótimo.

Estou muito triste de ter de terminar essa história, mas de qualquer maneira não ia dar para escrevê-la para sempre!

Essa foi uma das fics que mais gostei de escrever e até que foi bem fácil seguir com ela, não tive tantos bloqueios assim como parece!

Cumpri bem minha estimativa – não queria passar dos 23 capítulos (Apesar de que a idéia original era ter 8 O_O).

Também, queria muito terminar de escrever essa fic antes de começar a faculdade, e consegui! *viva*

Por isso, vou sentir muuuuuita falta de MSFT!

Foi através dessa fic que conheci muita gente legal, fiz boas amigas!

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic, comentando e participando!

Todas as minhas reviewers: Suss, Sue, Lica, winryyy, Juh, jujux2007, Rayara-chan, Bruna, Melina – MUITO OBRIGADAAAA! ^^ Foi um prazer dividir a jornada com vocês e espero a companhia na próxima empreitada!

Todas as minhas leitoras: Mariana, Nat – MUITO OBRIGADAAA! ^^ Fico super feliz de que vocês tenham acompanhado também!

Claro que estou LOUCA para ler as reviews de vocês! Estou contando os segundos! ^^

**EXTRA**

Atualizei meu profile, tem pouca novidade lá, mas estou avisando caso alguém queira dar uma olhada. A nova estória de 1xR já está lá sinopsada (xD) para os curiosos.

Quanto ao aguardado "Gundam Wing Recontado", estou tomando as medidas necessárias para trazê-lo para vocês e depois a continuação, "De volta à vida".

Vocês aí poderão entender melhor a Akane, que tanto perturbou vocês!

E é isso.

Beijos e abraços!

22.01.2009


End file.
